Heroes Season Five Volume 6: Brave New World
by LVCEBREROS
Summary: This is my continuation of Heroes Season Five/Volume Six: Brave New World. I OWN NOTHING but the Originally Created Characters. I wrote this for entertainment purposes and it's what I would've liked to have happened. I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT!
1. Chapter One: Cause and Effect

_**Disclaimer: **_First things first, I own NOTHING; all rights to Heroes and the show's characters are owned by NBC and Tim Kring. I do own original characters in this story and hope you like them. I'm only a fan who wants the show a hopefully proper way to continue this larger-than-life tale!

Sorry I took so long to write it. I wanted to make sure everything was just right and that it came out before the Heroes Season Four DVD came out. I'm going to release a new chapter on Mondays, not every Monday. I do have a life but I will try my best

Note: A lot of people are working on their own versions of Volume Six because NBC kinda royal screwed us out a proper ending to this story. The show had started to decline but I kinda want to make things better and hope I can. Well, without any further delay: here is _my_ Volume Six

**Heroes Volume Six: Brave New World**

Peter: Choices. Decisions. We make them every day and they shape our future, the outcome of it all.

Sylar: Sometimes we choose the wrong path... and get lost along the way.

Claire: Sometimes we choose the right ones but the consequences can be too consuming for us to deal with.

Matt: So we hide and pray we'll never have to face them.

* * *

_August 2nd, 2010_

_Claire Bennet_

_New York City, New York_

Claire sits in a dressing room, staring into a mirror. She was wearing a pale pink top and a light brown skirt, trying to look professional. The last five months had been a whirlwind: she revealed her abilities to the world and the media jumped at the chance to know everything. It was countless instances of speculation until the Company made a formal statement a month or so after the 'incident'. Claire spent those months in seclusion... until today.

"Ms Bennet?"

Claire looks up and sees her personal assistant Natalie Jenkins. Natalie was a petite woman in her early thirties with long brown hair with it pinned back who wore a blue pants suit. Claire thought she was nice but a tad uptight. All work and no play.

"How many times have I told you, Natalie. Call me Claire." Claire said playfully.

"Oh right, I'm sorry... Claire. They're ready for you." Natalie replied with a nervous twinge.

Claire looks at her reflection again than sighs and get off the chair. "Well, time to face the wolves I suppose." she said as she follows Natalie out.

Inside a studio, a journalist was talking in front of a camera. He was a trusted newsman who was the co-host of a popular news morning show and not to bad on the eyes despite his age. "Five months ago, a shocking event was witnessed in Central Park. We learned of the existence of those with special abilities. Today, we have the woman behind it all. Claire Bennet. How are you, Ms. Bennet"

Claire looked a tad nervous as she spoke. "I'm doing very well. Thank you."

"So, how long have you been... special?"

"Well, pretty much my entire life. I've had my powers for as long as I can remember." Claire tried to come off as personable and likeable as she could. Daddy's orders.

"Have there always been people with powers?"

Claire took a breath as she replied. "Well, I believe so. I can only speak for myself and certain others I am aware of."

"Are you aware of the news that there may be a kind of registration act for those with powers?"

She looked a bit taken aback by this but tried to play it off. "From what I've heard, I believe its just a rumor." No one told her about that.

"But there are reports that the UN has been debating on a Global Registration act. Do you have anything to say about that?"

"Um, I have no formal comment about that at this time." Claire was coached well enough to see that he was just trying to aggravate her.

"Well, let me ask you this, has your life changed since that moment in Central Park?"

"Um, I'd be lying if I said 'no'. But than again my life has never been what you'd call 'normal.'" Claire stops for a moment than say. "Look, five months ago... I made a choice. I did it because people like me have spent our entire lives running and hiding from those who didn't understand us or were afraid of us. I thought if I did this, that would end and we'd be better for it. " After a moment, Claire takes a deep breath. "Fair to say I didn't think it through. But I have hope that the world can embrace us and accept us because the world has changed."

"What if there are those who won't accept the fact the world has 'changed'?"

Claire gives a bit of a sly smile. "Let me just say, there are certain... individuals who are more than happy to help them see the light."

* * *

_New York City, New York_

It is night time and a young woman is running down a street as she frantically runs away from someone. She had short brown hair and wore a pink mini dress with a floral pattern with a jean jacket over it and gray leggings. She throws things in her path as we see she is being chased by a large man. As she turns a corner into a alley, she finds herself faced by the large thug and she tries to run but the two other thugs who were chasing her caught up to her. Two of the thugs grab her and hold her up as she tries to get away. "Please, let me go." The girl pleads as she struggles in vain to get free.

"Sorry, but you know the drill. Hand over the money or you're gonna have a new opening in your pretty little face." The lead thugs who had been chasing her said holding a switchblade against her left cheek. She looks completely frightened as she felt the stinging coldness of the blade against her skin.

"Hey!"

All four turn to see Peter Petrelli standing in the opening of the alley. He was dressing in all black and did not look happy at this scene.

"You got a problem, pretty boy?" the lead thugs asked as he pulls the knife away from the girl and his buddies continue to hold her up.

"Let the girl go." Peter demanded angrily. The thugs scoff at this.

"What are you gonna do if we don't?" the lead thug replied as he inches towards Peter.

Suddenly, the lead thug goes flying and crashes into a dumpster. The other thugs look up to see Sylar also standing on a fire escape with his hand held up. "Trust me, you boys don't wanna find."

The thugs throw the girl to the floor as Sylar jumps down and lands next to Peter. "Cutting it a little close, don't you think?" Peter slyly remarks.

"Um, you took off after these clowns before you gave me a chance to catch up." Sylar replied "Besides, you know how much I love to make an entrance."

The two thugs confront Peter and Sylar only to have Sylar flick his finger at them which causes them to be thrown to the floor. "Hey, can't you see my friend and I were having a discussion?" Sylar said annoyed.

One of the thugs, a overweight guy with a skull cap gets to his feet and pulls out his own switchblade and throws it at Sylar only to have Sylar hold it back with his telekinesis. He turns the knife the opposite direction and throws it back at the thug which lands in the overweight thug's leg. The thug howls in pain as Sylar smirks and he punches him hard in the face. "Maybe that'll teach you some manners."

The second thug, a skinny looking guy with bad skin and a leather jacket, comes at Peter and tackles him to the floor. The main thug starts to come to than he grabs the girl and takes off.

"He's getting away!" Sylar yelled at Peter.

"Go!" Peter yelled back as he tries to fight off the skinny thug.

"What about-"

"I can handle him! Go save the girl!" Peter replied, gritting his teeth.

Sylar nods and chases after the lead thug.

Peter flips the thug over than jumps on top of the thug. He begins to viciously punch him with hard lefts and rights. The thug manages to kick off Peter and the two quickly get to their feet. The skinny thugs smugly grins. "Your friend is one of those freaks, ain't he?"

Peter just smiles as his hands spark with lightning as the skinny thugs eyes widen in horror. "Yeah well, so am I." The skinny thug tries to run but Peter fries a bolt of lightning at him which knocks the thug to the floor hard. Peter walks over to the skinny thug and checks his pulse than smiles. "You are _so_ lucky I hit you with a low voltage."

* * *

The lead thug, whose name is Xavier is running down a different alleyway, dragging the girl with him. "Who were those guys? You know them?" He asks her bitterly as she sobs.

"No." The girl said fearfully. She didn't know what he'd do to her now. She had known Xavier from her neighborhood but he was more like a boogeyman you had to be wary of... until tonight.

Xavier turns a corner only to find Sylar standing in his way. "I find it extremely impolite when people just leave without saying goodbye." Xavier shoves the girl to the ground and tries to run away only to have Sylar grab him by his shirt collar and shoves him to the ground. Sylar turns to look at the girl who is in complete shock. "Are you all right?"

The girl nods than sees Xavier pull out his switchblade as he got to his feet. "Watch out!" the girl yells but before Sylar could react, Xavier stabs him in the chest with the switchblade. Sylar yells in pain then glares at Xavier with the knife sticking in out in his chest. Xavier and the girl are in stunned that Sylar isn't dead.

Sylar glowers at the Xavier as he pulls out the switchblade from his chest. "You know, I really don't like it when people stab me." Xavier tries to run away again but Sylar shoves him at a wall with telekinesis. "How does it feel to be a some else's mercy?" He telekinetically picks up the switchblade and points it at Xavier's heart as Peter comes rushing into the scene.

"Gabriel, don't!" Peter yelled as Sylar snaps out of it. He throws the switchblade away and the thug falls to the floor, falling unconscious. Peter breathes a sigh of relief as he walks over to the girl and kneels down next her. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." the girl replied. "Is he dead?"

Peter looks a back at Sylar who responds with. "He'll live." Peter tries to touch the girl's face to see if she was injured but she fearfully back away. She has a cut near her hairline and tears stained her cheeks.

"It's okay." Peter replied calmly. Suddenly, police sirens blare through the streets. Someone from the buildings in the alley may have heard the commotion.

"We gotta go, Pete." Sylar replied worriedly.

Peter looks at him than at the girl. "What's your name?"

"T-Tess." The girl answered.

"Okay, Tess, can you do me a favor?" Peter asked as Tess nods. "We need you to not tell the police we saved you. You promise?"

"I promise." Tess said shaking.

"All right. Let's go." Peter said as he got up.

Peter and Sylar rush off as the police arrive and find the shaken young woman. She owed it two these strange to keep quiet because she knew Xavier would wake up and try again.

From a distance, someone in a black hoodie is watching the two leave.

* * *

_Peter Petrelli & Gabriel Gray _

_New York City, New York_

Peter and Sylar walk into a diner which was completely deserted except for the one lone waitress. They both can still hear the police sirens as they sat down in a booth. On the window of the diner reads...

_**Chapter One: Cause and Effect**_

Ever since the incident in Central Park, Sylar had moved into Peter's apartment while he and Peter had been working together to save people. By day, Peter still works at the hospital and Sylar stays at home working on broken watches to keep his hands busy but at night they go out and help people. Some of the people they rescue were grateful while others were less than friendly with most of them calling them 'freaks or monsters' which Sylar let roll off his back while Peter was more offended. During this time, Peter has been helping Sylar cope with his urge to kill but it is a 'one day at a time' deal.

The waitress approaches their booth, she was in her late forties with dull blond hair and she wore a pale green waitress outfit. "What can I get you boys?"

"A water would be great" Peter said politely as Sylar looks at the menu

"You have any pie?" Sylar asked.

"Best in town."

"Doubt that." Sylar said under his breath than hands her the menu. "I'll take some coffee."

"Coming right up." the waitress said as she walked off. Peter stares at him and Sylar rolls his eyes.

"Aw, the infamous Petrelli glare." Sylar replied. "Either you're pissed off at me or falling in love with me. I always get those confused."

Peter sighs deeply "You could've killed him."

"And if I hadn't found him, he would've killed her. Which do you prefer?"

"This is about helping people. We don't kill." Peter said bluntly.

"I know. But I've been killing for so long, it's a hard habit to break." Sylar replied as the waitress walks over with the coffee and the glass of water.

"Can I get you boys anything else?"

"No,we're fine. Thank you." Peter said politely and the waitress leaves. "Think we're doing the right thing?"

"You're asking the wrong guy, Peter." Sylar said as he sips his coffee.

"I mean, ever since... well you know." Peter said.

"You mean Claire outing those with abilities to the world? Yeah, we don't have to be coy about that, Peter."

"I haven't been able to talk to her since that day in Central Park. The Company has had her in seclusion ever since. Not even my mom will let me talk to her." Peter said as he pulls out a bottle of pills from his pocket and slips two pills into his mouth and drinks some water. Ever since that day, Peter has been battling with crippling insomnia with nightmares of people with abilities being hunted once again, and his night life hasn't helped.

"Still having trouble sleeping?"

"Only way I can get to sleep anymore."

"So, did you see her on TV this morning?" Sylar asked as he looks outside as two police cars pass the diner window. "Gave that newsman a verbal tongue lashing."

"Yeah, kind of impressed me how she handled that reporter." Peter replied with a smile. "Nathan would've been proud."

"Her father's daughter. Well, depends on which father." Sylar said as he took another sip.

Peter rolls his eyes as he states. "I just want my say. Need to know why she did it."

"Yeah, most of us do. A lot of people want to either question her or crucify her and probably take us all with her." Sylar said. "I mean, come on. You saw how that Tess girl looked at us. The world is afraid of us. I see it clear as day."

"Yeah, well so do I" Peter retorts bluntly. "Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe people will accept us. Or it could blow up in our faces."

"Wow, that's refreshing." Sylar retorts."What happened to the dreamer?"

Peter remains quiet for a moment and lets out a sigh. "He grew up." He looks out the window. "I think the coast is clear."

The two walk out of the diner as the waitress cleans up their table. She sees a note on the table and opens it. It had a fifty dollar bill in it and the note read "We were never here." The woman looks out the window as she sees the two men leaving.

* * *

_Mohinder Suresh_

_Chennai, India_

Mohinder had just finished his class on genetic evolution and is erasing something from the board as some of his students leave. After he came home from America, Mohinder had taken his teaching job back. Things were actually going well in his life, all thanks to one person...

"Well, that was a wonderful lecture, professor."

Mohinder turns and sees his girlfriend Mira Shenoy standing at the doorway. After his return home, Mohinder became committed to Mira and the two had been seeing each other. He was going to make sure he never broke another promise to her ever again. He walks over to her and gives a kiss on the lips. "So does this mean you're happy to see me?" Mira asked coyly.

"I did see you this morning." He said as he continued to kiss her "But I am glad you're here. Tonight, dinner at my place. I've got some very special planned." Mohinder said as she grins.

"I can't wait." Mira replied. "You did say you had a surprise for me."

"Indeed I do." Mohinder replied coyly. "But you have to wait until tonight."

Mira smiles brightly. "Well, I am a patient woman. I can wait. Now I have to go. I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight."

Mira walks out of the classroom as Mohinder pulls out a ring box from his pocket and opens it. It was an engagement ring.

* * *

_Matt Parkman _

_Los Angeles, California_

It was late and the house was quiet. Everyone was sleeping... everyone except Matt Parkman. He was tossing and turning in his bed, unable to get to sleep. It's been like that every night since Claire revealed her abilities to the world. Matt hasn't had a decent nights sleep due to nightmares about people coming to take him away from his family. He couldn't get that thought of his head as much as he wanted to. "God. what was Claire thinking?" He thought to himself. He surrendered to trying to get any sleep and went to the living room. He turns on the TV but nothing good was on at that late an hour so he gave up. He rubs his eyes in frustration when...

"So, this is what you do with your time?"

Matt jumps back and sees a familiar face – Usutu. For the past few months, Matt had been having visions of the African seer and had gone back to painting the future once again, but not on his own free will. When he is painting, Matt loses all control over his body causing him to black out for hours at a time. He wanted to go back to work and hopefully help people again but this 'hobby' had consumed any free time he had.

"Not you again. I thought we went over this, this can't happen." Matt said as he walks past the specter into the kitchen.

"You can't deny this." Usutu stated.

"Actually I can, it's called denial and I am more than comfortable with it." Matt said without turning to look at him.

"You are a prophet."

"Oh really 'cause the whole 'prophet' thing worked out so well for me the last time. It was nice seeing my girlfriend get shot before she got shot. That was great."

"The future is fluid. That vision was of her death. She lived for a while longer, didn't she?"

"She did... til she died." Matt said bitterly. "Just leave me alone." He goes down into the basement, trying to get away. He reaches the bottom of the stairs only to find Usutu has reached him. "God, what part of 'leave me alone' don't you understand?"

"I am not truly here, remember?" the seer replied. "I am only a vision."

"Good, than go bug somebody else." Matt said turning away from Usutu

"You can't deny this."

"What are you, a broken record?" Matt said angrily. "I thought this was over."

"It is your destiny, Park-Man."

"My destiny?" Matt walks over to a lock-box and opens it. It contains art supplies including paints, canvas, sketch pads and some paintings. He pulls out one of them. "So you're saying my destiny is this? To see nothing but doom and gloom?"

The painting is of New York City only it's got barriers and walls around it as well as helicopters flying overhead. The place looks like a slum.

Matt throws the painting on the floor and turns away again. "I just don't see how me seeing the future would help anyone." He replied

"You have a duty to uphold. You have to warn people about what will happen."

"I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!" Matt yells back spinning around.

"Matt?"

Matt looks up and sees his wife Janice standing at the top of the stairs than turns to see Usutu is gone. He realizes that he might have woken her. She had been worried about him ever since the whole Sylar incident and she saw he was on edge about the whole Claire situation. She walks downstairs as he hid the painting. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already up. I heard Matty fussing and went to check on him." Janice replied. "I saw you were gone but I thought you went down to watch TV. Then I heard you yelling, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really." Matt said but Janice was skeptical.

"All right, than. I'm going back to bed. You coming?"

"Um yeah, I'll met you there."

Janice walks upstairs and closes the door. Matt sighs and was about to leave but he stops. He turns and we see his eyes have turned white. He rushes towards the lock-box and pulls out art supplies. He place a canvas on the floor and begins to paint. He paints and we see him painting a woman's face.

* * *

_Claire Bennet_

_Syracuse, New York_

Claire was in airplane tarmac, waiting for the plane to be loaded. A private jet. Angela Petrelli wanted to make sure her granddaughter traveled in style. "That wasn't the case a few years ago." Claire thought as her cellphone rang. She checks the caller ID and beams brightly. She had been waiting for this person to call. "Gretchen? Thank god you called."

"So how is everyone's favorite spokeswoman doing?" Gretchen asked playfully

"I prefer the term 'spokesperson', thank you." Claire said laughing.

"Fair enough, I saw you on TV. Very nice." Gretchen replied.

"Um, thanks. But to be frank, I rather have Sylar cut open my brain... again."

Gretchen laughs at this, it was good for Claire to hear Gretchen laugh. One of the many things she missed. "I'm heading to Washington DC, they want me to do some kinda of big press meeting with top media personalities and answer questions."

"Wow, more public speaking. That must be fun." Gretchen replied.

"About as fun as walking out of burning building and I would know that from personal experience. How are things at school?" Claire asked

"Okay, except that the school is catching a lot of flack for letting you enroll. A lot of parents are pulling their kids out and there have been protests. Not fun." Gretchen replied.

"I wish you were here with me. This would actually be fun... and I wouldn't be alone." Claire stated sadly.

"Isn't your dad with you?" Gretchen asked quizzically.

"No, he's been doing a lot of Company stuff lately. He told me he'd meet me in Washington but... I think he's avoiding me." Claire said with sadness in her voice

"What makes you say that?" Gretchen asked.

"I saw his face after I did that. He didn't seem happy. I just-"

"You did the right thing, Claire." Gretchen said comfortingly.

Claire was silent for a moment. "I'm starting to wonder if that's true. I mean, Peter hasn't called, my dad's trying to make busy just to avoid talking to me and no one I've known won't associate with me. I want to believe what I'm saying to the public is true."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it will all blow over."

"I hope you're right."

"Ms. Bennet," Natalie taps her on the shoulder. "The plane is ready."

"I'll be right there." Claire said. "I gotta go. Call you later."

"You'd better." Gretchen said playfully. She hangs up and Claire is left in silence. She follows Natalie to the plane and begins to get on.

* * *

_Gretchen Berg _

_Arlington University_

Gretchen hangs up her cellphone and sat in her new dorm waiting for her new roommate to arrive. She had a feeling Claire wouldn't return to AU. She sighs and continues to unpack her things when there is a knock at the door. She walks over to the door to reveal a petite young woman with with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and wearing a pair of glasses. She was dressed in a pink top and blue jeans and brown cowboy boots. "Oh, hi. You my new roommate?" Gretchen said brightly

"Yeah, I'm Valerie Ross." she said with a southern twang as she offers her hand which Gretchen takes.

"Gretchen Berg." Valerie smiles brightly which makes Gretchen uncomfortable. "You want any help with your bags?"

"That would be awesome." Valerie said with a perky upbeat smile. Seemed almost fake, Gretchen thought. She helps Valerie bring her bags into the dorm.

"So, where are you from?" Gretchen asked with sheer curiosity.

"Me? Oh I'm- Um, I'm from Midland Texas." Valerie answered.

"Oh, my girlfriend is from around there." Gretchen replied.

"Girlfriend?" Valerie said with a strange look on her face which Gretchen sees. "Oh, not that I have anything against that. I'm a very open gal."

"Great. Good to know." Gretchen said with nervous laughter.

"You got any pictures of the little lady?" she asked. Gretchen reaches into her pocket and pulls out a picture of Claire. "Oh, she's pretty."

"Yeah, she is." Gretchen said proudly.

"Wait, I know her." Valerie shouted. "She's that girl who jumped off that Ferris Wheel in Central Park and popped her bones back into place!"

"Uh, yeah. That's my Claire."

"Holy crap! I saw that live. My mom screamed and totally passed out after she saw that. My dad was all unaffected which kinda creeped me out." Valerie said.

Gretchen sighs, looking for the words. "Um, how did you feel about it?"

"Me? Well, I freaked at the fact they showed some girl kill herself on national TV. Thought it was like the fall of Western Civilization." Valerie stated. "But than when she got up and popped her bones back in, I thought it was amazing."

"Well, that's good to hear." Gretchen said. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was off about her new roommate.

* * *

_Peter & Angela Petrelli, _

_New York City_

Peter walks into Angela's office and sees his mother is on the phone with someone. "Okay, let me know when you get there. And talk to her, for your own sanity's sake. All right, give her my best. Good bye." She turns and sees Peter which makes her smile. She walks over to him and he gives a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're here."

"Was that Noah?" Peter asked perplexedly.

"Yes, he's going to DC. The Company is organizing a media function so they can speak to Claire personally and he wants to be there for her." Angela replied.

"And you're okay with all that's happening?" Peter asked. "I mean, you spent your whole life trying to keep this all hidden and it took Claire moments to tear that all down."

"I was livid at first than I decided to roll with the punches." Angela said. "If this is out in the open, we might as well be calling the shots. And if it might get worse, I'll probably be the first to know."

It was normal for Peter to see his mother being so calm about the situation but he remembered how despond she was after it all happened. Her life's work destroyed – like her life had no purpose. It just gave him a chill to see her this calm. Than again this was the woman who concealed the fact that Nathan was dead than had Matt Parkman put Nathan's memories inside Sylar's body to have him pose as Nathan for months. Putting everyone through hell. Not much shocked him anymore.

"As long as you're okay with it, I'm happy." Peter said.

"And how are things with you and..." Angela couldn't finish the sentence.

"Ma, you can say it. I know you don't like me working with Gabriel."

"Sylar, Peter. He will always be Sylar." Angela spat. "I still can't understand how you can fight shoulder to shoulder with the man who killed your brother?"

"That's funny coming from the person who had him pose as Nathan for months without a problem of conscience." Peter spat back. Angela stared back at him stoically. "He's trying to change. He's trying to be a better person."

"Don't be so naïve." Angela replied coldly.

"I think we're done here." Peter said bitterly as he rushes out.

"Peter, wait!"

Peter stops his stride and turns to face her.

"You're the only son I have left and I don't want to lose you." Angela tried to be as warm as she could. "If I lose you, I'll be all alone. I don't like being alone."

"What is it do you want me to do?" Peter asked. "Throw him to the wolves? You know that the second I give up on him, he'll go back to the monster that made all our lives a complete nightmare. I can't let that happen. I won't."

After a moment of silence, Angela let out a sigh and said. "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

Peter sighs than says. "I promise."

He walks out, leaving Angela alone.

* * *

_Matt Parkman_

_Los Angeles, California_

Matt was still the basement and was still painting. He finishes and his eyes go back to normal and he gasps for air. "God, how long was I out?" He checks his watch. It was Six AM. He'd been out of it for four hours. He looks over and sees he's painted at least ten paintings He turns to face one of the paintings and rears back in horror. "Oh no. Oh god no."

The painting is of himself in a passionate embrace with someone who wasn't Janice. It was a beautiful woman with striking red hair and deep blue eyes.

Matt looks like he just got kicked in the gut. "Matt?" He hears Janice upstairs and he quickly puts away the paintings and tries to clean up. As he finishes up and walks upstairs, Janice walks over to him holding little Matt in her arms, dressed for a day at the office. "Where have you been? I woke up and you weren't there. Did you fall asleep down there?"

"Um, you could say that." Matt replied as Janice hands him the baby.

"I've gotta go. Early meeting. Make sure Matty gets to preschool on time." Janice said.

"You have my word." Matt said with a smile on his face. She than kissed both Matts.

"Love you." She replied as she walks out the door.

"I love you too." Matt yelled back. The door slams shut. Matt looks at his son who is looking at him. "Please don't give me that look. I feel guilty enough as it is."

* * *

In her car, Janice was talking on her cellphone, "Hello, Dr. Goldsmith. Yes, I'm calling about my appointment this afternoon. No, the headaches have gotten worse. I'd to reschedule... do have an opening tomorrow morning? You do, great. Thank you. Bye." Janice looks at her home and worried.

* * *

_Claire Bennet_

_Washington DC_

Claire sat in the stall of a restroom. They had arrived at a lecture hall where the media function was being held. She knew it was going to be a circus and she need a moment of quiet. She started to think about all the people she's hurt because of what she did. Maybe her dad was right. Maybe...

There's a knock at the stall door. Claire opens the door and Lauren Gilmore stood at the door. "Let me guess. My dad asked you to check on me?"

"You know your father. He told me he wants to talk to you before the media blitz." Lauren replied calmly.

Claire sighs and follows her out. As Lauren and Claire walk off, a man in black hoodie walks past them . He looks at Claire and glares at her.

* * *

_Hiro Nakamura_

_Tokyo, Japan_

Hiro sat in his apartment, looking out the window. He seems depressed as he is in his bathrobe and looks like he might have not showered in days. After what had happened to him because of his illness and losing the chance to save Charlie, he had lost some of his spunk. Also, the revelation of people with abilities forced him to stop his Dial a Hero Hire business. He thought so many times about going back to prevent Claire from doing what she did but he realized that it would've happened either way.

There's a knock at his door. _"Come in."_ Hiro called out. The door opens to reveal Ando who is in a suit and tie, looking very polished.

"_Hiro, why aren't you dressed? The rehearsal dinner is in an hour."_ Ando asked

"_I'm not going."_ Hiro replied

"_You can't do this to your sister. She is counting on you to be there. You're going."_ Ando insisted. _"Now get dressed."_

"_What's the point? I'll probably screw it up. I ruin everything I touch. Kimmy doesn't need me to keep doing it." _Hiro replied sadly as he threw himself on the couch.

"_You're not still upset about us having to shut down our Dial a Hire business. You know we had to do it so we wouldn't end up getting sued." _Ando answered back as he grabs Hiro off the couch.

"_It's not that, this whole thing has with Claire Bennet has made everything so difficult. They're talking about having people who have powers to register and I'm afraid they might hunt people again. It's __difficult."_ Hiro replied with his head down.

Ando couldn't think of what to tell him. _"You've been through a lot. Especially the last seven months but you are stronger than those who have tried to put you down. You deserve to have a moment of happiness and be there for Kimmy. Please, I can't do this without my best friend."_

Hiro smiles at his good friend. Ando made since and he realized that it would break her heart if he was not there for her. _"All right, I'll go. But I'll meet you there."_

"_You're not going to do anything foolish?" _Ando asked nervously.

"_Don't worry about me, you just worry about my sister and making her happy. Now go."_ Hiro said with a bright smile on his face.

Ando smiles nervously as he walks out. Hiro breathes deeply as he goes to his bedroom to change. We see a figure in the darkness who quickly disappeared.

* * *

_Mohinder Suresh_

_Chennai, India_

Mohinder was at his apartment, where he was in the middle of making dinner while he is on the phone with someone. "How is Molly doing?" He listened to the response as his mother came into the kitchen. "Oh, I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose. She's- she's a teenager. It's what they do. Yes, I too remember what it was like. Look, just call me when you get there and I'll let him know you're coming. I might even have good news. All right, good bye."

"Was that Ujala?" Mrs. Suresh asked.

"No, it was her guardian. She's just check in before they get on the plane." Mohinder replied as he stares at his mother who gives him a look of concern. "She's in good hands, mother. You've known that woman for months and she is more than capable of handling whatever is thrown at her."

"I suppose you're right." she said as she sees her son busily prepares dinner. "So, how are things going with Mira? You two have been practically inseparable."

"Well, actually, I want you to be the first to know." Mohinder said as he pulls out the ring box from his pocket. "I'm going to ask Mira to marry me."

Mrs Suresh squeals in delight and hugs her son. "Oh, that is wonderful."

"Well, she does have to say yes."

"I'm sure she will, Mohinder." his mother said sweetly. "I am so happy for you. I mean after all that you've gone through in the past five years... I'm happy you have found the happiness you deserve."

"Is just hope it last long. With all the talk of the outing of evolved humans has me worried that it could only get worse... for all of us."

"Son, you just need a little faith." Mrs Suresh replied. "I pray at times that your father hadn't put so much pressure on you. Maybe things would've been a little different."

He looked at his mother quizzically. "Do you blame him for what happened to me?"

"At times, I do. Yes."

"What happened to me were a result of actions that I caused. I cannot blame others when I know what's done is done." Mohinder said to her. He looks at her with sheer fear as she hugs him tightly.

* * *

_Claire Bennet _

_Washington DC_

Claire was pacing outside the lecture hall, she hated public speaking. She thought that if she did this, she'd be free to do what she wanted. Now she was as trapped as she was before. Part of her wanted to run as fast as her legs could carry her and never look back but she realized that no one she knew or cared about would want to help her. Not even...

"How are you doing there?"

Claire looks up and sees Noah Bennet standing a few feet away. She hadn't seen him in months because he'd been so busy with Company matters. Sure, she saw him a few times but he barely said two words to her. He warned her before she did what she did but she didn't listen to him. Not because she didn't believe him or wanted to defy him. But because she was sick of hiding from the world – now the wound was open and it was still fresh.

Claire walks over and hugged her father. "It's good to see."

"Are you nervous?" Noah asked as he pulled away.

"Are you kidding? My stomach is doing a competition cheer leading routine." Claire answered which made Noah grin.

"I know but you have to understand, you have a responsibility as spokesperson for the Company." Noah said matter of factly. "You chose this, now you have to live with it. Claire, you have to realize that your little stunt has made things a lot more difficult for us to pick up the pieces. "

Claire looked a tad annoyed. "Maybe you don't have to."

"What about the people like you, Claire? You exposed them as well, do you think you'll get a hero's welcome?" Noah asked. "You are now a pariah in their eyes. Is it any wonder why Peter hasn't called you?"

"Because you all have put me in seclusion like some porcelain doll which is the understatement of the century. You know I value his opinion more than anyone." Claire yelled.

"What about anyone who you know that has abilities? Because this has made their lives more difficult than they already were. And let's not mention the billions of regular people who hate and fear those with abilities. You've opened up a can of worms here."

"No offense but I have just bit more faith in people in spite the things I've experienced." Claire said. "I trust that people can embrace us, warts and all.

"You give them too much credit and the second you turn your back to them... they will make you wish you hadn't." Noah told his daughter.

"Excuse me?" Natalie interrupted. "They're ready to begin."

Claire continued to scowls at Noah. "Fun thing, so am I." She follows Natalie into the lecture hall. Noah lets out an exasperated sigh and follows his daughter in.

As Claire walks on stage, she sees Lauren standing at the podium as well as the faces of all the members of the media who were from all corners of the globe. Including a reporter from Al-Jazzera who was live via satellite People all over the world wanted to hear what she had to say. "Yeah, no pressure" she thought to herself as she approaches the podium while Noah sat in a chair next to her. As she looked out at the sea of faces she thought to herself that this was why she never did any public speaking at school. Sure she was on the cheerleading squad but never got on stage in front of her fellow students and teachers. She thought it was best to leave it to those on the student council.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce Claire Bennet." Lauren said as Claire stand in Lauren's position and Lauren sits next to Noah. The crowd does give her a round of applause which helps a little.

"Thank you. Distinguished members of the media, my name is Claire Bennet. For the five months, there has been a large about of speculation and theories about who or what I am. I have called this news conference to answer any questions you may have. I will answer them to the best of my ability." Claire stated. Her stomach was still in knots.

A male reporter from a liberal media outlet raises his hand. "What are your intentions? Was there a reason you revealed yourself to the public?"

"Well, there have always been people like me long before I was born. People who used their talents for the good of mankind as well as those who wish to do nothing but harm others." Claire replied.

A blonde haired woman from a conservative news outlet raises her hand. "And how are we certain which one of you is which? We can't tell with you... people."

"That is hard to say, the saying is true 'never judge a book by it's cover' but that doesn't give the public a right to perform hate crimes against their fellow man." Claire said with an annoyed tone. She couldn't believe she used the term 'you people.'

A male reporter with a British accent spoke up "What about the international response to you making yourself known? Currently there are protests taking place in Paris, Moscow, Dublin, Chennai and Mumbai not to mention the intense protests in the US."

"Um, let me- Let me just say-"

Before she could respond, Claire is struck by two bullets in the chest and knocked to the floor. Noah and Lauren get up from the seats and rush to Claire's side. Noah looks up and sees who opened fire:

It was the man in the hoodie with black fire in his hands. He was in the second floor balcony with a sniper rifle pointed at the podium. The man had dirty dark hair and had a scowl on his face. He discards his firearm and rushes off only to be caught by security. Security approaches him with guns drawn but the man extends his hand and fires a stream of black fire at them. The fire hits some of the members of the security staff as the man makes his escape.

Claire begins to comes to and heals her wounds. She sees the blood has stained her pale blue top as she holds the two bullets in her hands.

* * *

_Peter Petrelli & Emma Coolidge _

_New York City, New York_

Peter and Emma enter his apartment, both of them holding bags of groceries. Ever since that day in Central Park, Peter and Emma's friendship had grown. However, part of Peter hoped that it could grow into something more. "Where do you want the bags?" Emma asked.

Peter turns to face her. "Just set them down on the table."

Emma does so as Peter puts his bags on the counter. "It's really nice that we could spend the day together on our day off." Emma replied as Peter smiled.

"Um, yeah. It really was." Peter replied. "And to conclude our great day, I'm going to make you the best dinner you've ever had."

Emma smiles and asked. "Will Gabriel be joining us?"

Peter became a tad flustered. The one thing that was standing in the way of pursuing Emma was his new best friend Sylar who had become sort of a third wheel and would follow them when ever they would go somewhere. The fact that they got the day to themselves was because Sylar, or Gabriel as he liked to be called in front of Emma, realized Peter wanted some alone time with Emma.

"Um, no. He said he had other plans. Why do you ask?" Peter asked as he pulls out some of the ingredients he was using for dinner.

"Well, I really enjoyed it when he came with us to Coney Island. He was really nice." Emma replied with a bright smile.

"Not as nice as you may think." Peter said with his back turned away from Emma.

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. The knock sounded as if the person at the door couldn't wait. Peter walks to the door and opens it. It was Sylar and he looked troubled. "Hey, I thought you said you were going to give us some space?" Peter whispered to him.

"You need to turn on the TV... now!" Sylar said bluntly. "It's about Claire."

The second those words left his mouth, Peter runs over to the television and turns it on. He proceeds to change the channel to CNN. "We are getting several reports about the assassination attempt on Claire Bennet. What you are seeing is footage of what took place at the media press conference held in Washington. She is doing well but under heavy guard in an undisclosed location. The gunman has not been identified and is still at large. Police officers and agents of the organization which Ms Bennet is a part of..."

Peter tried to block out the noise, he was still in shock. Granted, it hadn't been the first time Claire had been shot but the fact that she was shot on live television made him ill. It took him back to the day in Odessa when Nathan was nearly assassinated by Peter's future self. He was powerless to stop Nathan from being shot and now he was just as powerless to help Claire. He turns to face Sylar and Emma who watch the television than look at him.

"I have to to go to her." Peter simply stated.

"Than go, I'll stay and take care of Emma." Sylar replied. Peter sighs than rushes out the door as Sylar and Emma look on. He turns to Emma and said. "So, what's for dinner?"

Peter walks outside his apartment building and tries to hail a taxi when a limousine stops in front of him. The door opens and Angela is sitting inside. "Get in." she replied.

Peter lets out a deep breath and climbs into the limo.

* * *

_Gretchen Berg_

_Arlington University_

Gretchen was on her cellphone, frantic. "Hey, Claire. It's me. I know this is like the tenth time I've called but I just saw the news. Please, please call me back. I'm very worried." She sits limply on her bed.

Just than, Valerie walks in with a big smile on her face. "Oh my gosh. This place is swarming with hot guys, Gretch. I just spent the last half hour watching three shirtless guys playing Frisbee in the quad and -" she stops talking to notice Gretchen was upset and starting to cry. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine." Gretchen said weakly.

"Could've fooled me. Spill, what happened?" Valerie insisted as she sat down next to Gretchen.

"It's Claire. She was shot." Gretchen replied sadly.

"What?" Valerie said stunned.

"She was at this news conference and some guy shot her twice with a sniper rifle." Gretchen said.

"Oh my gosh, is she okay?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know. I know she can... heal and everything but she hasn't called me to tell me she's okay." Gretchen said with tears swelling in her eyes. "I'm really scared."

Valerie than hugs tightly. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Gretchen continues to cry on Valerie's shoulder.

* * *

_Hiro Nakamura_

_Tokyo, Japan_

Hiro walks into a reception hall and finds his sister Kimiko crying on Ando's shoulder and sees the hall is completely empty. He runs over to the two of them._ "What happened? Where is everyone?"_ Hiro asked.

"_It's awful. Just terrible."_ Kimiko said still weeping.

"_Kimmy, what is the matter?"_ he asked his sister. Kimiko runs out of the hall sobbing. Hiro looks at his friend. _"Ando, what's going on?"_

"_It's- they took the use of the reception hall away from us." _Ando said sadly.

"_What? Why would they do that?" _Hiro asked.

"_They wouldn't say. Something about being overbooked. God, Kimmy had her heart set on having the reception here. I don't understand why they would do this."_ Ando asked.

A scowl forms on Hiro's face and said _"I know why. It's because of me."_ With that, Hiro teleports away before Ando could stop him.

"_Hiro, wait!" _Ando yelled as he disappeared.

* * *

_Mohinder Suresh_

_Chennai, India_

Mohinder was lighting some candles on his dinning room table as he watches the news on TV. The word of Claire's assassination attempt was the big story right now. "That poor girl doesn't deserve this." he thought to himself. All of a sudden, his cellphone rang "Hello?"

"Hey Mo, it's me. Calling to check in." A woman's voice said.

"Oh, great. How is she doing?" he asked.

"Better. Jet lag just hit her like ton of bricks though." the woman said. "We're gonna check into a hotel to let her sleep it off. No since showing at this guy's doorstep while she struggles to stay awake. We'll go see him tomorrow"

"I guess so. How are you?" Mohinder asked her.

"Me? Please, I'm no stranger to jet lag." the woman replied with a laugh.

"You know that wasn't what I meant." he replied.

"I'm fine. Really. Now I gotta go. Call me tomorrow or later today. Forget what timezone I'm working with." the woman replied as there's a knock at the door. "Give Mira my best."

"All right than. Bye." he said as he opens the door. It was Mira standing at his door wearing a powder blue dress and her hair down. "Hi."

"Hey, you." she said as she walked in. "Was that-?"

"Yes, she called to check in." he replied. He leads her to the dinning area than runs back into the kitchen.

"So, why is tonight so special?" she asked playfully. "Did you manage not to burn down your kitchen?"

"Very funny." He said as we see him holding the ring in his hand. "It's much better."

* * *

_Matt Parkman_

_Los Angeles, California_

Matt was putting his son in his car seat after picking him up from preschool. At home, he had seen the news about Claire and wasn't surprised. "She decided to out them all, than let her be the scapegoat." he thought to himself. However another part of him felt sorry for her. He remembered the day he shot her in the Bennet home, not knowing she had an ability, and the look she had on her face was forever etched into his brain. Whoever shot her must have done this out of desperation like him but that was no excuse. But this wasn't his primary concern right now, it was to get his mind of the painting that showed him with another woman. That wouldn't stop haunting him and he'd never met this woman. He looks over at his son and smiles. "You think I'm worrying to much about this?" he asked his son even though he knew the answer. "Don't you worry, I love your mommy and nothing or no one is going to change that."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Matt looks up and sees the red haired woman from his painting. She was wearing a slinky red dress and had her hair down. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around him.

"Who are you?" he asked the woman.

"Now if I told you that would ruin the surprise." the woman said as she playfully caresses him.

"Look, I'm married and... wow, that is my- Wow." he tried to finish his sentence as she touches his face with her left hand.

"You like that, don't you?" she said with seductiveness in her voice.

"No. This is a trick. This isn't real." he said to himself.

The woman laughs at this and said. "Well let's see if this is real."

She passionately kisses him on the lips and his eyes widen in horror but he doesn't pull away. Matt proceeds to kiss her back when...

A car horn blares and Matt comes too as he realizes he's still in the parking lot. He was having the most vivid daydream about someone he's never met. "It was just a dream." He kept saying to himself as he gets into the car and drives off.

* * *

_Claire Bennet_

_Washington DC_

Claire sat alone in a hotel room still holding the bullets in her hands. What happened today profoundly shook her to her core. For the first time in months, she was starting to feel like maybe this wasn't the right thing to do.

At that moment, Noah walks into the room and she stares at them. "If this the part where you say "I told you so." Save your breath."

"I'll save that speech for later but... there's someone who wants to see you," Noah replied.

Claire looks at the door and sees Peter walk inside the room. Her eyes light up as she runs over to him and hugs him tightly.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Noah said as he walked out of the room.

"I heard about what happened. Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine. Much better now that you're here." Claire said brightly. "I'm so glad your here."

Peter frowns and looks down. "Part of me can't say the same."

"What? You're not like mad at me are you?" Claire asked as Peter turns away from her.

"It's just- I wish you had talked to me before you did that." Peter replied. "Let me ask you this. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about everyone of us." Claire said. "I was thinking about future generations who'd still be living in the shadows because of who they are."

Peter laughs and said. "God, they really coached you, didn't they?"

"Excuse me?" Claire asked in disbelief.

"There was a reason why this was hidden." Peter replied. "Nathan tried to out us and we ended up being hunted like animals. No, I take that back. Animals got more respect than us."

"Maybe people will understand who we are and-"

"And what Claire, accept us? Try asking that to the guy who shot you. Was he accepting?" Peter asked angrily. He turns to face the window as Claire stares at him still in shock. "I'm- I'm sorry. You getting shot reminded me... It reminded me of Nathan."

Claire realizes what he's said. The day her father was shot in Odessa was a moment that would never leave her mind even if she wanted it to. All she wanted to do was get to him and be by his side. Than when she found out that her father had been dead for months and the monster who practically tormented her for as long as she could remember was posing as him was an even bigger knife to her gut.

"Peter, I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just wanted to do the right thing." Claire replied. "I made this choice and I have to live with it."

"Thing about that is that now we all have to live with it... if some of us do." Peter replied. He begins to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Gonna find the son of bitch that did this. Make sure he doesn't do this again." Peter replied as He slams the door as he leaves.

"Peter!" Claire yelled as he left. She saw the look on his face and knew she couldn't stop him.

* * *

Peter walks over to Noah and Lauren who were talking to a young man around his age with dirty blond hair dressed in a T-Shirt and jeans. "Noah, have you found out who did this?"

"Well we didn't have many leads but-"

"No 'buts', Noah. We need to find the guy that did this." Peter replied quickly.

"Well let me finish. We didn't have many leads... until now." Noah said with a smile as he turns to look at the young man with him and Lauren. "Thanks to this young man. Peter Petrelli, I'd like you to meet Milton Smythe. He's the Company's new resident genius."

"Nice to meet you." Milton said nervously as he extends his hand for a shake. Peter takes it and his hand glows and he pulls away. "Holy crap!"

Peter is thrown off for a second than asked. "You have an ability?"

"Yeah, sure do." Milton said brightly.

"Milton has super intelligence. He is actually a certified genius." Noah replied

"Yeah without all the paperwork." Milton said looking at Peter. "And my guess is you are too."

"You'd guess right." Peter replied. "Wait, how do you know about my ability?"

"You're _the_ Peter Petrelli, your reputation presides you." Milton replied.

"Right." Peter said skeptically. "What do you know?"

"I looked over the security footage and learned the shooter is a man named Wilbur Fitzpatrick. A former steel worker from Pittsburgh." Milton replied. "He's recently divorced and lost custody of his two children. It also says he was laid off from his job-"

"Let me guess, this is because they found out about his ability?" Peter asked.

"It's a possibility. Or maybe a slumping economy or the breakdown of the American family." Milton replied. "A lot of those factors could lead an angry disenfranchised man to take his anger out on someone else and that some else..."

"Was Claire." Peter finished sadly.

"We're going to do whatever we can to find him." Noah stated.

"And I'll do whatever I can to stop him." Peter replied reaching for his cellphone.

"Who are you calling?" Noah asked.

"A friend." Peter stated as dialed a number. "Hey, it's me. Do me a favor, take Emma home and fly to DC. I'm gonna need your help."

"Wait, fly?" Lauren asked quizzically as Peter hung up. "He's not-"

"You're not bringing him here?" Noah asked bitterly. "You'll make things worse by bringing him here."

"Well, I'm gonna need some back up. Besides, he's the only one I can trust right now." Peter spat as he walked off.

"Wait, who is coming?" Milton asked with concern.

"Sylar." Noah stated coldly.

Milton's eyes widen in horror. He knows exactly who Sylar is.

* * *

_Hiro Nakamura,_

_Tokyo, Japan_

Hiro stood in front of a fountain in a courtyard that was in front a shopping center. He threw a coin into the fountain and quietly made a wish even though it could never come true. Part of him wanted to do what he could to save the day but every time he did, he just made things worse. Some Hero he was.

"_Hiro!"_

Hiro turns and sees Ando walking towards him. No matter where he went, his best friend was always able to find him.

"_How did you know I'd be here?"_ Hiro asked as he tossed another coin.

"_You always go here when you're upset."_ Ando replied. _"What is the matter? I know you were upset about us losing the reception hall-"_

"_It's not just that."_ Hiro replied. _"For the past four years, I've tried to be a Hero. I've tried to save the world and do what is right."_

"_And you have."_ Ando said brightly.

"_Not in the way I thought I would. Every time I try to be a hero on my own, I end up making things worse." _Hiro said sadly. _"I let that Samuel man trick me so he could hurt people."_

"_But you saved Charlie from Sylar." _Ando stated.

"_Yes, but I ended up losing her again. Now I can never get her back." _Hiro replied heartbroken. _"What kind of Hero am I, Ando? I lost the girl and I nearly let that man destroy the world."_

"Hiro, you weren't in your right mind. You were very sick, you almost died. You can't be responsible for that." Ando replied.

"_I don't think I can do this anymore."_ Hiro stated.

Ando looked worried. _"What are you saying?"_

"_Exactly what I'm saying."_ Hiro yelled. _"I can't do this anymore, Ando. I quit!"_

Hiro begins to leave and Ando yelled back. _"What about your destiny?"_

Hiro just kept walking and said. _"What destiny?"_

Ando didn't know what to do now.

* * *

_Mohinder Suresh & Mira Shenoy_

_Chennai, India_

Mohinder and Mira were deeply enthralled in a conversation as we see they have finished dinner. "She actually did that?" Mira asked laughing.

"I'm afraid so, I felt really terrible for her." Mohinder replied. "She actually thought Molly did it on purpose."

"I'll bet she did." Mira said still giggling. "So, what's for desert?"

"That is a surprise." Mohinder said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm beginning to wonder if this surprise is worth waiting for." Mira said playfully.

"Oh believe me, it is." Mohinder replied as he placed something on a plate. He walks back into the dinning room but trips on something. Mira rushes to his side and goes to check on him.

"Oh god, Mohinder. You fell." Mira replied as she tries to help him up.

"Yes, I did." he said as he pulls out the ring. "I fell for you." Mira gasps as she sees the ring. "Mira Shenoy, would you – would you do me the honor of being the new Mrs Suresh?"

Mira was speechless at first when she said. "Oh my god."

"Is that a yes or no because I am feeling a tad foolish here." Mohinder replied.

Mira laughs at this and kisses him. "I would be more than happy to be the new Mrs Suresh."

"You would?" Mohinder said nervously.

"Yes!" she replied and she hugs him.

* * *

Peter Petrelli

Washington DC

Peter sat in the lobby of the hotel, looking at his watch. "What is taking him so long?" He looks up to see someone walk in: it was Sylar. "You're late."

"Sorry, had to make sure Emma got home safe." Sylar replied. "So, why'd you call me here?"

"A person with abilities was the one who shot Claire and we have to find him before he hurts anyone else." Peter said bluntly as they begin to walk to the elevator.

"You called me here so we can help the Golden Girl?" Sylar asked as Peter pushed one of the buttons on the elevator.

"I figured after last night you were itching for a good brawl and this guy might give us a run for our money." Peter replied as they walk into the elevator. "The guy's name is Wilbur Fitzpatrick and he can shoot black fire from his hands."

"Hmm, sounds promising." Sylar said with a mischievous smile as the elevator doors closed.

Peter and Sylar walk into the temporary base of operations that Noah and Milton built in a hotel room next to Claire's. Natalie is taking some files out of the room when she bumps into Sylar.

"Oh god, I am so sorry." Natalie nervously apologized to him as she picked up the files she dropped.

"It's all right. Here, let me help you." Sylar replied.

As they pick up the papers, Natalie looks up at him and gasps in horror. "Oh my god! You're- You're-" She runs out of the room with a terrified look on her face.

Sylar looked taken aback when Peter pats him on the back. "Don't feel so bad, you tend to have that affect on people." Peter replied reassuringly.

"So I've noticed." Sylar said with a smile. Noah looked up and gives Sylar a bitter scowl. "Well, it's nice to see you too, Noah."

"Don't expect me to be jumping for joy about this. The only reason you're here is because we need Peter's help to stop the shooter." Noah stated. "You're sort of a package deal."

Sylar rolled his eyes as he looked at Milton. "Who's the kid?"

"I'm Milton Smythe. I'm the Company's new research analyst." Milton said anxiously.

"Aren't you a little young to be selling your soul to the Company?" Sylar said.

"This coming from the devil incarnate." Noah replied sarcastically.

"Former devil incarnate, thank you." Sylar pointed out.

"Did you find Fitzpatrick?" Peter asked.

"We've narrowed down any possible locations within the area." Milton said looking at his computer. "He maybe hiding in bus stations or any place-"

"Where he can make a fast clean getaway without having to deal with security." Peter finished. They all look at Peter giving him an odd look. "Sorry, super intelligence makes it hard to keep my mouth shut."

"Well, no offense but I would appreciate you letting me finish a sentence." Milton said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, I promise to zip it." Peter replied.

"I'll let you borrow something useful later." Sylar whispered to Peter.

"Hey, I heard that!" Milton yelled.

"We've sent some agents to check if Wilbur is at any of these locations. They'll contact us if they see any sign of him." Noah replied.

"And we'll take him down." Peter said to Sylar.

"And by take down do you mean..." Sylar asked.

"We want him alive. There are a few questions I'd like to ask him... after I'm done pistol whipping him." Noah said angrily.

"You get to have all the fun." Sylar said laughing.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

The four look up to see Claire had entered the room with Angela and Lauren. Peter and Noah look away which makes Claire angry.

"Answer me! Why is he here?" Claire yelled.

"Claire, we need his help to find the man who shot you." Noah said.

"Who called him anyway?" Claire asked bitterly.

"I did." Peter said bluntly.

"You? You're working with him? After everything he's done to me?" Claire asked bitterly. "He made it his life's work to torment and torture us and you're buddy-buddy with him?"

"It's not as simple as you're making it, Claire." Peter answered. "He's different now. He can help."

"Help? He is a monster and there's no way I will work alongside him." Claire stated filled with rage. "He killed my dad."

"And posed as him for months against his will by two people in this room! Stop acting like a victim and look at both sides of the story because not everything is about you!" Peter spat. The tension is broken when Noah's phone rings.

"Yes, thank you. We'll be right there." Noah replied talking on his phone than hangs up. "That was Agent Wright, said they found Fitzpatrick at a station a quarter mile out of DC."

"Than let's go." Peter ordered. He, Sylar, Noah and Lauren walk out the door. Angela approaches a now distraught Claire who is in tears.

* * *

_Wilbur Fitzpatrick_

_Junction Bus Depot_

Wilbur sat in a chair in the waiting area, holding a ticket in his ticket. He hand his jacket zipped up and his hood over his head. He puts away his ticket in his jacket pocket and pulls out a picture of him with his family in happier times. His eyes well with tears as his empty hand twitches and burst with black fire.

* * *

_Hiro Nakamura_

_Tokyo, Japan_

Hiro enters his apartment, looking completely defeated. He knew that retiring from being a hero was the right thing to do. Leave it to people who are much suited for it like Peter Petrelli – now he was a hero Hiro could be proud of. He looks over his coffee table and sees an origami crane on the table. _"That wasn't there when I left."_ Hiro said. He picks up the crane and remembered how he made a bunch of them to impress Charlie. Those were just that- memories. He walks to his bedroom to go to sleep as a figure stands in the shadows holding a katana.

* * *

_Peter Petrelli, Sylar & Noah Bennet _

_Junction Bus Depot, Washington DC_

Peter, Sylar and Noah arrive at the bus station with several agents outside the building. They all wanted to make sure this didn't turn into a stand off. Noah approaches Agent Wright who is self-assured man with graying brown hair. "Agent Wright, how are things?"

"Sir, we've positioned several agents outside and have removed some civilians without drawing attention to Mr Fitzpatrick." Agent Wright replied.

"Is there a back access?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Agent Warner will lead you to it." Agent Wright said pointing to another agent.

"You ready?" Peter asked Sylar.

"I'm ready when you are, Pete." Sylar said as he offers his Peter his hand. "Just don't take-"

"I know." Peter said taking his hand and absorbing an ability. "Let's go to work."

The two men follow Agent Warner as Agent Wright looks over at Noah. "Should we trust them?" Agent Wright asked Noah.

"They are the only ones who can subdue Wilbur. We have no choice." Noah replied.

* * *

Peter and Sylar enter the building and see Wilbur Fitzpatrick sitting in his seat. He remains unmoving as he sees some people leave the building. "This looks easy." Sylar whispered.

"Yeah, a little too easy." Peter whispered back.

The two begin to creep towards Fitzpatrick when he speaks up. "So, have they sent you two to kill me?" He gets up from his seat and both his hands burst with black fire. "You're welcome to try."

Sylar and Peter look at each other as Fitzpatrick fires a stream of fire at them. The two leap out of the way in opposite directions. Peter raises his hand and knocks Fitzpatrick off his feet. Fitzpatrick looks stunned as Sylar fires a bolt of lightning towards him. The lightning misses hm and Fitzpatrick looks smug as he gets to his feet.

"You missed, genius." Fitzpatrick gloated.

"I wouldn't say that." Sylar said with a smile on his face. As he says this, a piece of plaster hits Fitzpatrick in the face.

"What are you two doing? We all have powers here, we should be on the same side. Together we can take down that little bitch." Fitzpatrick said with a dark look on his face.

Peter glowers at him and pulls a chair off it's hinges than throws it at him. Fitzpatrick throws a stream of fire at the chair which melts away the chair. As he did this, Sylar flies over and tackles him to the floor. Fitzpatrick fires a blast of fire at Sylar's chest which burns him severely. Sylar screams in pain and Fitzpatrick smiles to have his expression darkens when he sees Sylar's burn heal.

"Ouch." Sylar replied.

Fitzpatrick looks stunned as Peter comes from behind and grabs him by the shoulder, throwing him to the ground. Fitzpatrick gets to his feet and his eyes widen at the sight of Peter who's hands are now covered in black fire.

"Lets give you a taste of your own medicine." He fires a stream of fire at Fitzpatrick who fires back at him.

The two are at sort of a stalemate until Sylar shocks Fitzpatrick with lightning. The electricity is strong enough to knock him out cold before he could react and Fitzpatrick is out.

Sylar gives Peter a look. "You were right. He did give us a run for out money."

"And I got myself a nifty new ability." Peter said as he held black fire in his hands.

* * *

Several agents drag Fitzpatrick out of the building in special fireproof handcuffs and load him into a prisoner van. Peter and Sylar are still reeling from the fight and are talking to Noah. "We're going to take him to a holding cell in the new Company headquarters. Ask him a few questions."

"We're going with you." Peter replied.

"That won't be necessary." Noah said to him. He got into a vehicle and the agents leave Peter and Sylar without a ride home.

"You're welcome." Sylar said sarcastically at the leaving convoy. "You wanna head home? Put that new trick of yours to good use?"

"Nah, I'll take the long way. You go, I'll meet you there." Peter replied.

Sylar nods than flies up into the air.

Peter looked around and sees a limo pull up in front of him again. He opens the door and finds Angela sitting inside. He rolls his eyes and hops into the car. "Thought you would've gone to headquarters to question Claire's would-be assassin?" Peter asked as the car began to drive away.

"I believe Noah can handle him on his own. I'm just worried about you." Angela replied. "You upset Claire with your little outburst."

"She's an adult. She can handle it." Peter said. "I didn't mean to upset her but everything that's happened was a build up to that, you know that."

"She is important to us, Peter. She is the last piece of Nathan we have left." Angela said.

"Is that why you're so nurturing towards her? Or at least your idea of nurturing anyway." Peter replied.

"She needs me and she also needs you as well, Peter. More importantly, you need her." Angela stated.

Peter remained quiet for a while than said. "Where is she now?"

* * *

_Gretchen Berg_

_Arlington University_

Gretchen was lying on her bed, staring at her cellphone. Just waiting for a call from Claire. All of a sudden there is a knock on her door. "Valerie, I told you. I don't want to go!" Gretchen said as she got up to open the door. She opens it to reveal Claire who is standing there, looking very forlorn. "Claire?"

"Hey." Claire said softly. Gretchen reaches over and hugs her and Claire hugs her back.

"Thank god you're here. I was so worried." Gretchen said happily.

"I'm sorry I didn't call." Claire replied apologetically.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're here." Gretchen replied. Claire than pulled away.

"Who is Valerie?" Claire asked wonderingly.

"That's my new roommate. She went to some campus party and wanted me to go. I didn't feel like it." Gretchen said.

"Well I'm glad you didn't or I would've missed you." Claire replied. "I just need to talk to someone who isn't on 'Company' payroll."

"Than I'm your girl. You talk, I'll listen." Gretchen said pulling her to the bed. "What's up?"

"I think the person I look up to and respect hates me." Claire said sadly.

* * *

_Noah Bennet & Wilbur Fitzpatrick _

_New Company Headquarters – Location Unknown_

Noah was passing around the interrogation room with Fitzpatrick sitting in his chair and still wearing the fireproof handcuffs. "Tell me, Mr Fitzpatrick, why did you attack my daughter?"

"Like I'm going to tell you anything." Fitzpatrick said defiantly.

Noah gets in his face "You clearly don't understand your current situation. Right now the government doesn't have any way of imprisoning criminals with abilities so we have to house them in... special cells. So you might want to be nice to one of your wardens." Fitzpatrick looked worried. "Why did you try to assassinate Claire Bennet?"

"You want to know? Fine. I was ordered to assassinate the brat." Fitzpatrick said.

"Who sent you to do it?" Noah asked.

"I can't. I've already said too much by telling you someone sent." Fitzpatrick replied. Noah kicks the table in front of him and gets in his face.

"Right now, I'm the one you should be worried about!" Noah said bitterly. Fitzpatrick just laughs.

"You think you people have it all figured out, don't you?" Fitzpatrick said. "That we can live peacefully with regular people? That they'll accept us with open arms? Try asking my wife who left me and took our kids because she found out what I was!"

This hit Noah a little too close to home. His wife left him because of who he was, because his lies and he nearly lost Claire because of it. "I understand what you're going through, Mr Fitzpatrick."

"Really? Do you have a power? Do you go out into the world with people judging you before they get to know you? That's why I helped them." Fitzpatrick replied sadly. What Noah doesn't notice is that he is burning through the handcuffs slowly as they spoke.

"Who?" Noah asked.

"I can't tell you. He'll hurt me, my kids." Fitzpatrick replied.

"Who? Who will hurt them?" Noah asked with desperation.

"The Circle." Fitzpatrick replied. "They're coming for all of you."

Noah looked stunned, he's heard that name somewhere before.

Unexpectedly, the lights went out and Fitzpatrick throws Noah against a wall which knocks him out. He finally breaks out of his handcuffs and runs out of the interrogation room.

Noah comes to and yells out the door. "Fitzpatrick has escaped! Stop him!"

* * *

Natalie is coming around the dimly lit corridor when she hears Fitzpatrick burning several agents. Natalie is in shock when Fitzpatrick turns the corner and sees her. She tries to run but he grabs her. "You scream and I barbecue you, sweetheart."

Natalie looked genuinely afraid. "Okay, I'll go quietly."

Fitzpatrick takes Natalie down the corridor as Noah and more agents enter the hallway. "He went that way." Noah yelled as the agents follow.

Fitzpatrick and Natalie end up in a parking lot where a car pulls up in front of them. One of the doors opens and he shoves her inside the car. He turns to see Noah and some agents enter the parking lot. He grins and fires a stream of flames at a van which causes it to explode. Noah and the agents take cover as Fitzpatrick gets into the car. "Drive! NOW!" The car blares out of the parking lot.

Noah recovers from the blast and sees Fitzpatrick is gone and has taken Claire's assistant with him. "Damn it!" Noah yelled as he kicked some debris.

* * *

_Claire Bennet & Gretchen Berg_

_Arlington University_

Claire and Gretchen were talking and laughing in Gretchen's room. It was a different Claire from a few moments ago. "And he was actually flirting with you?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeah, kinda disappointed when I told him I told him I had a girlfriend." Claire said giggling.

"You should've taken a picture." Gretchen replied laughing.

"Oh I did, I'll send it to you later." Claire said still laughing. "This is nice. I really missed this."

"Well I really missed you." Gretchen replied. There's a knock at the door. "I'll get it." She goes to answer the door and Peter is standing outside. "Um, Claire, it's for you."

Claire looked up and sees Peter. She was less than happy to see him than the first time she saw him. "Can we talk?" Peter asked.

Gretchen sensed that they needed to be alone. "I'll let you guys talk." With that, she lets Peter into the room and walks out.

"Come to yell at me some more." Claire said bitterly.

"First off, I had every right to yell at you. You made a rash decision without talking to me first. I was there that day in Central Park." Peter replied.

"Yeah, with your new best buddy Sylar. You want to talk about 'rash decisions', let's talk about you siding with your brother's killer!" Claire yelled at him.

"He helped save the day from Samuel's plan, Claire. If it wasn't for him, New York would be a sinkhole and our kind would be hunted like big game once again." Peter yelled back.

Claire knew he was right. "You're right. He did save us. It's just- when I look at him, all I see is what he's done. What he did to me."

"I know." Peter said softly. "I didn't come here to yell at you. I came here to apologize. I was out of line for yelling at you... for the most part. You were on edge about everything that you've been through for the past few months and me scolding you didn't really make things any better."

"No, I'm glad you told me the truth." Claire replied. "The people around me have been so scared to offend me that they treat me like a china doll. You were honest and I respect that."

The two of them hug and share a warm moment.

"I made a promise to Nathan that I would take care of you." Peter replied. Claire looked up at him. "I may not like what you're doing but I will be watching your back. I promise."

Claire smiles at this and continues to hug him.

* * *

Gretchen is walking through the halls when someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns around and sees Angela Petrelli standing behind her. "Mrs Petrelli? Hi."

"Hello there, Ms Berg." Angela replied.

"You can call me Gretchen." she replied.

"All right than, Gretchen. I took the liberty of looking at some of your transcripts and have noticed that you've applied for an internship in Senator Harmon's office." Angela replied.

"Uh, yeah. I need to keep my mind off things while Claire is away." Gretchen said.

"Well I believe your talents are much more suited elsewhere." Angela said as she hands her a portfolio. Gretchen reads it and sees they are employee information and other items.

"What is this?" Gretchen asked.

"I want you to work for the Company, Gretchen. I believe that Claire needs someone there who she is more comfortable with and who would fit that profile more than her girlfriend." Angela replied.

"I don't know what to say." Gretchen said happily.

"Just act surprised when Claire tells you." Angela replied. Gretchen hugs Angela which catches her off guard as she hugs her back.

* * *

_Hiro Nakamura_

_Tokyo, Japan_

Hiro laid restless on his bed, unable to get any sleep. His thoughts kept swirling about his self-imposed retirement. He didn't know whether he was doing the right thing. Suddenly, he hears a noise in the room. He looks up and rears back in shock. Another Hiro stood at the foot of his bed. He looked similar to the Hiro that he saw in that terrible future he and Ando visited including the Kensi sword only he didn't have the goatee.

"Hello." the other Hiro said.

"You're..." Hiro replied.

"I'm here to warn you. If you give up, all will be lost " the other Hiro replied.

Hiro looked taken aback by this.

* * *

_Noah Bennet_

_New Company Headquarters – Location Unknown_

Noah looked at the scorched halls of how Wilbur Fitzpatrick left the place. He was upset that the man who shot Claire was back on the streets and took a hostage- Claire's assistant Natalie Jenkins. Agent Wright came over to him. "Status report?"

"All prisoners present and accounted for, sir. Not one tried to escape, although Doyle tried." Agent Wright replied. "Have you call Mrs Petrelli?"

"Not yet, best she not know this until the morning." Noah answered.

Milton rushed over to Noah looking frantic. "Oh, this is bad. This is really bad." he mumbled.

"Calm down, Milton. What happened? Did you find Fitzpatrick? Did he hurt Natalie?" Noah asked.

"No it's worse." Milton replied. "We've got a big problem."

"What could be worse than Fitzpatrick escaping with a hostage?" Agent Wright asked.

"That the hostage is not who she says she is." Milton replied.

"Pardon?" Noah asked.

"Natalie isn't her real name." Milton said looking worried.

"Are you telling me, there is no Natalie Jenkins?" Noah asked.

"Oh there is, but she died December 14th 1991." Milton replied. "She died under mysterious circumstances but in our line of work that means-"

"Someone with an ability killed the real Natalie." Noah stated.

"Not just any ability. The real Natalie was killed by a telepath." Milton said. "Her name is Regan Masters. She isn't on any Company paperwork except on one stating-"

"The Unapprehendable list." Noah said coldly. Milton looked annoyed. "Sorry."

"You know of that list?" Agent Wright asked.

"Agent, I wrote that list. There are few people with abilities even I or anyone else could to 'bag and tag' " Noah replied.

"That woman was close to Ms Bennet, why didn't she try anything?" Agent Wright asked.

"Because she may have been after something else." Noah replied.

* * *

_Regan Masters & Wilbur Fitzpatrick_

_Undisclosed Location_

"Natalie" or Regan as it were and Wilbur Fitzpatrick walk out of an elevator only Regan is wearing different clothing than she was wearing. A dark colored suit with a blood red top and her hair was down.

"Well, nice to see you again, Ms Masters."

She looks up and smiles brightly. A man with silver hair in a black suit and an eye patch over his left eye walks towards them. "Mr Maxime, how are things the home front?"

"Well as expected and how many times have I told you, call me Forrest." he said as she flashes him a sinister smile.

"I was able to get those access passwords. Now there should be no problem getting our soldiers out of their prisons." Regan said handing him some documents.

"Excellent, I make sure she gets them." Forrest replied. He looks over at Fitzpatrick."The boss wants to speak to you."

Fitzpatrick looked worried as he walked towards a hallway.

"Is boss man in a good mood?" Regan asked.

"I don't really think that matters right now." Forrest replied. Regan had a wicked grin on her face.

* * *

Fitzpatrick walked into a room where he faces a figure who is in the shadows. "You're upset with me aren't you? I can tell."

The figure is just silent.

"If I may defend myself, I did shoot Claire Bennet like you asked." Fitzpatrick continued. "Granted she's not dead but that's a given, right?"

The figure remains silent.

"Please, just give me another chance and I swear to get it right." Fitzpatrick replied.

Suddenly, Fitzpatrick becomes paralyzed and is thrown at a wall.

"No. Please don't kill me! Please." Fitzpatrick begged. "NO!"

* * *

Outside the room, Regan and Forrest listened to Fitzpatrick's screams of agony with almost sick pleasure.

* * *

_Matt Parkman_

_Los Angeles, California_

Matt was putting away the laundry he had just washed after Janice left to drop off Matty a preschool and head to work. There was a knock at the door. "I'm coming!" He calls out.

He makes his way to the living room than stops cold. The red-haired woman from the painting is standing at his door. She wasn't in a slinky red dress; she was wearing a loose green tank top and blue jeans however her hair was in the same way it was in his daydream. "This isn't happening." Matt said to himself as she sees him and waves. "Well can't hide when she saw you." He opens the door and clears his throat. "Um, can I help you?"

"Matt Parkman?" the woman asked.

"Yes, that's me. Who's asking?" he asked worried. She extends her hand for a shake.

"I'm Grace." the woman said with a bright smile. Matt looked ill but takes her hand so not to be rude.

* * *

_Angela Petrelli_

_Coyote Sands_

Angela stood in the government camp where she and other like her were once held. She looks around to see a sandstorm building up. Angela shields her eyes and she sees her sister Alice standing in front of her. "Alice? Why are you-"

"War is coming. Are you ready, Angela?" Alice asked "I've got my players."

In the cloud of dust, we see eight figures standing there. Angela can only make out the face of Regan Masters and Forrest Maxime.

"Don't worry!"

Angela turns around and sees Peter, Sylar, Claire, Matt, Tracy, Hiro, Ando, Noah and Grace walk up and stand beside her.

"She's got hers." Peter replied.

Angela sees in between the two groups was wooden crate marked 'Fail-safe'. She rears back at the crate...

* * *

Angela awaken from one of her dreams in her limo. She gasps for air as she says. "They're coming... they're coming for the Fail-safe."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Hope you guys liked it.

To help you visualize what some of the new characters who appeared in the episode (who are important to the story) look like, here are who they are 'played by in order of appearance (I don't own the actors just some of them are my favorites):

Natalie Jenkins/Regan Masters – Amy Acker

Tess - Aislinn Paul

Grace/ Painting Woman – Melissa Archer

Milton Smythe – Fran Kranz

Agent Wright – Reed Diamond

Forrest Maxime -Jamey Sheridan

Please review but please be kind. I know my 'tenses' are bad but hope this makes up for it.


	2. Chapter Two: Another Mistake

**Previously on Heroes...**

(Matt finding Molly Walker in the crawl space in 'Don't Look Back')

Molly: (telepathically) Please don't hurt me.

Matt: I'm not gonna hurt you.

(Hiro and Ando arguing near the fountain)

Hiro: _For the past four years, I've tried to be a Hero. I've tried to save the world and do what is right._

Ando: _And you have._

Hiro: _I don't think I can do this anymore._

Ando: _What are you saying?_

Hiro: _Exactly what I'm saying. I quit!_

(Hiro lying on his bed when he awakens and finds another Hiro in his bedroom)

Other Hiro: Hello...

Hiro: _You're..._

Other Hiro: I'm here to warn you. If you give up, all will be lost.

(Hiro looks taken aback)

(Peter and Sylar fighting the thugs in the alley. Cut to Peter standing over Tess.)

Peter: What's your name?

Tess: T-Tess.

(Matt painting the future and him painting the red-haired woman than cut to him kissing the woman from the painting)

Matt Voiceover: This can't happen.

(Matt sees the woman from the painting standing at his front door and him looking stunned. He than opens the door)

Matt: Um, can I help you?

Woman: Matt Parkman?

Matt: That's me. Who's asking?

Woman: (Extends her hand) I'm Grace.

(Claire getting shot at her press conference than cut to Noah confronting the shooter, Wilbur Fitzpatrick)

Noah: Why did you try to assassinate Claire Bennet?

Fitzpatrick: I was ordered to assassinate the brat.

Noah: Who sent you?

Fitzpatrick: The Circle. They're coming for all of you.

(Peter and Claire hugging in Gretchen's dorm room)

Peter: I made a promise to Nathan that I would take care of you. I may not like what you're doing but I will be watching your back. I promise.

(Claire smiles at this)

(The escape of Fitzpatrick with him kidnapping Natalie. Cut to Noah, Agent Wright and Milton talking)

Milton: We've got a big problem.

Wright: What could be worse than Fitzpatrick escaping with a hostage?

Milton: That the hostage is not who she says she is.

Noah: Are you telling me, there is no Natalie Jenkins?

Milton: Oh there is, but she died December 14th 1991.

(Regan entering a room with Fitzpatrick dressed and behaving differently than she was as Natalie)

Milton Voiceover: Her name is Regan Masters.

(The mysterious leader of the Circle kills Fitzpatrick than cut to Angela's dream)

Angela Voiceover: They're coming... they're coming for the Fail-safe.

* * *

_August 4th 2010_

_Hiro Nakamura_

_Tokyo, Japan_

Hiro stands in his bedroom with the other Hiro standing in front of him. The other Hiro looked similar to the Hiro from the future where Peter destroyed New York City only he didn't have the goatee. He was still in all black, his hair was pulled back in a ponytail and had the Kensei sword strapped to his back. Hiro gets to his feet and pulls out his own sword and points it at the other Hiro.

The other Hiro finally spoke. _"Really, is that necessary?"_

"_Who are you? Why are you here?"_ Hiro asked holding up the sword.

"_I am you, you know that."_ the other Hiro replied a bit annoyed.

"_You're from the future, aren't you?"_ Hiro asked

"_Yes, four years in the future to be exact."_ Future Hiro replied. _"A future where you gave up on your destiny and stopped being a hero."_

"_Have you come to talk me out of it?"_ Hiro asked. _"Well, you've wasted your time."_

"_You don't seem to understand."_ Future Hiro said. _"I am from a bleak and dark future where people are oppressed by a group known as 'The Circle.' The other heroes tried to stop them before their plans came to be but they failed. They need you."_

"_They need me? You are me so you must remember what has happened to me... us... me for the past few months. I allowed a villain to use us for his plans. Did terrible things just to get Charlie back. I made a deal with Sylar to save her life only to lose her. What kind of hero am I?"_ Hiro yelled all this. The wound was fresh again and cut deep.

"_Believe me, I understand. I was there." _Future Hiro said._"I quit and thought it would be better but because Claire Bennet revealed her powers to the world, the Circle used this as an opening to manipulate the hearts and minds of the public. I wanted to fight but by the time I got there, it was too late. The Circle had won."_

Hiro was in complete shock. From years of using his ability, he knew the fabric of time was a fragile thing. If his future self risked the laws of science to warn him, it must in some way be true.

"_I don't think I can." _Hiro replied. _"I can't just go running off on some quest like I used to. I have responsibilities. My sister is set to marry my best friend tomorrow. I can't leave now."_

"_What if I told you if you don't call off your self-imposed retirement, the Circle will take them both away."_ Future Hiro said. This caught Hiro's full attention. _"I'll let you go to Kimmy and Ando's wedding but I will give you a day to think this over."_

Without saying another word, the Future Hiro was gone and Hiro was left standing in the dark, alone.

* * *

_Matt Parkman_

_Los Angeles, California_

Matt stood at his front door of his home staring the woman who could very well destroy his marriage and his family. He couldn't believe it, she was real. She was actually real. He continued to stare at her, he couldn't help it – man, her eyes are bluer than he painted them. And the rest of her wasn't bad to look at either. No, he couldn't have these thoughts. He couldn't...

"Excuse me?" Grace spoke up. "Not to be rude or anything but the whole staring a hole through me is kind of creeping me out."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Got a bit distracted." Matt said as he let go of her hand. She flashes him a bright but slightly embarrassed smile. "So Grace..."

"Foster." she stated.

"I'm sorry?" he replied.

"My last name, it's Foster." Grace replied.

"Okay Grace Foster, why are you here." he asked her.

"Um, didn't Mohinder call you?" Grace asked.

"No, in fact I haven't spoken to him in months." Matt replied.

"Oh really?" Grace said. Matt than heard something else – her thoughts. _"Frak, he forgot to call him, didn't he? That man would lose his own head if-"_

"It wasn't attached?" he finished her sentence. Grace looked slightly taken aback and gives him a quizzical look. "Right. So, can I ask, do I know you?"

"Well, you don't know me, at least I don't think." Grace replied. "However my niece does know you. Won't stop talking about you."

"Niece?" Matt replied looking confused.

"I have someone who has been dying to see you." Grace called out. "Come on out, Molls."

Out from behind a bush appeared fourteen year old Molly Walker. She looked a lot different than the last time Matt saw her. Her hair was blond and had a braid that was dyed blue at the tip. She was dressed like any normal girl her age including sparkly blue nail polish. In spite of that, Matt couldn't help but see the child he found in the crawl space.

"Matt!" Molly called out as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. So much so that she could have knocked the wind out of him.

"Molly, oh god." Matt sounded genuinely happy to see his former ward.

Grace stares at the scene with a warm smile on her face.

* * *

Noah Bennet

The Company's New Headquarters – Location Unknown

Noah sat on a brown leather sofa he had placed in his office. He was trying hard not to fall asleep but it had been a long night to say the least. He gave up trying to deny the sandman and dozed off.

"Well, glad to see our top man isn't lying down on the job."

Noah awakens to find Angela Petrelli standing in his office. She looks as if she had a rough night as well but the woman always managed to look regal and composed no matter how disheveled she looked.

"Sorry. Long night." Noah replied coming back to life.

"I heard. Fitzpatrick escaped and took Claire's assistant who turns out wasn't who she said she was. Am I right?" Angela asked even though she knew the answer.

"Let me guess. Milton told you?" Noah asked.

"You know that know-it-all can't resist telling everyone everything." Angela said grinning. "But I think we may have bigger problems on our hands."

"You mean... the Circle?" Noah said whispering the last part.

"I'm afraid they are a bigger threat than they once were." Angela replied.

"I'll have Milton do more research on who they are." Noah said. "But I have a feeling you may know more than he'll be able to uncover."

"I know enough." Angela replied. "But there may be another individual who knows more than I do about the Circle."

"Really, may I ask who?" Noah asked. Angela hands him a file she was holding. He looks at the front of the file and stares at her, stunned. "No, not him."

"You knew that you'd have to come face to face with him once again." Angela said.

"I don't think I can. Last time I came face to face with him, Claire and I barely escaped. Well, I barely escaped anyway." Noah said nervously.

"Well, the playing field has been leveled a lot more since than." Angela stated. "Besides, he may be our only link to finding out what the Circle is after and what their next move is."

Noah stares back at the file and we see who's file it was: Samuel Sullivan.

* * *

**HEROES**

**Created by Tim Kring

* * *

**

_New York City, New York_

Outside an apartment complex, a fire was raging inside. Most of the tenants had gotten out of the building but some were unaccounted for. Some fire trucks and other emergency vehicles are on the scene. On top of a fire truck ladder it reads:

_**Chapter Two: Another Mistake**_

Just than, another ambulance pulls in. Out of the newly arrived ambulance came Peter Petrelli and his ambulance partner Hesam, ready for action. "What are we looking at?" Peter asked.

"Just a building fire. Could be treating second or third degree burns." Hesam replied. "You promise not to run out on me?"

"Don't worry, you have my word that I won't play hero today." Peter said with a sly grin on his face. They begin to treat some of the tenants of their injuries.

"Tommy!" A woman's voice called as her and her husband search the crowd. The woman approaches Peter as he's treating a elderly man with a minor burn. "Excuse me, have you seen a little boy. Curly brown hair. Big brown eyes. When we were escaping, we lost him in the shuffle."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I haven't but I'll keep my eye out for him." Peter said reassuringly.

"Calm down, honey. I'm sure he's around here somewhere." her husband replied.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Carl!" the woman said angrily. "Our son is missing. God, what if he's still inside? It'd take a miracle for him to get out of there alive."

She bursts into tears and hugs her husband. "It's okay, Gwendolyn. Everything is gonna be okay."

As they walk away, Peter looks back the building and says. "Hope your miracle doesn't come too late."

* * *

Inside the apartment complex, one of the hallways was barely covered in flames but it was a matter of time before it too would be engulfed in flames. In the hallway, we see a little boy about six years old. He had curly brown hair and big brown eyes – it was the couple's missing son Tommy. He was coughing and gasping for air as he sat in the corner of the hallway and cried out for his mommy and daddy. There was flaming debris in front of his only path of escape. It was certain doom for the young boy.

Suddenly, the debris moves away on it's own and clears a path. From the new opening appeared a masked man in black. He walks towards Tommy who looks frightened of the masked stranger. The man asked "Are you all right?" and we knew who this was – Sylar.

"I hurt my foot trying to get out. I can't find my mommy and daddy." Tommy said crying. "I'm scared."

"It's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here." Sylar said as he hauls the little boy up.

As he picks up the boy, he notices a huge wall of fire heading towards them. The fire seemed to almost have a life of its own.

Sylar runs down a different hallway that wasn't completely on fire as the fire seemed to chase after him. He telekinetically hurls debris from his path as he ran with Tommy in his arms, making sure he didn't get hurt. The boy had his eyes closed the entire time not noticing that Sylar was using his powers. When they reach a huge hole in floor in front of them but Sylar flew over the hole and he kept going. He reaches the end of the hallway which had an open window leading the fire escape. The fire was closing in fast, he didn't have much time.

"Hold on tight, okay." He said as the boy held on for dear life.

Sylar flies through the window, jumping out of the third story window. He lands safely on the ground with Tommy in his arms and sees he's in the back alley of the building. He looks up at the window and notices the steam of fire that had been heading towards them slithers back into the building like a venomous snake who missed its prey.

He sets Tommy on the floor of the alley as Tommy looks at Sylar and smiles. "Thank you." the little boy said. Sylar than flies up into the air and Tommy waves at him.

Peter enters the back alley and sees Tommy sitting on the ground. He runs to check on him. "Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Did you see him?" Tommy asked still staring at the sky.

"See who?" Peter said playing dumb.

"That man who flew away? He saved my life." Tommy said.

"Come on, Tommy. Your parents are looking for you." Peter said as he picks up the slightly injured boy.

"Who do you think he was, mister?" Tommy asked.

"I think he's one of the good guys." Peter said with a coy grin on his face.

* * *

_Mohinder Suresh_

_Chennai, India_

Mohinder was lying on his bed, shirtless and still sleeping. His alarm clock goes off and he awakens in a start. He turns off his alarm and notices that his future wife was nowhere to be found. He does however find a note written by Mira which read "Dear Mohinder, I wish I could've stayed but I was called in early to work. I didn't want to wake you. I'll see you when I get home. Love, Mira."

He walks into his kitchen and checks his voice mail messages. "You have three new messages." the automated voice said. "First new message."

"Dr Suresh, this is the administrative office of Chennai University. We are informing you that classes are canceled due to the protests occurring on campus." a voice replied.

"If that weren't the case, I wouldn't have slept in." Mohinder mumbled.

"Second new message." the automated voice stated.

"Hey Mo, it's me." the voice of Grace is heard which caught his attention. "Just calling to check in. We're on our way to Parkman's place. Hope you had time to tell him we were coming. Call me back, bye."

"Bloody hell." he said embarrassed. It completely slipped his mind to call his old friend to give him a heads up. Maybe it was better this way, might be a nice surprise.

"Third new message." The automated voice stated.

"Hello, Dr Suresh. Yes, my name is Petra Shankara. I am aware of your father's research about evolved humans and I am in need your help." the woman's voice said. She sounded desperate and troubled. "I'll meet you at your office at noon today. Please don't be late"

Mohinder looks at the clock on his wall as sees it's 10:49 AM. He realized that he'd have to hurry if he wanted to beat traffic and get there on time. He runs into back into his bedroom and grabbed a clean shirt and begins to look around for his shoes. He finds one of them but is having trouble finding the other one. "Where in the hell is that damn shoe?" he mumbled annoyed. "This woman is more trouble than she's worth." All of a sudden, he falls flat on his face behind his sofa. He groans in pain and gets to his feet. We see that he found his other shoe.

* * *

_Matt Parkman_

_Los Angeles, California_

Matt had asked his guests to stay in the living room while he got into a clean shirt. He still couldn't believe it – his former ward, the reason he was able to discover his ability was sitting in his living room. Granted with the same woman he had been painting and had a vivid romantic fantasy about who turns out to be her aunt. If he looking for the definition of word irony, this moment would fall under that category.

Matt walks back into the living room and sees the two are sitting in the living room, chatting about something and stop when he enters. "So, um... what were you ladies talking about?" he asked.

The two look at each other and simultaneously say. "Nothing."

Matt rolls his eyes. "Usually when someone says that, they're talking about something."

"I need to use the restroom." Molly said changing the subject.

"It's- um- down the hall to your right." Matt said as Molly leaves. The two of them look at each other in awkward silence.

"So, um- Molly has told me that..." Grace started. "How do I put this delicately?" Matt began to use his ability on her. _"How do I say this? 'Gee, I heard you can read minds.' No, that sounds stupid. 'You have a power, let me see.' No, that sounds too blunt and to the point."_

"Grace? It's okay. You can ask me about my ability." Matt said.

"Oh, that's a relief." Grace replied. "So it's true than? You can read minds?"

"What has she told you?" he asked referring to Molly. Grace nods. "What else has she told?"

"Are you kidding? She's practically talked my ear off with stories about you." Grace said amused.

"Really?" Matt replied."There's something gotta ask you. Where have you-? Where were-"

"Oh. Um, well you see- The thing is- It's complicated." Grace said looking down. She knew what he wanted to ask her.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked. He genuinely wanted to know where she was when Molly's parents were killed by Sylar, when she was being experimented on and being used by the Company, during all of the traumatic events that occurred in Molly's young life.

"It's a really long story and I don't wanna bore you with the details." Grace said nervously.

"I have time." Matt said, as he gestures for her to have a seat.

"Fine." Grace replied, defeated. "But I want you to know that I would never for one second think of abandoning Molly. I love that girl with my whole heart and I wanted to be there for her but-"

"But what? You were abducted by aliens?" Matt asked cynically standing over her with his arms crossed.

"To be honest, I wish I had been." Grace replied. Matt noticed that she was upset. She got off the sofa and stands next the window as she wipes tears that were forming in her eyes.

"You can tell me, I won't judge you." Matt replied.

"Really, could've fooled me." Grace said than she turns to face him. "I wanted to be there for her. I really did. She's told me about everything she's been through and I felt guilty! Okay, I felt terrible for not coming to her rescue but I was- Something happened and I couldn't come back." As she spoke, the tears were free flowing and this was raw emotion pouring out.

"Whoa, wait. I'm- I- I didn't mean to-" Matt was lost for words for a moment as she tried to regain some composure. He goes into the kitchen and gives her a tissue to wipe her tears. "Don't take it the wrong way. I just want answers."

"No, it's okay. I get it. I- I just don't know where to start." Grace said wiping away her tears.

"The beginning is a good place to start." Matt said reassuringly.

"You can trust him." They both turn to see Molly standing in the entrance to the living room. "He's a good guy, he won't judge you. Tell him."

Grace looks at Molly than at Matt. "All right, if you trust him, Molls. I'll tell him."

"Good, I'm all ears." Matt said with a smile.

"All right. The reason I didn't go to Molly after her parents were murdered was because of one reason. A really big reason that Molly said you'll understand." Grace said after taking a deep breath.

"Which was?" Matt asked curiously.

"The Company." Grace breathed.

Matt looks shocked. "Does that mean-"

"Yeah, I have an ability too." Grace replied. Matt was floored by this news. "May I continue with my story?"

Matt nods. Oh, he wants to hear this.

* * *

_Claire Bennet & Gretchen Berg_

_Washington DC_

Claire was lying in her bed in her hotel room with Gretchen holding her in her arms. She wakes up and looks over at her paramour as Gretchen wakes up. "Morning sleepyhead." Gretchen said softly.

"What time is it?" Claire asked yawning.

"9:20." Gretchen said looking at the clock. "Your phone kept ringing but I wanted to let you sleep."

"Has Peter called me?" Claire asked.

"Nope, it was your dad but I told him you were sleeping and he said that it can wait." Gretchen said.

"What can wait?" Claire asked getting out of bed.

"He didn't say." Gretchen replied.

Claire looked concerned as she began to get dressed. "I'd better get ready. You know at any minute, Natalie is gonna come through the door with today's scheduled events. Odd that she didn't come in earlier."

"Yeah, isn't she normally all punctual?" Gretchen said as she began to clear off the bed.

"Exactly, something is up and I intend to find out." Claire said with determination. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, maybe that's Natalie there now." Gretchen replied.

Claire walks over to the door. "Hey, Ms Priss, you're-" She opens the door to reveal Lauren Gilmore standing at the door. "Lauren, hey. I thought you were Natalie. She's-"

"You need to come with me." Lauren said bluntly. "There's something you have to know, about Natalie."

Claire and Gretchen stare at each other, stunned.

* * *

_The Circle Headquarters- Unknown Location_

In an underground facility which looks like the laboratories of Pinehearst's with almost a similar decor. Sterile, cold, no soul in this place at all. We see an elevator in a hallway and the door open to reveal Regan Masters and Forrest Maxime who exit. Forrest was dressed in a black suit with a blood red tie, looking very dapper. Regan wore black skin tight dress that was knee length and wore a shiny leather jacket as well as thigh high boots. This wasn't the same woman we thought she was, never was.

"Is everything moving forward?" Forrest asked.

"As well as expected." Regan said with a grin. "We have our field agents in place to keep up the mayhem. Subtle mayhem, of course."

"Good, we can't have things come to a halt. Our bosses wouldn't take too kindly to that." Forrest said.

"And soon, the Circle will be complete." Regan replied. "That sounded like cliche, didn't it?"

"Oh don't worry, my little nihilist." he said, pulling her close. "You can never say anything that won't stop me from doing this." He kisses her passionately as she stokes her hair. Suddenly, the alarm on Forrest's watch goes off. "Sorry, I have to go."

"Right but when you get back, we'll continue where we left off." She said as she kisses him again. "I'll even wear the school girl outfit. 'Oh Headmaster, I've been a VERY bad girl.'"

"Well, than I'll have to do something about that, won't I?" He said as he kissed cheek. "But I really should go. Don't want the boss to have an excuse to... pick my brain."

"No offense but you have nothing he'd want. Now go, I'll be here when you get back." Regan said, pushing him away. Forrest walks off as Regan stares at him leave with a devilish but child like gleam in her eyes.

* * *

_Mercy Heights Hospital_

_New York City_

In a hospital room, Tommy was lying on his bed being tending to by his dotting parents. His left arm and right foot were bandaged up. We that Peter is looking inside through the window as Emma comes up behind him. He turns to look at her and smiles as she signs. "Is he okay?"

"Um, yeah. Doctor said he just suffered a sprained ankle and some second degree burns. They're keeping him overnight for observation in case if he suffered from black lung. He got to him in time." Peter said as he turned to face Emma.

"Gabriel?" Emma asked and Peter nods.

"Hey, Peter" Peter turns to see Hesam calling him. "There's someone here to see you?"

"If it's someone who wants to serve me papers, tell them to come back later." Peter said jokingly.

"No, it's a teenage girl with short brown hair. Kind of mousy. She says its important." Hesam replied. "She's waiting for you outside."

Peter tries to piece it together. "I guess I better go see who it is. I'll be back."

Emma gives him an "OK" signal and walks off.

Peter walks out of the hospital looking around for whoever was looking for him. He kept thinking about who would be looking for him and why.

"Hey!" He turns around and sees that it was Tess, the girl he and Sylar saved a few days ago. "You're a hard guy to track down." Tess replied.

"Tess? What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"I needed to talk to someone and I thought you'd be the perfect person." Tess said.

"Tess, I told you to forget about what happened. You're-" Peter tried to finish.

"No, you don't understand." Tess blurted out. She extends her arm to her right and a car that was on the street begin to go up in the air and we hear the metal of the car bending. Peter stares at her, wide-eyed, as she strains and lets go of the car which causes it to fall with a loud crash. She looks at him with fear in her eyes. "I need your help."

* * *

_Chicago, Illinois_

A house in a nice looking neighborhood in the Chicago Metropolitan area. It was a large home big enough for a large family to live in which was painted reddish brown. The inside of the house was spacious with a large foyer, a dinning room to the right and a large living room to the left and a staircase. Down the stairs came a familiar face – Tracy Strauss who was speaking on the phone with someone.

"The house is amazing, Noah. Much better than the old one." Tracy said.

"I did owe you and I know you needed a new training facility. We were happy to oblige." Noah's voice is heard over the phone. "Have any of your students arrived?"

"Not yet. Some of my pupils from the old house are on their way here along with some of our new recruits." Tracy replied. "How is Claire doing? I heard about the assassination attempt."

"She's fine, of course." Noah replied. "But the Company is on pins and needle now."

"More so than normal?" Tracy joked.

"We had the shooter but he managed to escape however that's not the only reason." Noah said seriously. "Claire's personal assistant turned out to be an imposter. She was telepath who was taken by the assassin but I'm guessing she wasn't in any real danger."

"Have you found either of them?" Tracy asked.

"No, but we'll keep searching." Noah replied. "Listen Tracy, there's something I should tell you."

"Let me guess, I won't be running this place on my own, will I?" Tracy asked sarcastically.

"It frightens me how perceptive you are, Ms Strauss." Noah replied. "Angela wants to make sure things are running smoothly so he's sent one of our new agents to help you out."

"Aw, I see the infamous mantra 'one of us, one of them' hasn't gone out of style." Tracy replied. "I also requested to have more help – of the 'special' kind."

"Don't worry. I managed to find a fellow evolved human to help you train your students." Noah said. "We did have to agree to some of his demands but-"

"What kind of demands?" Tracy replied.

"We agreed that his charge could attend the school. You may be familiar with the two of them." Noah replied as there was a knock at the door. "Just don't overreact."

"Me? Overreact?" Tracy said

"I'll have to go. Talk to you later." Noah replied.

"I'll look forward to hearing from." Tracy replied as he hung up. She opened the door to reveal a man with bold hair in a suit. "You must be the agent they sent to keep me in line, right?"

"Yes, I'm Agent Balfour but you can call me 'Tom' if you'd like" he said as extends his hand for a shake. She stares at it for a while but didn't take it.

"Sorry, I don't shake hand. I'm a paranoid about touching people." she replied.

"Right." Balfour replied.

"Please come in." Tracy said as she gestures for him to come inside. He walks in as she closes the door behind him.

* * *

Mohinder Suresh

Chennai, India

Mohinder walks down the halls of Chennai University. Normal the halls would be filled with students but the protests after Claire revealed herself to the world which led to a lot of violence caused the school to cancel classes for the school to sort things out. But the reason he was there was because of the cry for help he received from Petra Shankara. She needed his help and was aware of his father's work but who wasn't these days. Medical journals and creditable scientific groups had been looking over Chandra's work. It'd become a bigger discovery since the work of Charles Darwin but others weren't as understanding.

Mohinder turns the corner and sees a woman standing in front of his office. She was wearing a bright red sari with pants underneath. She had long dark hair which was down but it was pulled in a half-tail. "Ms Shankara?" He spoke. She turns to face him as he walks over to her. "I'm Dr. Suresh. You said over the phone that you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, can we talk in your office?" she asked.

"Of course." he replied as he opened the door to let her in. "When I got your message, you said you were familiar with my father's work."

"Yes, only because my family told me about it." Petra said. "They gave me his book so I could find out what's wrong with me."

"Wrong with you?" Mohinder replied. "You are an evolved human, aren't you?"

Petra turns to him as she extends her hand and a paperweight on Mohinder's desk flew into her hand. "What do you think?" she replied.

Mohinder stares at her in awe.

* * *

_Parkman Residence_

_Los Angeles, California_

Matt was in the middle of fixing dinner as Molly sat on the counter and Grace leaning on it, drinking a glass of water. "You're telling me, he let you go?" he asked as he was chopping some lettuce.

"Yeah" Grace said swallowing the water she was drinking. "Shocked the hell out of me."

"Funny how he let you knock him out so you can get out of Building 26 but when he helped me defuse a bomb, he knocked me out cold afterwards." Matt replied.

"He did say he owed me one." Grace said with a sly grin on her face.

"Well let me tell you, it's no secret Nathan Petrelli could never resist a pretty face." Matt replied as Grace rolled her eyes. He than turns to Molly and starts hearing her thoughts.

"_He called her 'pretty'. This is awesome."_ Molly though. Matt was distracted by this that his hand slipped and he cut his hand.

"Ow!" Matt yelled. "Son of-"

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Grace asked worried.

"Yeah, my hand just slipped. That's all." Matt replied as he checked on his wound. It wasn't too deep but it was bleeding.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Grace asked.

"Um, yeah. It's in a cabinet underneath the kitchen sink." Matt directed as Molly began to look for it. She finds a large first aid kit in a cabinet next to the sink.

"Wow, that is a big first aid kit." Molly said pulling it out and places it next to Grace.

"Let's just say, I end up treating a lot of injuries." Matt said. Grace opens it and finds some band-aids and some cotton swabs and iodine.

"Give me your hand." Grace ordered. Matt was reluctant. "Come on, I won't bite. I promise." Matt gives her his injured hand as she puts iodine on one of the cotton swabs. "This may sting a bit." She rubs the swab on the wound and he flinches a bit.

"You're not to bad at this." Matt replied.

"Well, let's just say I've ended up treating a lot of injuries... most of them being my own." Grace said as she finished rubbing the wound than turns to Molly. "Now if you'll hand me a band-aid, Nurse Walker."

"Why certainly, Dr Foster." Molly giggles at this as she hands Grace the band aid.

"Thank you." Grace said as she opens up the band-aid.

"So, neglected to mention something while you were giving me your big explanation." Matt said as Grace put the band-aid on him.

"And what pray tell is that?" Grace said.

"What is your ability?" Matt asked.

Grace looked at him. _"Here we go." _she thought.

"Is it something that can cause property damage?" Matt asked.

"Sort of, I've had a lot of practice with it but at times it's like a gun without a safety." Grace replied.

"I've seen a lot of weird stuff for the past few years, I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Matt said.

"If I showed you, you swear not to freak out?" Grace asked.

"I can't promise anything." Matt said. "Show me what you've got."

"Oh! Show him the butterfly!" Molly said excitedly. The two adults turn to face her. "What?"

"The butterfly?" Matt asked intrigued.

"It's a kind of a parlor trick I do." Grace said with a smile. "Watch."

Grace closes her eyes and holds up her hands as if she was about to clap. Slowly, her hands begin to glow with a fuchsia aura. Matt stands there stunned, this was different that's for sure. Grace opens her eyes which were glowing with a fuchsia hue as she claps her hands together. When she pulls them apart, a fuchsia colored butterfly appears in between her hands flapping it's wings than it vanishes. She lets out a breath and blinks as her eyes return to their normal color.

"That was- Wow." Matt said surprised. "You're a-"

"I'm a sound manipulator. I can pretty much control sound waves and make them do what I want." Grace said with pride.

"I thought most sound manipulators just scream their heads off?" Matt asked curiously.

"Oh I can scream my head off or I can scream a person's head off - literally. I have a bit more finesse and style than just scream like hell." Grace replied. "I've even learned how to turn sound waves into shock waves."

"That's-" Matt said when the front door opens.

"Matt, I'm home." Janice called out as she entered the house holding their son in her arms. "Got off a little early. Wanted to see how you were-" She sees the two guests in her house. "What's going on?"

Matt looks over at Grace and Molly who avert their gaze than looks back at his wife. "I can explain."

"Really, than please, enlighten me." Janice said looking at Grace suspiciously.

"_Oh I know she's not giving me the evil eye." _Grace thought folding her arms across her chest.

"Um- Janice, you remember that little girl I had been looking after while we were separated?" Matt replied. Janice nods and inches towards them as he turns to Molly. "This is her. Janice, I'd like you to meet Molly Walker. Molly, this is my wife Janice and my son Matt."

Molly's eyes widen. "Wife? Son?" Matt nods. _"Oh crap." _she thought.

"It's nice to meet you, Molly." Janice said as she shakes her hand. _"Okay, that explains the kid. So who the hell is the redhead?"_

"And- um- this is Molly's aunt Grace Foster." Matt said.

"Aunt?" Janice asked.

"Yes. I am Molly's aunt, Mrs Parkman." Grace said. _"Who did she think I was?"_

"I'm sorry Ms Foster. I got the wrong impression. I didn't mean to give you that kind of look" Janice said "And please, call me Janice."

"It's okay. I mean if my husband was alone with a strange woman and her niece, I'd give her the evil eye too." Grace said. "Oh and you can call me Grace."

"It's not just that. The last guest who came into this house tried to kill us so you'll have to pardon the hostility." Janice replied.

"It's fine, I'm used to – wait, kill?" Grace replied concerned.

"It's a long story." Matt said bluntly.

"Well, we don't any plans for the evening. I wouldn't swapping stories." Grace said.

"Than why don't you two stay for dinner." Janice said inviting them as she looks at Molly. "I'd like to hear what Matt was up to while we were apart."

"I'd love to give you all the juicy details." Molly said laughing.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Janice asked Molly, referring to Matty.

"Sure." Molly said as Janice hands her the child.

Matt gives Grace a look as she just shrugs.

* * *

Mercy Height Hospital

New York City, New York

Peter and Tess sat on a bench that was in front of the hospital. She looks as if she just spilled her guts as he stares at her. "So, that's why those guys were chasing you?" Peter asked.

"Yes, but I had a perfectly good reason. My family has been struggling ever since my mom moved us away from my dad and moved to New York. I knew those guys had stolen that money and I thought I could put it to better use." Tess replied

"And you used your ability to break into their hideout and stole their cache of stolen money?" Peter replied.

"Yeah, but I'm still new to it and I got caught. I ditched the money but I still kept getting chased." Tess explained. "And, well you know the rest."

"You do know what you did was wrong, right?" Peter replied.

"Look, I don't need a lecture. I get it." Tess said. "I came to you because I need your help."

"Why? So I can help you find the money you stole?" Peter asked.

"No! I just-" Tess began. "I want to know how to control."

"And continue to break the law?" Peter replied.

"Listen boy scout, last time I checked being a vigilante is illegal." Tess replied. "So if you're gonna call me out, let he who is without sin cast the first stone."

Peter sighs, he knew he wasn't going to get this girl to back off if he didn't help her. "So why come to me?"

"Well I had no way of finding your friend.." Tess stated. "I figured you were a bit more approachable. I thought he was the hero and you were his trusty sidekick."

"Whoa, trusty sidekick?" Peter said with a laugh.

"Well, I didn't see you do anything like what that guy did." Tess stated. "Unless there's something you're not saying. Do you have a superpower?"

"Actually I do." Peter replied.

"What can you do, exactly?" she asked.

"This." Peter grabs her hand and it glows. She looks up at him, confused.

"What did you do?" Tess asked, stunned.

"I took your power. It's what I do." Peter said.

"Does that mean my power is gone or something?" Tess asked with a look of concern.

"Don't worry, you still have your ability. I just borrowed it and when I touch another person with abilities, I lose the ability I absorbed before." Peter explained.

"So you're sort of like Rogue from the X-Men except your touch can't kill someone." Tess replied.

"If you want to put it that way, yes." Peter said laughing.

"Cool." Tess said with a smile. "I wish I was so sure about who I was."

"Trust me, it doesn't get any easier." Peter replied. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Tess nods. They get up from the bench and walk off together.

* * *

The Company's New Headquarters- Location Unknown

Lauren leads Claire and Gretchen into her Noah's office. "So, let me get this straight – the woman who was my personal assistant was actually an evolved human with telepathy named Regan Masters and the real Natalie Jenkins was killed by that woman?"

"That's what I was told but your father may know more." Lauren replied.

"I'd ask how she got past the Company's through background checks but the whole telepathy thing might have made things easier for her." Claire replied.

"This is crazy. I mean all that time, this... Regan woman could've hurt Claire or any of us." Gretchen replied with worry in her voice.

"We are aware of that but we think she was after something else." Lauren stated "We just haven't figured out what that is."

"Where is my father, by the way?" Claire asked.

"He had to do some business for Mrs Petrelli but he'll be back soon." Lauren replied. "He asked me to keep you both here until her got back."

"You didn't answer me, where is he?" Claire demanded.

Noah walks through a building that looked more like a prison. He walks past a few cells which contain some dangerous individuals including Eric Doyle, Eli Garret (the cloning man) to name a few. He enters corridor which was made of plastic and rubber. He stops in a cell that was made of the same material and glares bitterly. "Hello, Samuel." Noah said with ill will

We see Samuel Sullivan sitting in the plastic and rubber room, reading a book. He was still an intimidating figure despite not having the full strength of his family. "Hello, Noah." Samuel said looking up from his book. "Long time no see."

* * *

Hiro Nakumura

Tokyo, Japan

Hiro was inside a church hallway pacing, he almost as nervous as his sister and Ando were about getting married. However, it wasn't just the wedding he was worried about. - it was what his future self told him. If he quit being a hero, he'd lose Ando and Kimiko to this 'Circle'. Hiro was being pulled at so many directions but he knew he had to make the right decision.

He walks into the bridal suite and sees Kimmy fixing her hair and she hasn't gotten into her dress yet. She had decided to wear her hair down because of the fact that Ando prefers it down. _"Hiro, what are you doing? You're supposed to be with your future brother in law."_ Kimiko said as she turned around.

"_I know, I just wanted to see how you were." _Hiro replied. "You do look beautiful."

She smiles brightly. _"Thank you and I am so happy you are walking me down the aisle."_

_"It would be my honor. Nothing would please me more than to give you away."_ Hiro replied. She hugs him tightly as he gives a half smile. He realized he need to do the right thing.

* * *

Mohinder Suresh & Petra Shankara

Chennai, India

Mohinder was walking Petra down the street, he was still reeling from her revealing her abilities to him. He wasn't sure what to do. He promised himself that he wouldn't get himself wrapped up in his father's work again but she seemed so alone. She had told him that her family tossed her out of her home with his father's book and basically forced her to fend for herself. It wasn't that uncommon but he couldn't imagine going through that kind of pain. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Do you have a time machine?" Petra asked.

"Sort of but he's in Tokyo." Mohinder replied. She gives him a look. "Never mind. Do you have any play to stay for the night?"

"I'm staying in a hotel until I get on my feet. I'm going to prove to my parents that I can stand on my own without them." Petra said putting up a brave front.

"Petra, you don't have to be alone in this." Mohinder replied. "You can-"

All of a sudden, he's knocked out by a man's fist. He looks up and sees three men standing over him. "So, you're the son of Dr Suresh. You're the reason these freaks are still around."

"What do you people want?" Mohinder asked nursing his bloody lip.

"Well, since your father is dead, we decided to take out our pent up rage on you." one of the men said. He grabs Mohinder and throws him against a wall which knock Mohinder out cold.

"Leave him alone!" Petra yelled.

"This doesn't concern you so run along!" one of the other men said.

Unexpectedly, a force sends the two men to the ground. They look up to see Petra is holding up her hand. "She's one of them!" the other men said as they got to their feet and Petra began to run for dear life.

* * *

Noah Bennet & Samuel Sullivan

Company Prison

Noah Bennet stood outside of the cell of Samuel Sullivan. They hadn't been face to face since that day in Central Park. He had made it his mission to take the man down but in a way, Samuel got what he wanted. The world knew all about people with abilities thanks to Claire. "What brings to my new home?" Samuel said sarcastically.

"I thought you knew everything." Noah replied.

"Not anymore." Samuel said. "Not since the day you turned my family against me."

"You did that yourself." Noah stated. "Besides you tried to turn Claire against me so I figured I'd return the favor. But we can sort this out another time, right now I need your help."

"What makes you think I would ever help you?" Samuel said angrily.

"You're really in no position to make demands so you can cooperate or I beat it out of you." Noah replied.

"Oh by I means, I'd love for you to come in here and do it." Samuel spat. "But that's why you haven't come into my cell, because you're still afraid of me."

"That's irrelevant to this conversation." Noah said. "What do you know about the Circle?"

"Sorry, name doesn't ring a bell." Samuel resisted.

"Cut the crap. We know that your brother Joesph made a deal with the original leader of the Circle to protect the Carnival." Noah replied.

Samuel wasn't phased by this. "He did, it was before my brother was killed."

"By you." Noah stated.

"I was in the room when he made the deal." Samuel said. "He was with two others, a man and a woman."

"Do you know who these people were?" Noah asked.

"If I did, if it meant to help you, I'd prefer to keep it to myself." Samuel replied.

"Fine, do you know what they're planning?" Noah asked.

Samuel just remained silent.

"Fine, I'll just get someone to beat it out of you." Noah said annoyed as he began to leave.

"The Circle is looking for the Fail-safe." Samuel stated. This stop Noah cold. "And they want to destroy your precious Claire."

Noah stares back at him, glaring.

* * *

Peter was with Tess inside her apartment complex. It was a rundown looking place but it was the best Tess' family could afford. "So, this Claire Bennet is your niece?"

"She is and she is as nice in person as she is on TV." Peter said smiling.

"I figured it was an act." Tess joked. They stopped at her door. "So, this is my place. Thanks for walking me home. You how unsafe this neighborhood can be."

"So I've noticed." Peter replied. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Tess said confused.

"Give me your cellphone." Peter replied.

"I don't have one." Tess replied as Peter gives her a look. "My powers fire electrical devices."

"Oh." Peter said as he pulls out his pen and grabs her hand.

"What are you doing?" Tess asked as he wrote on her hand.

"It's my number. If you ever need to talk or need someone to listen to you, call me." Peter said.

"Um, sure. Thanks." Tess said smiling as he left. She enters her apartment still smiling. Her smile fades when she sees her mother standing at the doorway.

"Where have you been?" Tess' mother demanded.

"At school." Tess answered bitterly.

"Really 'cause the school called asking me why you didn't come to school today." her mother stated.

"Fine, I ditched school. So what?" Tess said angrily.

"Tess, when we left Pittsburgh, I thought it would be better for us." her mother said.

"Please, you decided to uproot us and leave dad!" Tess yelled."You had no right!"

"We had to. Your father was dangerous." her mother replied.

"Why because he was different?" Tess asked angrily. "Dad loved us and he wasn't going to hurt us!"

"Really?" her mother rolls up her sleeve to reveal a burn mark on her arm. "Because this says otherwise."

"It was an accident. He didn't mean to-" Tess stares at her coldly. "You what, forget it!"

"Tessa Annabelle Fitzpatrick, I am not finished talking to you!" her mother yelled.

"Well I'm finished!" Tess screamed as she runs to her room and closes the door. Using her ability, she locks her door with the three metal locks she had on her door. Tess laid on her bed and begins to cry. She looks out the window and sees Peter leaving. She opens her window and crawls out the fire escape.

* * *

Parkman Residence

Los Angeles, California

The family was enjoying dinner with their two guest. Matt wasn't as jittery as he was when Grace was standing at his door, he was still very guarded around this woman though. Molly was in the middle of a story which Matt and Janice were laughing at. "I didn't read the directions on the bottle correctly and the next thing I knew – pink hair."

"You're not serious?" Janice asked laughing.

"She's not exaggerating. I'm the one who had the pink hair." Grace said, looking embarrassed.

"I find it hard to believe that you let her come near you with hair dye." Matt said jokingly.

"Hey, I trust her. How was I to know she'd end up giving me clown hair." Grace said laughing.

"But it was cheap dye." Molly stated.

"True, but I did spend the whole time looking like Frenchie until it washed out." Grace replied.

"Better than looking like Kinicky." Matt replied.

"Yeah 'cause the whole slick back biker look doesn't suit me." Grace said giggling.

"So Grace, you mentioned that you were a dancer." Janice asked changing the subject. "Did you dance professionally?"

"I wanted to. I mean, I spent most of my life performing on stage." Grace said drinking water.

"When she wasn't kicking guys upside the head." Molly replied as Grace playfully smacks her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Matt replied in shock.

"Yeah, I'm a fifth degree black belt in Tae Kwan Do and an expert at Tai Chi." Grace said bashfully. "I've been able to take down men twice my size since I was twelve."

"That's amazing." Janice said. "Could you show us something?"

"I don't like showing off." Grace replied.

"She'd love to." Molly said as Grace gives her a look.

"I'd kind of like to see this." Matt said smiling.

"Fine, but you're my partner!" Grace getting up from the table.

"Partner?" Matt asked nervously.

"Sparring partner, need a human punching bag." Grace replied taking off her high heels.

"Right." Matt replied. "Wait, punching bag?"

"Relax, Parkman. I'll try to go easy on you." Grace said, moving the coffee table from the middle of the living room.

"I was a police officer for more than ten years. I have had combat training." Matt said as he nervously walks over to Grace.

"Okay I'm going to have my back towards you and you grab me from behind. The rest I may be a surprise." Grace replied.

Matt walks over to her and grabs her from behind with his arm around her neck. "Than what?"

"This." Grace lets out a battle cry and elbows him in the chest which causes him to loosen his grip. She grabs his left arm and flips him over causing him to hit the ground. He looks at her in shock when he hears. _"I'm not the same girl you rescued years ago."_

"Rescued?" Matt breathed. Grace realizes he read her mind and her what she thought.

"Um, it was a lovely evening but we have to go. Molly, I'll wait for you in the car so you can say good night." Grace said nervously as she runs out of the house.

Molly and Janice look at Matt who is rubbing his shoulder in pain.

* * *

The Company's New Headquarters – Unknown Location

Noah walks into his office to find Claire sitting there waiting for him. She did not look happy. "First you have Lauren bring me here only for you're not here because you're on some secret mission for Angela. What I want to know is why?" Claire asked as she got up to face him.

"It's Company business, you know that." Noah replied.

"And last time I checked, I was a part of it or does that whole spokesperson thing count for anything." Claire pointed out.

"I know but this is important." Noah replied as he walks over to her. "I'm ensuring that what happened to you the other day doesn't happen again."

"I know and I'm glad you care but you can't protect me forever. Especially with the way things are going." Claire replied. "I am an adult and I sure as hell am not some delicate flower who needs to be in a bubble."

"I know. I'll let you know what it is when I can." Noah said as he goes to hug her. "I promise."

Claire backed away. "Do me a favor, don't make promises you can't keep. I have to make sure Gretchen got to her dorm safely. Good night."

Claire walks out the room as Noah sat on his desk, rubbing his eyes.

* * *

Company Prison

It was night there as a few guards watch over the 'special' inmates but are busy playing gin. "They don't pay us enough for this." one of the guards said.

"Ah, not so bad. Least we get to be where the action is." the other guard answered. All of a sudden, an alarm went off. "Speaking of."

"Must be a false alarm again." the first guard replied as the other guard got up.

"I'm not taking any chances. If anyone breaks out of this place, we'll have to face Mrs Petrelli and that woman gives me the creeps." the other guard replied as he grabs his guns.

"Fine, but if it was nothing, she won't be the only one giving you the creeps." the first guard said as they got up and leave their post. As they leave, an unseen force closes the door. On some computer monitors, which reads Eric Doyle and Eli Garret as we hear manic typing. Something on the screen reads 'Deactivate Security Shield.' Suddenly the cells of Eric Doyle and Eli open.

* * *

The two guards walk into the hallway that the alarm was hit and they are in shock to see Eric Doyle out of his cell. "Hold it right there, Doyle!" one of the guards yells as they both point their guns at him.

"Sorry, but I don't think so." Doyle said as he waves his hands and the first guard points his gun at his friend. He makes a gun motion and causes the guard to shot his friend.

"No!" the guard yelled but it was too late and he shot him in the head. Doyle releases the guard and the guard points his gun back at him. "You're not getting away with that!"

"Actually..." the guard turns and sees several Eli clones standing behind him. "I believe we are."

We hear a loud painful scream than silence as Doyle and Eli turn the corner than stop dead in their tracks. "What is it, Doyle?" Eli asked.

"I believe we owe someone a 'thank you', my friend." Doyle replied.

They look at the empty hallway only to see someone materialize before them. It was none other than Rebecca 'Becky' Taylor. "Hello there boys. Miss me?"

"What are you doing here? Last time I saw you, Samuel was kicking you to the curb." Eli said laughing.

"And it was the best thing to ever happen to me." Becky replied. "I'm working for someone much more ambitious than 'Uncle Samuel' who just so happens wanted me to break you boys out. Your getaway ride is outside waiting for you. I have some business to take care of. Go."

Eli and Doyle walk past her as she disappears again.

* * *

Parkman Residence

Los Angeles, California

Grace Foster was lying on the hood of her car, a candy red mustang convertible. She was waiting for Molly to say good night to the Parkmans as she stares at the night sky.

Matt walks outside and sees Grace lying on her car. He was holding her shoes in his hands. She turns her head and sees Matt standing a few feet away. "You left these inside when you ran out." Matt replied, handing her the shoes. He was a bit hesitant to hand them to her.

"Don't worry, I promise not to cream you, again." Grace said as she sat up.

"Good 'cause one beating was enough for tonight." Matt replied. "Cool car."

"Thanks, cost me a fortune in parts but the labor was free, moi." Grace said as she put on her shoes.

"Wait, you built this car?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, restored it myself. When I found this thing, it was a rusted bucket but now it purrs like a kitten." Grace replied bragging.

"Wow, you're a kung-fu kicking, sound-manipulating woman who knows her way around an auto shop. That's impressive." Matt replied. He was trying to watch what he said. 'Come on, this woman is like male catnip." he thought.

"Thanks but I'm not one to brag. I let actions speak for themselves." Grace replied she said as her right hand glowed with a fuchsia aura than vanishes. _"But that's not why you're out here, is it?"_

"How'd you-" Matt began.

"I may not be a mind reader, Officer Parkman but I am very perceptive." Grace replied.

"Officer, haven't been called that in a long time." Matt replied as he leans on the car next to her. "I wanted to know why you ran off. I mean, after you went all Jet Li on me and I read your mind. You said I 'rescued' you. "What did you mean?"

"_Crap he doesn't remember." _She thought.

"Remember what?" Matt asked.

"Please stop doing that, it's getting a little unnerving." Grace told him.

"Sorry, it's a habit." Matt replied. "What don't I remember?"

"Well let me set the scene for you. A traumatized and sad sixteen year old in all black because she just got back from her father's funeral walks on to a busy intersection in Charter Oak. She would've have gotten flattened by a Mack Truck barreling down the street if not for a brave rookie police officer who grabs her just in the nick of time." Grace stated. As she said this, Matt began to remember this. "He takes her back to the police station and sees her burning her skin with a heated barrette and a lighter. He takes the lighter away from her and gets her to open up. He was pretty much her hero that day."

"Oh, that was you?" Matt said, remembering everything.

"Yeah, sad to say it was." Grace replied shyly.

"Wow, small world." Matt replied taken aback.

"That's an understatement to say the least." Grace said laughing.

Just than, Janice and Molly walk over to them. "Well, nice to see you two getting along." Janice said.

"Yeah, as it turns out, we have a few things in common." Matt said looking at Grace.

"Good because I have a few days off this week and Molly and I were thinking we should go to the Santa Monica Pier tomorrow for a family outing." Janice replied.

"What?" Matt and Grace said in unison.

"Come on, Grace. I haven't been there in so long." Molly pleaded to her aunt.

"We wouldn't want to impose." Grace protested.

"You wouldn't be imposing, right Matt?" Janice replied.

They all look at him and he looks nervous than said. "Not at all, sounds like fun."

"Great, we'll see you tomorrow." Janice stated.

"Can't wait." Grace said nervously as she and Molly got into Grace's car than drove off.

Matt looks at Janice as she gives him a mischievous smile.

* * *

Peter Petrelli's Apartment

New York City

Peter walks into his apartment and sees Sylar standing in the kitchen wearing an apron. "Okay, out of all the things I've seen today, that has to be the most distressing." Peter said joking.

"What, someone has be June to your Ward." Sylar said joking as he takes off the apron. "How was work?"

"Same old, same old." Peter said removing his jacket. "Except something interesting this afternoon. You remember the girl we saved in the alley the other night?"

"Tess? The girl who was scared of you touching her?" Sylar remembered.

"Yeah, turns out she has an ability." Peter said.

"Really?" Sylar said. "Go figure. What can she do?"

"This." Peter said extending his hand as the metal objects on the table shake and stand on their own. He loses control and the objects fall down.

"She can control metal?" Sylar asked.

"Think she's a magnetic manipulator. You know, like the German." Peter replied. "And get this, she called you a hero and thought I was your 'trusty sidekick.'"

"You're not serious?" Sylar replied. "Want to prove her wrong? Heard on the police scanner about a break in not too far from here. Want to put that new power to good use?"

"Sounds like fun. Let me get into my play clothes and we can head out." Peter said as he heads into his bedroom. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Sylar called out. He opens the door and finds Tess standing at his door. "Can I help you?"

"Is Peter here, his landlord said this was his apartment." Tess said as Peter walks out of his bedroom dressed in black.

"Tess, what are you doing here?" Peter asked. "Did you follow me home?"

"Yeah, I can't stay with my mom. Can I stay here?" Tess asked. Peter looks at Sylar.

"Change of plans." Peter replied.

Sylar thinks for a moment than, "What the hey. Let the police do their jobs for once."

Peter invites Tess and closes the door behind him.

* * *

Mohinder Suresh

Chennai, India

Mohinder had come to after being knocked out cold by those bigots. When he awoke, he saw Petra was gone and so were the men who attacked him. "Petra!" he called out. There was no telling what they would have done to her.

He turns the corner into an alley and sees someone lying on the ground. Than he recognizes Petra's sari in the light and is in shock. He rushed over to her and sees her condition. She was beaten up, badly and barely alive. "Help!" he called out as he cradles her in his arms. "I need some help!"

* * *

New Company Headquarters – Unknown Location

Noah was reading over some paperwork in his office as Samuel's words rang in his brain. 'The Circle is looking for the Fail-safe.' Noah always thought that it was just a rumor or just superstition than how did Samuel Sullivan know of it.

Just than, Angela walks through his door. "So, what did you learn?"

"Wow, not even a 'hello, who are you?" Noah joked.

"I think we've known each other long enough to skip pleasantries." Angela replied. "What did Samuel tell you?"

"Not much, he was very defiant towards me." Noah replied. "But he did say something interesting... about the Circle."

"And what would that be?" Angela asked.

"He said they were looking for the Fail-safe." Noah replied.

Angela let out a sigh. "I'm afraid I already knew that and if they are looking for it, it won't end well... for any of us."

Suddenly, Milton walked into the room. "Sorry to interrupt but we just got some news. There was jail break at the Company Prison."

"When?" Noah asked.

"Several hours ago. Two guards were killed and only two inmates escaped. Eric Doyle and Eli Garret." Milton replied.

Angela remembered her vision from a few nights before and realized she saw Doyle and Eli in the sandstorm. "It's started."

"Did anyone else try to escape?" Noah asked Milton.

"No and we still haven't found the person responsible for the break out." Milton replied.

"I want a lock down, we can't have anymore inmates escaping." Noah replied.

"Yes, sir." Milton said running off.

Noah and Angela stare at each other, concerned.

* * *

Company Prison

Samuel Sullivan's Cell

Samuel sat in his cell lying on his bed, he had heard the alarms going off but he figured it was another drill. Suddenly, he heard someone walk into his cell but didn't see anyone. He than smiled.

"Hello Rebecca." Samuel replied.

Becky reappears and smiles. "Hello Uncle Samuel."

"I take it you were responsible for tonight's commotion?" he asked.

"That I was." Becky replied.

"So, you come to break me out of this rat hole?" Samuel asked. "To rejoin the family."

"I'm afraid not because you see..." Becky said as she becomes invisible. "I have a new family."

"What are you doing?" Samuel asked looking around.

"Well, my new family's patriarch feels you know too much." Becky's voice said. "You're too much of a liability in his eyes."

"Who is your new family? Is it the Circle? Tell me!" Samuel said standing in the middle of his cell.

Suddenly she grabs a bed sheet that was on his bed and wraps it around his neck. He tries to fight her off but he doesn't have the strength to do so as he gasps for air. He throttles in pain until he lets out one last breath and dies.

"I guess you'll never know." After a moment she says. ""You deserve to die in this rat hole." Becky said as she walks away as we hear her footsteps and whistling 'The Bear Went Over the Mountain.'

* * *

Tracy's Halfway House

Chicago, Illinois

Tracy's house was not packed full of students, some of which were new and getting used to their new home. "The extra blankets are in the closet down the hall. If you have any further question, you can ask me and Mr Balfour." Tracy said as she and Tom were giving a tour to a group of students. A boy raises his hand. "Yes... Felix." She said looking over her list.

"Is it just going to be the two of you?" Felix, a tanned boy with dark hair.

"Actually, a new trainer should be arriving..." as Tracy spoke, the door bell rang. "Now, I'll be back. You continue on the tour with Mr Balfour."

"This way, everyone." Tom said as they follow him.

Tracy walks downstairs and to the front door. She opens the door to reveal Edgar Chambers (Samuel's former right hand man) and Amanda Strazzulla standing at his door. Tracy stares at them, incredulously.

"Hello, Tracy. May we come in?" Edgar asked politely.

Tracy continues to stare at them.

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

Outside a church, Ando and his wife Kimiko, who wore a flowing white dress, rush out with several friends and family to see them off. Since they lost the reception hall, they decided just to skip it and go straight to their honeymoon. They run to the white limo waiting for them and go inside. The last one out of the church was Hiro who had said his good byes to the bride and groom earlier. As the limo left, Hiro walks into a garden in the church and sat on a bench.

Out of nowhere, his future self appeared behind him. _"Have you made you decision?"_

"_I have. I am going to continue my destiny... by stopping the Circle." _Hiro replied.

"_Good, but there are a few things you need to do before you can face them."_ Future Hiro placed a sheet of paper next to him. _"Til we meet again."_

Without a word, Future Hiro was gone. Hiro picks up the paper and puts it in his pocket than walks off.

* * *

In a TV studio, a woman was talking on camera. "The medical community has been a buzz about the revelation of evolved humans but the news this man has will top that. We have the head of Emixam Pharmaceuticals, Forrest Maxime."

Forrest sat in a table next to the woman. "Good morning Deborah, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Now let's cut to the chase, you have important news?"

"Indeed I do. For the past few months, we have been receiving calls from people in desperate need. Some of them didn't ask for these... abilities. Most of these powers have caused them pain or caused them to hurt others on accident. What Emixam is offering is the choice these people never got to have." Forrest replied with faux concern.

"What are you saying, Mr Maxime?"

"We are in the process of creating what people have been demanding. A cure.." Forrest stated.

To be Continued...

* * *

Okay, I'll admit, it wasn't as good as Chapter One but this is my baby so bear with me. Sorry for the long wait and I hope you like it.

Here are some of the OCC character who appeared and who they were 'played by' (again the actors I DO NOT OWN JUST LIKE I DON'T OWN TIM KRING'S PROPERTY. Just playing with them):

Grace Foster – Melissa Archer (but you already knew that just like mentioning her)

Agent Tom Balfour – Alan Tudyk

Petra Shankara – Deepti Daryanani

Felix – Jason Tam


	3. Chapter Three: Spreading the Disease

**Previously on Heroes...**

(Grace using her ability than cut to Matt and Grace outside with Janice and Molly)

Janice: I have a few days off this week and Molly and I were thinking we should go to the Santa Monica Pier tomorrow for a family outing .

Matt and Grace: What?

(Mohinder finding Petra injured on the street)

Mohinder: I need some help!

(The break out of Eli and Eric Doyle than cut to Becky killing Samuel in his cell)

(Tracy opening the door to reveal Edgar and Amanda standing at the door of the halfway house)

Edgar: Hello, Tracy. May we come in?

(Tracy stares at them)

(Tess using her magnetic powers in front of Peter. Cut to Tess showing up and Peter's apartment)

Tess: Can I stay here?

(Sylar and Peter stare at each other.)

* * *

Mohinder: Over sixty billion people walk the earth. We believe that we walk the earth feeling we don't have any tying us together. In truth, there are connections there but we fail to notice them. Sometimes, those connections hit us in the face like a ton of bricks. Other times, the connections are so small but they cut us deep like shards of glass that are hard for us to ignore. Those shards can cut so deep that they expose us to who we really are.

* * *

August 5th 2010

New York City

Inside Peter's apartment, Tess lay sleeping on Peter's bed. She had kept both Peter and Sylar up asking them about their powers. Peter was a lot more forthcoming than Sylar because if he thought if she knew too much, it would scare her off or worse. As she slept, her hand would twitch and causes the lights to flicker on and off. We see Peter is standing at the door, watching her sleep and twitch. He remembered the last time he watched someone sleeping on his bed and just sighs.

Peter walks out of the room and enters the living room and sees Sylar folding up the pull out couch. "Kid still sleeping?" Sylar asked.

"Uh, yeah. She's been out like a light since 1 AM." Peter replied. "I mean, yesterday she nearly talked my ear off. Now she won't even tell me her last name."

"You didn't bother asking her yesterday?" Sylar asked him curiously.

"I just gave Tess my cell number in case she had anymore questions. I didn't think she'd follow me home." Peter replied.

"Funny how girls tend to do that." Sylar joked. "Do you think her parents kicked her out? I mean look at what that Fitzpatrick's wife did when she found out about his ability."

"I wouldn't rule it out." Peter breathed sadly. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor. Keep an eye on Tess for me while I'm at work."

"Want me to interrogate her?" Sylar asked.

"Try to be her friend first, it'll help get something out of her." Peter replied.

"It didn't help you." Sylar retorts.

Peter gives him a look and heads out.

Sylar walks into Peter's bedroom and sees Tess sleeping. Months ago, this would've been the perfect scenario: the girl was helpless. He sighs, telling himself that wasn't him anymore. He walks to the kitchen table where he had his project for the day: several broken watches. Fixing watches was the one thing that kept him centered. He picks up one of the watches and goes to work.

* * *

Tracy's Halfway House

Chicago Illinois

Tracy was staring at Edgar and Amanda in disbelief. She has had encounters with both of them but more specifically with Edgar who tried to kill her. If it wasn't for her ability, he would have. "I take it you aren't happy to see us." Edgar replied.

"I haven't got anything against her, she didn't try to kill me." Tracy replied. "Why are you here?"

"Noah said you needed an instructor for your training facility and I need to make up for what I did while I was doing Samuel's bidding so... here I am." Edgar stated. Tracy sighed and gestures for them to come in.

"The students are getting a tour of the facility so if you want to join them." Tracy said to Amanda.

"Yeah, thanks Tracy." Amanda replied nervously. Amanda gives Edgar a look than walks past Tracy. Tracy stares at Edgar for a while.

"We're going to have to work together so can we be civil about it." Edgar said as he offer a hand for a shake. Tracy stares at him and his olive branch.

"Fine by me." Tracy said shaking his hand.

* * *

Amanda is upstairs looking for an empty room. She didn't want to be here but she was going to make the most of it.

She opens the door to a room and finds a young man in there unpacking and sorting his things from a dirty green military duffel bag. He looks up and sees Amanda. "Sorry, thought the room was empty." Amanda replied.

"It's cool." the young man replied.

"I'm Amanda Strazzula." she stated.

"Cool last name." the young man stated.

"Um, thanks." Amanda replied shyly.

"The name's Schuyler, Schuyler Kirby." he said as he notices she doesn't want to come closer. "Um, you scared of me or something? I may look intimidating but I'm not _that _scary."

"No it's not that." Amanda retorts. "It's me. I tend to hurt people... with my powers."

"Oh, so do I." He said as his hands spark with white lightning. Amanda stares at him in awe.

* * *

Company Headquarters

Noah sits in a tech room with Milton where they had been surveying the security footage of the prison break. The two of them look like they had been at it for hours. Noah sighs than said. "Play it back one more time, would you?"

Milton gives him a withering look, he's had about enough of this. "Look, Mr Bennet, I have played this footage forwards and backwards. I have played it at several different angles, I've played in slow motion and even played it with infa-red. The next logical step would be to post it on YouTube and ask other people what they think!"

"Milton, now is not the time for the smart alick wise-cracks." Noah replied slightly. What he doesn't notice is Angela walk into the room as they argue.

"I'm sorry but the fact that I'm running on twenty minutes sleep tends to make me a tad cranky." Milton retorts bitterly.

Before Noah could say anything, Angela spoke up. "Mr Smythe, you are dismissed. Go get some sleep."

Milton beams brightly and gets up off his post. "Thank you, Mrs Petrelli. You are a pillar of fairness." He runs out of the room before she changed her mind because he knew full well that she might.

Angela stares at her exhausted right hand man as he rubs his temples. "I was handling that just fine on my own." Noah replied.

"Yes, because screaming at your coworkers is a 'fine' way of handling things." Angela replied. Noah sighs and rubs his eyes. "When was the last time you got a decent nights' sleep?"

"I have never had a 'decent nights' sleep." Noah said laughing.

"Than I'm ordering you to get some sleep." Angela said bluntly.

"Why are you so concerned?" Noah asked skeptically.

"Because you're no good to me dead." Angela replied.

Noah rolls his eyes and said "Fine but I won't be far. I'm too tried to drive myself home."

Agent Wright walks into the room. "David, what can we help you with?" Angela asked.

"I have some bad news and really bad news." David Wright replied.

"I don't like the sound of this." Noah replied. "Start with the bad news."

"The bad news is that some of our agents found the mutilated body of Wilbur Fitzpatrick in the outskirts of DC. The only reason we were able to identify him was through dental records, it was pretty gruesome." David replied.

"And the really bad news?" Noah dared to ask.

"Samuel Sullivan is dead. We found him dead inside his cell." Wright said.

Noah and Angela stare at each other worried as Lauren walks into the room. "Noah, you need to see this."

The three follow Lauren into Noah's office where a TV on the wall is on airing a news broadcast – it was Forrest Maxime's announcement about the cure.

Angela stares at the TV in shock and recognizes the man from her dream.

* * *

Forrest Maxime was walking through a crowd of reporters and photographers. His announcement had sent shock waves through the media which was exactly what he hoped. He enters a black limo waiting for him and closes the door.

As the limo drove away, his phone rang and he answers. "Hello. Yes, boss? It's done. I've given the news and as we speak, the media should view Emixam Pharmaceuticals as their personal savior."

There's a pause as Forrest listened to his boss.

"Indeed, phase one is nearly complete and we are in position for phase two of our plans." Forrest said smugly. "Also, our other rook and bishop have been freed by one of our knights who completed her task in silencing Samuel."

There's another pause so Forrest could listen.

"I understand it is imperative for the Company to remain as much in the dark about our plans as possible. So it's too late for them to stop us. They aren't even aware of our operatives within their area." Forrest replied. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am meeting with her tonight to discuss her new assignment."

There's a pause again, Forrest flashes a sinister grin.

"Yes sir, all is falling into place." Forrest replied.

* * *

**HEROES**

**Created by Tim Kring**

* * *

Parkman Residence

Los Angeles, California

The house was completely empty as we see a lettering over the coffee table which read:

**Chapter Three: Spreading the Disease**

The front door suddenly opens to reveal Matt and Grace who rush inside the house both of them looking harried and like they had been running from something. Grace brushes some hair from her face as Matt shuts the front door. "We need to get downstairs to the basement, grab the stuff and get out." Matt replied turning to face Grace.

Grace looks breathless and petrified until she finally speaks up. "This is really bad, isn't it?"

Matt walks over to Grace and puts his left hand on her shoulders."Hey, it's gonna be okay. Now let's just get what we came for and go."

Grace nods and they race down to the basement. They reach the bottom of the stairs and find Janice standing in the basement holding a canvas in front of her feet. "Janice? Hey, what are you doing down here? Where's Matty?" Matt asked.

"How could you?" Janice spat. Matt looked over at Grace who was as confused as he was.

"What- what are you talking about?" Matt asked baffled.

"Don't act innocent. You lied to me, you knew all this time that this was going to happen." Janice replied.

"What do you mean?" Matt replied still trying to figure this out.

"What do _I_ mean? I'm talking about THIS!" Janice retorts bitterly as she turns the canvas over to reveal that it was one of Matt's future paintings but not just any painting – it was the image of Matt and Grace holding each other.

Grace stares at the painting than back at Matt. "What is this?"

"I'll explain later." Matt said as he walks towards his wife. "Janice, I can explain all of this. You have to-"

"I don't wanna hear it! You painted yourself with this two-faced floozy!" Janice yelled pointing at Grace.

"Excuse me?" Grace replied extremely offended.

"Everyone, just calm down." Matt said trying to ease the situation.

"Janice, listen, I had no idea about this." Grace replied. "I would never-"

Unexpectedly, Janice slaps Grace hard across the face which causes Grace to stumble back. She turns to face Janice as Matt tries to calm her down. Janice had slapped Grace so hard that a trickle of blood ran down the left side of her lip. Grace touches her lip and winces in pain as she gets to her feet.

"Well, I'm seeing we're not going to settle this with logic." Grace said wiping her lip.

Janice pounces on her and tries to strangle only to have Grace kick Janice off. Grace quickly gets to her feet and goes into a fighting stance while Janice get to her feet picking up a two-by-four. Matt tries to calm his wife down only to have her push him aside and charges at Grace. Grace greets the attack with a kick that knocks the wood from Janice's hands than follows with a jump back kick. The kick makes Janice stagger back as Grace grabs her and shoves her at the brick wall. Janice spits in Grace's face and Grace backhands her across face.

Matt just stands there and stares in shock as he hears Janice's calling his name.

* * *

Matt is lying on his bed, sleeping. He was dreaming all this as he wakes up, he sees Janice sitting next to him. "Matt, wake up." Janice said softly.

"Hey." Matt said with a smile on his face.

"Hey. Good to see you're finally getting some sleep." Janice replied softly.

"Yeah, hope that means that my insomnia is gone." Matt said joking.

"Well, get up. We have to meet Grace and Molly at the pier." Janice said getting off the bed.

"Oh. Right." Matt said, remembering the plans for the day as he got up.

"I have to get Matty dressed and I suggest you get dressed too." Janice replied from the door and she leaves the room.

Matt makes sure she was out of sight than walks over to the dresser. He opens a drawer and pulls out an old shoe box. Matt opens it up and looks inside, searching for something. He pulls something out and puts the box back in the drawer.

* * *

Chennai Hospital

Chennai, India

Mohinder was in a hospital waiting room, nervously pacing around the room. He managed to get Petra Shankara to the emergency after finding her grievously beaten. He felt guilty for not being there to protect her from those bigots who only wanted to hurt him. They wouldn't have attacked her if he hadn't been knocked out. He sat down on a chair in the waiting room and let out a sigh of exhaustion. All of a sudden his cellphone rang and he checks the caller ID – it was his fiancee Mira. "Mira?" He said answering the phone quickly.

"Mohinder, where are you? I got back from work a few hours ago and you weren't here." Mira said with a worried tone in her voice.

"I'm all right. I had to take care of something at the university." Mohinder replied. He lied because if she knew he may in some way be obsessing over his father's work again, she wouldn't take the news well.

"But I thought that classes were postponed until the protests died down." Mira asked quizzically.

"Yes but a student needed my help and it couldn't wait. I'll be home as soon as I can." Mohinder answered as he saw a ER doctor approach him. "I have to go but I won't take long."

"Okay, I love you." Mira replied still worried.

"I love you too, bye." He said hanging up. He hated lying to her but it was for the best.

"Dr. Suresh?" the doctor asked. "You were the one who brought that young woman in?"

"Yes, how is she?" Mohinder asked concerned.

"Well, you got her here just in time. Any moment later and she would've died from her injuries." the doctor replied. "She suffered a fractured eye socket, the bones on her left arm were completely shattered and has several serious contusions in her skull. We've put her in a induced coma to prevent her body from going into shock."

Mohinder was taken aback, he couldn't believe those men would harm her this way. He wondered if she revealed her ability to them on accident trying to protect him. "Can I see her?" he asked.

"Are you a member of her family?" the doctor asked.

"No but-" Mohinder tried to explain.

"I'm sorry but we have rules on these matters." the doctor replied.

"Please, you don't understand." Mohinder answered. "She has no one."

The doctor looks at him and nods. "Right this way." Mohinder followed the doctor down the hall.

Mohinder enters the ICU and walks into a room. He sees Petra lying on a hospital bed and we hear the beeping of the machines and the dripping of IV fluid. He sees her head and right eye were bandaged. Her face was swollen and bruised and her arm was in a metal brace. The poor girl was in terrible shape.

Mohinder walks slowly to over to her as he pulls a chair next to her bed and sits down. He grabs her uninjured right hand as he looks at her with a sad look on his face. "I am sorry this happened to you. I am so sorry." He said with guilt in his voice.

* * *

Tracy's Halfway House

Chicago, Illinois

Tracy had everyone gathered in the living room with some of the students sitting on chairs, sofas or on the floor. Tracy stood in the middle of the room as Tom sat next to a blond hair young woman with smoldering brown eyes who had an OC look to her and Edgar stood next to Amanda who was sitting next to Schuyler. "All right, I've gathered you here so we can get to know each other better." Tracy replied.

"This isn't going to turn into one of those things where we hold hands and sing songs, is it?" Schuyler asked as some of the students laugh including Amanda.

"I can assure you we won't, Mr Kirby." Tracy replied. "But since you were so eager to speak up, you are more than welcome to introduce yourself."

"Fine, I'm Schuyler and I'll make this short and sweet. I ran away from home when I was fifteen and spent most of my teen years on the streets. When I turned eighteen, I learned I can shoot white lightning from my hands and I used it to zap those Homeland Security creeps when they tried to grab me. I would still be on the streets if Ms Strauss hadn't found me and I'm done." Schuyler replied and got some claps as he sat back down.

"Thank you, Schuyler. So who's next?" Tracy asked as Felix raises his hand. "Okay Felix, the floor is yours."

Felix gets up from the floor where he had been sitting. "Hey, my name's Felix Ruiz. I-I'm from Honolulu Hawaii and they told me I have 'probability manipulation' which I still don't know what that means but I can sort of make things that normally wouldn't happen... happen. I used to surf but since we're land locked, I'm screwed. Coming here was my parents' idea so... that's it. Thanks." Felix than sat back on the floor as Tracy turns to a quiet girl with dark brown hair and a nose ring.

"Why don't you go next, Lacey." Tracy retorts.

"I really don't want to." Lacey replied.

"I'll go next!" the blond sitting next to Tom said brightly.

"Yeah, let her go next." Lacey said.

"Very well but you're after her." Tracy replied. Lacey rolls her eyes.

The blond got up from her chair and faced the throng. "Hi, I'm Gwen Vidal. I grew up in Sonoma California. My dad is vineyard owner and we have this huge mansion right next door. I can sort talk to animals and make them do what I want. I learned that I could do this when I made a flock of pigeons poop on my former BFF. It was SO totally awesome. Daddy wanted me to go here so I can learn to use my gifts for the greater good, whatever that is."

"Thank you, Gwen." Tracy said. "Lacey?"

Lacey sighs and got up from her seat . "I'm Lacey. I can walk through solid objects. My mom died in a car accident and my dad hates me for it. There, I'm done." Lacey slumps back to her chair.

"Okay, thank you Lacey." Tracy said as she senses Lacey's anger. "Who's next?"

* * *

Peter Petrel's Apartment

New York City

Sylar was working on his tenth watch of the pile of forty when Tess walks into the room, yawning. She looks around and asks. "Where's Peter?"

"He's at work. Told me to watch you." Sylar asked not looking up from his work.

"Your name's Sylar, right?" Tess asked.

"You can call me that or Gabriel if you wish." Sylar replied not looking up.

"Okay, So... what are you doing?" Tess asked walking over to the table.

"Building a cold fusion reactor." Sylar replied slightly annoyed.

"What crawled up your shorts?" Tess asked.

"Sorry, I'm sort of doing a therapy thing and I don't like to be bothered." Sylar replied.

"Therapy? For what?" Tess asked curiously than Sylar looks up.

"Let's just say I have a lot of issues." Sylar replied.

Tess raises her arms in defeat than walks over to the couch. "Is it all right if I watch some TV?"

"Free country. Knock yourself out, kid." Sylar said going back to work.

Tess turns on the TV and it's on local news station that was showing the five day weather forecast than she proceeds to channel surf.

She changes it to a news channel showing a report. "There is still a dead lock between officials at the Vatican still trying to decide if they should acknowledge the existence of these so called evolved humans after the Pope made it clear that they should be treated with respect and dignity. No word on-"

Tess changes the channel to an infomercial about some miracle wrinkle cream hosted by some has-been actress from the 70s than changes it again.

She changes it to a comedy channel that was airing a stand-up comedy special – Christopher Titus: Love is Evol. "If you're in here tonight and you've never contemplated murder... than you've never been divorced." Tess heard Sylar chuckle but she changes the channel again.

She changes it to a documentary which was examining the work of Chandra Suresh that featured interviews with experts on evolution and some in other fields. "What he discovered would've made Charles Darwin roll in his grave because it-" She changes the channel again to the polar opposite – the Jerry Springer Show but she rolls her eyes to change it one more time.

They were re-airing the announcement made by Forrest. This caught both Sylar and Tess' attention. Tess just gave up and turns off the television. She puts her head in her lap and yells.

"Relax, half pint. Sooner or later the media will latch on to something else." Sylar replied.

"Yeah, unless Paris Hilton sprouts gargoyle wings or Lindsay Lohan grows a second head, it's fair to say that people with powers are more than just the flavor of the month." Tess said bitterly.

"Wow, and I thought I was a pessimist." Sylar said laughing

"Hey, if this cure thing is true, I can use it and make it easy for my mom." Tess replied.

"You'd actually give up your powers?" Sylar asked.

"No. Maybe, I don't know." Tess replied. "I just think who would I be without them."

"Someone once told me that it's not the powers that make us who we are. We're people first." Sylar said.

"Even if I did want this cure, I could hear my dad's voice telling me 'Fitzpatricks don't give up'" Tess replied as Sylar's eyes widen.

"Your last name is Fitzpatrick?" Sylar asked. Tess nods. "What's your dad's name?"

"Wilbur, Wilbur Fitzpatrick. Why do you ask?"

Sylar stares at her, stunned.

* * *

Company Headquarters

Noah was walking down a corridor with Lauren and David beside them. After watching Forrest's full announcement, they thought they need to do some damage control. "What do we know about this Maxime guy?" Noah asked.

"Milton did some research before he took his long winters' nap." David replied. He hands Noah a file which he begins to leaf through. "He is the Chairman and CEO of Emixam Pharmaceuticals which is a maker of some questionable medicine that'd make Anthrax look like placebos. He was married and has a daughter but he and his family were involved in a bad car accident a year or so ago which cost him his wife and his left eye."

"Well, that explains the eye-patch." Noah replied.

"I actually thought the eye-patch was a fashion statement." David joked. Noah and Lauren give him a look. "Sorry. But what is interesting, his daughter miraculously survived the accident without even a scratch."

"When exactly was this accident?" Noah asked.

"March 27th 2007." David stated. Noah looks at the two in disbelief.

"What is it?" Lauren asked.

"That was the day of the second eclipse that stripped anyone with abilities of their powers. It also activated the abilities of other evolved humans including Matt Parkman's infant son." Noah replied. "Where is Maxime's daughter?"

"Don't worry, we know exactly where she is." David replied. "Right now we have more pressing matters."

"What could be more important than finding about a man who claims he can 'cure' those with abilities?" Noah asked. Lauren hands him another file.

"We learned the location of Wilbur Fitzpatrick's family. They are living in a small apartment in New York City and we've had some agents door some surveillance for months." Lauren replied.

"And why is that more important?" Noah asked quizzically.

"Well, during one night of surveillance, a strong electromagnetic pulse took out their equipment including their cellphones." David replied. "There have been several smaller pulses in the past few days."

"Someone with an ability?" Noah replied.

"Not just anyone, we may be Fitzpatrick's youngest daughter Tess." David said.

"Didn't Fitzpatrick have two children?" Noah asked.

"Yes but his eldest daughter Phoebe is now living in Reno with her boyfriend." Lauren replied. Noah looks at her. "Milton hacked into her Facebook page."

"Have to say, Milton is thorough." Noah replied slightly impressed.

"There's more." Lauren replied handing him two photos. "Some surveillance pictures were taken outside the apartment and you won't believe who was seen with young Tess than coming out of the building later."

Noah looks at the photos and sees that it was Peter. "Look like I'm headed to New York." Noah said simply.

* * *

Mercy Heights Hospital

New York City

The emergency room was busy as usual as Peter and Hesam rush in through the doors with a man on a stretcher who has minor injuries. "Caucasian male in his late forties, drove his car into a light pole." Peter replied as they hand the stretcher to the doctors and nurses.

"We'll take it from here." One of the doctor said as they take him away.

"Think he'll be all right?" Peter asked.

"He's in good hands." Hesam replied as he sees Emma enter the room wearing her doctor's coat. "Hey, there's your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend. We're just... friends." Peter said.

"Yeah, that's not the world's biggest cliché." Hesam replied. "I'll leave you to crash and burn. See ya."

"Later." Peter said as Emma walked over to him. "Hi." Emma smiles and waves. "So, how's your day going?"

"Good. Just trying to remain calm." Emma replied.

"Well, you've never looked better. Listen, I was wondering if you had any plans for lunch?" Peter asked.

"I don't. Why do you ask?" Emma asked curiously.

"Well..." All of a sudden, his cellphone rang. "I'm sorry, it's Gabriel."

"Go ahead, we'll talk later." Emma said as she looked at her watch.

"Rain check?" Peter said. Emma nods as she walks off. He answers his phone slightly irked. "What can I do for you?"

"Peter, I got something out of Tess and you won't believe what I found out." Sylar said, he sounds worried.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"I found out her last name. It's Fitzpatrick." Sylar replied.

Peter looked shocked. "You mean-"

"She's Wilbur Fitzpatrick's daughter." Sylar said bluntly.

Peter looks completely taken aback by the news.

* * *

Santa Monica Pier

It was a busy day at the pier with locals and tourists. A car pulls into the parking area of the pier and Matt gets out of the driver's side as Janice got out of the passenger side as she goes to the backseat to get Matty out. Matt looks around and sees Grace's Mustang is nowhere in sight. "She's late." Matt replied.

"They probably got stuck in traffic." Janice replied as she take Matty out of the carseat.

Suddenly, the sound of a stereo blasting "Money Honey" by Lady Gaga is heard as Matt and Janice turn to see Grace's red Mustang pull into the parking area. The car stops and Molly gets out as sees the Parkmans. "Hey, told you we weren't late." Molly said with a smile.

Grace steps out of the car and we see her flowing red hair was worn down and she is wearing a short-sleeved dark blue top, blue jeans and black boots. "And we would've been here sooner if someone hadn't taken forty minutes picking out an outfit." Grace replied.

"Sorry we all can't lay out outfits like you." Molly said joking.

The two walk over to the Parkmans as Matt looks at Grace. "Um, nice shoes. Very sensible." Matt replied joking as Grace looks down at her high heeled boots.

"Well, I believe in fashion over function." Grace said laughing.

"I told her those shoes weren't right for the day." Molly replied.

"Which is why I have a foot spa at home." Grace said to her niece.

Janice watches the exchange between her husband and Grace with curiosity as she put Matty in his stroller. Matt notices this and clears his throat. "We should go. Lines are going to be murder." Matt replied.

"Right, let's roll." Grace replied. The group begins to make their way to the pier.

"So Grace, this your first time to the Santa Monica Pier?" Janice asked pushing the stroller.

"Actually, no. Granted, I haven't been here since I was eleven." Grace said nervously.

"Why so long ago?" Janice asked. Matt senses Grace's hesitation.

"Um, it was a month before my mom died." Grace replied. There's an awkward silence until... "But that's not why we're here. We're here to have some fun, right?"

"Right." Matt said. He looks back at Grace than looks at Molly who gives him a look. They both knew something was bothering her.

* * *

Peter Petrelli's Apartment

New York City

Sylar enters the living room and sees Tess trying to watch TV again. He still couldn't believe what he learned, she was Wilbur Fitzpatrick's daughter. A few days ago, he and Peter had saved her life and less than twenty-four hours later fought him to prevent hurting people than handed him off to the Company. How would she react if she found out? Peter asked him to be her friend, maybe that wasn't a bad idea.

"Still nothing good on?" Sylar asked her as she turns to face him.

"Nope. You'd think that with all those channels, there would be something good on." Tess replied. Sylar goes to sit next to her.

"So, do you mind if I ask you something?" Sylar asked.

"What is it?" she replied.

"Were you and your dad close?" Sylar asked.

"I guess I am a bit of a daddy's girl. Whenever me and my mom would fight which was often, my dad would always take me into the garage and we'd talk. It calmed me down and I was able to talk to my mom. Ever since my mom moved me to here, we've been fighting none stop." Tess replied. "It's not like I don't love her it's just... parents suck."

"Trust me, I can relate. My father wasn't who I thought was. The fact of the matter is, he was insane. Not to say I'm a saint but I'm making up for it or at least trying to." Sylar replied.

"What did you do that you have to make up for?" Tess asked curiously.

Sylar lets out a deep breath. "If I tell you, you promise not to freak out?" Tess nods. "Well, for a while, I went around killing people who had abilities."

Tess' eyes widen in shock. "You killed people? To get their powers?"

"I spent almost five years cutting people's brains open and taking their powers. I even killed people who didn't even have powers because I could. I killed over fifty people and hunted people down using any means just so I could fill some void. I was a terror." Sylar said. Tess remained quiet. "But I'm trying to be a better person. I'm trying to help others so I can-"

"Make up for the pain you caused?" Tess asked.

"Pretty much." Sylar retorts.

"I get it. You're walking some kind of path to redemption, right?" Tess asked. Sylar nods. "You're Spike."

"Who?" he asked her confused.

"Spike. He's a character from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He was a vampire who was one of Buffy's enemies. He began life as a struggling poet who was rejected by the woman he dedicated most of his poetry about. That night he bumped into the woman who'd make him what he was: Drusilla, a demented female vampire with psychic powers. They roamed the globe and wrecked havoc where ever they went." Tess explained. "It wasn't like a hundred or so years later that he crossed path with another woman who would change him – Buffy. At first, she was just another notch on his slayer killing belt but he was never successful. After he got this chip implanted in his head by the government that prevented him from hurting humans, he began reluctantly fighting alongside the good guys because the chip didn't prevent him from hurting demons and other vampires. He than came to the realization that he was in love with the one person he hated – Buffy."

"What happened to him?" Sylar asked.

"Well after a twisted romance after Buffy was brought back from the dead, she broke it off with him. He didn't take that lying down and tried to make her love him. When he realized he was trying to rape her, he traveled to Africa to get his soul back. He came back with his soul but the soul was driving him crazy. The Big Bad – what they called the main villain in the show – used this as a way to get him to kill people and turn them into vampires. In the end, he made up for what he did when he sacrificed himself in order to kill hundreds of primitive vampires and save the world. He found redemption through his sacrifice thanks to Buffy because she never gave up on him." Tess replied.

"Kind of like Peter." Sylar replied. "Don't get me wrong, we have moments of passive-aggressiveness but he's been the reason I haven't given up my path."

"Peter is cooler than I thought." Tess said smiling. Sylar gives her a look. "Well, you're cool too."

"Well gee, thanks." Sylar replied laughing. "Wanna get out of here?"

"But didn't Peter want me to stay here?" Tess asked. "I heard you talking to him over the phone."

"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Let's go." Sylar replied as he pulls Tess out.

* * *

Santa Monica Pier

Matt and Grace were standing by the carousel as we see that Molly and Janice, who had Matt Jr in her arms, are riding on the carousel. Grace had a pink digital camera as Matt struggled with a disposable camera. Grace snickers at his struggle. "You find this funny?" Matt asked.

"A little but hey it's nice that you're keeping the disposable camera industry afloat." Grace replied as she took more shots. _"But I'll print out some copies."_

"Thanks." Matt said.

"Still creepy." Grace said bluntly.

"Right, sorry." Matt said as a big smile appears on her face. "This has been bugging me and I have to ask you something."

"Ask away." Grace replied taking another picture.

"How long have you known Mohinder?" Matt asked as Grace laughs.

"Oh, Mo and I go WAY back. My father was a colleague of his father. We first met when we were six and used to play together when I was with my dad." Grace said.

"Were your parents divorced?" Matt asked.

"Oh no, they loved each other. There was no doubt about that." Grace reassured him. "Their work put them at odds sometimes but they always managed to work things out. I would always travel with them while Sadie would stay home because traveling made her sick. When one of them had to leave town for a while, the other would stay home with Sadie."

"Sadie? Oh you mean Molly's mom." Matt replied.

Grace nods. "Yeah, we were real close but it always bugged me when she tried to tell me what to do."

"I think that's what older siblings do. I wouldn't know but I witnessed it first hand." Matt stated, remembering the Petrelli brothers. Grace looks down sadly as she wipes a tear from her eye. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just- sometimes I think I'm gonna wake up and she'll still be here." Grace said sadly. "Wishful thinking, right?"

"Can I ask you something else?" Matt replied. Grace looks up at him. "What did your mom do for a living?"

Grace stares at him and remained silent as the carousel had stop and the others made their way to them. "Hey. Ready for another ride?"

"I kind of want to see the aquarium." Molly said excited.

"The aquarium does sound like a great idea." Janice replied.

"Works for me, let's go." Grace said and they walked off.

Matt was trying to figure this out, what was Grace hiding.

* * *

Mohinder Suresh

Chennai Hospital

Mohinder stood in the courtyard of the hospital, not sure what he should do now. Petra was beyond his help and anything he could do. The doctor had told him that it was doubtful that she would eventually succumb to her injuries and there was little he could do.

He wanted to get his hands on those punks that did this to him and beat them far worse than what they did to Petra. He looks down from the courtyard and sees the man who knocked him out last night walking down the street below. Mohinder glares as he sees him getting into a car. Mohinder looks around at the street and sees the street was empty. He suddenly jumps down from the the courtyard and lands on the ground than takes off running as the car as it drove off.

* * *

Peter Petrelli

Mercy Heights Hospital

Peter was walking down the halls of the hospital. He was still in shock after what Sylar told him – Tess was Wilbur Fitzpatrick's daughter. He couldn't believe it but the signs were there. He remembered what Milton told him about Fitzpatrick after deciding to take him down for what he did to Claire. He didn't stop to think of piecing together the information Milton had given him and things Tess had told her about her life. Now he just kept thinking what would happen if he told Tess what her father had done and that he had fought him to try to stop him. Peter leans against a wall as he tries to think of his next move when...

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

Peter turns his head and sees Noah standing a few feet away.

"Noah? What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"I'm aware that you have been in contact with Wilbur Fitzpatrick's daughter." Noah replied. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"In my defense, I had no idea who she was. You see, a few days ago before we went after Fitzpatrick, we saved Tess from a group of thugs." Peter explained. "Than the next day, Tess came to me for help."

"Is that when you found out about her ability?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, she showed it to me." Peter answered. "You did know about her and her ability?"

"I had barely learned that there had been surveillance being taken of her and her mother so I was out of loop for once." Noah replied. "Where is she now?"

"Why are you asking me?" Peter asked.

"We have surveillance pictures of you coming out of her apartment complex. Do you and Sylar know where she is?" Noah asked Peter.

"Why? What are you planning to do to her?" Peter asked concerned. "You going to lock her up because of what her father did?"

"Of course not, Peter." Noah stated.

"She's scared, Noah. I know what that's like and I've been trying to help her. I don't see how handing her off to you would help her." Peter stated nervously. Noah stares at him.

"You care about her, don't you?" Noah asks him. Peter nods. "Some of our agents found the mangled remains of Wilbur Fitzpatrick outside DC. It's important that we find Tess before the people that did this to him don't do it to her."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid so." Noah replied. "Peter, we want to help her as much as you do. We even got some of our agents going to talk to her mother as we -" Noah's phone rings and he answers it quickly. "Bennet. Lauren, I can barely hear you. What? Oh. Oh god. I'm on my way."

"What is it?" Peter asked worried. Noah hangs up his phone and looks at him. As this happened, Hesam walks over to him.

"We gotta go, Peter. There was a huge fire in an apartment complex." Hesam replied. Peter stares at him than at Noah who looks pale.

* * *

Peter Petrelli's Apartment

New York City

Sylar walks into the apartment with Tess close behind him. She has a big smile on her face holding an open bag of gummy bears. "You know all that sugar's gonna rot your teeth?" Sylar replied.

"Yeah but I like living the moment." Tess said grinning. "Thanks for taking me out. I was going stir-crazy being cooped up in here."

"Yeah, just don't tell Peter. He'd try to kill me if he knew." Sylar replied.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Tess replied laughing. "I'm gonna try the TV again. Maybe there's an episode of Spongebob on."

"Go ahead but don't expect me to watch. The Starfish infuriates me." Sylar replied.

"I think that's the point." Tess retorts. She turns on the television and sees a breaking news report.

"We have reports of a huge fire that has set a ablaze three apartment buildings. There several emergency response vehicles on the scene and we are being told-" the female anchor's voice is ignored by Tess recognizes the area that's on fire and one of the buildings was her apartment building which was engulfed in fire. Sylar stares at this as Tess was just in shock until...

"Mommy..." Tess said quietly. The look on her face changes to that of determination. She begins to make her way out of the apartment but Sylar tries to stop Tess. "Move, I have to go."

"Calm down." Sylar stated.

"My mom is there. I have to make sure she's okay." Tess said as she begins to weep. Sylar grabs Tess and looks deep into her eyes. He could see the fear and pain in her eyes. It was at first a relief that he wasn't the one causing it. An idea comes to mind, Peter wasn't going to like it though.

"I'll get you there." Sylar replied. Tess nods as he leads her out of the apartment and closes the doors.

* * *

Tracy's Halfway House

Chicago Illinois

Amanda walks into the kitchen, looking for a place to hide from the throng. Some of them seemed like decent people however Gwen was kind of annoying in a perky sort of way. She looks at the back door that led to the porch and saw smoke. She looks out the window and saw Lacey smoking a cigarette and listening to her MP3 player. Amanda walks outside as Lacey freaks and goes to put her cigarette until she sees it's Amanda. "Oh, I thought you were Gwen or Ms Strauss." Lacey said as she takes off one of her headphones. "Is the coast clear?"

"Yeah, she, Balfour and Edgar are explaining some of the rules of the house." Amanda replied.

"Should quit. It's a nasty habit." Lacey said putting out her cigarette. "Why aren't you inside with the rest of 'the Children of the Atom'?"

"Edgar made me read the rulebook fifty times before we got here. Wants to make sure this works out for me." Amanda replied.

"Is that Edgar guy like your dad or something?" Lacey asked.

"Or something. He became my guardian after my mom died." Amanda stated. Lacey sighs.

"So, you're in the 'dead parent club' too, huh?" Lacey replied.

"Yeah." Amanda replied sadly. "What are you listening to?"

"Apocalypitca. They're like my favorite band." Lacey replied as she hold up an ear piece. "Wanna listen?"

"Sure." Amanda said putting the ear piece to her ear while Lacey put the other in her ear. We hear them listening to 'Broken Pieces' featuring Lacey Strum. Amanda looks at Lacey and smiles. She might have found someone she could connect with.

We see from the window, Tracy standing at the door. She smiles at seeing the two girls bonding.

* * *

Matt Parkman

Santa Monica Pier

Matt was buying a drink in a vending area as he turns to look for the group. He sees Grace sitting on a bench, her head in her lap. She seemed like she was meditating or in deep concentration. He walks over to her. "You okay?" he asked. Grace looks up and fakes a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy." Grace said.

"Where are the girls?" Matt asked as Grace got off the bench.

"Janice had to change mini Matt and Molly wanted to help her out." Grace replied. "It's good to see them bonding. She doesn't trust many people, except for you."

"Yeah, it does help that I've her life a few times." Matt retorts. "Listen, since we got all of the distractions out of the way, I need you to answer my question."

"What question?" Grace asked knowing full well what he meant.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What did your mother do for a living?" Matt asked. Grace turns away and facing the railing of the pier. "I mean, there had to be a reason she and your dad were at odds. He worked with Mohinder's dad, what could be the polar opposite of-"

"I don't like talking about it, okay!" Grace said whipping around to face him. He saw the anguish in her eyes. All of a sudden, the look on her face changes to concern as she turns her head. They both turn to see a Hispanic woman running up to a group of people. Grace moves the hair from her right ear as Matt stares at the scene.

"Have you seen my son. I can't find." the woman asked in a heavy accent. The people look confused as they couldn't understand because of her accent.

Out of nowhere, Grace heard a loud scream of a child. "I know where he is." Grace said bluntly. "I heard him scream."

"What? How?" Matt said confused but before he could get a clear answer, Grace takes off running. "Grace, wait!"

Matt runs after her but she was a lot faster than him as she was halfway across the pier. The woman stops Matt "Have you see my son?" she asked.

"Come with me!" Matt said pulling her towards Grace's direction. He may not know where the boy was, but he kne

w Grace did.

* * *

Grace runs as she tries to avoid crashing into people or anything that may slow her down. She reaches the end of the pier and looks around for any sign of the boy. She looks as if she heard something than leans over the railing. She sees a boy about age eleven hanging on to one of the beams of the pier.

"Hang on!" Grace called out as a wave crashed and hit the boy. He coughs and calls out for his mom. Grace begins to take off her boots and remove her bracelets as Matt and the boy's mother reach the pier. Matt looked a tad winded.

"Grace... where is he?" Matt asked trying to catch his breath.

"He's under the pier, holding on to one of the beams." Grace replied as she hands him her boots and her purse. "Hold these for me."

"W-what? Why?" Matt asked as she hops over the other side of the pier. "Grace, what the hell are you doing?"

"He doesn't have much time. I have to do this." Grace replied looking over the edge. "Go get help, I got this."

With that, she takes a deep breath and throws herself off the pier then lands in the cold water. Matt and the woman look over the railing, trying to find Grace. All of a sudden, Grace rises to the surface as she took a deep breath of air. Matt looks relieved as he turns to face the woman.

"I'm gonna go get help." Matt said to the woman and he ran off.

The woman continues to look over the railing as Grace looks around for the boy The woman follows Matt as Grace sees he's barely hanging on. "Hold on! I'm coming!" Grace calls out as another wave hit and forces Grace back under. She gets to the surface again and sees the boy is gone.

Grace takes in a deep breath and goes underwater. She swims under the pier and looks for the boy. Suddenly, the current slams her on one of the beams and she goes for air. Grace winces in pain but she doesn't give up as she takes another deep breath and goes back under.

She looks around but it's too dark for her to see. She reaches out her hand as it glows with a fuchsia aura and she lets out a sound wave. When she does this, the sound wave allows her to see an outline of the boy. Grace smiles as she goes up for air but quickly goes back underwater. After a moment, Grace rises out of the water with the boy in her arms.

Grace makes her way to the beach as Matt brings two EMTs in tow. The boy's mother is a few feet behind them as Grace sets the boy on the sand. "I don't think he's breathing." Grace said breathless.

"We'll take it from here, ma'am." one of the EMTs said as they begin to work on the boy

Grace nods as she turns to Matt who shakes his head and smiles, handing her back her boots and her purse. They turn their heads and see Janice and Molly looking on with other spectators on the pier. Grace sees Molly has a concerned look on her face.

* * *

Tess' Apartment Building

Greenwich Village

Several emergency response vehicles were on the scene as another ambulance pulls up as well as a black SUV. Out of the ambulance, Peter and Hesam step out and view the devastation as Noah steps out of the SUV. Three buildings were set ablaze, no one could have survived this fire. Noah looks around and sees Lauren being treating for a burn on her arm. "Lauren!" he runs over to her as she looks up and smiles.

"Noah!" Lauren replied as she hugs him. She winces in pain.

"Are you all right?" Noah asked. Lauren nods as Peter walks over to them. "How did this happen?"

"We went to Mrs Fitzpatrick's apartment and we managed to explain the situation. I had forgotten some files in the car and went back to get them. I saw a woman with reddish blond hair wearing a black hoodie walk past me as I left the building. I got the papers but that's when the building exploded. It all happened so fast." Lauren explained, still in shock. Noah holds her close, avoiding her injured arm.

"I'm just glad Tess is far away from this." Peter replied. Noah looks up and sees something.

"I wouldn't be quick in saying that." Noah replied. Peter turns to where Noah is looking and sees Tess standing behind the caution tape with Sylar.

Peter walks towards them. "What is this? Why did you bring her here?"

"Don't be mad at him. I asked him to bring me here." Tess replied. "What happened? Is my mom okay?"

Peter looks up at Sylar and sighs. "Tess, I'm sorry. She-"

"No. It's not true. She's not dead!" Tess said. She was clearly distraught and begins to back away.

"Tess, wait!" Peter tried to explain but she took off running before either him or Sylar could stop her. "Tess!" Tess ran past the crowd. Peter looks back at Noah who was watching this. If she reacted like this when she found out her mother was dead, how would she react if she found out about her father.

* * *

Mohinder Suresh

Chennai, India

Mohinder had followed one of the men who was responsible for Petra's attack and saw that he had entered a warehouse. He creeps up to a window and sees that there's at least eight to ten men in the building. He could easily take them down without breaking a sweat but what would it solve. Petra's wounds wouldn't heal no matter how much he made them bleed. And if he did, he would end up killing them out of rage and the police would throw him behind bars. Mira would be heartbroken. For the first time in a long time, he had to think how his actions would affect those around him.

Mohinder shakes his head and just leaves.

* * *

Mohinder ran back to the hospital and sat in the waiting room. He looks over and the doctor who worked on Petra walked over to him. "Is she doing any better?" Mohinder asked.

"I'm afraid not. We're going to have to take her off life support." the doctor replied. "It's your decision."

Mohinder stares at him and sighs.

* * *

Tess Fitzpatrick

Battery Park

It was dark out. Tess sat on a park bench in Battery Park, looking out at the water. She was at a lost, her mom was gone and she didn't even know where her father was. She was all alone.

"Tess?"

Tess looks up and sees Peter and Sylar were standing a few feet away.

"I take it you guys flew here to find me?" Tess said turning away from them.

"We wanted to make sure you were safe." Peter replied.

"Yeah, the city isn't safe after dark. A lot of dangerous people out there." Sylar replied.

"To be frank, you're probably the most dangerous person in the city, Gabriel." Tess teased. Peter looks at Sylar who just shrugs.

"I told her everything... about my dark past." Sylar stated.

"Oh." Peter said. "Tess, we have to tell you something. About your father."

Tess looked up at them and sighs.

* * *

From a distance, the three of them are seen. It looks like Peter is telling her something. Tess looks upset as Peter hugs her and Sylar looks on. Tess is sobbing uncontrollably.

A hooded figure with reddish blond hair watches from a far, watching the scene than runs off

* * *

Santa Monica Pier

It was sunset. An ambulance is parked as the boy Grace rescued is being loaded in. Matt, Grace, Molly and Janice watch the scene along with other onlookers. Janice was holding Matty in her arms and Grace was wrapped up in a towel and had an ice pack in her hands. The boy's mother walks over to Grace.

"Thank you for saving my son." the woman replied.

"Your welcome. I'm just glad he's okay." Grace replied, still sore. The woman touches her face.

"Que dios te vendiga." the woman replied. She gets into the ambulance as the boy sees Grace and slowly waves at her. Grace waves back as they close the doors and the ambulance drives away.

"What did she say to you?" Molly asked.

"She said 'god bless you'." Grace replied, putting the ice pack on her back.

"Janice, do you mind taking Molly on the Ferris wheel. I have to talk to Grace in private." Matt asked. "I'll watch Matty."

"All right." Janice said as she handed Matty to him. "Come on, Molly."

"Wait." Molly said, she walks over to Grace. "If you're going to do something like that again, give me a heads up. Okay?"

"I will, promise." Grace said. Molly hugs her tightly. "Ow, still sore."

"Sorry." Molly replied. Molly hug her again but not as tightly than lets go as she follows Janice.

Matt puts his son in the stroller and turns to face Grace. "If this is the part where I get the lecture, at least let me sit down first." Grace said, sitting on a bench and places the icepack on her back.

"You do kind of deserve a lecture because of how reckless what you did was." Matt said, pushing the stroller next to the bench and he sits down next to her. "But I'm not going to."

"You're not?" Grace asked quizzically. "Why aren't you?"

"What you did may have been reckless but it was brave and kind of noble." Matt answered.

"Um thanks." Grace said bashfully.

"Look, you don't have to worry about me asking you invasive questions." Matt replied. "I won't ask unless-"

"My mother was a Company agent." Grace said straight to the point. Matt stares at her in shock. "She worked for them until I was eleven years old, when she died. She was killed right in front of me and to this day, I can't remember who did it."

"But how do you remember that she worked for them?" Matt asked still in shock. "Doesn't anyone who knows get-"

"Their memory erased? That's the thing, I'm sorta resistant to any kind of mental manipulation. That's why I could never be bagged and tagged." Grace replied. "My mom taught me how. They can pull stuff out but they can't put anything in or do any rearranging."

"So if I were to try to use my telepathy to-" Matt replied.

"You'd only get feedback." Grace answered. "From what I've seen, it's painful."

"Believe me I know." Matt replied. "I guess we have a lot more in common than we both realized."

"What do you mean?" Grace asked.

"My dad was Company founder." Matt stated

"Are you serious?" Grace replied incredulously. Matt nods. "Wow. Your dad was my mom's boss."

"Basically." Matt retorts. "I have something for you."

"If it's a sea horse chain, I already got one at the gift shop." Grace said joking.

"Um, no. It's something that belongs to you." Matt said, reaching into his pocket and pulls out a Zippo lighter. Grace's eyes widen as we see a pink butterfly sticker on the front of it.

"It's-"

"The lighter I took from you at the police station." Matt stated. "The one you-"

"Were using to burn my skin, I remember." Grace replied. "You kept it all this time?"

"Yeah, I kept it in a shoe box and sort of forgot about it... until now." Matt said as he handed it to her. Grace flicks it open and it still works. They look at each other for a second than look away as Grace turns off the lighter. They both share a smile between one another

* * *

Peter Petreilii & Tess Fitzpatrick

New York City

Peter and Tess stood on a stoop in front of his apartment. Tess looks as if she had been crying for a while. "I wanted to tell you but I had no idea who your father was." Peter told her.

"I had no idea. My dad tried to kill your niece." Tess said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." Peter replied. Tess began to tear up again.

"I'm still trying to process all this." Tess retorts. "I'm all alone."

"Hey, you're not alone in this. I can assure you of that." Peter replied as he put her hand on her shoulder.

"So, this Bennet guy wants to take me to some kind of place for people like us?" Tess stated. "It's not like a prison, is it?"

"It's more like a school."

Peter and Tess look over and see Noah and Lauren standing on the street. Tess lets out a deep sigh.

"I guess it's time for me to go, huh?" Tess replied.

"Don't worry, Ms Gilmore is going to accompany you to Chicago. The house is expecting you." Noah replied. Tess and Peter get up off the stoop and Tess slowly make her way to them than stops.

"Hold up, I can't leave." Tess said. "Not without-"

"Your bag?" Sylar stands on the doorway, holding her messenger bag. He walks down and hands her the bag. "I even put something in there for you." Tess opens the bag and pulls out a bag of Gummy Bears. She smiles as she hugs him and Peter.

"Thank you, for everything." Tess said as she walks over to Lauren and gets into her car.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Peter said to Noah.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands." Noah replied

Tess looks out the window at Peter and Sylar one last time and waves goodbye. The car than drives off as Peter and Sylar share looks of concern.

* * *

Tracy's Halfway House

Chicago Illinois

Amanda was busying unpacking her stuff, she hadn't gotten to do that all day. Edgar walks into the room and knocks. She turns her head and smiles. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Good, this place isn't as bad as I thought as I was going to be." Amanda replied, smiling.

"I see you even made some friends." Edgar replied.

"Um, yeah. Schuyler and Lacey seem really cool. So does that Felix guy. Just that Gwen chick kinda bugs me and the down side is that she's one of my roommates. Upside is that Lacey is my other roommate." Amanda replied.

"I'm glad you're adjusting here." Edgar said. He begins to leave when...

"Edgar?" Amanda said as he stops. "Would my mom be proud of me?"

Edgar lets out a small smile. "And than some. Good night."

"Night." Amanda replied.

* * *

Edgar is walking down the hall as Tracy and Tom walk over to him. "What going on?" he asked seeing the looks on their faces.

"Noah just called. We're getting a new student." Tracy replied.

"Her name is Tess and she has magnetic manipulation." Tom replied.

"So why do you two look so worried?" Edgar asked.

"She's Wilbur Fitzpatrick's daughter?" Tracy stated.

"You mean the man who tried to assassinate Claire Bennet?" Edgar asked and Tracy nods.

* * *

Amanda continues to put away her clothes as Lacey walks into the room. "Hey, roomie."

"Hey." Amanda replied.

"What are you doing?" Lacey asked.

"Just calling some space before the clotheshorse brings in her entire wardrobe." Amanda said putting some clothes in a drawer.

"I heard that!" Gwen's voice called out. Lacey and Amanda smile as Amanda opens a drawer. She finds a picture as Lacey's eyes widen.

"Lacey, what's this?" Amanda asked as Lacey snatched it away.

"That's mine!" Lacey said bitterly.

"Are those-"

"Leave me alone!" Lacey ran out of the room, pushing Gwen out of the way as she tried to come in. She phases through several walls and is gone.

"What was that about?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know." Amanda replied. They stare at each other, confused.

* * *

Company Headquarters

Noah walks into his office. He's look like he's had a rough day as he sits down in his chair as Angela walks inside. "I thought I told you to get some rest." she replied.

"Yeah well, something came up." Noah answered.

"I heard." Angela replied.

"Angela, I don't think I can do this forever." Noah replied. "Claire doesn't trust me, I keep seeing people dying all around me including innocent civilians who don't have anything to with this. I've been doing it for so long that moments are starting to bleed together."

"Trust me, I know." Angela replied.

"How do we hope on stopping the Circle? I don't think we can." Noah replied.

"We must stop them. There is no bargaining with them and they aren't open to negotiating." Angela replied. "It's us or them and I will be damned if they take us down."

"Meanwhile the world has to pay the price for our war." Noah replied.

"You just need rest." Angela answered.

"Maybe." Noah replied. "I guess I'll take a week off. Spend some quality time with Claire, maybe even earn her trust back."

"That's a good plan. I can keep the place running while you're gone." Angela retorts. "Good night, Noah."

"Good night." Noah replied.

Angela leaves the office as Noah sorts some of his papers. As he does this, Milton bursts into the room holding something. "Mr Bennet, you're back." Milton said.

"Yeah, but I'm taking some time off so whatever you have to tell me, make it quick." Noah said.

"Well, agents we got keeping an eye on Matt Parkman in LA spotted something that may interest you." Milton stated. He hands a surveillance photo to Noah who takes it. He looks back at Milton, shocked.

"This isn't- It can't be." Noah said in disbelief.

"Yep, and I checked. She's one of the people on the Unapprehendable List." Milton replied.

**[Soundtrack Note: The song 'Human' by Civil Twilight plays over the montage]**

Noah stares at the photo and we see it's a surveillance photo of Grace Foster.

* * *

Matt and Grace continue to sit on the bench as Grace stares at the light of the Ferris Wheel. Matt stares at Grace for a moment but when she turns to look at him, he looks away. Grace continues playing with her lighter as she stares at the Ferris Wheel lights again.

* * *

Peter and Sylar are back in the apartment as Peter walks into his bedroom. He sees something on his bed and moves the sheets as something falls out. Peter picks it up and we see what it is – it's Tess' barrette.

He stares at it for a while than walks back out into the living room. Sylar looks up and Peter holds up the barrette in his hands. Sylar nods as Peter puts her barrette on a memo pad hanging in the kitchen. We see the memo pad had a doodle Tess had made of a teddy bear.

* * *

Tess was sitting in her seat on a airplane as Lauren sat down next to her. Tess smiles as she looks out the window of the airplane. Remembering the two men who saved her life, in more ways than one. She is holding something in her hands as we see what it is- it was one of the watches Sylar was fixing. Tess smiles again than leans back in her seat.

* * *

Mohinder walks into his apartment. Mira is sitting on the couch and gets up when she sees him. He looks upset and she hugs him tightly. As she hugs him, he slowly begins to cry.

* * *

Noah stares at the picture of Grace in his office than he looks at another picture sitting on his desk – it was a picture of Claire. Noah sighs, not knowing what he should do.

* * *

Lacey is in the back porch again but this time she is crying. She holds up the picture and stares at it, still sobbing. It's a picture of her with her parents but her father is a familiar face – It was Forrest Maxime without the eye patch.

* * *

**[Soundtrack Note: the song fades out and stops playing]**

New York City

In a dark parking lot in front of a warehouse, a hooded figure sits on a car. They're flicking a lighter on and off as a limo pulls up. The door opens and Forrest Maxime steps out. The figure stands at attention. "Good, you're here. And on time too."

"Don't worry, I always keep my appointments." the figure said. The voice sounded familiar. "It felt good causing some mass mayhem."

"Glad to see you had some fun but the boss has a new assignment for you." he said, handing her a manila folder. She begins to leaf through it as we see some surveillance photos of Tracy's halfway house. "Remain at a distance and low key until it is time."

"Understood." the figure replied. "Wouldn't want sissy to know I'm coming."

"We don't want to lose the element of surprise. Not when we're so close." Forrest stated.

"I know how imperative it is to boss man, right?" the figure replied.

"And we all know that wouldn't end well." Forrest answered. "So no showboating or any random arson. Is that clear, Ms Zimmerman?"

The hooded figure removes her hood as we see she has long flowing reddish blond hair. "Please Mr Maxime..." we see her face and she looks exactly like Tracy and Niki. "Call me Barbara."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Again, really sorry for the long wait. I tend to procrastinate. Hope you guys like it but I don't think it's my best work. Also, sorry for no Hiro or Claire – they will be in the next episode. Promise.

Cast of New Characters: (again don't own the actors or any of the Heroes' characters)

Schuyler Kirby – Jamie Johnston

Felix Ruiz – Jason Tam

Lacey – Paula Brancati

Gwen Vidal – Sabrina Bryan

Barbara Zimmerman – Ali Larter


	4. Chapter Four: This Means War

**Previously on Heroes...**

(Clips of the Circle's actions – Claire's attempted assassination, the many fires in NYC. Etc)

(Cut to Gretchen opening the door to her roommate)

Gretchen: Oh, hi. You my new roommate?

Valerie: Yeah, I'm Valerie Ross.

(Hiro talking to his future self)

Future Hiro: "Have you made you decision?"

Hiro: _I have. I am going to continue my destiny... by stopping the Circle._

(Future Hiro placed a sheet of paper next to him.)

Future Hiro: _Good, but there are a few things you need to do before you can face them._

(Grace saving a young boy by jumping off the Santa Monica Pier than her and Matt talking on a bench)

Grace: My mother was a Company agent.

Matt stares at her in shock.

Grace: She worked for them until I was eleven years old, when she died. She was killed right in front of me and to this day, I can't remember who did it

(Noah in Company Headquarters talking to Milton.)

Milton: Agents we got keeping an eye on Matt Parkman in LA spotted something that may interest you.

(Milton hands a surveillance photo to Noah who takes it. He looks back at Milton, shocked.)

Noah: This isn't- It can't be.

Milton: Yep, and I checked. She's one of the people on the Unapprehendable List.

(Noah stares at the photo and we see it's a surveillance photo of Grace Foster. Cut to Peter with Tess sitting on a stoop)

Tess: I'm all alone.

Peter: Hey, you're not alone in this.

(Cut to her hugging Peter and Sylar than her on an airplane holding the watch Sylar gave her.)

Peter Voiceover: I can assure you of that.

(Cut to Forrest's meeting with the hooded figure, handing her files.)

Forrest: The boss has a new assignment for you.

(The figure leafs through the file which had some surveillance photos of Tracy's halfway house)

Forrest: Remain at a distance and low key until it is time. Is that clear, Ms Zimmerman?

(The figure removes her hood to reveal the face that looked familiar)

Barbara: Please... call me Barbara.

* * *

Mohinder: War. A small word that has numerous meanings and can take on many forms. It could be a physical altercation with another individual with opposing views. Other times they are battles we fight within ourselves – waging wars with monsters of our own creation. These conflicts comes with a fundamental choice – we can either continue to fight on or we can lay down the sword and walk away.

* * *

August 14th 2010

_Hiro Nakumura  
_

_Tokyo, Japan_

Hiro sat on a couch in his apartment with a table in front of him which was full of strewn-about papers. He picks up a slip of paper that was in the center of the table as well as a pack of post-it notes and a pen as he goes to get up from his seat. He walks over to a map next to the wall that had several push pins on different locations that had a post-it note underneath each pin. On the map over the Atlantic Ocean, lettering reads:

_**Chapter Four: This Means War**_

He looks almost proud of himself as he writes something on a post-it while he copies something off the slip of paper. He places a push pin somewhere near Turkey than puts the post-it note next to it and it read "Afet Giray – Istanbul"

As looks at the slip of paper again, his home phone rings. He rushes over and reads the caller ID – it was Ando. A huge smile comes across his face _"Ando? How are you doing... brother-in-law?"_ Hiro said with a goofy look on his face.

"_Now don't you start. Just because I'm officially family doesn't mean things are going to change between us." _Ando replied.

"_I know. I know. So, are you and Kimmy coming home?"_ Hiro asked.

"_We just got off the plane. She is really happy to be home." _Ando said. _"How are you? I was really worried about leaving you alone especially after-"_

"_My early retirement? No worries, old friend. I have had a change of heart." _Hiro replied.

"_Really? What made you change your mind?" _Ando asked but than sounded worried. _"You're not thinking of trying to save Charlie again? Hiro, she got to live a full life and-"_

"_Again, not to worry. I know the best thing for Charlie was to leave things as they are." _Hiro stated.

"_Than what made you not go through with it?" _Ando asked quizzically.

A huge grin appears on Hiro's face. _"Let's just say I found a new reason to keep fighting the good fight."_ He looks back at the map as we see the Kensei sword leaned against the map.

* * *

_Parkman Residence_

_Los Angeles, California_

Grace and Molly are sitting in the living room of the Parkman house, watching a horror movie. Molly jumps up as a loud roar emanates from the television but Grace doesn't flinch as she munches on some popcorn. She sees Molly covering her eyes with her hands. "Come on Molls, it's not that scary." Grace quips.

Molly gives her aunt a look and says "Please, you freaked when they got attacked by those bug creatures."

"They were a hell of a lot scarier than the giant monster. The only thing it did was crush people and caused property damage." Grace replied. "At least the bugs caused serious carnage." Another loud roar is hear as Molly and Grace look at the screen, stunned. After a moment, Grace points at the screen. "See! It spit him out! If he had gotten bitten by one of the little bugs, he would've died a slow painful death."

"But he's still dead." Molly answered back. "You're just mad they killed the only other cute guy that was in this movie halfway through."

Grace rolls her eyes as she hears a car pull up. "They're back." Grace said in a spooky voice as Molly playfully smacks her.

Matt and Janice Parkman walk through the front door, dressed for a night out. They are having a somewhat heated discussion. "Matt, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Janice replied. Grace and Molly turn to face them. Grace passes Molly some popcorn, finding it amusing.

"Right, the fact that our waiter is a closet bigot who hates people with abilities it no big deal." Matt replied. "It's kinda hard to hide those kind of things from me."

"He wasn't talking about you, Matt." Janice pointed out.

"He may as well have." Matt answered.

"This is better than the movie." Molly whispers to Grace who has had her fun.

"Um Mom, Dad, you shouldn't be arguing in front of the children." Grace said in a joking manner which caught their attention.

"Sorry. It was an... interesting evening." Matt replied.

"So we heard." Molly said with a mischievous grin.

"So, Grace, how was Matty? He didn't give you any trouble, did he?" Janice asked.

"Nope. He was a perfect angel."Grace said getting off the couch.

"Really, he's normally fussy around new people." Janice replied as Matt walks over to the TV and picks him up the DVD cases.

"Well, he was a little fussy a while after you guys left but I sang him a little lullaby." Grace replied as she begins to clean up. "He was out like a light moments later."

"Grace is really good with kids." Molly replied.

"Uh, yeah. I use to work as a nanny in Madrid for about a year in a half. I made a lot of hefty amounts of cash basically babysitting." Grace retorts.

"Hey Grace..." Matt began, Grace turns to face him as he holds up the DVD cases. "'The Shining'? 'Cloverfield'? Really?"

"Hey, Molly picked 'The Shining'." Grace defended herself.

"Is that true?" Matt asked.

"Well it is about a kid with special powers who faces traumatic events and manages to escape from a nightmarish place." Molly explained. "Danny Torrance and I are basically kindred spirits."

"And secondly, 'Cloverfield' wasn't my first choice. I wanted to see 'Let the Right One In' but they didn't have it in the kiosk." Grace replied. "It's Swedish... I have a weird taste in movies, I know."

"Teen vampires, I saw it at least three times." Janice replied.

"Really? I saw it at least six times." Grace answered. "I like the relationship between Eli and Oskar is so deep and dark."

"And yet so innocent." Janice explained.

"Exactly." Grace agreed. "Wow, I didn't think you had an edge."

"Well we women have many sides, don't we?" Janice joked as Grace laughed. "Have to go check on Matty."

"I'll go with you." Grace said following Janice. "Heck, maybe you can give me some pointers for the next time I babysit. That's if you'll still have me."

Janice stopped and said "I would love for you to be Matty's permanent sitter."

"Great." Grace said with a smile.

Matt observes this closely. The two women were actually bonding with each other. This wasn't exactly how he thought this would play out. Molly walks up next to him and says "They seem to be getting along great, don't they?"

"Yeah, trying to decide if that's good or bad." Matt said with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Grace and Molly leave the house and head to Grace's Mustang – only it's the point of view of someone who is watching them. The two get in the car while Grace starts the car and she drives off.

However, we learn who is watching them – Company agent David Wright who was sitting in a black SUV but he isn't alone. Sitting next to him in the passenger seat is a familiar face – Rene but the man better know as the Haitian.

* * *

_Peter Petrelli_

_New York City, New York_

Peter Petrelli is shoved hard against the wall a warehouse by a large man with a shaved head. The man rips off a metal sign behind him that was bolted to the wall. "Great. Super strength. Had to be super strength." Peter mumbles as the man rolls up the metal sign and turns it into a make shift club. The man swings the club at Peter only to have Peter dodge each of the attacks. He calls out to his left "Can I get some help over here!" as he dodged another blow.

"Kinda busy!" Sylar's voice calls out as we see that he is fighting three thugs. One had what it looked like stone fists and was punching Sylar while the other two held him up. "Can I- go- full force- on these – punks?" he asked through punches he was receiving.

"Go nuts... no killing though!" Peter said as he caught the large man's club. Peter gets the club out of his hands and kicks the man hard in the groin. "Hang on, I'm coming!"

Peter rushes over to help Sylar only to watch him zap the two thugs that were holding as a punching bag for stone-fist man. He hurls the two men away from him and the blow knocks the out cold. Sylar looks at Stone-fist and smiles as he regenerates. "I taking a licking... and keep on ticking." He flicks his finger and sends Stone-fist flying than crashing into a dumpster.

"You okay?" Peter asked as he pulls out some plastic rope ties and they begin to tie up the thugs.

"Don't worry about me." Sylar replied. "What about you, Artful Dodger?"

"Some times a great defense doesn't have to be an offense." Peter said as tightly a strap on a thug's hands. He groans in pain and rubs his wrist

"You want to borrow some regenerative power?" Sylar asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Probably will need some ice though." Peter said as they tie up the large thug when they look around. "Wait, someone is missing."

"Our stone-fisted friend. Should we go after him?" Sylar asked.

"Might as well. These clowns aren't going anywhere." Peter said as he and Sylar walk off.

* * *

The Stone-fist thug was running with a limp as he grabs his chest. He walks into an alley and bumps into a wall, or something that felt like a wall. He looks up and his eyes widen in horror.

* * *

Peter and Sylar continue searching until they hear a loud roar and a bloodcurdling scream. They rush to the same alley where Stone-fist was. They see something monstrous flying into the air with bat-like wings. It was hard for them to get a good look as it was too far away. They do see Stone-fist in its arms.

"What the hell-" Peter began.

"Took the words out of my mouth, Pete." Sylar replied.

The two men stare at each other in disbelief. Whatever they saw, it wasn't human.

* * *

**HEROES**

**Created by Tim Kring**

* * *

_Parkman Residence_

_Los Angeles, California_

Matt came out of the bathroom, dressed for bed and Janice is sitting on their bed also dressed for bed. "Matty is still out like a light." Janice said.

"Really?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I have no idea what Grace did but he hasn't made a peep all night." Janice replied. "The woman is like the baby whisperer."

"She is... something." Matt said nervously.

"Full of surprises to say the least." she stated. "It's just - something's been bugging me about Grace."

Matt looks at her with worry. "And what is that?"

"A pretty girl like that is _still_ single?"Janice answered as Matt breathed a small sigh of relief, "That's just simply unacceptable."

"Well not everyone can be as happy as we are." Matt said kissing her on the forehead.

"I was thinking of setting her up with as client of mine. He's single." Janice suggested.

"I don't know, Janice. I don't think she's the type who likes to be set up." Matt replied.

"Come on, it'll be good for her. We can go and make it a double date to help her through it." Janice said.

"Yeah, blind dates are pretty much Chinese water torture only more painful." Matt joked. "Tell you what, I'll talk to her and see if she's into the idea."

"Thank you." Janice said excitedly. They hold each other closely. "You know what? I am the luckiest woman in the world to have you."

Matt hugs her but part of him still felt guilty. That painting was hanging over him and sooner or later, it was going to come down and shatter his world.

Janice than twinges in pain and Matt looks at her concerned. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just sore. I'll take some aspirin." She answered as she walks over to a dresser drawer, "Besides, why don't you read my mind if you want to know what's wrong?"

"Because I don't want to violate your personal space and your head is pretty much as personal as it gets." Matt said as she pulls out a bottle of pills and takes two of them. We see the bottle looks like a prescription bottle which is prescribed to her.

"Funny how that never stopped you before." she said playfully as she put the bottle away quickly.

"Ha ha." Matt said sardonically. He senses something's wrong. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a headache, that's all." Janice replied. "It probably stress related." She gives him a weak smile but part of him isn't buying it.

* * *

_Grace Foster & Molly Walker_

In a dark loft apartment which had some moving boxes spread out in the room. There's a year old German Shepard sleeping on the floor in a dog bed but snaps awake when it hears someone at the door. The one of the two front doors opens to reveal Grace walking in with Molly behind her. The dog walks over to them and Grace smiles brightly as the dog barks. "Hey, Boomer. You been a good boy?" She closes the door behind her as we see there are several locks on the door. She locks all of them than turns to face her niece. "All right, kiddo. Time for bed." Grace said.

"Come on, it's a Saturday." Molly argued as she pets Boomer.

"I don't want any protests. You start school Monday and you need to get used to having a bedtime." Grace answered back.

"I'm not ten years old anymore, Grace." Molly replied. "I don't need a bedtime."

"Please don't make this hard for me, Molly" Grace said. "Despite the fact that we have superpowers, I want to give you a sense of normalcy. Now go get ready."

"You know, you were a lot more fun when you were just my free-spirited aunt who just came to visit." Molly said rolling her eyes and walks off as Boomer follows her.

"I'll be over to tuck you in." Grace yells back.

"Again, not ten." Molly answers back. Grace smiles slightly as she looks through a box in the living room. She sees something and pulls out a picture frame. She looks at the picture - it was a photo of herself at six with her eleven year old sister Sadie. She was sitting on a swing and Sadie was behind her, laughing. Grace touches the picture at Sadie's face.

Molly walks into the room, wearing her pajamas, with Boomer next to her. She creeps up behind Grace and sees what she was doing. Grace looks up still holding the frame. "You okay?" Molly asked.

"Uh, yeah. I-I'm fine." Grace said nervously.

Molly takes the picture frame from Grace's hands and looks at the picture. "You two were really close, weren't you?" Molly replied.

"She _was_ my sister." Grace said with a smile as Molly put the picture frame on a bookshelf. "She used to push my buttons but I know she was doing it out of love."

"I miss them. Every day." Molly replied. "There are days where I feel like I'm gonna wake up and it was just a really bad dream."

"Yeah, me too." Grace said softly. "I know you don't like talking about it but... you told me this..."

"Sylar." Molly replied quietly.

"Yeah, Sylar. What kind of name is that anyway?" Grace said bitterly as Molly stayed quiet. "You told me he did it. What happened to him?"

"I wish I could tell you." Molly said.

"I'll tell you one thing, if I ever get my hands on that son of a-" Grace spat.

"It won't help." Molly said aggravated..

Grace knew she was right: it wouldn't bring her sister back or undo the trauma Molly had endured. "Sorry, I tend to go to a bad place sometimes." Grace breathed. "No more stalling - off to bed"

"Fine, fine, I'm going." Molly said heading to bed. "Come on Boomer, you can watch me brush my teeth. Good night, Grace!"

"Good night!" Grace called out as Boomer followed Molly. She walks over to the window and makes sure they're secure when she notices a black SUV parked in front of the building. Grace saw a black SUV parked in front of the Parkman house. Grace shrugged off and secured the window.

* * *

_Peter Petrelli & Gabriel Gray_

_New York City_

Peter and Sylar walk down the hall heading to Peter's apartment. They were still a bit shaken up at what they just witnessed. What looked like a monster flying away with an evolved human with stone-fists. "That has to be the strangest thing I have ever seen and that's saying something." Peter replied.

"Maybe it's just another person with abilities. We do come in different varieties." Sylar replied.

"I don't know. Maybe." Peter said skeptically. "Should we tell Noah?"

"It's your call, oh fearless leader." Sylar joked as he sees Peter grabbing his wrist in pain. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need some ice." Peter said as he tried to open the door to his apartment. "Tell you what, if we see that thing again, we'll let Noah or my mother know. Get them to deal with it."

"That's what the Company is good at. Sweeping monsters under the rug." Sylar replied.

"Yeah, look at how well that worked with you." Peter joked as he opened the door.

"Ow, cheap shot!" Sylar stated. They walk inside and shut the door as Sylar notices Peter is still in pain. "You really sure you don't want some healing power? I don't mind sharing."

"I said I'm fine." Peter replied, getting annoyed.

"Come on, it's no big deal." Sylar replied as he tried to take Peter's hand.

"I said NO!" Peter yelled back which stuns Sylar for a second. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

"You're still worried about Tess, aren't you?" Sylar guessed.

"Yeah, you could say that." Peter said as he grabbed an ice pack. "It's just- if I were to take another ability that would mean-"

"You'd lose the ability you took from Tess." Sylar stated. Peter gives him a look. "Sorry, sometimes I know you better than you know yourself... frankly better than I know myself."

"I don't want to lose my connection to her." Peter said.

"Just because you lose her power, doesn't mean you'll lose her." Sylar stated.

"I know. I know. Sometimes I wish I had my old ability back. The one I have is fine but it's just not the same." Peter replied. "It sucks."

"So you'd like your old powers back, warts and all?" Sylar asked.

"It's a lot better than being so... limited." Peter said as he sighs and changes the subject. "I just hope she's doing okay."

"I'm sure the little spark plug is doing just fine." Sylar replied. Peter gives him a small smile and nods.

* * *

_Tracy's Halfway House_

_Chicago Illinois_

It was night and everyone was asleep, everyone except for Tess Patrick who was tossing and turning in her bed, We see that she is in the same room Amanda, Lacey and Gwen were in but we see only Amanda and Lacey are in the room. It had been a week since she was dropped off there after her mother's death and Tess was trying to adjust to everything. Tess continues to try to get to sleep until...

"Tess!" Lacey said in a hushed yell. She tosses a pillow at her which causes her to get up. "Magneta! Ya mind? Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry." Tess said softly. "I can't sleep."

"Than go downstairs, drink a glass of warm milk and go to sleep!" Lacey blurts out quietly.

"I am lactose intolerant." Tess replied.

"Okay, how about I put a pillow over your face and keep it there until you stop kicking!" Lacey said bitterly.

After a moment Tess retorts "You are one seriously disturbed girl."

"Will you two quit it!" Amanda replied. "You keep bickering and Ms Strauss is going to cancel our field trip tomorrow. I kind of want to see more than just this house and the backyard. So shut up and go... to... sleep!" Amanda lies back down and goes back to sleep. Lacey and Tess look at each other. They both knew it wasn't a good idea to piss Amanda off and went back to sleep.

"This better be worth it, guys." Tess said to herself looking at the watch on her wrist.

* * *

Tracy Strauss was sitting in the office that had been made for business matters. She was leafing through some files. We see she is reading over Tess Fitzpatrick's file. "You know, normal people are asleep at this time of night." Tracy looks up and sees Company agent Tom Balfour standing at the door.

"This coming from the man who is also up at 2:00 AM." Tracy replied

"I was just doing a head check on the kids. Making sure none of them made a break for it." Tom answered back. He sees the file she is reading. "You looking over the Fitzpatrick girl's file?"

"Yeah, her case really makes me sad. A lot of these kids come from broken homes or are teen runaways." Tracy stated. "I can't imagine what would've happened if Peter hadn't found her first."

"I can imagine quite a bit. I mean, with the power they all wield, they could become extremely dangerous." Tom replied.

"You don't have faith in them?" Tracy asked.

"It's not like that." Tom said while sitting down in a chair.

"There are racist bastards are there that could push some of them into feeling they have to take matters into their own hands." Tracy said. "I don't want them to resort to that."

"You mean like you?" Tom uttered. Tracy looks at him stunned. "Everyone knows what you did to those Building 26 agents. We have to go over the files of those incidents before we begin field work."

"Great, I have become an example for what not to do... I thought they'd moved on from that." Tracy replied rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I've been walking on eggshells for a while now for all my past transgressions. I made mistakes like anyone else. Now I find out they still don't trust me. I don't know what else they want me to do."

"This mean you want to give up?" Tom asked as Tracy gets up from her chair.

"As much as I'd like to, it isn't the kind of girl I am, Mr Balfour." Tracy replied. "I'm going to bed."

As Tracy goes to leave, "I don't know if it helps, but for what it's worth... I trust you." Tom replied.

Tracy remains silent and smiles as she leaves.

* * *

_Hiro Nakumura_

_Tokyo Japan_

Hiro pops back into his apartment than goes to the map and writes on a post it note - "Kevin Butler – Jacksonville Florida.' He than hears a knock at the door and rushes over to it. He checks the peephole and smiles brightly. Hiro opens the door to reveal Ando and Kimiko standing there. _"Ando! Kimmy!"_ Hiro yelled as he hugs them.

"_Hello, old friend."_ Ando said.

"_How are you, Hiro?"_ Kimmy replied.

"_Please come in... no, wait a second."_ Hiro said as he backs away and slams the door in their faces. He rushes to put away his tools. He fumbles with some papers and drops some on the floor.

"_What in the world is the matter with you?"_ Kimmy asked calling from the closed door.

"_Open the door!" _Ando called out,

"_Just a second." _Hiro called out as he picks up the papers at the same time tries to push the map out of the room. Suddenly, the door opens and Ando and Kimmy brag in.

"_Are you... okay?"_ Ando said as he sees Hiro's makeshift command center.

"_Um... oops."_ Hiro replied sheepishly as he backs away from his map.

* * *

_Chicago Zoo_

_Chicago Illinois_

It was a busy Sunday afternoon and families and tourists crowd the zoo. A two white vans pull up as some of the Halfway house kids step out. Schuyler steps out of the driver seat of van one and Tracy gets out of the passenger side while some students step out, including Amanda, Lacey, Tess, and a kid with short blond hair named Cody.

Out of the driver seat of the other van, Tom Balfour steps out and the kids of his van step out including Felix, Gwen and a tall brunette named Bernadette.

"All right kids, gather around." Tracy replied as the kids gather. "I know a lot of you have been working hard since you got here and today is your reward for your hard work. If you all behave yourselves, I will consider doing more of these field trips."

"Why didn't Edgar come?" Amanda asked.

"He volunteered to watch the house while we were out." Tracy answered.

"Needed a break?" Tom whispered to Tracy.

"Figured he deserved it." Tracy said with a grin. "And one more thing... no using and if you do, use them wisely." Some of the kids groan especially Gwen, it was a zoo after all. "Come along!"

They all follow her into the zoo as we see Barbara Zimmerman watching from afar standing next to a tree. Tracy senses something than looks over but she doesn't see anyone as she goes back to her kids.

* * *

_Hiro's Apartment_

_Tokyo Japan_

Hrio stands in the middle of the room with Ando and Kimmy standing there with him. _"I really wish you hadn't seen this."_ Hiro replied.

"_Hiro, I thought you had stopped doing this?" _Kimmy asked.

"_I did, I mean I was going to but this other me from the future came and told me not to give up."_ Hiro said. _"He said if I stop, bad things would happen."_

"_You can't keep doing this."_ Kimmy yelled.

"_Calm down, Kimmy." _Ando replied.

"_Calm down!" _Kimmy said. _"He's going back out there to play superhero and you want me to calm down?"_

"_Ando is right. You really don't have to worry about me."_ Hiro replied. _"I am a hero and heroes-"_

"_You are endangering your life by doing this! You told me all these stories about what you have done and you can't do this forever." _Kimmy said. _"A few months ago, you almost died because of what your... powers were doing to your mind."_

"_I am doing this to help people. To save the world." _Hiro stated as an alarm on his watch went off. He checks his watch. _"I wish I could stay but there's something I need to do."_

"_Hiro?"_ Ando replied as Hiro grabs his sword.

"_I'll be back." _Hiro nods as he disappears.

"_HIRO!"_ Kimmy yelled.

Ando shares a look of concern with his wife.

* * *

Hiro appears in an alleyway as he pulls out the slip of paper from his pocket. We see that it's a list and one things on the list reads 'People to Save' and he is on the last name on the list which read 'Grace Foster/Lady Fuchsia.'

* * *

_Seraphina Dance Studio_

_Los Angeles, California_

Grace Foster was standing in front a group of children between the ages of twelve to sixteen who were in clothes that would suggest it was a dance class. "All right, one more time from the top! Five, six, seven, eight!" Grace yelled as she turned on a stereo which plays Lady Gaga's 'Starstruck'. The kids began to do a simple hip hop routine. One of the girls, Ruby who was the oldest in the class at sixteen was doing well. "Great job, Ruby. Guys follow what Ruby's doing." Grace said smiling.

"Hey, show us your moves, Miss Foster!" one of the other kids yelled.

"No, I couldn't." Grace replied. The other girls join in encouraging her.

"Come on, Miss Foster! Show me what ya got!" Ruby yelled cockily,

"Oh, all right." Grace said giving in.

Grace stood next to Ruby and copied some of her moves and even adding a ballet spin. The kids were smiling at this as Ruby tried to show off and catch up with Grace. Ruby does a head stand and spins on it.

At that moment, Matt Parkman walk into the studio and sees that Grace was in the middle of her class. He sees Grace counter Ruby's head spin by doing several back flips ending with a somersault. Matt smiles at this as the kids are cheering. Grace turns off the music.

"That was awesome. You gotta teach me that!" Ruby replied.

"Maybe next class. Now it's time for my next class." Grace said, looking at her watch. "I'll see you guys next Sunday!"

The kids begins to leave as Ruby sees Matt standing there. He hears a passing thought. _"Really hope that's not her boyfriend. She could do SO much better."_ Matt's eyes widen as Grace sees him.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have to hear stuff like that." Matt stated.

"What did she say... or think?" Grace asked.

"You don't wanna know." Matt replied.

"Fair enough." Grace said. "So what brings you here? Come to take a lesson?"

"Uh no but if I ever want to tryout to be a Laker girl, than I'll call you." Matt joked as Grace laughs. "Where's Molly?"

"She's at home. She wanted to spend her last day of freedom before she starts school tomorrow." Grace said and Matt looked worried. "Don't worry, she knows to lock all the doors and windows of the loft. We even got a dog who is more than willing to attack anyone who wants to hurt us."

"What kind of dog?" he asked.

"German Shepard." Grace stated with Matt nodding. "But you didn't come here to ask me about my home security."

"Your keen perception is terrifying." Matt replied.

"Why are you really here?" Grace asked.

"Well, Janice and I were talking and-" Matt began.

"She didn't change her mind about me being mini Matt's sitter?" Grace said worried. "If I said some to-"

"No, it's not that. She really doesn't want to pass up help from the baby whisperer." Matt replied. "She was wondering why you were single and she-"

"Oh no, she's not trying to set me up on a blind date, is she?" Grace said annoyed.

"Indeed she is." Matt said. "I did have a feeling you wouldn't want to be set up."

"Well if you didn't notice, Molly was trying to set the two of us up before she found out you and Janice were back together." Grace said.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Matt said, trying to play it cool.

"Sure." Grace answered, playing along.

"So I take this as a 'no'?" Matt asked.

"As much I hate blind dates, I wouldn't mind help from a friend." Grace said after a brief moment of silence. "But how do I know this guy she's setting me up with isn't like wannabe Ted Bundy? I don't want to be alone with a complete stranger."

"Not to worry. Janice even wants the two of us to come along and make it a double date to take the pressure off." Matt said.

"In that case... Tell you what, you can tell Jan that I'll go for it under two conditions." Grace replied.

"And they are?" he asked.

"If Molly could watch Matty while we go out." Grace replied.

"Done." Matt replied. "And the other condition?"

"I'll need my dog to stay with Molly while at Chateau Parkman." Grace retorts.

"I don't know. Janice will-" Matt began.

"Oh don't worry, Boomer is totally house broken." Grace said.

"Boomer?" Matt asked.

"That's his name. He's a great dog but if he believes that you'll hurt me or Molly... well let's just say he's a mean son of a bitch." Grace smiled.

"Good to know." Matt said. "Okay, I'll try to convince Janice."

"Good, I get off at three so..." Grace said.

"I'll call you and give you the details." Matt replied.

"Great." Grace said with a bright smile. "Pick up Molly and Boomer at six while I get ready after you give me the details."

"All right than. Well I should go tell Janice the good news." Matt said. "I'll see ya tonight." Matt began to leave and Grace's next class came in

"See ya than." Grace called out.

Matt looks back and sees Grace beginning her class which was made up of six to twelve year old. 'Have to admit, she's good with kids.' Matt thought to himself as he left.

* * *

_Company Headquarters_

Gretchen walks in headquarters with two guards who had picked her up in a black SUV a block away from campus. They remained quiet through the whole ride there which made her a tad uneasy. Gretchen looks around, she'd been here before but now she was there in an official capacity. "Well.." Gretchen looks up and sees Noah walking towards her. "Right on the dot. Have to admire someone who is punctual."

"It helps to make a good to make a good impression." Gretchen said. "So is there some kind of interview process or am I heading straight to work?"

Noah sighs. "This way." He begins to lead her off.

"Knew I was getting off too easy." Gretchen mumbles as he leads her into his office.

* * *

The two of them walk inside as Noah closes the door behind her. "I assure you, I'll make this as painless as possible."

"I'm okay. Just a little nervous, that's all." she said as she sat in the chair in front of Noah's desk.

"Don't be, as long as you read the reference guide you were given, you'll do just fine." he uttered as he sat in his desk. "You did read it?"

"Cover to cover. I will say that the Harry Potter series was a better read." Gretchen joked.

"Right." Noah said chuckling. "I want you to understand that things are very different now ever since Claire revealed herself to the world."

"So I've been told." Gretchen said frankly. "Look, I promise to keep 'Company' matters a secret but I don't see why you're concerned. I'm just going to be Claire's assistant, right?"

"Yes, but there are dangerous people out there and I'm not just talking about those like Claire. People that would be more than happy to teach Claire a lesson by going after you or anyone you love. It's a basic fact when you're in this line of work. You do understand?"

"I care about Claire, Mr Bennet and I will do anything to protect her." she said bluntly.

"Noah smiles "Good to hear."

"Where is she right now?" Gretchen asked.

"She is preparing to go on the Lenard Sharp Show to discuss our views on this whole cure mess." Noah said as he began to lead her out.

"I heard about that. Is it true? Can they... cure people?" Gretchen asked.

After a moment of silence, Noah speaks up. "It's just a pipe dream these people are trying to sell for quick millions. They're nothing more than snake oil salesmen preying on a frightened people."

"A group that's growing everyday, right?" Gretchen replied.

"You are correct on that, Gretchen. The interview is going to be via satellite. We don't want another zealot to get the idea to copy the actions of Mr Fitzpatrick." Noah replied.

"I sure Claire was _real_ happy about that." Gretchen said joking.

"I'm sure seeing you will soften the blow." Noah replied as his phone rings. "She's Conference Room 8, Lauren will take you there."

* * *

Gretchen leaves the office as Noah shuts the door. He goes to his phone and answers. "Bennet... how is your surveillance going?... Cut the guy some slack. He does like to make small talk... Yes, a lot more than we did. I know... Just make sure you remain hidden. I don't want her to know she's being followed. The woman is incredibly resourceful as you'll recall... Yes, I'll catch the red eye and meet you there... Okay, bye." He hangs up and sighs.

* * *

"This is beyond insane." Claire uttered as she fixed her hair in front of a mirror in Conference Room 8. "I don't see why I can't do this interview in person. Shouldn't I make public appearances in front of the public?" We see Milton Smythe working with the video camera and a laptop that the camera was hooked up to.

"Yeah, 'cause you getting shot in front of several journalists from across the globe helped our image?" Milton bluntly said without thinking. Claire turns and gives him a look. "Sorry, I could've swore I said that in my head."

"For a certified genius, you really aren't smart enough to know you're not suppose to make a crack at the boss's daughter." Claire said playfully with a grin which makes Milton smile shamefacedly.

"We'll- um- we'll be going live in five." Milton replied.

The door opens as Lauren lets Gretchen inside. Gretchen smiles as Claire goes over to hug her. "I am so glad you made it." Claire said.

"Are you kidding, fire-breathing dragons couldn't keep me away." Gretchen replied.

"Aw, there were dragons on the freeway?" Milton said sound disappointed.

"Nice to see you too, Miltie." Gretchen replied.

"It's Milton. My grandparents call me Miltie." Milton said annoyed. "And we're on in two."

"Fine." Claire said as she sat in the chair in front of the camera. "Let's get this over with."

"In five... four... three... two" Milton said as he points to Claire on two. Claire gives a half smile as Gretchen stands behind Milton and give a thumbs up which makes Claire smile brightly.

* * *

_Peter Petrelli_

_Mercy Heights Hospital_

Peter was in the break room, talking on his cellphone. "So, any sign of our gargoyle?"

"Nope, I have searched the whole city and there's not sign of it." we hear Sylar's voice on the other end.

"Just keep looking. And don't pick a fight with this thing." Peter ordered him. "We don't know what this thing is."

"I can take anything it throws at me." Sylar stated.

"Not the point. It may be someone with an ability that's mutated out of there control. They may be in pain or confused." Peter said.

"And killing other people with abilities?" Sylar answered. "Back in my heyday, I would've probably joined forces with this... thing."

"Just don't confront him. Promise me you won't." Peter pleaded, ignoring the last statement.

"You have my word. If I see him, I'll report back to you." Sylar said. "I'll check back later."

Peter hangs up as we see an older African American male doctor who was in his mid fifties enter the room. "Peter Petrelli?" the doctor spoke up and Peter looks at him.

"Yes, can I help you?" Peter asked.

"You're a very hard man to track down. I've been meaning to have word with you but every time I do, you... take off." the doctor said.

"I do have that tendency." Peter replied. "Wait a second, who are you?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Dr Porter and I am the new chief of psychiatric care here at Mercy Heights. The hospital board has asked if I can do some personal counseling with you." the doctor replied. "I want to discuss your hero complex."

Peter stares at him, stunned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Peter, it's no secret that you're... special and the hospital is starting to view you as a liability." Dr Porter replied. "They just-"

"They just want to cover there own hides, aren't they?" Peter stood up, sounding offended.

"They feel you need to see mental help and I agree with them after looking over your file." Dr Porter said.

"You- you read my file?" Peter answered back shocked.

"Any hospital personnel can, Peter. You know that." Dr Porter replied.

"You know what, they can take their therapy and shove it." Peter got up to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

"That's the thing. The board told me to tell you that if you don't work out your issues with me, they will be forced to terminate your employment." Dr Porter said.

"You're saying if I don't get help, I'll get fired?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid so." Dr Porter replied.

Peter looks at him, in shock. He's been backed into a wall.

* * *

_Hiro's Apartment_

_Tokyo Japan_

Ando and Kimiko were still in Hiro's apartment, looking at what Hiro had been up to while they were away. Kimmy picks up a paper that read 'People the future needs.' in their native language.

"_I can't believe this. He is still putting his life at risk." _Kimmy replied agitated. _"I would've thought after recovering from surgery, he would have learned all this was dangerous."_

"_Kimmy, you have to understand that being a hero is important to him." _Ando told her.

"_I know that, I'm just concerned about his well being."_ Kimmy said. _"I just wonder where he is right now."_

"_With Hiro, he can be anywhere." _Ando replied.

"_That doesn't help."_ Kimmy said with a withering look on her face.

"_I know." _Ando replied as his wife goes into her brother's bedroom. _"Where are you, Hiro?__"_

Hiro was walking down the street next to Hollywood Boulevard. He passes a pay phone with phone book hanging from it. He begins to leaf through it looking for something. He finds something and looks through his pocket for a coin than pulls one out and puts it in only to hear it come back in the coin return slot. He rolls his eyes and dials and puts the phone to his ear.

"Information, can I help you?" the automated voice said.

"Yes, I am looking for Lady Fuchsia." Hiro said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you repeat that?" the voice asked.

"Okay, I am looking to Grace Foster." Hiro said, a bit annoyed.

"Are looking for Gary Farmer?"

"No! Grace Foster! Lady Fuchsia! She is in grave danger!" Hiro yelled as some of the people around him began to look at him. Hiro laughs nervously as he hangs up the phone.

* * *

_Tracy Strauss & Tom Balfour_

_Chicago Zoo_

Tracy was standing in front of the lion exhibit as Tom comes up behind her as she stares at a lioness. "You enjoying yourself?" Tom asked.

"Have to admire a powerful female." Tracy replied. "Where are the kids?"

"Some of the guys are in the monkey house." Tom said.

"Let me guess, monkeying around?" Tracy asked with a smile.

"Thought I'd spare you the primate jokes." Tom replied. "The girls are hanging around the concession stand except for Amanda, Lacey and Tess. They are at the bird house."

"I just hope the kids are enjoying." Tracy replied.

"I'm sure they are. This was a good idea, give a chance for some fresh air, new surroundings." Tom said. "I mean before our bosses force them to do training drills."

"Pretty much. Can I ask you something?" Tracy said and Tom nods. "Do you get the feeling you were being watched?"

"In our line of work, when don't you feel like you're being watched?" Tom said. Tracy just sighs than Tom grabs her hand but he pulls away quickly. "Ah!"

"Oh god, are you okay?" Tracy asked concerned as Tom checks his hand which went from blue back to a normal shade.

"Sorry, forgot for a second-" Tom began.

"That I wasn't normal?" Tracy said. "Happens a lot." Tom just smiles.

"Come on, let's go check on our charges. Don't want them to cause any trouble." Tom replied. Tracy nods and they walk off.

* * *

Tess was in the bird house, drawing a yellow canary in a sketch pad. It was a fairly good drawing. She looks over and sees Amanda staring at a display information on the bird Tess was drawing with Lacey standing next to her, looking bored.

"Are we done here? This is getting boring." Lacey asked.

"Why don't you go hang out with Gwen and swap fashion tips?" Tess joked.

"I'd rather have blood worms crawl in my brain." Lacey uttered as Amanda laughs. Amanda walks over and sees Tess' drawing.

"That's a really good drawing." Amanda commented.

"Thanks." Tess said nervously. "Doing this calms me down. I even used write and draw my own comics in Pittsburgh. I kinda wanted to be like Isaac Mendez."

"I know about that guy, I had like almost every issue of '9th Wonders.' It really sucked what happened to him." Lacey replied.

"What happened to him?" Tess asked.

"You don't know?" Lacey asked. "Some dude named Sylar killed him."

"Sylar?" Tess asked nervously, looking down at her watch.

"Yeah, guy was like the boogeyman to people like us." Lacey replied.

"You ever meet him face to face?" Tess asked the girls.

"I did. But he wasn't as scary as I thought." Amanda said. "My mom kinda took a shine to him."

"I met him." Tess said. "In New York. He and Peter saved my life."

"Wait, Peter? As in Peter Petrelli?" Lacey asked with peaked interest.

"Yep, that would be him." Tess replied.

"Tell me, is he as cute in person?" Lacey questioned Tess which took the other two by surprise."What, the guy is hot! I have eyes."

"Okay, _Gwen_!" Amanda joked.

"Take that back!" Lacey pointed and the other two laugh.

"Hey!" The girls jump up and Amanda instinctively raises her hands and causes a small explosion and Lacey goes through a wall. They see it's Schuyler and Felix who barely dodge Amanda's attack.

"Jeez!" Felix replied. Lacey pokes her head back in through the wall than walks into the room again.

"Remind me never to sneak up behind you." Schuyler said to Amanda.

"Very funny." Amanda replied as she walks over to Schuyler and kisses him.

"Come on, you guys. Cut it out! Get a room." the others said as they messed with their friends.

"We'd have one if you children would beat it." Schuyler said.

"There he goes, thinking he's god's gift." Felix whispered to Tess who giggles.

"I heard that!" Schuyler said throwing a zoo map at him. Felix just laughs.

"Let's blow this bird cage!" Lacey said.

They leave the house as Barbara walks in and a dark smile appears on her face as she watches Tess walk away with her friends.

* * *

_Grace Foster & Molly Walker_

_Los Angeles, California_

Molly sat on Grace's bed reading a English dubbed manga of Sailor Moon with Boomer lying next to her feet. We see several articles of clothing scattered about as she looks up from her book. "Come on, I want to see what you're going to wear!" Molly called out to Grace who was in her closet.

"I don't know if this is _the_ dress." Grace called from the closet.

"Just come out and let me see it!" Molly replied.

"Okay, okay! Don't have a hissy fit, I'm coming." Grace said. She steps out of the closet in a modest dark purple dress which was nice but... "What do you think?"

"It's... well, you look... okay." Molly said reluctantly. Boomer who raises his head to see what Grace is wearing than lowers his head.

"It's that bad?" Grace asked.

"Well, its-" Molly began.

"It's Mass! It's Sunday Catholic Mass and the altar boys are snickering!" Grace said, looking in her mirror.

"Actually, looks like something the one of the altar boys would wear." Molly stated than she gets up from the bed. "Why don't you let me pick?"

"Fine, go ahead." Grace sighed.

Molly walks into the closet and finds something. She grabbed a slinky black dress from her closet.

"How about... this?" Molly said handing Grace the dress.

"I don't know..." Grace replied.

"Come on, black is flattering and you'd _SO_ look like a starlet in it." Molly said excitedly.

"I know but... I don't want to upstage Janice and-" Grace said.

"Grace, this is _your_ blind date. She and Matt are just tagging along for moral support." Molly retorts. "You need to wow your date."

"What if I don't like him and I give him the wrong idea?" Grace asked.

"Grace, right now is not the time to be picky. You're always saying that the well has been dry in the romance department." Molly replied. Grace gives her a look of shock. "What, I heard you tell that to Mohinder last month."

"That was an adult conversation and-" Grace said only to hear a knock on one of the front doors. Boomer rushes to the doors and begins barking. "That must be Matt coming to pick guys up."

Molly gets off the bed quickly and rushes out the room to answer the door. She opens the doors and Matt is standing there. "Matt!"

"Hey, how are ya doing, kiddo?" Matt said as he hugs her.

"Why do I have to keep reminding you and Grace? I am a teenager now, not a kid anymore." Molly said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, I'll try to remember that." Matt said as Boomer continues to bark. "I take it this is Boomer?"

"Yep." Molly said as she turns to face the dog. "Shh, Boomer! No, he's a friend." Boomer stops barking, tilts his head than sits down, calming down.

"He's well trained, I'll give you that." Matt noticed.

"Yeah, it's amazing what you can get a dog to do when you can become a human dog whistle." Grace said, entering the room wearing the reject dress.

"So, you're wearing _that_?" Matt said raising an eyebrow.

"Does everyone here not like this dress?" Grace asked.

"It's nice, if you're going to Bingo night with Cloris Leachman." Matt joked.

"Go ahead make all the jokes you want!" Grace retorts. "Besides I'm not even done getting ready yet so don't judge until you see the finished product."

"If you say so. Let's hit the road, Molly." Matt said.

"All right. Come on, Boomer!" Molly said as Boomer followed her.

"You sure you don't want a ride to the restaurant?" Matt asked.

"No, it's fine. Sally can get me there and get me all the way home." Grace answered.

"Cannot believe you named your car 'Sally.'" Matt said.

"Come on, Mustang Sally? It's a play on words." Grace joked.

"Oookay. I'll see you there. Bye." Matt said.

"Later." Grace replied as he exits. She walks back into her room and picks up the slinky black dress and a mischievous grin appears on her face.

* * *

Sylar was walking inside an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn. He figured the creature hide in dimly lit areas with no sign of people. He sees there are crates and broken machinery inside the warehouse and is holding a flashlight into the darkness. As he continues walking, Sylar steps on something that made a crack sound. He backs away than looks down and picks it up using his telekinesis – it looked like a femur.

"Someone got hungry." Sylar said, the look of terror on his face said it all.

Suddenly something with wings swoops down and stands behind Sylar. He turns around quickly to see who it was but before he could react, the winged figure backhands Sylar viciously which sends him crashing through several crates.

Sylar remains unmoving for a moment until he gets up. "Okay... ow." he replied. We see a huge open wound on his forehead which heals quickly. He looks around and sees the figure is gone. The look on his face is one we haven't seen in a while: fear.

* * *

_Peter Petrelli_

_Mercy Heights Hospital_

Peter is standing in Dr Porter's office as the doctor sat in a chair, taking notes. "Peter, we've been here for almost thirty minutes. I'd like to hear what you have to say." Dr Porter replied.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do here?" Peter asked, looking out the window.

"Tell me what's on your mind. How are you feeling?" Dr Porter said.

"Okay, what's on my mind is how I can get this over with and what I'm feeling is extremely annoyed." Peter said bitterly. "How's that?"

"It's a start." the doctor answered. "Peter, I am trying to help you. I'm not here to judge you."

"You really expect me to buy that?" Peter asked.

"You have trouble trusting people, don't you?" Porter retorts.

"Let's just say people in my life tend to let me down. My parents... Nathan..." Peter said, drifting off after the last statement.

"Your brother?" Porter replied,

"Yeah. I just feel... I feel like I'm losing who I am." Peter stated,

"Is it because of your... special gifts?" Porter asked. Peter looks at him. "Peter, despite the way other people feel, I am a very open person."

Peter looked surprised. "I've been- been trying to reconnect with people but I'm afraid that if I get too close with someone..."

"They'll end up letting you down or that you'll risk losing them?" Porter replied. Peter nods. "Good, now we're getting somewhere."

"So, can I go?" Peter asked as Porter checks his watch.

"All right but I want to back here tomorrow, same time." Porter retorts.

Peter sighs. "Whatever." he said as he gets up to leave.

"Peter, I'm not the bad guy here." Porter said.

"That's your opinion." Peter replied as he left.

* * *

Peter walks down the hallway of the hospital and passes Emma. She sees him and notices he walks with anger in his stride. "Peter?" She walks in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Peter said, changing his tone around her.

"Don't lie. I know when a person is angry." Emma replied. "What is the matter?"

"It's nothing. You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine." Peter said.

"You can tell me, what is it?" Emma tried to get something out of him.

"The hospital thinks I'm a liability and they said if I don't get help, I'll lose my job." Peter said clearly.

"That's terrible. What are you going to do?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Peter said when his cellphone rings. "What is it, Sylar? You did? I'm on my way."

"Peter, where are you going?" Emma asked as he began to leave.

"Be a hero." Peter said as he walks past the exit and leaves. Emma looks concerned, she didn't know what Peter might do.

* * *

_Althenia Restaurant_

_Los Angeles, California_

Inside the beautifully decorated Italian restaurant which had a modern motif. There are several people having dinner and you can also see a bar as well. Matt and Janice were being seated at a table, Matt was in a suit and Janice was in a dark red dress with shall wrap. Matt looks around. "You sure he's coming?" Matt asked.

"He said he'd be here soon." Janice replied as she looks and sees someone. "And there he is. Griffin!"

A tall man in his mid thirties with jet black hair and a gray pinstripe suit walks over to the table. "Sorry I'm late. An ADA's work is never done." he said as he shakes Matt's hand. "Griffin Hancock."

"Nice to meet you." Matt replied.

"Griffin is the new Assistant District Attorney. He's close friends with my boss." Janice said.

"I don't like to brag." Griffin replied modestly. He looks around. "So where's this amazing woman you wanted to meet?"

"She's running a little late. I'm sure she'll be here." Janice replied. Matt heard her think _"I hope."_

Matt turns and sees Grace walk into the restaurant taking off her coat. He sees she is wearing the slinky black dress Molly picked out with a matching necklace and black stiletto heels. Her hair was down and she looked like every bit a Hollywood diva. 'Oh god. Why couldn't she have worn the purple dress' he thought.

"Oh, there she is. Grace!" Janice called out.

Grace strides towards the table, smiling brightly. "Sorry I'm late, I wanted to look perfect."

"You do look beautiful." Janice complimented her.

"Thank you. You do too." Grace said brightly. She looks at Matt. _"Hope you're ordering crow." _Matt clears his throat.

"Grace, I'd like to meet you to Griffin Hancock. Griffin, this is lovely woman is Grace Foster." Janice said.

"Very nice to meet you." Griffin replied.

"Likewise." Grace said offering her hand for a shake only to have him take it than kisses it which makes Grace give a nervous giggle. _"Great, he's one of those guys." _From her tone, Matt sensed she didn't like that.

"Shall we?" Griffin replied. They all sat down as their waiter walked over.

"Hello, my name is Fabian and I will be your waiter. Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked in a thick Italian accent.

"We'll I'll have some of your best wine and my date-" Griffin began.

"Oh, don't worry. Let me." Grace interrupted. She clears her throat and looks at the menu. What comes out of her mouth shocks the table and the waiter. _"I'll take the Chardonnay than I'll have the Veal Ravioli with the cream sauce."_ Every word she just said in her order was in perfect Italian.

"_You speak Italian?"_ Fabian asked in his native tongue. _"Finally someone who I doesn't offend my sensibility. Thank you."_

"_Your welcome." _Grace said back to him in perfect Italian. _"And do me a favor, if my date gives me a hard time, you promise to spit in wine?"_

"As you wish, Bella." Fabian replied in English.

Everyone finished ordering and Fabian left happily.

"Wow, that was amazing." Janice replied. "Why didn't you say you speak Italian?"

"Well, let's just say I have an _ear_ for languages." Grace said smugly.

Matt gives her a look as he said telepathically _"You used your ability, didn't you?"_

"_I'll never tell." _Grace sing songs in her head as they share a small smile.

"So Mr Hancock, you're the new ADA?" Grace asked.

"Yes, how did you-" Griffin began.

"I do read the newspaper, Mr Hancock." Grace said. She looks over at Matt. _"Okay, I am giving this guy two more strikes before I escape out the window of the bathroom." _Matt grins at this. He figured she wasn't going to like where this was going.

"Tell me a little about yourself." Griffin said.

"Um, well..." Grace said nervously. "I'm from LA but I've spent the past few years... traveling the world."

"Really, doing what?" Griffin asked.

"Not anything the ADA would be interested in." Grace replied. _"Strike two."_

"What about your parents? Anything I should be interested in?" he asked which made Matt and Janice look worriedly at each other than at Grace who doesn't miss a beat.

"My parents are dead." Grace said bluntly. "What I can tell you is that I am an Irish-French-Polish."

"Come again?" Matt asked.

"My father's side of my family was Irish and my mother's side was French-Polish. In fact, one of my great uncles was in a Concentration Camp during the Holuacaust." Grace said.

"Oh, was he Jewish?" Griffin asked.

"No, he was gay." Grace replied. "My family was very open towards people. It doesn't matter a person's race, social status, gender or sexuality – it's the person's actions. My parents raised me to believe that and it's one of the things I remember about my parents. So, any other questions, counselor?"

Matt smiled slightly when he notices Janice looking at the bar. _"Oh no, please, not here. Please not him."_ Matt heard Janice think.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Matt asked.

"I-I have to use the ladies room." Janice said as she got up from her seat.

"Is she okay?" Griffin asked.

"I'll go check on her." Grace said getting up from the table.

Matt looks up at the bar and sees a familiar face and glares. It was Tom McHenry

* * *

Grace walks into the ladies room and hears Janice crying in a stall. She walks over to the stall and knocks on the door. "Janice? Janice, are you all right?" Grace asked as Janice slowly opens the door and walks out of the stall.

"Don't tell anyone about this." Janice replied.

"I won't. Promise." Grace said. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"You promise not to judge me?" Janice asked.

"You know, I am the last person to go around passing judgment." Grace said as Janice smiled. "Go ahead, I'm sure I can help."

Janice took a deep breath. "A few years ago, I made a big mistake. Matt and I were having martial problems and I was lonely, I did something really foolish"

"You cheated on Matt?" Grace replied.

"With his partner in the force." Janice answered. Grace let out a deep sigh. "I'm not sure why I did it."

"Well... this never leaves this room, okay?" Grace said. "When I was fifteen, my dad was dying of lung cancer. On his death bed, he told me that he had an an affair with this woman who he got pregnant. He said he cut ties with the woman and left her with the baby. I wanted to hate him but I couldn't because-"

"You loved him?" Janice replied. Grace nods. "Guess we all have our demons, huh?"

The two woman share a laugh.

"Why were you reminded you of your little tryst?" Grace asked.

"The man who I had an affair with, Matt's old partner is sitting at the bar." Janice said simply.

Grace looks at her, concerned.

* * *

Claire and Gretchen walk down the halls of Company Headquarters, Claire's interview had end awhile ago and it was torture for her. A lot of what she had to do was pure torture. "So, you want to grab some lunch? I know a great Thai place." Gretchen said.

"As long as they have take out, can't go out without a swarm of guards to make sure no one tries anything." Claire said.

"Right, I forgot. Sorry." Gretchen replied.

"It's not your fault. It's mine, I suppose." Claire said. "I thought by revealing myself, I would be free to do what I wanted. Now I can't even go to school without there being riots."

"Give it time, I'm sure it won't be like this forever." Gretchen said with encouragement.

Claire smiles brightly. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Don't question it, just love it." Gretchen said playfully. Claire laughs slightly at this.

They turn a corner and see Angela Petrelli was looking for someone. She looks and sees Claire than rushes towards her. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Angela replied.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Claire asked.

"It's Peter. I had a dream and saw Peter in grave danger. You are the only one who can save him." Angela replied. Claire looks worriedly at Gretchen than her look changes to one of determination.

"What do I have to do?" Claire asked.

* * *

Peter walks towards a warehouse in Brooklyn where Sylar was standing in front of. Sylar had a look on his face that Peter had not seen since they were both in Parkman's nightmare trap. He sounded unnerved over the phone and that was a rare occurance from his always confident partner. "What happened? Did you find him?" Peter asked.

"More like it found me." Sylar answered,

"I thought I said don't pick a fight with that thing." Peter replied

"I didn't have a much of a choice in that. This... creature hurled me through the air like a rag doll." Sylar pointed out.

"Okay, take my phone and call Noah. Tell him to get a team together to stop this thing." Peter said handing Sylar his phone.

"And where are you going?" Sylar asked.

"I'm going to find this thing myself." Peter replied.

"You can't! This thing threw me in the air with one punch." Sylar yelled, worrying for him. "I heal, you not so much."

"I have to do something." Peter yelled as he ran off. "I'll be right back!"

"Peter!" Sylar yelled but it was too late, Peter was gone.

* * *

Back at the halfway house, everyone had gotten home safely and everyone was in their rooms, preparing for lights out. In Tess, Amanda and Lacey's room, the three girls were inside. Lacey was next to Tess and Tess looked nervous. Amanda was standing by the door with a walkie talkie in her hand. "Meltdown to Lucky, is the Ice Queen busy, over?"

"This is Lucky, Schuyler is keeping her busy, over." Felix said over the walkie talkie.

"Good, make sure he keeps her busy. I don't want to us to get put on house arrest, over." Amanda replied.

"Are you sure about this?" Tess asked.

"Dude, don't worry. I pierced my nose myself and I didn't bleed... much." Lacey said.

"Okay, I'm outta here!" Tess said getting up but Lacey stops her.

"I was kidding. Just relax." Lacey said. Tess closed her eyes until... "There, all done."

"What?" Tess asked, opening one eye,

"Yeah, I'm done. Go check it out." Lacey said.

Tess goes to the mirror and lifts the hair from her left ear and we see what Lacey did – she pierced the top of Tess' ear. "Wow, I didn't feel a thing." Tess said in awe.

"Well, it doesn't hurt that I can pass solid objects through stuff." Lacey replied. "However it is got a delayed pitch which will occur in... now."

Tess grabs her ear. "Ow!"

"Told you so." Lacey said.

"The Ice Queen is heading up, I repeat, the Ice Queen is heading up." Felix said. "Over!"

The three girls try to act casual as Tess lies on her bed, Amanda goes to the closet and Lacey just stands in the room when Tracy enters with Gwen. "See, I told you! Evil." Gwen replied.

Tracy raises an eyebrow. "Really, doesn't look it."

"But- she- they- UGH!" Gwen yelled as she left the room in a huff.

"What is going on in here?" Tracy asked.

The three girls look at each other than say. "Nothing."

"Okay, I'm too tried for this so whatever it is you're doing, don't." Tracy replied. "Lights out in a few."

The girls nod and Tracy left.

Lacey rolls her eyes, goes through a wall than comes back with Gwen, grabbing her by the arm.

"Hey, watch it. That's Prada!" Gwen said straightening up.

"I'd appreiciate you not snitching on us every five minutes because you got moved." Lacey replied.

"Hey, I don't see why I had to get kicked out to make room for the future criminal." Gwen pointed at Tess.

"Excuse me?" Tess yelled.

"Well sweetie, your daddy did try to kill Claire Bennet and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Gwen said. Tess glares at her. "And look at the company you've been keeping and I'm not just referring to Thing One and Thing Two over here. You were with Sylar, right?"

Tess was close to hauling off and hitting Gwen when Lacey grabs her and goes to the wall.

"What are you doing?" Gwen yelled.

"Saving you from a well deserved beatdown!" Lacey replied going through the wall with her.

Tess sits on her bed as Amanda goes to comfort her. "Don't let her bother you. That's how she is."

"In her bitchy sort of way, she's right. I'm a walking time bomb."

Amanda sighs and puts her arm around Tess as Tess rubs her ear.

* * *

Outside the house, Barbara stood across the street. She smiles with an evil glint in her eyes. She had special plans for this place.

* * *

Matt was sitting at the table alone, staring at his former partner turned romantic rival after he learned through his ability that Tom had slept with Janice during their rough patch. He sees Tom looking around as a pretty blond waitress pass him and he grabs her butt. The waitress tries to slap Tom but he grabs her arm, enjoying the fight. Matt has had enough and he walks over to him. "Hey, let her go, Tom!" Matt yelled as he makes his way there.

"Oh hey there, buddy. How's it going?" Tom replied as he let go of the waitress.

"Don't buddy me, we're not friends." Matt said to him.

"And why is that? Oh that's right, I was banging to wife senseless while you two were in 'couples' counseling. Tell me, how is Jan these days?" Tom said maliously.

"She's fine. We're back together and raising OUR son." Matt said gritting his teeth.

"I don't see why, seeing as how the kid might've turned out to be mine." Tom replied. "Not that I want the brat but just the priniciple of the matter."

"He's not your son, I know for a FACT that he isn't yours." Matt said angrily.

Janice and Grace walk back into the dinning area and see Matt confronting Tom at the bar. "Oh, this isn't good." Janice replied.

"Don't worry, I got this. Just don't let him get to you, okay?" Grace whispers to her. The two woman walk over as Matt pushes Tom against the bar as Tom laughs.

"Matt!" Janice yelled as she pulls Matt away. "Matt, calm down."

"Hey there Janny. What's shakin'?" Tom said, laughing. "Can I tell you some, Parkman? She was the WORST sex I've ever had."

Janice glares at him as she tries to prevent Matt from punching him. Grace than steps in and stands in front of Tom.

"Ooh, a redhead. Come to get yourself a slice of Tommy Boy." Tom replied.

"Actually I came to tell you to tell leave my friends alone." Grace said bluntly.

"You're friends with them?" Tom asked. "Be careful, you might end up in the middle like I was. Don't get me wrong it was fun but I just don't like being used."

"You're trying to convince me that you're the victim? Please, I saw what you did to this waitress. I know exactly what kind of person you are. You're a user, you use people- your friends, any person who gives a damn about you until you're all alone." Grace said bitterly, this was hitting home for him. "You also have no respect or value for women which probably stems from the fact that mommy didn't love you enough or because daddy beat the crap out of mommy until she left and left you alone with him as he took out his pent up rage on you til you became the one person you hate more than yourself- your father. How's that, am I in the ballpark for ya?"

Tom glares at her and takes a swing but she caught his fist and bent in back. This stunned the people in the restaurant including Tom.

"I was hoping you'd do that." Grace said as she uses momentium to flip Tom who lands flat on his back. He tries to get up but Grace puts her foot to his throat. "Here's what going to happen, you're going to apologize to my friends than you're going to apologize to this waitress you harassed... what's your name, sweetie?" Grace looks at the waitress, not taking her foot off Tom's throat.

"Priscilla." the waitress answered.

"Oh, cute name." Grace said. "You're going to apologize to the Parkmans than you're going to apologize to Priscilla or I'm gonna use my stiletto heel to give you a tracotomy. Get the... point?"

Tom gasps as she pressed harder on his throat. "You stupid bi-"

"I wouldn't finish if I were you." Grace replied, squeezing harder. "You gonna say you're sorry?"

"I'm- I'm sorry." Tom gasped as she took her foot off his throat. He takes in some air and runs out of restaurant. Grace rolls her and sighs as Priscilla walks over to her.

"That was amazing, how did you do that?" Priscilla asked.

"Two words: self defense." Grace stated.

"Thanks again for doing that." Priscilla replied before heading back to work.

"She took the words out of my mouth. Thank you." Janice said.

"That's what friends do, right?" Grace answered.

"Yeah, some don't of my friends don't go all Bruce Lee on people who did me wrong." Janice replied.

"Some of mine do but..." Matt stated as Grace looked around.

"Where's Griffin?" Grace asked.

"He got a call from his office, he told me he's sorry he had to go." Matt said.

"Oh, I have to go talk to him before he leaves." Grace said heading out.

"I thought you didn't like him?" Matt asked,

"I don't, I just don't want him to get the wrong idea. I'll be back." Grace said as she was completely out of the restaurant.

Matt sighs as he looks at the bill. "Shall we settle the bill?" he said to Janice when he heard.

"_As soon as she's alone, I'm gonna fill the crazy tramp full of lead."_

He recognized the voice – it was Tom's.

Janice notices something's wrong. "Matt, what is it?"

"Grace is in trouble. I think Tom is going to shoot her." Matt said darkly. Janice nods and without anymore words, Matt ran outside. Janice pulls out her cellphone.

"911, what's your emergency?" a voice on the phone asked.

* * *

Grace enters the parking area of the restaurant and searches for Griffin. She sees he's gone and sighs as she makes her way back inside when Matt runs up to her. "Matt, what is it?"

"You need to come back inside." Matt replied. "You're in terrible danger. I think Tom is-"

Before he could finish, he's hit in the back of the head. The blow knocks him out cold as Grace sees who knocked him out – Tom McHenry holding a gun. "Where ya going, sweet cheeks? We have unfinished business." he said, sounding crazed.

Grace gasps as he aims at her. She could disarm him but he was unpredictable and would shoot before she got the chance. Her best bet was to run. She ran behind a car, surprisingly well in heels as Tom shot at her. He fired twice and hit the windows of a car but missing Grace. He fires two more times but Grace ran like her feet grew wings and he hits a wall and another car, setting of it's alarm. Grace looks around and doesn't see or hears him. She rushes to Matt's side and tries to get him to come to when she hears a gun cock. She looks up and sees Tom standing a few feet away from the two of them.

"There you are." Tom said. "I saved a bullet, just for you."

He points the guns at her and Grace gasps in horror.

* * *

Claire and Gretchen walk into the hallway of Mercy Heights Hospital and they go to the front desk. Claire gets the attention of the clerk working the front desk. "Hey! Have you seen Peter Petrelli?" Claire asked.

"I think he left a few hours ago." the clerk said. "Wait, aren't you Claire Bennet?"

"Yeah, that would be me." Claire said.

"Oh, oh my god! No way! Can I have your autograph?" the clerk asked.

"Um, sure. I guess." Claire said bashfully. The clerk pulls out a book and Claire began to sign. We than see Emma come out of an office. She sees Claire and Gretchen than walks over to them.

"Claire?" Emma said.

"Emma, right?" Claire asked.

"Are you looking for Peter?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, he maybe in trouble. Do you know where he is?" Claire asked.

"He left awhile ago, he seemed really upset about the hospital probably firing him." Emma said.

"Firing him?" Claire said stunned and Emma nods.

"You think he'll do something reckless?" Gretchen asked.

"I know Peter... I know for a fact he'll do something reckless. We have to find him." Claire replied.

"Let me go with you." Emma said. "He's my friend and need to try to help him."

"Okay, do you know where we might find him?" Gretchen asked.

"He may be with Gabriel right now." Emma said.

"Gabriel?" Gretchen asked.

"Sylar." Claire said bluntly as the three women got to leave when Claire's phone rings. She looks at the caller ID. "It's him." She quickly answers "Peter?"

"Sorry, it's me." Sylar's voice answers.

"Where is Peter?" Claire said, gritting her teeth.

"He ran after this... thing we saw while we were out on patrol. Peter decided to go after it which isn't a good idea." Sylar replied.

"Why not?" Claire asked concerned.

"Because this thing is strong. Really strong." Sylar stated. "Look I know I'm not your favorite but we have a lot of things in common – more specifically, we both are worried about Peter. Just pretend that you trust me, okay?"

After a moment of silence, Claire speaks up. "Where are you right now?"

* * *

Peter enters an alley cauiously, it's dark now and Peter had been searching for hours for it. He continues to look about and sees a dumpster in the alley. Peter waves his hand and the metal dumpster moves away as the metal screeches. He surveys the area some more but the gargoyle creature wasn't behind it.

When he is suddenly HIT in the base of the spine, sending him flying violently forward, hitting the ground hard. He whirls, looks up, sees: The Creature.

Up close was a face only a blind mother could love – it has reptile skin but somewhat human features only he had fangs and clawed hands. His hands had three fingers which look like it belonged to a giant komono dragon. It's wings weren't visible but that didn't take away from the fact that this thing was menacing.

Fear freezes Peter's features a moment, but he puts it away.

Peter gets to his feet as he waves his hand unleashing a force of magnetic energy. Unfortunately, the force only manages to annoy the Creature. It roars and punches Peter - once - hard in the stomach, lifting him off his feet. We hear a CRACK.

Peter hits the ground, scrambling to his feet as the Creature approaches. He gets up, coughs - and wipes his mouth. It was blood.

The Creature rushes Peter, grabs him, lifting him off his feet. Peter answers by spitting in it's face. Bloody spit. The Creature wipes the bloody spit from his face, regards it - and licks it's hand. It now had a taste for his blood. Peter breaks free from his grip and runs for dear life.

* * *

Grace stares up at Tom McHenry as Matt begins to come to. The car alarm is still blaring and he couldn't use his ability well. "Any last cheap shots, she-bitch?" Tom asked, still pointing his gun.

Grace sucked in some air but she hears Matt telepathically say. _"Don't use... your ability."_ She sighs as she stares back at Tom.

"Good night, bitch." Tom said as he fires his gun.

Grace closes her eyes and had them closed until she realized she wasn't at the Pearly Gates. She opens her eyes and sees the bullet is stopped, floating in mid air. She gasps in shock as she turns to see some we all know well.

"Lady Fuchsia!" Hiro called.

"Come again?" Grace said. Hiro teleports next to her and Matt and gets them away from the path of Tom's bullet. Hiro, Grace and Matt were now behind Tom as time restarts again. The bullet hits the ground and Tom rears back, stunned. He turns around and sees the three behind him.

"How did you-" but before Tom could finish, Grace socks him hard across the face. The blow knocks him out cold and stuns Hiro.

"Whoa." Hiro replied.

"Now that that's out of the way... can I ask? Who are you?" Grace replied.

"My name is Hiro Nakumura and I came to save you." Hiro replied.

"Oh, looks like you succeeded." Grace said smiling as she looks at Matt. _"Is he-"_

"Don't worry, he's one of the good guys." Matt said.

"Oh, good." She said weakly as Janice and some police officers run over to them.

* * *

Claire, Gretchen and Emma step out of Claire's car as Sylar swoops down and lands next to them. "Did you find him?" Claire asked.

"I did... and so did that monster." Sylar said. They enter the alley where Peter was attacked.

"Do you know what this thing wants?" Claire asked.

"Well, after this thing hurled me in the air like an army man, I didn't get a chance to get any info." Sylar said to Claire. Gretchen and Emma look around and see something on the floor.

"Would you quit it with the sarcasm." Claire spat. "He wouldn't be in this mess if you-"

"Guys!" Gretchen called out. "We found something."

Claire and Sylar walk over to Emma and Gretchen then see what they found – drops of Peter's blood.

"Oh no... Peter." Emma said worried.

"We need to find him fast." Claire answered as they took off running.

* * *

In a small industrial building, Peter heads inside, holding himself up against the doorframe for support a moment, looking back, then disappearing within.

Peter had entered an unlit work space. It's like a machine graveyard. Large, oversized pipes and conveyor belts abound it's all very "Terminator." He is limping, short of breath, rushes into the area as best he can. He seems a dwarfed figure - tiny amidst the massive silhouettes of machinery all around him. This wasn't like him but this wasn't an ordinary scenerio, this was about pure survival.

The Creature enters the building. Stalking. Looking for more blood. It enters without caution or concern - pure stalking mode. Suddenly, a large metal pipe smashes it in the face.

Peter just hit the Creature with a ripped-off section of piping. It keeps walking forward, unaffected. The Creature slaps the pipe out of Peter's hand. Peter backs up as the Creature stalks forward. It throws a series of punches, some connecting, some barely missing, but all of them putting Peter on pure defensive mode. It was always coming forward, getting stronger, Peter was always moving backward, getting weaker.

Finally the Creature connects with a shot to the ribs that sends Peter flying, landing flat on his back, pain etched in his face, clutching his ribs, looking terrified. Peter scrambles backward and the Creature steps into a shadow.

Peter, from the ground, just barely grins through gritted teeth lift his hand and pulls a rusted lever using magnetic force.

The Creature looks up and sees a three-ton crate of metal rods comes rushing down upon it. CRASH! The wood and metal splinter upon thunderous impact. Nothing could survive that.

Silence.

Peter slowly, painfully stands. Catches his breath. Walks, limping, away. And we follow him, limping out of the industrial space, as we hear the horrible sound of twisting metal crashing.

Peter turns to see the Creature rising from the twisted metal wreckage. He can't believe it and runs.

The Creature lopes after him in long strides. Blocks his way just as he nearly makes it out the building. The Creature catches him and grabs her than proceeds to kick Peter's ass - quickly and efficiently, each blow doing major damage. Peter takes the shots, each one sounding like it's breaking bones.

Peter throws one last desperate punch, and - FWAP! - the Creature catches Peter's best punch, holding his fist and freezing it in mid-blow. That's with one hand. The other hand hits Peter so fast, he rockets straight back, hitting the aged brick wall.

CRASH! Peter's limp, lifeless body comes smashing THROUGH the rotted old bricks and lands, in a crumpled heap, among a crate of building materials. Knocked unconscious. Dust swirls then settles. Peter does not move.

All there is now is blackness.

* * *

The blackness becomes light as we see a large piece of broken wood pulled away from frame, revealing Emma, Sylar, Claire and Gretchen removing wooden shards, looking down upon something within the wreckage...

Gretchen grabs her mouth and gasps as Emma looks shocked. Claire stares in horror as Sylar is the only one who finally speaks. "Oh God almighty."

We see in the wreckage was Peter, beaten, bloodied, lying like a broken doll in the wreckage.

* * *

Grace stands next to Hiro and Janice after the officer finishes taking her statement. Grace looked woozy and grabs her shoulder in pain. "Are you okay?" Janice asked.

"Yeah, just need a painkiller the actual size of Rhode Island." Grace replied. They see a handcuffed Tom McHenry getting put in a sqaud car.

Matt finishes talking to a detective and walks over to them as the cars drove away. "Looks like we won't be seeing our friend anytime soon." Matt replied. "Could be going away for a long time."

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Janice answered.

Grace still looks racked with pain. "Are you all right?" Matt asked, noticing.

"I'm fine. I just need to-" Grace said weakly than collapses into Matt's arms.

"Grace!" Matt replied. Grace lies limply in his arms, feeling small.

"Is she okay?" Hiro asked as they all share looks of concern.

* * *

Peter lies on a bed in Company's Hospital as he begins to come to. He wearing clean scrubs and sees Claire sitting at his bed side, holding his hand. Emma was sitting on a couch and Sylar stood a few feet away by a window. "What-what happened?" Peter said breathing in deep.

"Hey, take it easy. You still haven't completely healed." Claire said calmly.

"Um, did I-" Peter tried to say.

"For a good fifteen seconds." Sylar replied. "They injected you with some of Claire's blood but not before she gave you her ability."

"You mean I... I lost her ability?" Peter asked.

"Who's ability?" Emma asked Sylar.

"Tess Fitzpatrick, Claire's would-be assassin's daughter. We saved her life and Peter took her ability now he's afraid that if he loses her abilty, he'll lose his connection to her." Sylar replied. Peter gives him a look. "They have a right to know."

"Just because you lose an ability, you're not going to lose the person." Claire replied.

"You sound like my shrink." Peter replied and Claire smiled.

Angela walks into the room. "Good, you're awake."

"Nice to see you too." Peter replied.

"I'm glad you're okay." Angela replied "But I'm afraid we all have more pressing issues."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"I knew I'd have to tell you all this sooner or later so... an organization known as the Circle has been causing serious problems in recent weeks." Angela replied.

"Who is the Circle?" Peter asked.

"What kind of problems?" Claire asked.

"We don't know much about them but we have reason to believe they were behind the attempt on Claire's life among other things." Angela replied. "We also believe they are behind the Creature that attacked you tonight, Peter."

"You mean- you know what that thing was?" Peter asked.

"We don't know for certain but we will not rest until we find it and destroy it." Angela said bitterly. "I don't care what their agenda is but they made a terrible mistake thinking they could send one of their goons to kill you."

"What are you saying?" Claire asked.

"What I am saying is... this means war." Angela spat as the four look around at each other.

* * *

Grace is coming to on the loft. Everything was still fuzzy as she started to wake up. "She's waking up." she heard Molly call out and heard Boomer's barking.

"What?" Grace said, weakly. "What happened?"

"You passed out in the parking lot. We brought you back home." Matt replied. Everything began to become clear as she sees Matt, Molly and Hiro standing over her as Boomer nuzzles against her.

"Okay, one of these things, doesn't belong here." Grace replied as she began to get up but she grabs her head in pain.

"Whoa, take it easy." Matt said.

"Funny, I should be tell you the same thing." Grace said playfully.

"Don't worry about me, I've got a hard head." Matt joked.

Grace got up off the couch as Hiro went up to her. "I am glad I saved you."

"Yeah, kinda glad you saved me to." Grace said she gives him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

Hiro blushes and adjusts his glasses. "I-I have to go. I have to talk to my sister and Ando."

"Well don't be a stranger." Molly replied.

"Yeah, just next time give me a heads up when you're in town so I can brace myself for... well... you." Matt said to him.

"I will." Hiro said as teleports away which stuns Grace.

"Whoa, what was that?" Grace said.

"Hiro has the power to basically control and manipulate space and time." Matt replied.

"That explains things... I guess." Grace said with an anxious laugh.

* * *

Gretchen enters her dorm and throws herself on her bed. She left after finding out Peter was okay but she was still in shock after what happened to him. Maybe she thought she was a bit over her head.

She sees a note next to her bed and reads it "Gretch, went to a party off campus. Be back in the morning. XX Val'

"That girl is never going to graduate if she keeps partying." Gretchen said to herself as she saw something sticking out from under Valerie's mattress. She walks over to it than sees something that shocks her – it was Valerie's light brown hair. She picks it up and examines it. It was a wig. "What the hell?'

* * *

A girl in fishnet stocking, combat boots and full gothic outfit walks into down a sidewalk in a park. We can't see her face but she appears to be someone we are acquainted with. All of a sudden, a mugger grabs her from behind. "You be a good little girlie and I'll make it quick."

"Actually, you're going to go and screw yourself in the bushes than shoot yourself with your own gun." The girls said as a yellow smog follows from her. The man lets go of her than goes into a bush. She continues walking than goes to a gaszebo as we hear a gunshot go off in the bushes. She steps inside than she smiles. "What took you so long?"

Suddenly, Becky Taylor becomes visible behind the girl. "Had to make sure you were alone." Becky answered. "Boss wanted me to check your progress."

"Everything is going as it should. She doesn't suspect a thing." the girl replied. "Sweet girl, not that bright."

"Gretchen was never the sharpest knife in the drawer but be careful around her lover. Claire is smarter than she appears to be." Becky stated.

"Thanks for the tip." the girl replied.

"Just make sure you don't get caught... Valerie." Becky said with a smile. We see it is indeed Valerie Ross only she had shoulder length jet black hair with royal blue streaks.

"Becky, you and I both know that's just a smokescreen alias." she replied as Becky vanishes. "The name's Valentina."

* * *

Monday morning, Grace was walking Molly to the bus stop to school. Molly was in a colorful outfit and Grace wore a royal blue dress. Grace was still woozy from the night before but she tried to hold it together for Molly's sake. "You have everything?" Grace asked. "Cellphone, schedule, locker combo... tamp-"

"I think I got everything... and don't mention that word out loud in public ever again." Molly said embarrassed. "I'm more worried about you. Last night you were being chased by some guy with a gun than passed out."

"Molly..." Grace replied.

"You tell you have these weird dizzy spells or something and I get scared you're-"

"I'm fine, okay. We Fosters are built tough... granted with our own idozincracies." Grace replied.

"Than hope I get more the Walker genes if that's the case." Molly joked.

"Really funny." Grace laughed. "You want to-"

"Yeah, after school." Molly said as she sees the bus. "You're gonna pick me up?"

"Actually I scheduled a surprise chauffer." Grace replied. "Now, go before I homeschool you!"

Molly smiles as she gets on the bus. She sits down in an empty seat and waves at Grace who waves back.

Grace walks back toward their loft, feeling a little alone.

* * *

Grace enters the loft and notices Boomer wasn't barking. "Boomer? Here, boy." she said as she whistled. This worried her a bit but she sighs and goes to the kitchen. She picks up the dishes from the table and puts them in the sink. She tries again this time with a piece of bacon. "Boomer! I got a piece of bacon with your name on it!" Still no Boomer. This wasn't like him. He didn't turn down people food.

Grace lets out a small sigh than goes to wash the dishes. She turns on a stereo in the house that was blasting "Major Tom (Coming Home" by Shiny Toy Guns.) As the music played, Grace looks up from her work and the look on her face changed from calm to perturbed. The music tunes out and we hear what she's hearing – footsteps.

Grace whips around, her hands glowing in a bright fuchsia aura and we see who is standing in her home: Noah Bennet and the Haitian.

"Hello Grace." Noah said simply.

Grace gives him a look of contempt. She was not happy about this.

_**To be Continued...

* * *

**_

Okay, really REALLY sorry for the long wait. A lot of stuff was going on at home that I don't wanna get into so let me get to it...

If you stuck around and read the whole story (it's pretty long) and got to the Peter vs the Creature fight and notice it sounds familiar is because it is. I copied the fight scene from Buffy the Vampire Slayer where she fought the Ubervamp. Other than Tim Kring's characters, I don't own that fight scene so please don't be mad.

Again sorry about the long wait. Hope you guys like it


	5. Chapter Five: No Good Deed

Previously on Heroes…

Grace Voiceover: Trust, it's a funny thing. It's a feeling that we can believe that what we are doing the right thing

(Cut to Hiro working on his mission than being confronted by Ando and Kimiko)

Kimiko: _You are endangering your life by doing this! You told me all these stories about what you have done and you can't do this forever._

Hiro: _I am doing this to help people. To save the world._

(Cut to some of Sylar's more infamous killings including Jackie Wilcox, Virginia Gray, Sue Landers, Meredith Gordon and Elle Bishop to name a few)

Grace Voiceover: Trusting our own instincts can lead us down a road to ruin to a place where few dare to go.

(Cut to Tracy and Balfour talking at the zoo)

Grace Voiceover: At times we trust others to keep us safe and guide us to the right path.

Balfour: This was a good idea; give a chance for some fresh air, new surroundings. I mean before our bosses force them to do training drills.

Tracy: Pretty much.

(Cut to Barbara outside the house standing across the street. She smiles with an evil glint in her eyes.)

Grace Voiceover: Only to realize too late that security can be robbed from you in the blink of an eye.

(Cut to Gretchen meeting Valerie Ross)

Grace Voiceover: We become close to others in a need to be connected.

(Cut to Gretchen finding a wig underneath Valerie's mattress which looks exactly like the hair on her head.)

Gretchen: What the hell.

(Cut to 'Valerie' in gothic ensemble in a gazebo with Becky Taylor)

Grace Voiceover: But then we learn a hard lesson about how cruel trusting someone can be.

'Valerie': The name's Valentina.

(Cut to Peter in his hopeless attempt to fight off the Creature than to Claire, Sylar, Emma and Gretchen finding a broken and bloody Peter)

Grace Voiceover: We overcome some of our demons only to find that the new ones have sharper claws.

(Cut to Grace saving the boy at the Santa Monica Pier)

Grace Voiceover: And while we try to do the right thing…

(Cut to Grace turning to face Noah Bennet and the Haitian standing in her loft, her hands glowing)

Grace Voiceover: We learn that the old saying is true, no good deed goes unpunished.

Noah: Hello, Grace.

(Grace gives him a look of contempt. She was not happy about this.)

* * *

_**August 16**__**th**__** 2010**_

Grace Foster

Los Angeles, California

In the loft, we are back where we left off – Grace face to face with Noah and Rene. There was a mixture of emotions swirling through her, most of it being fear and pure rage.

In between them, the lettering reads:

_**Chapter Five: No Good Deed**_

She looks at the two of them and assesses the situation until she finally speaks up. "Get out." She seethed, gritting her teeth.

"Or you'll do what, Ms Foster?" Noah asked as her the glow in her hands slowly disappears.

'You know me, Noah. I have a very big imagination." Grace said as she looks around the room than at Rene. 'Damn that Haitian son of a bitch' she thought as she began to put her hands down.

"We just came to talk." Noah said looking over at his old friend. Rene was having some trouble restraining Grace's ability.

"Funny 'cause last time you said that, you and your buddy here tried to round me up like cattle." She said as she looks over at the Haitian struggling. "I bet he remembers that… or at least his jaw does."

"Grace, we mean to know no harm." Noah said. "Just hear us out."

"Where is my dog?" Grace asked, looking around for Boomer.

"He's fine. We just tranquilized him." Noah answered. "Can we talk?"

Grace sighs "Fine, you have five minutes… two minutes ago." As she says that, Rene lets out a deep breath than grabs his head. She gives him a child like mischievous smile as if to see 'Try that again, I dare ya.'

"I'll get to the point, we need your help." Noah replied.

Grace burst into laughter "You came to ME for help. After you and your boys hunted me down and the other obvious reason I hate the Company. I found out your people were using my niece as some kind of a tracking device to find people with abilities and, oh the icing on the cake, YOU were planning to kill her! Let me answer your plea for help by saying this, drop dead! Now get OUT!"

She turns away from them and the two men looked at each other and without saying a word, they worked out one more plan.

"Grace…" Noah began.

"What part of 'drop dead' don't you understand?" Grace

"I meant Molly no harm; I want you to know that right off the bat." Noah replied as she turns around to face him. "That was a complicated situation, I was… I was trying to protect my daughter." Noah stated. "Some of the things that I have done were for her. I understand you wanting to protect Molly and…"

"I'll anything to make sure she doesn't have to endure more pain." Grace looked taken aback by this until her posture reverts to her tough exterior by looking at the clock. "You have one minute and forty five seconds. You got anything else to sell me?"

Noah motions to Rene who pull something from a leather messenger bag. This causes Grace to flinch, she wasn't taking any chances. He pulls a manila file folder stuffed to the gills with papers and DVD files than hands it to Noah.

"Oh come on! Do I look new? There can't be anything in there that could make me your girl for 'dirty deeds done dirt cheap'." Grace said bitterly.

"I'm sure after you see this, you'll feel differently." Noah replied, handing her the heavy file.

She opens it and on the first page is a mug shot of someone familiar with a post-it on inside of the folder. Her eyes widen as we see that it's a picture of Sylar with the post-it read 'Sylar'. "Oh my god." Grace gasps.

"You interested?" Noah asked.

Grace looks up at Noah with a mixture of awe and disgust. "Think you bought yourself more time."

Noah smiles as he looks over at Rene who nods.

* * *

Peter Petrelli

Company Hospital

Peter Petrelli was sitting on his bed in the hospital he was taken to after his confrontation with the Creature. He was nearly was broken in half by it than to find that his mother knew about. He knew his mother well enough to know that she knows more than what she told everyone last night. Something bad was coming and as usual, Ma is the first know. At that moment, Gabriel Gray walks into the hospital room with a pile of clothing. "Got you some clean clothes." He replied handing them to Peter. "Don't want you to have to explain to that Dr Porter guy why your clothes are caked in blood. Only I can pull that off."

"He called, when?" Peter asked, going into the bathroom in the room.

"This morning, he said he was moving your session to tomorrow at three." Sylar replied. "And you'll never guess who else called you?"

"Who?" Peter called out.

"Our favorite magnetic munchkin." Sylar said grinning.

"Tess called! Why didn't you wake me?" Peter said, coming out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"I would have but Claire made it very clear that she wanted you to get some rest." Sylar answered. "For the record, your niece has become very scary."

"And my guess is you're partly responsible. What did Tess say?" Peter replied.

"She just wanted to check in." Sylar said.

"Good, next you wake me when she calls." Peter said, slight smacking him in the shoulder as he leaves the room.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger! I have a mind to zap you for that. " Sylar said in a playful manner.

Peter than grabs his shoulder and his hand glows than sparks with electricity. "Now, so can I."

Sylar rolls his eyes they walk off.

As they left the hall, they pass a figure that they don't pay much attention to because of their playful banter. The figure was in an electric blue jacket, blond with powerfully blue eyes. The woman turns to look at the two men leaving and we see who the figure is: Elle Bishop who gives a sinister grin.

* * *

HEROES

Created by Tim Kring

* * *

Tracy's Halfway House

Chicago Illinois

The house was full of hustle and bustle as the kids were in the middle of breakfast. Tracy walks down the stairs, dressed for some activity while holding a clipboard. Tom Balfour bumps into her, holding a cup of coffee. You can tell he's not a morning person by his unshaven face. "Oh, well good morning Agent Balfour." She said with a smile.

"It should be a crime to be that chipper in the morning." Balfour replied.

"I'm a former politico. I know how to fake chipper." Tracy retorts. "Is everyone on up?"

"All but Cody Johansson who is has mono. I'm not saying who gave it to him so don't ask me" he said

"Anyone else?' she asked.

"Lacey Maxime." Balfour replied.

"Once an heiress…" Tracy said as she pulls out a whistle and the kids gather at this.

'Let me guess, Lacey slept in?' Tess asked.

"You guessed correctly." Amanda replied.

"I told her to get her butt of bed." Gwen spat smugly.

"Shut up, Gwen!" Tess, Amanda, Schuyler, Felix and some other students snapped at her.

Suddenly Tracy blew the whistle loudly than without warning; Lacey phases through the floor and lands hard on the foyer. Lacey, who is still wearing her pajamas, looks up and sees everyone is around her. "Okay… ow."

"Good, you're up. Now put on some gym clothes and get down here ASAP. We have training today." Tracy said.

"Aye captain." Lacey replied sarcastically as she gets up. She passes Gwen who smiles smugly. "You better hope you don't get partnered up with me. Might accidentally phase you into a wall and leave you there." Gwen's smile fades as Lacey goes upstairs.

"This could be a fun morning after all." Balfour replied standing next to Edgar, taking a sip of his coffee.

Tracy looks at the two men and rolls her eyes.

* * *

Grace Foster

Los Angeles, California

Grace stood at her front door, letting Noah and Rene out of her home. "We'll give you some time to make your decision." Noah said.

She looks like a cinder block hit her in gut. "Uh, yeah. Thanks." As they go to leave, she speaks. "Hey! Molly is off limits, hear me. You come near her-"

"You'll show up the true meaning of pain?" Noah finished. Grace scowls at him, he did remember.

"And you're telling me all this so what, I'll owe you one." Grace asked, still cautious.

"No, so we can stop these people." Noah answered.

"This had better be legit or so help me, I'll make you bleed from places man was not meant to." Grace threatened.

"Than for my sake, I assure you it is." He answered. "We'll be in touch."

He begins to leave as Rene continues to stand next to her. "You can trust him." He simply said.

"Huh, didn't know you could talk." Grace said smiling. He follows Noah down the hall as she heads inside. Grace leans on the door than falls to the floor. She felt lost as Boomer slowly walks over to her and licks her hand. She pets him as she lets out a low sigh. She looks at the huge file and said "Looks like I got some work to do, huh."

* * *

Belmont High School

Los Angeles, California

It's the first day of school and the students are filing in, saying 'hi' to their friends. A clique of girls who were wearing different shades of blue were mocking some of the other girls who weren't as 'fabulous' as them, a larger kid was picking on a meeker looking kid until a teacher grabs the larger kid and pulls him into an office. As this happens, Molly walks down the halls while holding her schedule in her hands. She was looking a little lost when the clique of girls smelled blood and walked over to her.

"Look, they're letting fourth graders into Belmont." The main girl with jet black hair said to her as the other girls laugh.

'I don't want to cause any trouble." Molly said trying to get past them but the girls get in her way,

"Did we say we were done?" The girl replied, knocking Molly's stuff out of her hands and causing them to fall to the floor. As this goes down, an African American girl with braids and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes were watching this. 'We are going to have fun, fresh meat."

Having seen enough, the girl steps forward and stands in front of Molly. "You need to back off, Heather." The girl told the clique leader.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do." Heather, the clique leader replied.

"Well, no one else will stand up to you and your sheep aren't going to stop so you leave me no choice." The girl answered back, getting in her face.

"Whatever, this is boring." Heather replied. "Come on, girls."

The girls leave and the girl helps Molly pick up her things. "Are you okay?"

'I'm okay. Thank you." Molly replied.

'Hey, those girls are always like that. They need to back off." The girl said. "I'm Noelle. Noelle Anderson."

"I'm Molly, Molly Walker." She said, shaking Noelle's hand. The boy that was with Noelle walks over to them.

"You guys all right?" the boy asked.

'Yeah, no thanks to you." Noelle answered back.

"Hey, Heather has large male friends who have no problem running me up a flagpole." The boy replied.

"Molly, this is Ethan Crestmere. We've been friends since first grade." Noelle said.

"Nice to meet you." Molly said as he extends his hand for a shake.

"You need help understanding that thing?" Noelle asked pointing at Molly's schedule.

"Yeah, this thing is so confusing." Molly said.

"Don't worry, we'll help ya out." Noelle replied, taking her schedule.

The three of them walk off to class as a security camera at the school moves by itself and focuses on Molly.

* * *

Hiro's Apartment

Tokyo Japan

Ando and Kimmy had fallen asleep on the couch when Hiro pops in and sees this. He didn't have the heart to wake them but they were so worried about him. However this wasn't up to him as Kimmy is the first to wake up and see him. _"Hiro!"_

"_Hiro?" _Ando said, waking up.

"_I'm glad you're still here. I believe I owe you both an explanation." _Hiro replied sheepishly.

'_You're damn right you do."_ Kimiko yelled.

"_Kimmy, calm down." _Ando said.

"_No, I understand why she is angry and I'll answer all the questions you want… as soon as we get something to eat. I'm starving."_ He said.

"_Where do you want to go?" _Ando asked. Hiro grabs the two and they vanish with him.

* * *

The three of them appear outside a diner as Ando looks around. _"Where are we?"_ Kimmy asked.

Ando looks up and grins. _"Hiro's favorite place."_

Kimmy looks up at a sign that reads 'Burnt Toast Diner' as a huge smile appears on Hiro's face.

* * *

Milton Smythe's Lab

Company Headquarters

Gretchen walks into Milton's lab as he is repairing an electronic device than she knocks on the door which causes him to jump. "Oh, sorry." Gretchen said as she sees the now broken device. "Was that… important?"

"Actually it was. That was a new state of the art tracking device but now its scrap metal." Milton replied annoyed. "What is so important that you had to ruin one of my experiments?"

She sits down in the chair next to him as he picks up. "You know anything about DNA?" Gretchen asked.

'You kidding, forensic science was the first thing I became an expert when I got my ability." Milton asked. "Why do you ask?"

Gretchen opens her purse and pulls out a Ziploc bag which contained the wig she found up Valerie's mattress. "I need who my roommate really is."

Milton takes the bag, stares it than looks at Gretchen. "And who do you think she might be?"

"All I know is that she may want to hurt Claire and we can't let her." She said.

Milton nods than looks at the wig again.

* * *

Gretchen & Valerie's dorm

Arlington University

The place is a disaster area; it looks like the place was torn apart. Both Valerie and Gretchen's mattresses were turned over; the dresser drawers were open with clothes hanging out of them. Out of the ransacked closet was 'Valerie' AKA Valentina who looks worried as she talks on her cellphone.

'It's not here. I checked, I practically tore the place apart looking for it." Valentina said with concern. "I think she knows. Regan, what do I do?"

"Don't worry. We'll send you some back up to help you clean up the mess you've made." Regan's voice is heard on the other end saying.

"Care to tell me who?" Valentina asked.

'That information is need to know." Regan replied. "Meaning you don't need to know."

All of a sudden, there is a knock at the door. "Hello? Gretch?" A voice behind the door, it was Claire. "It's me, open up." Valentina's eyes widen.

"It's Claire Bennet, what am gonna do?" Valentina asked quietly into the phone.

"Well, my suggestion is to make up for your sloppy work." Regan replied. "Eliminate her."

Valentina looks at the door as Regan hangs up. 'I'll be right there."

* * *

After a moment, 'Valerie' opens the door to Claire, only she was wearing a yellow zip up sweater over her Goth top and blue jeans as well as a towel on her head. "Hey Claire." She said sounding friendly in her faux Southern drawl. 'What's shaking?"

"Is Gretchen here? Wanted to take her out to breakfast this morning." Claire asked.

"Nope, just me. Just about to head off to class. You can hang out here and wait for her." 'Valerie' said.

"I wouldn't want to impose-" Claire began.

"Who's imposing? Shoot, just wanna get to know you a little better." 'Valerie' said as she opens the door to let Claire into the dorm.

"Um, okay. Thanks." Claire replied nervously as she walks inside as 'Valerie' closes the door. The looks in her eyes suggests she had something planned for her.

* * *

Peter's Apartment

New York City

Peter and Sylar walked inside the apartment, the two of them having a discussion. "You don't think my mother is hiding something about this whole 'Circle' business, do you?"

'Your mother? Hiding something? I'm shocked you'd think that." Sylar said, trying to sound astounded.

"Shut up!" Peter said rolling his eyes.

"Are you heading to work?" Sylar asked him.

'Actually no. I've decided to give myself a mental health day." Peter replied sitting on the couch.

"Oh, so the boy scout is playing hooky. How hard _did _that thing kick you in the head?' Sylar asked as Peter smacks him again.

Sylar head towards the door, "Where are you going?' Peter asked him.

'I'm gonna do some scouting, see some of my old stomping grounds." Sylar replied.

"You mean your clock shop?" Peter replied.

"Gotta see how the old girl is doing. Haven't been there since I came back so, I'll see ya later." Sylar said as he walks out and closes the door.

* * *

He walks out the door and down the hall and bumps into someone. 'Oh, I'm so sorry-" he looks up and sees that it's a teenage girl but not just any girl – it's Jackie Wilcox. She was in her Union Hills cheerleading uniform which was covered in blood and blood drips from the wound on her head. His face pales at the sight of coming face to face with her.

"You're sorry? For what? Killing me?" Jackie replied as she removes the top of her head to reveal her brain. 'Go ahead, take a peek. See if I have what you were looking for."

Sylar backs away in horror as he looks around and sees that she's gone. He breathes deeply and hurries off.

* * *

Outskirts of Chicago Illinois

Two vans pull into a wooded area miles outside of the city and some of the Tracy's kids got out with Edgar and Agent Balfour getting out of one van and Tracy getting out of the other. "Huddle up guys. Today, you're going to split into groups of two for this training exercise. However since we have an odd number of kids, there will be a team of three. Who wants to be that group?" When Tracy asked this, Schuyler, Amanda and Tess raised their hands. "Actually Tess, I'm gonna pair you with Gwen. Tony, you join Schuyler and Amanda."

A small looking African American boy with a shaven head who looked about sixteen joins them while Tess scowls at Gwen, who was smirking, goes next to and everyone partnered up. We see Lacey and Felix whispering than Lacey raises her hand.

"Ms Strauss, I don't mind being partners with Lacey. Tess can have Felix if she wants." Lacey said

"Oh, all right. If that's okay with Felix." Tracy replied as Gwen's eyes widened.

"I have no problems with that." Felix answered.

"I like have a problem with that, Ms Strauss!" Gwen whined.

"That's up to me to decide. Lacey, you're with Gwen. Tess, you're with Felix." Tracy replied.

Tess goes to Felix while Lacey goes where Tess was standing. As Lacey passes Tess, she says "You SO owe for this." Tess smiles as she stands next to Felix, slightly blushing.

"Now that that's settled, let's get to the lesson. This is all about teamwork, you and your partner will be taken further into the woods by Edgar and your goal is for your whole group to make it back to the vans where Agent Balfour will be waiting. He will be timing you." Tracy explained as Tony raises his hand.

"So, we can use our powers?" he asked.

"Yes, this is why we're out here. One catch, no property damage or random acts of destruction.' She replied which makes some of the kids groan. "Edgar and I will be out in the woods to make sure no one breaks the rules."

"Are there any objectives we have to follow?"

"Just one: survive." Tracy was to the point. The kids all look at each other. "Let's begin the lesson, shall we."

* * *

Tracy's Halfway House

Cody Johansson walks down the stairs as there was a loud knocking at the door. "Hang on, I'm coming!" he calls out as he heads to open the door. Standing at the door, Barbara stood with black sun glasses on. "Ms Strauss? What are you doing here and what up with your hair?'

'You don't like it, thought I'd try something new." Barbara replied.

Cody than has a tingling feeling which only when off when he is in danger. "You want to hurt me. You're not Ms Strauss, are you?"

"Took ya long enough, genius." Barbara said with a sadistic smile on her face. Cody goes to close the door but Barbara forces her way into the house and shoves him hard to the floor. She closes the door behind her as Cody cowers in fear. "I need to send sis a message…" A device on her hand turns on and a flame shoots out. "You'll do"

All that's heard is the final agonizing screams of Cody Johansson.

* * *

Milton Smythe's Lab

Company Headquarters

Milton was look at a finished DNA test as he looks at more information. Gretchen was on sofa, looking bored. "Are you almost done?" she asked him.

"Patience is a virtue, Gretchen." He said not looking at her and focusing on his work.

Gretchen gives him a dirty look. "Uh, not right now, it isn't."

Milton looks at her than looks back at the monitor and sees something that nearly makes his eyes pop out of his head. 'Oh no. This is not good." Milton replied as Gretchen got up.

"What's wrong? Did you find something on Valerie?" Gretchen asked,

"Here's the thing. You know how I said it was weird that I didn't find any hair fibers in the wig, right?" Milton said to which Gretchen nods. "Good news is that I found some skin flakes which are as good as hair fibers. I was able to find a match in Company files and…"

"And what? Milton, you're scaring me here."

"You have every right to be scared." He replied.

"Why? Is Valerie dangerous?" Gretchen asked. He turns to face her.

"Valerie Ross doesn't exist." He said with a look of horror which makes her feel the same terror as they look at a monitor that read 'Genetic Match: Valentina Ruiz'

Claire was looking through the debris in Gretchen and Valerie's dorm room as 'Valerie' sees a pair of scissors amongst the wreckage. She picks it up as Claire looks at her and she puts the weapon in her back. "You're telling me someone broke into this dorm but no one else's?" Claire asked.

"I know, it's crazy." 'Valerie replied. Just then, Claire's cellphone rings.

'It's Gretchen. I have to take it." Claire replied. "Hey. Calm down, I can barely hear you. What? I'm with her right now."

'Valerie' gets her weapon ready and goes to stab Claire in the back. Claire senses something is up than moves out of the way only to be stabbed with the scissors sticking out of her arm. She pulls them out as the wound heals than she looks at 'Valerie.'

"You know, I find it very annoying me when people stab me." Claire replied when 'Valerie 'charges at her. Claire responds to this by pushing her off than punching her in the face. 'Valerie' looks stunned. "What, my dad wasn't gonna have me out in the public eye without me knowing to protect myself?"

'Valerie' is on the floor and we see the Goth wig fall off to reveal that the girl was completely bald. Claire was shocked at this than 'Valerie' kicks Claire off her feet and she ran out the door.

Claire is stunned by this and looks around room.

* * *

Burnt Toast Diner

Midland Texas

Hiro, Ando and Kimiko sat in their usual booth and Hiro took a last bite of his waffles as Ando and Kimmy look at him. _"So, this man was trying to kill her?"_ Kimmy asked.

"_Yes, if I hadn't arrived there in time, he would have. It would have been a shame too. She's nice and pretty too."_ Hiro replied after swallowing.

"_Really?_' Kimmy replied, her interest peaked

"_Don't think anything of it, sister. I am not ready to give my heart to another. She did give a kiss on the cheek… as a reward for saving her."_ Hiro stated.

"_So, that's what you've been doing for the past few weeks – saving people. Why?" Ando _asked. Hiro gives him a look. _"I mean, other than the obvious reasons."_

"Because the me from the future said they were important." Hiro said.

"How can you be so sure?' Kimmy asked. "What if this is someone trying to trick you again?"

"_Yes, like Samuel Sullivan did."_ Ando said.

"_I just know. You have to trust me. Okay?"_

The two nods as Hiro looks down as the diner's resident waitress Lynette walks over to the booth. "Can I get you folks anything else?" she asked.

"Just the bill, thank you." Hiro said, his English sounding better. Ando and Kimmy look astonished at this. _"I've been practicing my English. In fact, I am learning to say 'I'm here to help you' in several different languages."_

"_That is amazing." _Kimmy said as Lynette hands them the bill.

"_If there's anything else you need, let me know."_ She told them than walks off.

Ando looks at the bill than goes through his wallet. "_Um, I don't have any American money."_

"_Not to worry, brother. I've got it." _Hiro said as he pulls out some envelopes from his jacket pocket. _"Let's see… ah, there it is."_ From an envelope, he pulls out twp American twenty dollar bills.

"_What is this?"_ his sister asked him.

"_I had some of my money converted to different nations. So I'm not caught off guard and get arrested for stealing or not paying for something." _He retorts.

"_You have been busy, Hiro. More so than I thought."_ Ando said as Hiro smiles.

* * *

Peter Petrelli

New York City

Peter had fallen asleep on the couch and was tossing and turning.

In his dream, he is in the garden of the Petrelli Mansion and sees his ten year old self playing with a young girl who was the same age. She had long red hair and deep blue eyes as she motions him to come towards her. He walks over to them and the two children stop running as the girl runs to him and touches him.

"Tag! You're it!" the girl yelled.

Suddenly he woke up roughly and looks around. 'Who was she' he thought to himself he rubs his forehead.

* * *

Grace Foster

Los Angeles, California

Grace, now wearing a dark purple top and dark pants and her hair looked a bit damp as if she had come out of the shower, sat on the couch in her living room as she sifts through some of the paperwork that was in the folder. There are graphic pictures of some of Sylar's murders. Something about the expression on her face suggests that there was another reason this bothered her.

Boomer sat on her lap as we see what she is look at on the computer: it was the surveillance video of Sylar killing two Company agents just after getting Claire's ability in Costa Verde. She didn't like the Company and what they stood for but she thought that they did not deserve that.

Grace than picks up another photo and on the back reads 'Walker'. She looks at the photo than sets it down and gasps for air. It was a picture of her sister after Sylar killed her.

* * *

Gray & Sons Clock Shop

The place has seen much better days. There was dust all over the glass display and the front window was boarded up. Out of nowhere, we hear a crash than Sylar comes out of the back room into the main area of the clock shop. He sees the condition of the shop and is saddened. He tries to straighten up when he hears the bell at the front door ring. Sylar turns and sees no one there. He turns away and we see the figure of Elle Bishop standing at the door, staring a hole right through him.

As he looks around, he sees something lying on the ground. He picks it up and realizes it's the quartz crystal he used to kill Brian Davis. Sylar throws it on the floor as the lifeless body of his first victim appears on the ground next to the crystal. "Go ahead.' He looks up and sees Elle a few feet away. 'You know you want it."

"This is impossible." Sylar yelled. "You're dead. I killed you!"

"She wasn't the only one."

He turns around and sees the figure of Meredith Gordon standing behind him.

"Killed me too, remember? You made my daughter choose between me and the man who raised her." Meredith said as back and forth her skin went from normal to char than back again.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry really doesn't cut it, Gabriel." Elle replied. "How can anyone believe what you say? You said it yourself; we're both just damaged goods."

"I have changed. I saved New York."

"You've changed? Is that right? But how long before you revert to your old self again." Elle replied. "I mean, it's not like you haven't done it before."

He tries to use telekinesis but nothing happens. 'Aw, trying to use your powers? Maybe it's all in your head."

"You don't understand-"

"We understand."

Sylar turns around and sees Virginia Gray standing behind him: the pair of scissors sticking out of her chest.

"All too well." His adoptive mother said.

"This isn't really! You are not real!" He races out the back when Elle appears in his way. "You're not going anywhere." She than kicks him in the chest, knocking him down. 'You're gonna pay for every terrible thing you've ever done."

He is backed into a corner as these wraiths surround him. He starts to scream as he holds his head, "Stop, please. I've changed! Stop! Please! I AM A HERO!"

Sylar falls to his knees, rocking back and forth as Elle gets in his face.

"I'm gonna prove to you just how wrong you really are." She said with a smile on her face.

* * *

Belmont High School

School had just ended and Molly, Noelle and Ethan walk towards the school buses. "So, you live with your aunt? What's she like?" Noelle asked.

"She's cool, just a tinsy overprotective but she has every right to be." Molly replied.

"Why? You guys running from the mob or something?" Noelle joked as Molly faked a laugh. There's car honking and Noelle turns around. "That's my mom."

"Can I get a ride? The 'rents are working late and taking the bus is hazardous to my health." Ethan quips.

"No prob. Molly, you need a ride?" Noelle asked at Molly looks around than she sees something and smiles.

"No thanks. My ride just got here. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Molly replied as Noelle and Ethan left.

"Count on it.' Noelle replied.

"Later, Molls." Ethan called back.

Molly walks over to a car and we see who is inside: Matt Parkman. "Someone in need of a lift?" Matt asked as Molly smiled brightly got into the car and also sees Matty in the back seat in his car seat.

"I knew Grace might have you drive me home." Molly said as she fastens her seatbelt.

"I figured she couldn't resist spoiling the surprise." Matt replied as he pulls out of the parking lot. "Why did Grace want me to pick you up? Is she doing something I shouldn't know about?"

"Nope, than again she's all about keeping her mystique." Molly answered.

"I'll bet she does." Matt replied. "How are-"

"You want to know how good of a parent she is, don't you?" Molly asked, getting to the point. "She's... well, she does the typical parent things. She also wants to me to be an 'empowered woman'."

"And by that you mean..."

"She teaches me how to defend myself. You know she also knows Krav Maga?" Molly replied.

"Thought she only knew Tae Kwon Do?" Matt asked.

"She says she's well versed in a lot of things. For some reason, her mom was trying to turn her into a soldier." Molly said.

Matt sighs, 'Guess Molly wasn't the only one who's childhood was taken from her.' He thought

* * *

Grace was still on the laptop and she picks up a file which was a print out of an Assignment Tracker about Sylar. She continues to read the file until one of the front doors. Grace begins to put the papers back in the file than lowers her laptop. Molly and Matt walk in as Grace gets up from the couch. "Hey!" Grace said. "How was school?"

"Good, I even made some friends." Molly replied.

"That is awesome." Grace said. She looks at Matt who was holding Matty in his arms. "Thanks again for picking her up. I appreciate it."

"Anytime, I was happy to do it." He told her.

"So, are we going?" Molly asked as Grave gave her a look.

"Oh god. I totally forgot." Grace replied. Matt looked over at her. _'Please don't ask me why.'_

"You said that we'd go today." Molly said angrily.

"Go where?" Matt asked. Grace looks at him.

"I wanted to go to my parents' graves today. You promised we'd go." Molly yelled. She storms off to her room.

"Molly, wait!" Grace chased after her but Molly slammed the door in her face.

As this was going on, Matt notices something on the floor. He sees a piece of paper on the floor and picks up. The sheet of paper was from the file Grace was reading before they walked in. His eyes widen when Grace walks into the room as he puts away the paper in his jacket.

"Thanks again but I got to do some damage control." Grace replied.

'Um, you're welcome. Hey, I was wondering if you can come to the house tomorrow. There's something I have to show you." Matt replied.

"Oh, sure. Care to tell me what it's about." She retorts.

"All I can tell you, it's important." He replied.

"All right than, see you tomorrow." Grace said as Matt heads out and she closes the door.

* * *

Matt stands outside the door, holding up the paper and he glares at it. "Son of a bitch."

* * *

Company Headquarters

Claire walks as she talks on her cellphone. "Dad, this is the fifth time I've called you. Please call me." She hangs up and she sees Gretchen and Milton walking over to her. Gretchen runs over her and hugs her.

"Oh god, I was so worried." Gretchen replied.

"I'm okay, just a little shaken up." Claire said. 'So, how long has your roommate been a psycho?"

"It's much worse than that." Milton replied.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"We have another Natalie Jenkins incident on our hands." Milton told her. "Her real name is Valentina Ruiz, her ability is pheromone manipulation."

"And what does that mean?" Claire asked.

"She's a walking attractor; she can control emotions through the use of emitted pheromones. She can literally emit them from her body." Milton said.

"She didn't look very attractive awhile ago. Chick was as bald as Kojak." Claire said.

"That's because her ability caused the hair on her scalp to completely fall out. The excess amount of pheromones can only exit from her head-" Milton said leafing through a file.

"Let me see that." Claire retorts. Milton reluctantly hands her the file and sees something. "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Gretchen asked.

"My dad bagged and tagged her… than let her go." Claire said, surprised.

"That was standard procedure, or so I've been told." Milton replied. "If they don't pose much of a threat, they were released and monitored."

"Well she's sure as hell a threat now." She replied.

"God, she could've stabbed me in my sleep." Gretchen said, looking pale.

"Or much worse if to tell you the truth." Claire stated. "All I know is that this can't end well."

"Do we tell anyone about this?" Milton asked.

"No, we take care of this problem ourselves. I'm not going to sit back and let her get away with this." Claire said bitterly as the three looked at each other.

* * *

Valentina was on the phone with Regan in the park where she was last night. "I almost had her. She fought me off, what was I supposed to do?" She hides her bald head under the hood of her sweater.

"Well almost doesn't count, sweetie." Regan spat.

"What do you want me to do? Gretchen and Claire both know who I am." She asked.

"Don't worry; your back up should be there… now."

Someone taps Valentina on the shoulder and she turns to see it was Eric Doyle holding a box. "Hello Val."

"He should help you complete your mission.' Regan hangs up as Doyle gives her the box.

"Brought you a present." He replied.

She opens the box and sees that it's a long jet black wig with blue streaks and she smiles brightly.

* * *

Hiro, Ando and Kimmy walk out of the diner after Hiro explained what he's been doing. _"I'm glad that you told us."_ Kimmy replied.

"_I had to, I don't like keeping secrets." _Hiro said.

"_There's one more thing we need to discuss."_ Kimmy retorts.

"_Which is?"_ Hiro asked.

'_What Ando and I can do to help."_ She stated.

Hiro's face filled with dread as he remembered what his future self told him. How the Circle would take away his sister and his best friend. _"That's not possible."_

"_Excuse me?" _Kimmy yelled.

"_I don't want the two of you to get hurt."_ Hiro replied.

"_After all that we've been through, you're worried about me getting hurt?"_ Ando asked.

"_Let us help you." _Kimmy said. Hiro knew he couldn't fight her on this.

"_Let's go home." _He said as he grabs them and they disappear.

* * *

Tracy and the others of the Halfway house returned home. The kids looked beat and so do the supervisors as they walked in and closed the door behind them. "All right, lights out in forty five minutes." Tracy stated.

"Can we just collapse on our beds now?" Lacey asked. "I think I swallowed more pollen then I care to."

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you had just followed my lead instead of walking around in circles.' Gwen replied.

"Gwen, I wouldn't follow you out a burning building!" Lacey spat.

"That's enough!" Tracy yelled.

"Um guys… anyone smell that?" Amanda asked.

"All right, everyone stay here. Schuyler, Gwen, come with me. No one moves." Tracy said as Schuyler and Gwen follow Tracy upstairs.

* * *

"God it reeks." Gwen replied as she, Tracy and Schuyler follow the smell.

"Almost smells like-"Schuyler began.

"Something is burning." Tracy replied. The smell leads them to a room in the house. "Cody?"

'Where is he?' Schuyler asked.

On a bed, a figure was on the bed and covered by a blanket. Tracy moves slowly towards it and lifts the blanket as Schuyler helps her. Gwen stands a few feet away as they reveal the mutilated and charred body of Cody Johansson.

Gwen let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

Grace was tossing and turning in her bed, all she could see were the things she saw in Sylar's file. It was mostly paperwork but Grace had a vivid imagination. She saw his many murders play out in her head in perfect detail than we see herself talking to 'Gabriel' in his sweater vest and his glasses. Grace woke up screaming and gasps for air.

"Grace?" She looks up and sees Molly standing at the door.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing up?" Grace said, regaining her composure.

"Couldn't sleep." Molly replied as she sat on her bed.

"You have another nightmare?" Grace asked.

Molly nods, "Can I sleep here with you? Just for tonight. Grace grins as she nods. Molly lies down next to her and says, "let's not fight anymore, okay?"

"Okay."

Molly quickly goes to sleep but Grace just lies there, too afraid to shut her eyes.

* * *

"You're the cause of all this, you know."

Its morning in New York City and Sylar was still on the floor where he was before as Virginia Gray paces around him.

"You are the cause of everyone's misery." she said. 'Just so you could be special. Come on, you could've helped people with your ability, done something to benefit humanity. Instead you chose to hurt people, how could you have done such awful things."

"I'm a hero." He replied. He looks for anything to cling to his sanity.

"Don't me make laugh." The voice changed and it was Elle talking again. "You killed my father; you killed me and countless others. All so you could get what you wanted. You're anything more than a monster. You should just kill yourself. Like you tried to do when he first met."

He looks up at her and realizes something. "I'm going to figure why this is happening. And when I do-"

"You'll what? Kill me… again?" She laughs.

"Give it up." He answered as he gains back a bit of his confidence and gets to his feet. "Whoever you are… this little game, I'm not playing."

"And what makes you think you have a choice? What makes you think you will ever be any good at all in this world?" She asked, annoyed.

"He does." He simply replied. "Because Peter believes in me."

* * *

Peter was on his phone at his apartment where he is frustrated about something. "Damn it!" There's a knock at the door, he goes to the door and it was Emma. "Oh hi."

She waves hi as he lets her in than she signs "Is everything all right?"

"Uh, yeah. Everything is fine." He said as she gives him a look. 'Fine, I've been trying to get a hold of Gabriel since last night and he's not answering his phone."

"Do you think he's okay?" she signs.

"I'm not too sure. I have to find him." Peter stated. "I'm worried about him."

"Can I help?" she asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He replied.

"I can handle it, I want to help." She answered.

After a moment of silence, "Fine, let's go find him. Just have to do one thing first." He picks up his phone again and dials. 'Hi Dr Porter, it's Peter."

* * *

Grace pulls up outside the Parkman house, she's wearing a light tan slightly see-through turtleneck with a solid top underneath with dark jeans, high heeled boots and her hair in a half tail as she sees Janice walks outside, leaving for work. "Hey!" Grace called out.

Janice looks up and smiles. "This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Not sure, your husband said he had something important to show me and wanted me to come over." Grace replied.

"Oh really?" Janice said, a bit of jealousy spiking,

"It's not like that. This isn't some cheesy daytime soap and I'm not some man-stealing temptress so you can chill." Grace stated, putting her hands.

"Sorry, I've just been a tad jumpy lately."Janice said.

"Oh no need for an apology.' Grace replied.

"I've got to run." Janice said.

"Give the corporate world my best." Grace called out as Janice left.

* * *

Matt was in the basement pulling something out with the baby monitor on his pants pocket. Grace, who had taken off her jacket, walks downstairs and sees him. "You know it's not a good idea to leave your door unlocked. Who knows who could walk in?" Grace stated as she heads down.

"Lucky for me, it's just you." He replied.

"So, what's this big important thing you needed to show me?" she asked as she looks around and sees some of the canvas in the room. "Whoa, who's the artist?"

"Um, it's me." He said as she looked at him.

"Seriously?' She asked and he nods. "These are really good… and kind of disturbing."

She passes all of them and sees the one of walled in NYC as well as one of glowing figure in the sky with people looking in horror, one of a guy who looks like Hiro stabbing his sword into a woman, one with two figures standing up looking frightened (one of the figures looks like Peter), one of a girl covered in ash but her skin looked metallic who walks out of a burning house, one of what looks like Claire looking like she's seeing something horrifying and finally of woman strapped to a odd looking machine with a long and sharp needle attached to it.

"So, this is what you wanted to show me? Your macabre art collection?" Grace asked him.

"Let me explain. A few years back, I met this guy in Africa who could paint the future. He practically painted most of the things that happened to me when I found out about my ability." He said.

"Go on." She said, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"While I was with him, he took on something he called a 'spirit walk'" he said as she nods. "Well after that, I learned I've been able to access the same place of consciousness that of others who can see the future."

"So you can… paint the future?" she stated. "Wait, I thought you can only read minds?"

"My powers evolved, I guess." He replied.

"And this stuff might happen?" Grace asked him as she looks at the painting.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He said as she turns around to face him. He was holding the painting of the two of them embracing. Her jaw drops as she goes to see it.

"Is that- when did you paint this?" she asked looking dead in his eyes

"A few days before you and Molly showed up at my door." He admits.

"That's why you've been so wigged out around me!" She estimates.

"Pretty much." Matt said filled with guilt.

"You actually think- Oh my god." She was seriously freaked out by this as she turns away from him. "I told your wife she didn't have anything to worry about. What am I supposed to tell her now? That I might hook up with her husband in the future?"

"There's more." He said.

"What, you painted us having sex or something?" she said as she turns to face him, trying to process what has happened.

He pulls out the paper he found at the loft. "I found this in your loft."

She snatches it from his hands. "Where was it?"

"On the floor. Is that why you changed your mind about going to see the graves of Molly's parents?" he asked.

"There's more to it but pretty much, yeah." She replied.

"Who gave this to you?" Matt asked.

"Noah Bennet, but not just this because this is just the tip of the iceberg." She said. "He and his buddy-"

"The Haitian?" he replied.

"Yeah, the two men who I despise as much as the man who killed my sister came to me for help. They've been tailing me ever since I rescued that kid at the Pier." Grace said looking down.

"Why do you hate them?" Matt asks her.

"The reason I couldn't come back to LA to be with Molly was because those bastards tried to bag and tag me. I managed to get away but I spent the better part of three years on the run from the Company." She said sadly. "Now they need my help and in exchange they gave me Sylar's file to sweeten the pot."

"I knew that Noah might be behind this." He said bitterly than he hands her the baby monitor heads upstairs.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to give that son of a bitch a piece of my mind. He is still in town, right?" Matt replied,

"Yeah, waiting for me to make a decision." Grace said. "Wait, you don't even know where he is."

Matt looks back at her and smiles. "But I'm guessing you do." Grace gives him a wicked grin and Matt works his magic. "Watch Matty for me, will ya."

"Will do, daddy-o." She called back as she looks back at the paintings and begins to stare at the one with the two figures (one which looked like Peter). She looks at it with intense focus, touching the face of the figure who looked like Peter.

* * *

Outside the halfway house, Tracy and Tom Balfour were outside talking to a police officer as the coroner wheels out a body bag. "We'll take some statements from the rest of the people in the neighborhood. I'm sure someone saw who did this." The officer replied. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Tracy said than he leaves. "We need to find out who did this."

"I'll try getting a hold of Noah again if you want." Balfour asked as they walked back inside.

"I'm sure he's too busy watching Claire than to be bothered with us." Tracy spat. "We can handle this."

* * *

Gwen sat on the couch in the living room, still shell shocked about what happened. Cody was the only person who didn't think she was scum. Whoever did this, they were going to pay.

Tess walks over to her and sits down. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you care? Thought you hated me." Gwen said bitterly, not looking at her.

"I never said that!" Tess yelled. "I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"You know what? Save your pity for someone who cares." Gwen spat. She got up off the couch and left the room.

Tess didn't blame her for being angry but she was making hard to feel sorry for her.

* * *

Claire, Gretchen and Milton walk down the halls of Gretchen's dorm as they pass some students. Milton was holding a duffel bag as the girls lead the way. 'I-l really think we should've told someone we were doing this." Milton replied with a concerned look on his face.

"We're going to get something out of Gretchen's room than go back to HQ. I promise." Claire reassures him.

"And why did you ask me to bring a tazer?" he asked.

"Because 'Valerie' or Valentina, or what every her name is might show up. Not taking any chances." Claire answered.

"So you don't think this is taking a big risk?" Gretchen asked. "As far as taking chances goes, this is taking a big chance in itself."

Claire looks at the two of them as they standing at the door to Gretchen's dorm room. "Not to worry, we'll be in and out, safe and sound."

She opens the door and the three walk inside only to find Valentina, sporting her new wig and wearing a tight corset with lacey black satin on the top, a leather mini skirt over fishnet stockings and knee high boots. She is standing in the room standing next to Eric Doyle. "Hi Blonde." Doyle replied

The three look horrified as they go to run only to have Doyle lift his hands and makes them stop and turn back to face them. "Yeah, safe and sound." Claire said nervously.

* * *

Noah and Rene were in a motel, sorting through some Company paperwork. "I'm sure she'll give us her response to our offer soon." Noah replied. "It's just a matter of time."

"What if she doesn't agree to help us?" Rene asked.

"She will, she has to… and we may get someone else in the process." Noah said as his phone rang. He looks at the caller ID and smiles. "Speaking of… Matt, been a while."

"Wish it was a lot longer." Matt's voice is heard on the phone.

"What can I do for you?' Noah asked.

"Heard you were messing with one of my friends, kind of want to know why." Matt said as there's a knock at the door to the room.

"I don't know what you mean." Noah answered as he goes to open the door.

"Grace Foster, better known as Molly Walker's aunt; you know damn well who I'm talking about." Matt said angrily.

"Just calm down, I'll explain this to you-" Noah opens the door and Matt was standing at the door, holding his cellphone. He didn't look too happy. "Now."

"Hi, Noah. May I come in?' he asked sarcastically.

Noah moves aside and let him inside than closes the door. "I'm guessing Ms Foster told you about our meeting yesterday, didn't she?"

"And it has her pretty shaken up about it." Matt replied as he looks at Rene than at Noah. "Is it true? Were you two the reason she was able to be with Molly after her sister and her brother in law were murdered?"

"Is that what she told you?" Noah asked.

"Answer the question!" Matt yelled.

"We did try to bag and tag her, yes. After that, other things came up." Noah asked. "I do know she was pursued by other agents until Homeland Security started hunting you all down. Shocking enough, they were the one who managed to apprehend her until she escaped from them too. The woman was as elusive as a butterfly.'

"Cute." Matt said bitterly. "Why are you after her now? Is the 'new' Company going 'old' school?"

'I'm afraid it's much direr than that." Noah said. "You obviously know the attempt on Claire's life?"

'Yes and I'm sorry but she brought it on herself by exposing us." Matt replied.

"And for once I agree with you on that." Noah said, "We've learned that the people behind it are individuals who call themselves the Circle."

"Do you know what they want?' Matt asked.

"Their agenda is not clear but Angela believes they are looking for something called the Failsafe. Also, I'm thinking they're using the revelation Claire made to their advantage." Noah replied.

"By turning the world against us?" Matt realized.

"Right now, we need to band together so that doesn't happen." Noah said. "That's why we came to Grace but I figured she still has some animosity towards us so-"

"You bribed her, gave her information about Sylar so she'd have no choice but to owe you one, right?" Matt asked him, knowing he knew the answer.

"Some people need more incentive than others." Noah said to him.

"Yeah 'cause all it took for me to do the worst thing I've ever done was for you and Angela to use my son as 'incentive.' Because of that, I spent months with a serial killer living in my head which put my wife and my son in danger anyway." Matt spat.

"And I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it." Noah said. "I have to tell you something else-"

"Grace wasn't the only one you wanted to recruit, did you?" Matt asked as Noah looks back at the Haitian. "Don't worry. His powers are working; you've just gotten extremely predictable."

Noah smiles slightly at this. "Will you-"

"Just tell me everything you know first and we'll see." Matt answered.

* * *

Peter and Emma walk down a busy street, looking Sylar. "He could be anywhere and I really don't know where to start." Emma turns around and faces him.

'Than why start here?' she signs.

He motions her to turn around and we see he is motioning to Gray & Sons which was down the street.

"Well, I may have a pretty good idea where we should start."

* * *

Sylar finds himself in a place he was once before. He was standing on a chair with a noose around his neck only his hands were bound.

'Elle' was standing a few feet away from the chair. 'How does it feel? You're helpless; completely at our mercy."

"Don't do this. Whoever you are, please don't-" he sounds scared, maybe sedated.

"Come on, you wanted this. Remember?" 'Elle told him as she looks at the chair.

"Whatever I did –"

"What you did? You killed her. You took her away from me!" 'Elle' screams.

"Her? What are you-" 'Elle' than kicks the chair from under him and his body limps down as he begins to die.

At that moment, Peter and Emma burst through the front door. 'Elle' looks bewildered as Peter sees Sylar struggling. He reacts quickly and severs the noose with a bolt of lightning which is able to cut him down.

'Elle' was shocked as Peter looks more stunned at seeing this than she runs out the back. He turns to face Emma. "Take care of Gabriel."

Emma nods as Peter runs after 'Elle.' She goes to check on him as she sees his nearly broken neck is healing.

"Are you okay?" she tries to ask him.

"Forgive me." Sylar utters as if coming out of some trance. Emma continues to tend to a shaken Sylar.

* * *

Claire and Milton were tied to chairs in a warehouse as they see Gretchen standing in between Doyle and Valentina. "You don't have to do this.' Claire said as she looks at Gretchen who is being paralyzed by Doyle and holding a gun.

"Actually we do. Are bosses told us we needed use to send a message and what better message than Claire Bennet, served up on a silver platter?" Doyle said.

"You told me you wanted to have a normal life." Claire said to Doyle.

"And I had it, for a while. When I was at the carnival, I mean before your dad had to go and stick his nose where didn't belong than you joined him." He replied. "You Bennets are the problem and we mean to fix it."

"Are you talking about the Circle?" Milton asked.

"As if we're going to tell you." Valentina said as Doyle moves his fingers to snap both Milton and Claire's mouths shut. He moves his fingers to make Gretchen walk behind Milton. "However, we were told to make you suffer and what better way than by having Doyle using Gretchen here to play his version of Russian Roulette."

Doyle makes Gretchen lift the gun than wags his finger back and forth, causing her point the gun at Claire than at Milton. Doyle is humming 'Pop Goes the Weasel' as he makes her go back and forth from the two until he stops on Claire. The gun is pointed at the back of Claire's head.

"You claim to be indestructible." Valentina got in Claire's face. "Let's just see how indestructible you really are."

Gretchen's eyes well up, Claire had told her about the tiny fact that if her brain was penetrated or destroyed – she was dead. "I'm sorry, Claire."

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay.' Claire said, she was also crying but trying to save face.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Grace was still at the Parkman house, looking at some pictures that were on a bookshelf. She sees a photo of the Parkman family and picks it up, than sighs. "This REALLY sucks." She hears the front door open. "Matt?" Grace sees it's Janice. "Oh, hey."

"You're still here? Where's Matt?" Janice asked.

"He had to run an errand, asked me to watch little man for him." Grace said as Janice senses her nervousness. "Perfect angel, as always."

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Easy breezy." Grace said, faking cheerfulness.

"Yeah right and I'm Heidi Klum." Janice replied. "Matt told me." Grace becomes horrified.

"He did?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, about what happened with Molly yesterday?" Janice said.

"Oh right." Grace said.

"What did you think I was talking about?" Janice asks her.

"It's not important." Grace stated. "Let's just say you're not the only one who's been on edge."

"Good to know I'm not the only crazy one around here." Janice said as Grace smiled weakly. 'So what was that thing Matt wanted to show you?"

"He – he wanted to show me his new hobby." Grace said, getting distracted. She thought she may have heard something coming from the baby monitor.

"You mean the painting thing?" Janice asked.

"Yeah, have to say that they were really good."

"I actually have to agree. I snuck down into the basement and saw one of them and it surprises me because when we first met, he couldn't even draw stick people correctly." Janice said laughing.

"That's… interesting." Grace said nervously as Matt walks through the front door with Molly behind him. "Hey you-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Molly asked kind of ticked off.

Grace looks at Matt "You told her?"

"She needed to know." He said bluntly.

"Know what? What's going on?" Janice asked.

"You have been talking to Noah Bennet about Sylar." Molly told her than looks at Grace.

Janice looks at Matt, looking for an explanation. "Sylar was the one who killed Molly's parents." This admission stuns her as Grace looks distracted.

"Is that why you didn't want to take me to the cemetery yesterday?" Molly asked.

"Molly, I think she was just trying to protect you." Matt said defending Grace who was trying to listen to something.

"And when has lying helped?" Janice asked.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, I wish people stop treating me like one." Molly yelled.

"Will everyone please SHUT UP?" Grace snaps which makes the windows rattle slightly. The outburst catches everyone of guard. She closes her eyes and when her eyes open, they are glowing with a fuchsia like hue.

Grace heads to the nursery as the others look at each other than follow her. She walks in than out only when she walks out, Grace seems to be struggling with something the others can't see.

"What is she doing?" Janice asked when Grace slams the entity against the glass windows which makes a loud thud.

"I believe we have an uninvited guest." Grace said as the invisible figure becomes visible: it was Becky Taylor.

* * *

Peter walks into an alley; he was still in pursuit of the person masquerading as Elle Bishop. He continues his search as he sees Sylar walk into a building only he is wearing his baseball cap and jacket. He follows him inside the building which was another run down business.

Peter is inside the building, searching for the man… or woman. He wasn't too sure… about anything. Out of nowhere, he's attack from behind but only Peter's prepared for it slams the figure to the wall. He learned from his encounter with the Creature. The figure looks like Sylar in his heyday which pissed him off. "Who are you?"

"Me? My name is Sylar." The faux Sylar said.

"The hell you are." Peter said as he shocks the man which causes him to scream. As this happen, the man shimmers as 'Sylar' is now a man with curly brown hair.

"Guess the secrets out." The man said as Peter glares at him.

* * *

Emma leads Sylar out of the clock shop. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, whatever that person d is wearing off." Sylar said.

"Who was she?" Emma asked.

Sylar looks at her. "A trip down memory lane from hell."

"We need to go help Peter." Emma said as he nods and they run off.

* * *

Gretchen was still holding the gun to Claire's head as Doyle stares at this. "What are you waiting for, Doyle? Kill her!" Valentina spat.

"I have a better idea." Doyle replied. He moves his hands and Gretchen drops the gun.

"What the hell are you doing?" Valentina asked.

"I want one thing before I hand her over." He said as he begins to make Gretchen untie Claire. "A kiss."

"What?" The four said in disgusted unison.

"I always had a thing for her mother, the real one." Doyle said as Claire looks sick. He makes Claire stand up and walk to him. Gretchen collapses next to Milton as Valentina pays attention to Eric.

"We have no time for you to play perv, Doyle!" Valentina snaps only to have Doyle quiet her.

"Let me savor the moment." He said as we notice Gretchen is untying Milton. Claire is now in Doyle's arms as Valentina futilely tries to warn Doyle. "Pucker up,"

Claire looks like she could puke but just than Milton pulls out the tazer and zaps Claire, thereby zapping Doyle. The two fall to the ground and Valentina is freed from Doyle's control. She goes to use her ability only to have Gretchen knock her out with a chair. Claire comes to and Gretchen goes to help her up. Claire hugs her as Milton pulls out his cellphone. "I'm gonna call for help unless _someone_ doesn't want me to." Milton said as Claire looks him.

Claire gives a weak smile.

* * *

Back at the Parkman house, Grace has holding Becky against the wall. "Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"What's it to you?" Becky choked than she kicks Grace off her. "What I wanna know is how did you see me?"

"Please, you were like a bull in china shop to my ears. Plus, I can see sound waves, even of the invisible." Grace answered her. "It's one of my many party tricks."

"Why are you here?" Matt asked.

"I had orders to grab the rugrat. Boss man says that he prefers it when they can't fight back." Becky said with pure venom in her voice. The two parents look spitefully at her as Grace backhands her hard across the face/

"What, no small talk?" Becky asked as she nurses a bleeding lip.

"Think the conversation's over, invisi-bitch." Grace spat. '_Get to Matty and cover his ears, this is gonna get loud.'_

Matt pulls Janice and Molly into the nursery and closes the door. "Cover his ears, do it." Janice grabs her son as she covers his ears and the others cover their own.

Becky goes invisible only to have Grace let out a sonic scream which sends her through the glass windows and she goes crashing into the foyer.

* * *

Back at the building, Peter is faced with the man who was hurting his friend and wasn't too pleased. "Who are you?" Peter asked.

"My name is Holden Mercer." The man said. "Why did you stop me? I had him."

"Because you almost killed him." Peter said angrily.

"Almost, shame. I'll try harder next time." Holden said than Peter punches him hard across the face. Holden looks confused. "How can you defend him? He's a monster."

"Yeah, what did he do to?" Peter asked.

"He killed my fiancée." Holden spat. "I was engaged to Susan Landers. We planned to get married in summer; Sue said she always wanted a beach wedding. We had picked out the flowers the day before… before he killed her."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Peter replied.

"After she died, I discovered I could create… illusions and using them to paralyze people with their worst fears." Holden said. Peter started to piece it together. "I trained to use my powers. Wait, praying for the day I can get my vengeance. That day came a few weeks ago, I got a care package in the mail which told me everything and could use against him. Files, documents from some paper company-"

"Wait, Paper Company? Primatech?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, that's it. Came from someone named… Natalie Jenkins." Peter's eyes widen, knowing that was the alias of the mole his mother told him about. "Told me to send a message."

"The only thing that happened is that you got played." Peter told him. Holden looks aghast. "You're wasting your life looking for revenge on a man who doesn't exist anymore."

"Don't delude yourself. That man still exists..." Holden said slowly. "Don't believe me, ask your brother."

This was the last straw for Peter when it came to this guy. His right hand sparks as Holden charges at him and Peter shocks him with a small bolt of electricity; the bolt sends him crashing into a glass display case.

* * *

Grace runs to the foyer as Becky gets to her feet. Becky throws a punch at Grace only to have Grace block it and she hits Becky with a hard right roundhouse kick. Becky rears back and takes a swing but Grace weaves out of the way and uses her momentum to throw Becky into a bookshelf.

'_Hope you guys weren't attached to the bookshelf in the living room._' Matt heard her think. _'Got any weapons or something that resembles a blunt object?'_

Matt looks over at Janice and Molly. "Stay here, don't leave."

'Where are you going?" Janice asked, looking concerned.

"To make sure she doesn't break anything we can't replace." Matt said as he ran out as fight is heard.

He runs to a closet as Grace and Becky struggle with each other. Becky slams Grace on the glass coffee table which shatters. Matt flinches as he finds what he's looking for. Grace groans in pain as Becky picks her up and throws her across the floor. Grace quickly gets to her feet.

"Grace!" Matt yelled, holding a golf club (a five iron to be exact.) "Catch!"

He throws it to her only to have Becky catch it. "Thanks, you're a big help." She turns around but before she could use her weapon, Grace connects with a hard right hook and Becky falls down.

"It'd help keep your eyes on your opponent." Grace quips.

* * *

Peter and Holden trade blows and it's a bit of an even fight until Holden slams Peter onto some metal stairs. Holden goes to leave only to have Peter makes a flying tackle - grabbing Holden - the two of them hit the ground.

'Get off me!" Holden yelled as he sidekicks Peter with enough force to send Peter through a glass counter, shattering glass. Peter tries to recover as Sylar and Emma enter the building. Holden picks a huge pipe and was about to hit Peter but it goes flying out his hand. Holden looks up and sees Sylar standing there.

"So, this is your real face?" Sylar asked.

"Can wear a new face if you'd like?" Holden walks over to them as Emma goes to check on Peter. As she does, Holden quickly grabs her from behind. "Or I could kill your girlfriend, eye for an eye."

Sylar looks at Peter, "He's Sue Landers fiancé." He said he groans in pain.

"I'm gonna kill her than I'm gonna finish off your buddy here and there will be nothing in my way." Holden said.

"Now who's the monster?" Sylar replied. "I was in a bad place when I killed her, I wish I could make up for it but I can't. I've had a lot issues but I learned from them but you, you chose to blame me. I mean, it makes senses but don't you think that killing any of us make any difference. It won't. Let her go."

Holden sneers at him as he let and throws Emma to him but when he turns around, Peter had gotten and knocks him out cold.

Peter stares at the two of them and looks stunned by what just happened.

* * *

Matt had gone back with the others into the nursery as Janice tried to calm down Matty down. "Thought you were helping her?" Janice asked.

"She doesn't need it, think she's got this." Matt replied as something else smashes. "What they break now?"

Molly was looking out the door. "Came from the kitchen, hope it's invisi-chick's skull colliding through a window."

"You and me both." Janice replied cradling and kissing her son on the head.

* * *

There's debris and broken glass all over the floor as Becky and Grace were still locked in battle only Becky is invisble but that didn't matter - Grace could see her. As Becky reappears, Grace throws a punch but Becky blocks, then counterpunches, catching Grace in the ribs. Grace swings back – connecting with a left-right-hook combination, sending Becky staggering back toward the living room.

"That all, Ginger?" Becky asks, in pain.

"Oh you couldn't handle what have up my sleeve." Grace scoffs as Becky throws a punch only to have Grace block it with her left and backhanding Becky across the mouth . "To be honest, I'm kinda not even trying."

Becky grabs Grace and shoves her hard and fast…

BAM! The two women hit the kitchen table and go sprawling across it, sending place mats and the centerpiece flying. Grace goes to get to her feet with something in her hand only to have Becky jump on her and strangle her while she goes invisible.

"So, you trying now?" Becky asked. Suddenly, Grace sticks something in Becky's thigh which causes her to get off. There is a shard in what might be her upper thigh and Grace looks up. "You bit-" At that moment, she starts to reappear than is hit with tazer darts.

Grace looks around and finds Noah Bennet and Rene standing in the living room. Noah stops tazing Becky as she staggers a bit than Grace hit her with a headbutt which knocks Becky out.

Grace winces in pain from the impact of the headbutt than begins to catch her breath as Matt walks into the room.

He sees Noah and Rene in the room and the four share looks with each other.

* * *

Claire, Gretchen and Milton were standing out of the building they were being held by Eric Doyle and Valentina Ruiz. Agent David Wright was with them as two other agents walk into the building. "It was incredibly stupid what you kids pulled. You all could've been killed."

"I didn't dawn on me to me until Doyle had my girlfriend put a gun to my head." Claire said sarcastically.

"You're just luck you're the boss's daughter. As for the two of you, I'll that you face reprimand for this incident." Agent Wright replied.

"Gee aren't you a nice guy." Milton joked.

"Are you sure that's enough agents that can handle them?" Gretchen asked.

"Please, if you kids-"

All of a sudden, loud screams and gun fire can be heard in the building. They rush in and see that the two agents are now dead, with bullet holes in them and Eric Doyle and Valentina Ruiz are gone.

"You were saying?" Claire replied.

* * *

Grace was sitting on the couch, still picking glass from her clothes. She surveys the damage the fight caused and sighs as Janice walks over to her. "You're mad at me for this, aren't you?" Grace said looking down.

"You're kidding me, right? You pretty much broke anything and everything that was nailed down." Janice said, sounding offended as Grace closed her eyes. At that moment Janice sat down next to her. "But you did it in defense of my son. You saved my son's life. God knows what that woman was planning do soyour bravery trumps property damage. I couldn't thank you enough."

Grace looks up at her, still in some pain. "You're welcome."

"Well, granted there will need to be some things that will need to be replaced but hey, I've been meaning for Matt to do some remodeling." Janice said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, when an all out brawl damages your home, it's definitely screams for an extreme makeover." Grace joked and Janice laughs. She lifts a sleeve and had a serious welt on her left arm. Janice makes a face of 'Wow, that looks like it really hurts' as Molly walks over to her.

"Does that hurt?" Molly asked.

"A little. But the thing presently throbbing is my head" Just then, Molly flicks her forehead which makes Grace flinch. "Ow!

"Dumbass." Molly said than she smiles.

"I may have deserved." Grace said as Matt, Noah and Rene walk in.

"Where is she? Is she-" Janice began.

"Don't worry, she's gone." Matt answered.

"Yeah, some of our men took her." Noah replied.

"Hope you boys have a cozy padded cell for that bitch." Grace said.

"I second that!" Janice answered.

"So, what now?" Molly asked.

"Well, Matt and Grace have a decision to make." Noah said.

"What decision?" Janice asked.

"They want us to join the Company so we can take down the people who wanted to hurt Matty." Matt replied.

"Are you serious?" Molly asked.

"That's the gospel truth, half-pint." Grace said, rubbing her forehead.

"Yes and it will get worse if we don't get your help." Noah said. "It's up to you."

Matt and Grace look at their loved ones than at each other.

* * *

Peter, Sylar and Emma walk into Peter's apartment, they all looked run down. "Man it feels good to see this place again." Sylar replied. "Granted that's lack of sleep talking."

"I think I'm gonna sleep… maybe for a week." Peter replied.

"Agreed."

"What's going to happen to that man?" Emma asked.

"We leave him alone, he's suffered enough." Sylar said.

"What was that like? Being haunted by those 'ghosts?" Peter asked.

"An experience I never want to endure again." Sylar replied. "I did help me. Makes me more determined to make up for the things I've done."

Peter smiles at this, he saw his determination.

* * *

On a deserted road, a Company van was run off the road and has crashed into a telephone pole as an invisible force opens the door and we hear someone running off. A black SUV pulls up and the force opens the door to the back and the car drives away.

Inside the car's backseat, Regan Masters sat there. "Is it done?" At that moment, Becky Taylor appears in the seat next to her.

'Yep, they think I was after the kid." Becky said. "Took a hell of a beating to pull off that ruse." Becky said as we see Eli is driving the automobile.

"Yes, Grace Foster is known for her violent tendencies." Regan replied.

"I was able to switch the meds without them finding out." Becky answered."Sure as hell hope this was worth it."

"I did need to test the new prototype 'cure' on someone. Who better than Matt Parkman's wife." Regan said with a sickly sweet smile.

* * *

At Tracy's Halfway house, Gwen walks into the basement which was her only escape after what happened. She was in pain but didn't want anyone to know.

Suddenly, Gwen heard a noise coming from the room. She looks around and sees a figure in the darkness. "Hello, someone there?"

The figure looks like Tracy but something was wrong. "Ms Strauss?" the figure comes out of the darkness and it was Barbara. Gwen stands there, frozen in fear as fire sparks from her hands.

"We got special work to do here you and me." Barbara replied.

Gwen's eyes are filled with pure terror.

* * *

Matt and Grace are walking in a graveyard which should look familiar. Grace had a bouquet of pink tulips in her hands and was in all black. "What the ol ball and chain tell you?" Grace asked.

"She's actually all for it. Wants to bring them down so Matty can be safe." Matt replied. "How about you? Bet Molly had a lot to say."

"She's just as gung ho about this as Janice is. The only thing she gave me a hard time about was my smack down with invisible girl. Becky, right?" Grace said and Matt nods. "Said I was reckless for all the right reasons." He sees that she is rubbing her forehead.

"How's your head?" he asked her.

"Sore but I did learn something yesterday." Grace said.

"What's that?"

"Nobody one wins with a headbutt." Grace quips as Matt chuckles as she stops him. "Listen, about the whole painting thing... I totally overreacted. I was- let me be honest I was caught off guard and it takes a lot to do that."

"Well I was also caught off guard by it too. I can't picture me loving anyone but Janice." he replied.

"That's refreshing." she said, sounding surprised. "I don't want that to come to pass either. Janice is a great person and I don't want to be the one who ruins everything for you guys. What I need right now is a friend and you've kind grown on me."

"Same here." he answered as she looks around.

"So how did you find out about-" Grace said.

"I actually have a friend who's buried here… next to his wife." Matt said. "I just asked around."

'Who?" she asked.

"Ted Sprague." He said as she recognizes the name.

"I know him." She said as he looks at her. "Well I mean, I never met him. I saw his name in the file. He was one of Sylar's victims, wasn't he?"

"Um yeah, he was." Matt replied as they stop. "This is it. Sure you're ready for this?"

Grace nods while taking a deep breath and walks over to two headstones. She kneels down on the ground and places the bouquet in front of the two headstones. The read 'Thomas Foster' and 'Collette Foster' as she touches her mother's engraving tenderly. Matt watches this closely as we see Noah Bennet and Rene watching from distance with a car waiting.

Grace Voiceover: Trust isn't an easy thing and no one truly understands it. Honestly, trust was never a foreign concept to me. I just hate how it can leave you open to getting hurt and living everyday of your life looking over your shoulder.

Grace gets up and walks over to Matt and they walk over to Noah and Rene. The four of them got into the car and drove off.

Grace Voiceover: If this is a fresh start for me in what that what that word truly means, I'll make sure it's a more cautious one.

* * *

In an alleyway, Holden Mercer limps along as we see a limo pull up in front of him. He sighs, as if he knows who's inside annd gets inside. "He's still alive. I failed." he said to someone.

"That wasn't the objective." We see who he is talking to: Angela Petrelli. 'This excerise was to see how far my son will go to protect... his friend. Everything was perfert, Mr Holden. Peter did not guess I was behind it all."

"No, they bought what I told him about that 'Natalie' woman being the one who helped me." he said. "I can ask, why not just kill him? Why all these games?" he asked.

"I want to see how truly committed Mr Gray is committed to his new lease on life." she answered. "I don't want this to end with him laying down his sword, but by him turning the sword on himself."

Holden gets of the limo as Angela sighs, motioning the driver to move along. Just than, two men grab Holden from behind and take him into an alley. We than heard a two gunshots come from the alley as the limo drives away.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Again, I am really sorry for taking so long writing updates. I try but I get distracted. Please be patient with me.

I hope you like it because it may not be my best but I put my heart into it.

If you guys spot the evident references (they are obvious) in the show, tell me if I score fan points.

* * *

New Characters in order of appearance: (Again I don't own any of the actors, DUH!)

Noelle Anderson - Shenall Edmonds (you don't know who she is, look her up. She's a talented young actress)

Ethan Crestmere - Nathan Kress

Valerie Ross/ Valentina Ruiz- Jessica Parker Kennedy

Tony - Jahmil French (look him up, I added him because I'm planning on revealing his character's backstory and ability next chapter)

Cody Johannson - Jordan Hudyma (look him up, kids)

Holden Mercer - Rob Benedict

* * *

Thanks again for your patience.


	6. Chapter Six: Unfinished Business

You know who it is! It's me, sniches!

I know it's been a really, REALLY long since I updated but it's because I had a lot of family stuff to deal with. I moved to a new apartment among other things. I have been working hard to do a new chapter and I'm not sure it's gonna be my best chapter but I am trying. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

_**Previously on Heroes…**_

(Clips to the goings on of the Circle then to Peter's fight with Holden Mercer and Grace's fight with Becky Taylor than cut to Noah facing Matt and Grace)

Noah: It will get worse if we don't get your help. It's up to you.

(Matt and Grace look at their loved ones than at each other.)

(Cut to Peter with his therapist Dr Porter.)

Dr. Porter: Peter, I am trying to help you. I'm not here to judge you.

Peter: You really expect me to buy that?

Dr Porter: You have trouble trusting people, don't you?

Peter: Let's just say people in my life tend to let me down. I feel like I'm losing who I am.

Dr Porter: Is it because of your... special gifts?

(Peter looks at him. Cut to Claire's confrontation with Doyle and Valentina then cut to Molly meeting Noelle and Ethan at school.)

Noelle: I'm Noelle Anderson and this is Ethan Crestmere.

Molly: Nice to meet you.

(Cut to Barbara attacking Cody Johansson then to Gwen facing her in the basement)

Barbara: We got special work to do here you and me.

(Gwen's eyes are filled with pure terror.)

* * *

Gabriel/Sylar: You do not choose your destiny; it chooses you, and those who knew you before fate took you by the hand cannot understand the depth of the changes inside. They cannot fathom how much you stand to lose in failure. That you are the instrument of a flawless design, and all of life may hang in the balance. The hero learns quickly who can comprehend and who merely stands in your way.

* * *

_Peter Petrelli_

_Mercy Heights Hospital_

Peter sat on the sofa of Dr Porter's office and is in the middle of a session – his last session. "I guess you could say that what I got from my ability is that I felt I had a purpose. That I could help people."

Dr Porter nods. He didn't judge him; it wasn't his job to judge but to listen. "But did your gifts cost you anything other than what you've told me?"

Peter thought back and realized something. "I haven't really had a lasting romantic relationship. Every time I would find someone who loved me… I'd lose them because I was careless with my ability."

"Do you blame your ability for this?" Dr Porter asked.

Peter shakes his head. "It's all me."

Porter looks at his notes. "What about your friend? Emma Coolidge?"

"She just wants to be friends." Peter said with a smile.

"How are you sleeping? Are you still having those nightmares you told me about?" Porter asked.

"Not nightmares. I think they're memories." Peter told him. "It's like I told you before, I feel like I should know what they mean but I don't recognize them. I don't recognize her."

'You're talking about the red haired girl you've told me about." Porter stated and Peter nods. He looks at the clock on the wall and sighs. "I believe our session is over."

Peter couldn't get off the couch fast enough then shakes his hand. "Thank you for listening to me but I have to get back to work."

"Peter, wait!" Porter speaks up before he left and Peter stops short. "I know you're trying to get out of here as quickly as possible."

Peter turns to him. "This is my last session."

"Yes, your last _required_ session. Just because you don't have to come back doesn't mean we need to be strangers." Porter replied as Peter smiles at him. "I actually want to try something with you, a sort of unorthodox technique."

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"Hypnosis." Porter said.

Peter gives him an incredulous look. "Hypnosis? You're serious?"

"You want to know who this girl is. The only way you're going to get your answers is to go into your own subconscious and retrieve them yourself." Porter stated. "It's up to you."

* * *

_Grace Foster_

_Parkman Residence_

Grace was reading from a children's book with Matty on her lap. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail wearing blue top and blue jeans. "Good night air, good night noises everywhere." She had finished reading from 'Goodnight Moon' but she saw Matty was still wide awake and not nodding off. "So, playing hard ball, huh?" Grace said playfully as she goes to put him in his crib. "Then I'm gonna bring out the heavy artillery."

Grace began to sing him 'Sweet Child O Mine by Guns and Roses as a gentle swirl of fuchsia aura danced around the crib. Matty smiles at this as the soothing sounds started to lull him to sleep. As she sees Matty was nodding off, Matt walks toward the doorway of the nursery and sees the fuchsia colors fade away. She smiles, seeing he is out like a light, and turns to leave the room when she sees Matt.

'So this-" Matt began.

"Shhh!" Grace said softly and pulls him out of the room. She closes the door quietly behind her. "I just got him to sleep."

"Yeah, by dosing my son with your ability." Matt replied.

Grace smiles. "Guess you found out my secret babysitting technique, huh?" Matt gives her a look. "Relax Parkman, I didn't dose him or anything like that. I just blocked out all outside noises to help him get to sleep. That's all."

"That's all?" Matt asked.

"Yes, Captain Negativity." Grace replied "I mean, if you're gonna treat me like the help, you'd better start paying me like it."

"That's not what I meant." Matt said as Grace smiles.

"Joke." Grace said. "So, you heard from the big boss?"

"Yeah, a while ago." Matt said. "It's all set. Janice is going with her parents with Matty while we're on our first mission."

"And if we do well, our last." Grace said with a sarcastically sweet manner.

"I get your trust issues with the Company but you have to remember the plan. We have to play them like they're trying to play us." Matt told her. "We get closer to them, the closer we get to why they really want our help."

Grace nods. "Keep your friends close… got it."

"So where is Molly staying while you're gone?" Matt asked.

"She's staying with a friend from school." Grace told him as he gives her a worried look. "Cool the father figure over protectiveness. She's not a little kid anymore. Besides, Molly's been through worse and still survived… and I still can't thank you enough for that."

Matt smiles "As long as she's getting the normal life she deserves, I'm happy. Speaking of having a normal life… when are you getting on?" Grace playfully smacks him. "Hey, ow! I'm just saying, all you do is being a parent to Molly or are babysitting Matty."

"What do you purpose I should be doing?" she asked.

"Most women your age married or at least had a laundry list of sordid affairs." He said.

"Hey I have had my fair share of those" she told him. "Granted, none of them lasting longer then… you know what, I am not going there with you!"

Just then, Janice walks over to them and asks "Going where with who?"

"Oh, nothing it's just your husband meddling in my love life." Grace retorts.

Janice grins "You should see it when he's trying to win you over. Goes to great lengths… including going inside your head."

Grace gives him a grin. "Parkman, you sly dog."

"Hey, I only did that because I was trying to save my marriage." Matt said defending himself.

"And I love you for that." Janice said pulling him close.

"And that's my cue to make my exit." Grace said grabbing her purse, "Matty is changed and in bed so I'll wish you all a good night."

"Good night, Grace.' Janice said as Grace walks out the door.

* * *

Grace walks out the front door and as she turns to leave, she looks back and sees Matt kissing wife. She smiles at this as a pang of jealousy hit her. She wasn't jealous of Janice or anything, she was envious of his happiness. Grace reaches into her purse and pulls out a half ripped up photograph. It was of an eleven year old boy but not just any boy- it was Peter Petrelli. She smiles as she carefully puts it away.

* * *

_Claire Bennet_

_Company Headquarters_

Claire is wearing workout clothes and is sittings on a balance beam in a training room, straddling it. It was morning there and she was in deep meditation. Her eyes were closed as she takes a deep breath in. With all her body strength, Claire lifts herself up then does a split in mid air while holding up her body. She lifts up her legs straight and keeps her body positioned there for a while until…

"Claire, you here?" Gretchen called, walking into the training room.

This distracts Claire and causes her to lose her grip. Claire falls straight down on the beam, hitting the top of her head and that causes her neck to snap than fall to the ground.

"Oh god, Claire!" Gretchen rushes over only to see Claire's neck had done a 180 degree twist. She rears back bit as Claire pops her neck back into place. Gretchen sighs as she helps Claire to her feet. "I'm never going to going to get used to that."

Claire shoots her a smile. "For the sake of your sanity, you'd better."

"What were you doing?" Gretchen asked.

"Just brushing up on my gymnastic skills, haven't used them in a while so I thought I'd see if I still had it." Claire told her and sighs. "Guess I'm a little rusty."

"Well I am partly responsible for you losing her concentration." Gretchen replied which causes Claire to give her a simpering grin.

Claire rubs the back of her neck. "Why are you here?"

Gretchen walks over to beam and touches the top of it. "What? I need an appointment to see my best girl?"

Claire gives her a look, she wasn't buying it. "You miss Milton, don't you?"

Gretchen smiles. "Sorry. Guess the little know it all has grown on me."

"He's just helping my dad with some Company business. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Claire reassured her. "I can't help but notice that you two have become fast friends. Something I should be concerned about?"

Gretchen looks at her. "Milton is just a friend. It's not every day that I can make friends with a guy who can name all the vice presidents of the United States and build a cold fusion reactor at the same time."

"And that's what scares me." Claire said as they laugh.

At that moment, Angela Petrelli walks into the room. "Good morning girls."

Claire walks over to her grandmother with purpose. "Hey, how long am I going to be on house arrest? I'm getting a little antsy just hanging around here."

"Do you really think you should be let off the hook after your recent antics?" Angela asked.

"Come on, it's not like it's the stupidest thing I've ever done." Claire stated.

"Well, it may rank in the top twenty…" Gretchen said as Claire stares at her. "Or so I've heard."

"Gretch, sweetie, you're not helping." Claire told her than turns back to Angela.

"Claire, you have to understand that not only represent the face of those with abilities but also this organization." Angela told her. "Because of your… transgression, we can longer operate in the shadows like we once did."

Claire sighs "I understand." She walks over to Gretchen.

"However, I don't want you to feel like you're being kept prisoner so I've invited someone to keep you girls company." Angela said as a woman walks through the doors.

Claire's eyes light: it was her adoptive mother Sandra.

* * *

_Tracy's Halfway House_

_Chicago Illinois_

"Power corrupts." Tracy said to some of the students in the study. Today's lesson was ethics, a subject that was a foreign concept she'd never thought she'd be teaching anyone a few years ago "and absolute power corrupts absolutely." Sitting in the study with her was Tess, Lacey, Felix, Tony and a new student named Izumi who were taking notes. "This is a lesson every one of us must learn and live with. Because of the gifts we possess. Will we use them for the greater good, or personal, destructive, and tyrannical purposes. This is a question we must ask ourselves. Because of what we are capable of."

"Riiight." Lacey spoke up. "Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. That's like the world's biggest cliché."

Tracy shakes her head, she didn't like it when Lacey was intellectually lazy because she knew Lacey was smarter than that. "Lacey, this isn't an argument, it's a generalization and like all generalizations, it's partly true. Unfortunately, there are no absolutes when it comes to ethical questions. For those who wield the elements like myself… and for those who can walk through walls."

Some of the students giggle at this, especially Izumi as Lacey turned bright red. She got the message.

"We Are presented a particular problem. When is it acceptable to use our abilities and when do we cross that invisible line that turns us into tyrants over our fellow man?" Tracy said.

"Ms Strauss?" the class turns to see Gwen standing in the door. "if the line is invisible, how do we know when we've crossed it?" Gwen strides in as haughty as royalty.

"Well, we need to define situations when it's right to play god." Tracy answered.

"Oh you mean like you played god with those Building 26 guys?" Gwen said viciously. "Tell me, where was that line?"

Tracy stares at her with icy resolve. "Are you quite finished?"

Gwen nods. "Quite." She walks out of the room as Tracy checks the clock on the wall.

"That'll be all for today. Take a look at the schedule on the bulletin board to see who is going to be a part of Mr. Chambers' training session."

The class exits the room as Tess goes up to Tracy. "Don't let her bother you. She's been like that since Cody died."

"Yes, however I won't tolerate Gwen's brand of rebellion." Tracy told her. Tess nods and leaves as Tracy rubs her left temple in frustration.

* * *

Gwen enters the basement and places a piece of lumber on the door. She walks down the stairs holding something in her hands, looking around for someone. As she searches, Barbara appears behind her which makes Gwen yelp.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Barbara said with faux sweetness. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Uh yeah, I got you the files you wanted and you can do what you want." Gwen said, fearfully which wasn't like the girl who attacked Tracy upstairs.

Barbara grins evilly as she grabs her arm roughly. She lifts Gwen's sleeve to reveal a bandage on it. "Do you really think I need your permission to do as I please?" Gwen gasps in pain as Barbara twists her wrist. "Make sure everyone is in the house tonight. Got it!'

Gwen nods as pure terror filled her face when Barbara's fire device sparks in her face.

A sinister grin appears on Barbara's face.

* * *

**HEROES**

**Created by Tim Kring**

* * *

Grace enters the loft, wearing a dark blue top and blue jeans. She looks around the living room "Molly? Boomer?" She walks fully inside and sees Boomer lying on the floor. "Hey boy, you wanna go for a walk?" She walks closer to the dog only to see the dog's neck had been snapped in a gruesome manner. Grace gasps in horror when she hears Molly's bloodcurdling scream coming from one of the bedrooms. "Molly!"

Grace runs toward the screaming and finds herself in her own bedroom. She inspects the room and notices a trail of blood leading to her bathroom. She follows the trail only to stop dead in her tracks when she sees Molly's feet sticking out. She didn't even have to look any further – she knew she was dead. She cups her mouth to muffle her whimper as a figure came up behind her.

Grace slowly turns around to see Matt standing behind her. She lets out sighs, walking over and hugs him. "Thank god you're here." He strokes the back of her head as she begins to tear up. "Something terrible has happened. Molly's dead."

"I know." Matt replied but something was off in his tone of his voice. Before she could react, he flicks his hand in a manner we're used to if it were being done by someone else. Grace slams hard against the wall as she tries in vain to get free but she was pinned against the wall. Her eyes widen in horror as Matt morphs into Sylar. Grace goes to let out a scream but Sylar telekinetically forces it closed. "You're like me, aren't you?" Sylar asked. He raises his other hand as Grace whimpers. "Let's see how that works."

Sylar begins to slice her head open as she tries to scream but her couldn't. She flails her legs and her high heel boots scrape against the wall.

* * *

Grace snaps awake in the backseat of an SUV. It was all a dream. "Thank god." She muttered to herself as she saw Matt in the driver's seat and Noah in the passenger's side.

Matt looks at Grace "You okay?"

Grace pushes back the hair in her face. "Uh yeah, just a bad dream."

Matt let out a sigh, he knew better. He looks over at Noah "We almost there?'

"Turn left." Noah said looking at a map than at the road.

"You know if you'd let me drive, we would've gotten there a lot faster." She replied, Matt looks at her again. "No offense but you drive like an old lady."

"And from what I've heard, you drive like Dirty Harry." Noah retorts.

"Shoot like him too." Grace said with a smug look on her face.

Matt rolls his eyes. "Kids, if you don't behave I will turn the car around and go home."

"Fine, you win." Grace said, lifting her arms in a joking manner to fake defeat.

Matt turns into the parking lot of a government building where Milton was standing. He had his trusty laptop bag strapped to his shoulder as the car parks. Grace gets out of the car first, wearing a long sleeved low cut black top with a matching short skirt, black leggings and a tan colored jacket and her hair was down with soft curls. Matt and Noah get out second both of them wearing suits. Noah had complained to Grace when he saw her outfit but she told him he didn't follow dress codes.

"Matt, Grace, I'd like you to meet Milton Smythe. He's the Company's resident expert on… everything." Noah told them. "Milton, this is Matt Parkman and Grace Foster."

"Nice to meet you." Matt said extending his hand and Milton shakes it nervously.

"Wow, it's the Matt Parkman. I've read a lot about you." Milton told him.

"Hasn't anyone told you don't believe everything you read." Matt said slightly irked.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't have much of a sense of humor." Grace said, breaking the tension.

Milton stares at her. "Wow, you are SO much prettier in person than in surveillance photos." Grace's smile fades as he realizes what he just said. "Did I say that out loud?"

"You've been spying on me?" she said, clearly pissed and she kicks him in the shin.

"Ow! Ow!" Milton yelped as Grace turns to Noah.

"That's how you found me! You had your little nerd boy spy on me." She didn't wait for an answer and walks toward the building with her heels clicking.

"Hey, I resent that term!" Milton yelled still rubs his shin.

"You deserve that term!" Grace yelled back. Noah goes inside after Grace.

"I was just doing what I was told!" He yells back at her but Matt stops him from saying anything else.

"Kid, quit while you're ahead." He said, patting Milton's shoulder as he follows Grace in. Milton shakes his head and goes inside.

* * *

_FBI Headquarters_

_Los Angeles California_

The four of them were wearing visitors' badges as they walk down the hallway of the building. This was a trip down memory lane for Matt as he remembered being taken here by Audrey Hanson when he was working with her on the 'Sylar' case. They pass a glass window and lettering reads:

_Chapter Six: Unfinished Business_

As they round a corner, the four see a taller man with short brown hair who clearly looked like an FBI agent and Noah recognized him. The man looks up and walks over to Noah and the others. "Noah Bennet?" he said as he shook Noah's hand. "I'm Special Agent Sean Garvey."

"Yes, I remember. We spoke over the phone." Noah replied. "This is my team: Milton Smythe, Grace Foster and Matt Parkman."

Grace glances at Matt and gives a sour look._ 'Humor him._' Matt told her telepathically.

Garvey than looks over at Matt. "Wait, Parkman? I've heard a lot about you."

"Well, um, a lot what has been said is purely hear say and what not.". Matt said trying to keep cool.

'_Humor him.'_ He heard Grace think as she smirks. Matt shoots Grace a look.

"Follow me." Garvey replied as the group did so. "The head of this division has told me about the infamous Matt Parkman and she figured you and your friends would know how to handle this case."

"What division is it exactly?" Grace asked.

"That's classified." Garvey told her bluntly.

"Of course it is." She said under her breath.

Agent Garvey leads them to a conference room where a woman with long dark hair stood facing a window. "Chief, Noah Bennet and his agents are here to see you."

The woman turns around and Matt is shocked at who she was: Audrey Hanson.

A warm smile appears on Audrey's face as Grace leans over to Matt. "You are so telling me this story."

Matt grins at this.

* * *

_Claire, Gretchen & Sandra_

_Company Headquarters_

Claire had changed into a light blue top and jeans as she and Gretchen were giving Sandra the grand tour of the facility (well as much as they were allowed to show. "This is a conference room where big shot hold meetings." Claire said.

"Sweetheart, I think you showed me this room already." Sandra told her.

"I did?" Claire asked.

"Yes, twice." She told Claire.

"Sorry, this place tends to become a maze." Claire told her.

"I get lost like five times since I started working here." Gretchen told Sandra which made her chuckle.

Claire changes the subject. "So, where's Mr. Muggles? Wanted to see the little fuzz ball."

"Well you'll be a little four legged pitter-patter of little feet." Sandra said with a smile. "Yes, Mr. Muggles is gonna be a daddy."

"That is the cutest thing I ever heard." Claire said happily.

"Think me and Claire can have one?" Gretchen asked as Claire's eyes widen.

Sandra contemplates this "I don't know. Pure Pomeranians do fetch a pretty penny."

"You do owe me a birthday present." Claire told her.

"You still have a way with the guilt trip, don't you?" Sandra replied. "I'll think about it."

"How's Lyle doing in school?" Claire asked as a silence passed over them. 'Mom, what is it?"

"Uh, Lyle hasn't been able to go back to school. With all the media attention we've been getting because… well he hasn't been able to go back." Sandra told her.

"This is because of me." Claire said. "This is all my fault."

"Sweetie no it's not." Sandra told her. "I won't admit this, especially in front of your father but I am proud of you for doing what you did. It was the bravest thing I've ever seen you do. You did the right thing."

"Even if doing the right thing means I'm standing alone?" Claire asked as she began to tear up.

"You will never be alone. You have your friends, your family." Sandra said. "Hey, blood or not I am still your mother and that will never change." Claire bites her lip as a single tear rolls down her cheek and she quickly wipes it away. "Let's go grab some lunch."

"Good, 'cause I'm starved." Gretchen said breaking the tension which makes Claire smile.

The three head down the hallway.

* * *

New York Senatorial Office

Washington DC

Peter walks into the office that once belonged to his brother Nathan. Some of the aide avoided making eye contact with him, he didn't know it was out of pity or something else all together. He walks up to the door to the main office and knocks on the door. "Come in!" a female voice called out. Peter still wasn't used to not hearing Nathan's voice call out to him which made coming back there hurt even more.

He walks into the office and finds his sister in law Heidi manning the phone. After Nathan's 'plane crash', Governor Malden asked Heidi to fill in the empty Senate seat for the rest of Nathan's term than run for his seat later on. She looks up and sees Peter who waves. "Excuse me, Governor. I'll have to call you back." She hangs up the phone and looks at Peter. "So…How do I look?'

"Like a Senator." Peter said with a smile.

She walks over and hugs him. "I'm glad you came. I missed you. I haven't seen you since Nathan's wake."

"I've been kind of busy." Peter told her.

"I know how you feel. This… it's been a whirlwind but it's fulfilling to have a sense of duty. Must be how your brother felt." Heidi replied.

Peter nods at this. "I got your message last night. What did you want to see me about?"

Heidi walks over to the desk and pulls out an envelope that was marked 'For Peter' then hands it to him.

Peter examines the envelope."This is in Nathan's hand writing."

"Yeah, I found it taped under a jammed drawer in his desk." Heidi told him. "I must be meant for you. Maybe it's important."

"Thanks." He begins to walk out than turns to her. "Good luck."

Heidi smiles as he walks out of the office.

* * *

Peter stands outside the office and pulls out what was in the envelope: a key with a slip of paper attached to it. The paper read 'NYFB Box 14789' He stares at it for a second and realizes this was a key to a safety deposit box.

* * *

_Emma Coolidge_

_Mercy Heights Hospital_

Emma walks the halls of Mercy Heights, making her rounds. She was happy that she got a second chance to do what she loved and that was helping people.

She rounds the corner and sees someone come out of her mother's office but this wasn't just anyone. It was a middle aged woman with long blond hair who Emma recognized. "Julie?" Emma called out as the woman looks up.

"Emma, hi.' She waved. It was her, Emma's older sister Julie also the mother of her nephew Christopher.

Emma rushes over and hugs her as Julie hugs her back. "What are you doing here?" Emma signs to her.

Julie smiles at this. "I've been looking for you. We need to talk."

Emma nods, understanding the seriousness of her sister's expression.

* * *

Audrey and Sean were showing the group several files that filled the long table of the conference room. "This is all we have on the guy." Audrey told Noah and Matt who were leafing through the files. Milton was at the other end of the table, working busily on his laptop as Grace paced around the room, looking bored to tears. 'This guy is murderer who has been wrecking havoc all over northern California and our intelligence has learned he's now in LA."

"So why call us? I'm sure you could get this guy in your sleep." Matt asked her.

"Because this guy is just up your alley." Audrey replied.

"He has an ability?" Noah said.

"It's most likely." Sean Garvey replied as Grace laughs which catches everyone's attention.

"Really, so now you're gonna pin every little crime on someone like us?" Grace asked. "If my memory serves me, didn't this ideology backfire on your government types?"

Audrey gives her spiteful look. "You have no right to judge me. I am trying to do my job."

"Just following orders, right? Didn't someone use that same excuse during the Nuremberg trials?" Grace mockingly spat.

Audrey walks over to her and gets in her face. "If we didn't need your help, I would drop you right here."

"Please, I'd dance circles around you and the reason I don't is because you're a federal agent and I don't look good in orange." Grace stated.

The two women stared each other down when Matt got in the middle. "Retract the claws. We're all on the same side, okay?"

Grace nods as Audrey noticed the closeness between them. "Fine." She walks behind Milton.

"Who here besides me thought that was kinda hot?" he said as Grace smacks him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

The group goes back to work. "We've also learned that this guy isn't just a serial killer but also a pedophile." Garvey replied which sparked Grace's attention.

"What's this guy's name again?" Matt asked.

Milton looks at his computer monitor. "Timothy, Timothy Geoffs."

Grace's eyes widen. _'This isn't happening. Is this why Noah wanted my help' _Matt heard her worried thoughts.

"What do you know about this guy?" Audrey asked Noah.

"Yeah, this man is extremely dangerous. He can feed off people's fear and turn it into his own incredible strength." Noah replied.

"Like Knox?" Matt asked and Noah nods. "Really hoped there was only one of him."

"Knox? You mean Benjamin Washington?" Garvey asked. "His file has been catching dust in the Bureau for almost two years."

"And you'd might as well just shred that file." Milton said. "Knox is dead."

Audrey looks at Matt _'You didn't kill him, did you?'_

Matt shakes his head as Noah continues. "Geoffs makes Knox look like pussycat. Geoffs suffers from paranoid delusions that he is the next messiah and he will destroy the old world to make way for a new one. Even killed his wife and children because he thought that they had been replaced by duplicates which is what caused our organization to view him as a threat to himself and others." Noah said. "We had him locked away in a facility known as Level 5 which is where we kept our more dangerous individuals with abilities. Unfortunately a... security breach caused all of them to escape. We managed to recapture all of them-"

"Except Geoffs." Garvey replied.

Grace stares at Milton's monitor at a picture of Timothy Geoffs. She looks pale as Matt and Noah notice her erratic behavior. "Grace? Grace, are you okay?" Matt asked.

She snaps out of it and glares at Noah "You son of a bitch." With that, she walks out of the room.

"What is wrong with her?" Audrey asked.

Matt looks at Noah as Noah said "She's encountered Geoffs before."

* * *

New York Federal Bank

Manhattan

Peter and Gabriel are led into a vault by a teller but not just any teller, it was the same teller that helped Peter and Noah with Danko's deposit box that had the compass. Also the same teller that was almost killed by Samuel Sullivan's former right hand man Edgar. "Wait right here while I retrieve that box for you." The tell told them as he looked at Peter. "And again I'm sorry for your loss."

The teller leaves as the two men pace the room. "It doesn't get easier, does it?' Gabriel said as Peter said nothing. "I'm so-"

'The next person who says that to me, I'm gonna punch them in the face." Peter said bluntly. "I already have a shrink, okay."

"Speaking of, how did your last session go?" Gabriel asked.

"Okay, I guess. Porter does want to try something else." Peter told him as Gabriel looked intrigued. "Hypnosis."

"You're serious?" Gabriel asked.

"Funny, that's what I said." Peter replied. "He said it may help me get some answers for-"

"Why you keep seeing that red haired girl in your dreams?" Gabriel said as Peter stares at him.

'You think I'm going crazy, don't you?" Peter asked him.

Gabriel smiles "It happens to the best of us."

Peter gives him a withering look as the teller walks back in. "Here's your box and call me when you're done." With that he leaves. Peter takes out the key and opens the box.

"So, what'd we win?" Gabriel asked as Peter stares at the contents of the box: a half of photograph, a jewelry case and a tape recorder with a tape inside. "That's it. Didn't figure the Petrellis to being pack rats." Peter picks up the ripped photograph and turns it over. His eyes widen as Gabriel notices. 'What? What is it?"

Peter shows him the photograph. "Still think I'm crazy?" It was other half of Grace's photograph which was now in Peter's hands.

Gabriel is stunned as Peter hands him the photo when suddenly, his ability of psychometry kicks in. He sees an eleven year old Peter and an eleven year old Grace posing for a picture with a disposable camera she was holding than flashes to seeing someone ripping the picture in half. It was Angela. He snaps out of it and Peter stares at him.

"What is it? What did you see?" Peter asked.

"Looks like Mama Petrelli has another buried family secret." Gabriel announced.

Peter stares back at him as he gets the photo back from him. He stares at it and his friend.

* * *

Outskirts of Chicago

Tess, Felix and Tony ran through a wooded area, being chased. The three end up hiding behind the piece of a destroyed stone wall. Tess looks at the boys, looking concerned. "They just keep coming? What do we do?"

"We stick to what we were told." Felix said. 'Defensive maneuvers."

Tony shoots him an annoyed look. 'Screw that! I say the best defense is a good offense." He jumps over the wall before Felix could stop him.

Tony looks around and sees three masked women standing there. He smiles as his eyes glow bright red and he fires a laser like beam out of his eyes only to have the beam go through one of the women and hit a tree.

"Dude, what the hell!" the woman yelled. She removes her mask and it was Lacey who looks ticked. "Did you not remember what Mr. Chambers said?"

The other women remove their mask and it was Amanda and the new girl Izumi. "Yeah, you guys were supposed to be on the defensive." Amanda replied. "That… wasn't."

Izumi walks over to the tree Tony hit and touches the burnt bark. "That hurt the tree" she said in broken English. Green energy follows from her hand into the tree and when she pulls her hand away, the tree had fully grown new bark over the burnt wood.

At that moment, Edgar speeds over to them. "What happened?"

"Tony broke procedure." Felix told him.

"Again?" Edgar asked infuriated.

"Come on, I have only done that twice." Tony said as Tom Balfour rushes over to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Red eyes here broke procedure." Edgar told him.

"Again?" Balfour replied.

"Again." The group said in unison.

Balfour walks over to Tony. "How many times do we have to go through this. You keep this up, it'll get somebody killed. You're lucky you just hit Lacey."

Lacey gives him a look. "Oh sure, it's open season on Phantom Girl just 'cause she can walk through walls."

The girls giggle as Balfour looks at his watch. "All right, we'd better head back. Edgar, think you could-"

"Meet you there?" Edgar said and he speeds off.

The girls crowd around Lacey who sees a hole in her black top. Tony stares at Lacey and Felix notices. "I blew with her, huh?" Tony asked.

"Well, firing a laser beam at her did kind of kill your chance." Felix said. "That and she's totally not interested in you."

Tony rolls his eyes as the group follows Tom out of the woods.

* * *

Emma and her sister Julie sat in the break room in the hospital. "First off, I want to apologize for how I treated you." Julie told her. She was trying her best to sign for her. It had been a while. "Losing Christopher was something so sudden that I couldn't react and I lashed out… at you."

"You called me stupid." Emma signs.

"I know and I was wrong." Julie replied. "I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I do." Emma told her. Julie grabs her hand when Emma begins to sign. "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes, I do." Julie replied. "It may be difficult for you to know…"

"Just tell me." Emma told her.

Julie sighs deeply. "I'm doing a family tree and I was digging through some old family records." She pulls out an old looking official document. "Remember how mom said she lost you birth certificate and she had to get a copy at city hall?" Emma nods. "Well, I found this."

Emma takes the document from her sister and reads the paper. As she reads, she sees something that disturbs her. She looks up at Julie. "We share the same mother, but not the same father."

Emma looks back on the paper and sees 'Father: Thomas Foster.'

* * *

Grace paces around the hallway outside the conference room. She needed to cool off because she felt duped, she was smarter than this. She looks at the exit and contemplates leaving when someone walks out of the room. She didn't even have to turns around, she knew who it was. "Go ahead." It was Matt. "You know you want to."

"What do you mean?" Matt replied.

"Don't play coy. Just read my mind and get it over with." Grace retorts sitting on one of the chairs in the hallway.

"Don't have to." Matt said, sitting in the chair next to hers. "Noah told me."

"Bet ya he's gloating about the strong femme fatale coming undone." Grace stated.

"Gloating isn't Noah's style, especially to someone who doesn't deserve it." He said.

"They used me as bait." Grace told him. "The Company was scrambling to capture Geoffs the first time and that Thompson creep decided to use Geoffs' only weakness- his penchant for little girls."

"I knew there was another reason I didn't like that guy." Matt said.

"That isn't the worst part." Grace said. "My mom agreed. Granted I don't think she had much of a choice." Matt was appalled by this, a mother is supposed to protect her child, not use her as bait to catch a pedophile. "It's no wonder I'm so screwed up, huh?"

"We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." He replied.

"No, it's okay. This helps." She said. "So, that was the notorious Audrey Hanson?"

"That would be her." He said. "You weren't really-"

"Going to engage in some close quarters combat with the FBI agent?" Grace stated as Matt looked for an answer. "Nah. I bored and wanted to see if she was as much of a pit-bull as you told me she was."

"It was… convincing." He said surprised.

"What I say, I'm a damn good actress." She retorts.

"It would've been fun to watch though. A pit-bull versus a she wolf." Matt joked.

Grace grins. "She wolf? Huh, I like that."

Just then, Noah and Milton walk out with Audrey and Sean close behind. Grace wipes the tears from her eyes as the two got up from the chair. "We just got word that the local police have issued an Amber Alert for a ten year old girl, Viola North, who was taken from her school." Audrey replied.

"How do you figure it's Geoffs?" Matt asked.

"Because a fifty year old crossing guard tried to stop him only to have Geoffs punch a hole through the old man's chest." Garvey informs them.

"He's attacking people in board daylight. Seems a tad out of character even for him, he doesn't like to draw attention to himself." Grace said.

"He's getting desperate." Matt said.

"And that's never good." Noah replied as they walked an talked.

"Some police officers and an off duty detective were able to corner him in a warehouse in Riverside " Audrey said. "We told them to keep their distance because-"

"If he feels trapped he'll kill the girl and anyone else who gets in his way." Grace said to which Audrey gave her a look. "I don't know about all of you but I say we go kick some ass."

"Now that is something I can agree with." Audrey said with a smile as the two women lead the way out.

* * *

_Molly Walker & Noelle Anderson_

_Belmont High School_

_Los Angeles California_

Molly and her friend Noelle walk out of school parking lot. They were looking for someone as Noelle looks at Molly "So, how did your aunt react when you told her you were staying at a boy's house while she was out on business."

"I told her I was staying at a friend's house but I let that person's gender be left open to interpretation." Molly replied.

"Ooh, sneaky girl." Noelle said.

"Besides, it's Ethan. He's like you." Molly said.

"Yeah only with boy parts." Noelle said.

Molly was about to say something when a chair horn blared. They look up and see Ethan in a car with his mom. "Is somebody looking for a ride?" Ethan asked, smiling. The two girl run over to the car and they got inside. "Guys, this is my mom Mabel."

"Nice to meet you." Molly said.

"You too, it's to meet Ethan's friends." Mabel said. "Hope you girls don't mind but we're going to taking a bit of a detour before we head over to the house."

"Where are we going?"Molly asked.

"Art gallery, I have to turn in some of Ethan's sculptures." Mabel said.

"Mom!" Ethan whined.

Molly looks at Ethan "You didn't tell me you were an artist."

"I'm not." Ethan said.

"He is. He's been sculpting since he was ten years old." Mabel said.

Molly thinks to herself. That was the same age I lost my parents… to Sylar.

* * *

Back at Peter's apartment, Peter sat on the couch with the items that he got from the deposit box which were set down on a coffee table. Gabriel walks into the room and sees Peter staring at the things. "Staring a hole into that stuff won't get you your answers." He told Peter. "Have you even looked at what's in the box or listened to the tape?"

"I'm afraid I won't like what I'll find out." Peter stated.

'I would say ask your mom but when has she ever been forthcoming with the truth." Gabriel replied. "I mean let's face it, she only gives up the good once the jig is up."

Peter picks up the box and opens it: there was a silver necklace with a butterfly pendant. "See what this tells you." He gives the necklace to his friend.

"Sure you don't want to borrow that ability?" Gabriel asked.

Peter shakes his head. "Worried I won't like what I'll see."

Gabriel stares at the necklace and has a flash of memory: He sees an eleven year old Peter holding up the necklace then buying it as an 18 year old Nathan looks on. He snaps out of it.

'What did you see?' Peter asked.

"You buying that necklace and Nathan was with you." Gabriel told him. "My guess, you were buying this.." He points at the picture. "For her."

"If that's true, why can't I remember it?" Peter asked. "I know if I had met her, I would've remembered her."

"Maybe your memory erasing friend the Haitian did it and-"

"Usually it was my mother holding on to his leash." Peter replied then he gets off the couch, taking the tape recorder and putting it in his jacket pocket.

"Where are you going?" Gabriel asked.

"To see a man about some hypnosis." Peter said as he put on his coat and walks out the door.

* * *

Dr Coolidge was filling out some paper work in her office when Emma and Julie walk in with purpose. "Oh, hello girls." Their mother said but they cut to the chase as Julie pulls out the old paper.

"Do you know what this is?" Julie asked rhetorically.

"Why yes that-" Dr Coolidge began until she recognized the paper. She tries to snatch it from her hands but Julie backs away quickly then hands it to Emma.

"Who is Thomas Foster?" Julie asked.

"He's no one." Dr Coolidge said.

"Then why is he listed as my father?" Emma did her best to say, she was too upset to use sign language.

Their mother remained silent for a moment until she spoke. "Because he is." The two sisters are thunderstruck by this. "I thought I wouldn't have to tell you."

"Did dad know?" Julie asked.

"Not til much later." Dr Coolidge said. "I thought it was best for everyone this way."

"By perpetuating a lie?" Julie spat as Emma stood in shock.

"Emma, I'm-" Emma just shakes her head in refusal and walks out of the office. "Emma! Emma, come back!"

Even if she could hear, she would've kept going.

* * *

Tracy was in her office, looking over a file when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" she called out and Gwen walks inside.

"You wanted to see me?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, have a seat." Tracy told her. Gwen grabs the seat in front of Tracy's desk. "Some of the other students and I have noticed that you've been acting erratic along with displaying some antisocial behavior."

"I'm a teenager, it's in my job description to be erratic." Gwen told her.

Tracy just shakes her head, she wasn't buying it. "I get that you're still upset over what happened to Cody but this is a safe place. If you're in trouble, we can help you." Suddenly, the furnace's heat goes up. Gwen knew who was doing this. "That furnace has been acting funny all week. I'll just check what's wrong."

"NO!" Gwen screamed which caught Tracy off guard. "I mean, I'll go. You stay here."

She rushes out the door which concerns Tracy.

* * *

Gwen rushes down the stairs as Lacey sees Gwen who stands in front her, blocking her path. "Whatcha doin there?"

"Now isn't a good time." Gwen retorts, trying to get past.

'What, no insult? I mean, where's the famous Gwen backhanded venom?' Lacey said. She looks into Gwen's eyes and saw the spark that was once there was gone. There was just a shell.

"Can you please move?" Gwen said. Lacey moves aside and Gwen races into the basement, closing the door.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Barbara bitterly asked.

"I can't do this. I won't stand by and watch you hurt these people." Gwen told Barbara.

Barbara smiles "Aw, it's sweet that you think you have a choice."

"I-I'm putting my foot down. I won't do it." Gwen spat.

Suddenly, Barbara backhands Gwen hard across the face. "I could care less about what you won't do. You're missing the big picture. You either a part of it or you're just in the way."

Gwen recovered and got in her face. "I told you I won't do it. Do your worst. I-I don't care what happens to me but I won't let you hurt them."

Barbara glares at her and shoves her to floor. Gwen backs away as Barbara turns on her fire device and stream of fire shoots out of it. Barbara uses her power to make the stream to whip it around Gwen's neck. Gwen gasps for air as Barbara smiles. "Now, will you be a good girl?" Gwen nods in pain and Barbara releases the whip of fire.

Gwen feels her neck and there was a second degree burn around her neck.

* * *

Peter walks into a hallway of Mercy Heights, on his way to see Dr. Porter for the hypnotherapy. It was either this or confronting his mother and this seemed like the only logical way he was going to get answers.

He rounds the corner only to find a police detective who was interviewing a nurse. He also saw that there was police tape over Dr. Porter's office over it. The nurse clearly looked troubled as if she had seen something she shocked her. The nurse leaves and Peter walks over to the detective.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" the detective asked.

"What happened? Is Dr. Porter okay?" Peter asked as he looks inside the office. He sees crime scene investigators doing their jobs and he also sees a makeshift rope hanging from a tall railing and a knocked over chair.

"Do you know the doctor?" the detective asked him.

"Yes, I am… I was one of his patients. Did something happen to him?" Peter replied, he was getting anxious.

"I'm sorry but the doctor… Dr. Porter hung himself." The detective said plainly.

The detective walks away and leaves Peter to sort out what he was told.

Peter couldn't believe it, someone else he trusted was dead. This didn't add up and he knew he was forced to bite the bullet and face his mother for more than one reason. He pulls out the tape recorder out of his jacket and stares at it.

Peter pushes the rewind button for a second and then presses play. He hears Nathan's voice. "I guess we both learned too late, Pete. We shouldn't trust our mother."

This statement strikes a chord with Peter.

* * *

Gwen sat in front of the mirror in the bathroom and stares at the burn on her neck. Some of the skin was peeling and it looked as nasty as it felt. She touches it and flinches a bit from the pain. Gwen places a scarf around her neck and walks out only to Lacey standing outside. "We really gotta stop meeting like this?" Lacey joked but Gwen wasn't amused.

"Get out of my way." Gwen spat.

"Try another one." Lacey replied as Tess and Amanda saw this.

"Move out of my way or you'll be sorry." Gwen threatened.

Lacey raised an eyebrow. "Or you'll do what?"

Gwen shoves her to the ground. Lacey was stunned by Gwen's actions as Tess and Amanda rush over and help Lacey to her feet. The three girls stare at Gwen and see what Lacey saw before; Gwen seemed completely hollow as she walks away.

* * *

"Good thing we're not like them."

Molly, Ethan and Noelle were watching TV in Ethan's living room as Ethan's mom Mabel was on the phone in the kitchen. "I know. Who acts like this?" Ethan replied.

"Glad someone agrees with me." Molly said.

"Give me a break, okay. Besides I only watch this show for the brooding bad boy." Noelle said.

"Yeah who hasn't been in high school since Clinton was in office." Ethan joked as Noelle threw a pillow at him. "Hey!"

"You know what, you can go to hell!" Mabel yelled over the phone. This made the three teens look at her. 'Sorry kids, just having a conversation with a telemarketer. He was extremely pushy"

Ethan looks at her and knew she wasn't talking to a telemarketer. "I'll get us some more popcorn." He said as he got up from the couch. He walks into the kitchen and noticed how uneasy his mother was. "Mom, was that dad? Is he coming back?"

"Ethan, sweetheart, you don't need to worry about this kind of things." Mabel said touching his face. "Now go back to your friends. I have to run an errand, won't take too long."

She walks out the door, leaving Ethan alone in the kitchen. He goes into the living room with Noelle and Molly.

"You guys wanna watch a movie?" Ethan asked.

"What do you have?" Molly asked.

"Uh, Scream… House of a 1000 Corpses, The Devil's Rejects and Diary of the Dead." Ethan read the DVD cases.

"Whoa, you're more of a horror nut than my aunt." Molly replied.

"Well, we do have to pay homage to the new classics." Ethan said as he puts a movie in the DVD player. "And we'll start with the master… Wes Craven."

"Then we'll watch Diary of the Dead. Ihaven't watched that movie without Grace yelling 'Shoot it the damn head!'" Molly grins brightly as Ethan sat next to her. Noelle notices this and grins from ear to ear.

* * *

Grace sat on the back seat of the SUV with Audrey sitting next to her while Matt was driving again and Noah was in the passenger's side… again. She had earphone ear buds, one in each hand with music cranked up that was playing from and MP3 player which was playing inaudibly 'Cyanide Sweet Tooth' by Shinedown. Audrey stares at this for a while as Grace speaks. "Hope your nerd boy isn't driving Garvey crazy."

"I haven't gotten a call from Milton so that must be a good sign." Noah replied.

"Unless Garvey knocked him out to shut him up." Matt retorts which causes Audrey to grin as she goes back to looking at Grace who sees she was staring.

"What?" Grace quips.

"Don't people normally put those in their ears?" Audrey asked.

"I'm not… listening per say." Grace said when her hands glow in a fuchsia aura which makes Audrey jump a bit.

"What the hell was that?" Audrey asked.

"Grace is a sound manipulator, Agent Hanson." Noah said.

"You manipulate sound? To do what exactly?" Audrey asked, she hadn't seen this before.

Grace beams as she lifts her and the aura swirls and fades away but not before letting out a small burst. "Whatever my little heart desires." Audrey was amazed by Grace's ability, out of all things she had seen this was by far the more incredible ability she'd ever witness. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Well I'm bored with asking the questions so… what's your question?" Audrey asked.

"If you had a choice, which a lot of us don't, what kind of power would you have?" Grace said.

Audrey thinks for a second. "To be honest, I never gave it much thought."

"Come on, you were pretty much chasing superpowered baddies and you never thought about it?" Grace retorts. 'Super strength? Fly? You'd have to had a pang of jealousy around Matt and wanted to read minds?"

"Not necessarily.' Audrey said shooting Matt a look. Grace stares at her looking for an answer. "You really want to know? Okay, I'd like to be invisible."

Grace grins. "Seriously?"

Audrey nods. "Although, I'm thinking that might drive me insane or something." The two women share a laugh as they pull up in front a warehouse where some police cars and another black SUV was parked in front. "We're here."

The four got out of the car and Matt recognized the off duty detective. It was his former partner Mike. After Claire's revelation, he felt he couldn't go back for obvious reasons.

Special Agent Sean Garvey was nowhere to be found as Milton was on his laptop. "Special Agent Audrey Hanson, I need to talk to whoever's in charge." Audrey said as she showed the cops her badge and Matt, Grace and Noah walk over to Milton

"Milton, what's going on?" Noah asked.

"I've been trying to hack into the security cameras inside the building but Sean got impatient and went in after Geoffs." Milton said not taking his eyes off the monitor.

"Damn it!" Audrey yelled. "He's going to get himself killed."

"Has he ever done this before?" Matt asked.

"He has been reprimanded for breaking protocol but I didn't think he'd be this stupid." Audrey said.

"You need to get us a look inside." Noah ordered Milton.

"I'm working on it! Give me a break!" Milton said as he smiles. "Got it."

The group crowds around the screen and sees a man dragging a body into a room and the body was leaving a blood stained trail as it was being dragged. It looks odd until they realize who the body belonged to: Sean Garvey.

"Oh god." Audrey replied. "Someone has to go in there and stop Geoffs."

Grace's eyes flair with resolve as she marches towards the warehouse but she is stopped by Mike. 'We can't let you go through, miss." Mike told her but Grace wasn't going to be swayed.

"This isn't your call, Detective." Noah said. "This man is extremely dangerous and we are more equipped to handle him."

"Just let her through, Mike." Matt said.

"You're not an officer of the law, Matt. You aren't in any position to give me orders." Mike said bitterly.

"Detective, let this woman through or I will give her the authority to move you out of the way by any means." Audrey ordered as Mike looks at Grace then back at Audrey.

"You're bluffing and even if you did, what can she do to me?" Mike asked as Grace stares at him up and down. "She may not even be qualified-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Grace quickly swipes the gun from Mike's holster before he could react and points it at him which causes the police officers to point their guns at her. "How are my qualifications, Detective?"

Mike sighs as he motions the officers to lower their weapons. "He's all yours." He said as he moves aside.

"Thanks." Grace sad as she holds up the gun up. "I'm gonna borrow this?"

"Know how to use that?" Noah asked as Grace gives a wicked smile as she clocks the gun.

"I am my mother's daughter." And with that she goes inside the warehouse.

* * *

Grace was inside the building as she follows Sean Garvey's blood trail. She holds up Noah's gun, pointing it forward as she hears the fearful whimpers of a child. She follows the whimpers and ends up in a room filled with wooden crates. She keeps the gun in place, always on alert.

Grace rounds a corner and finds a ten year old girl with long blond hair, huddled in a corner. The girl's hands and feet were bound as Grace approaches. "Hey. Viola?" The little girl lifts her head up to her as she hastens to untie her. "It's okay."

"He's-" Viola whimpers in fear. Her eyes peer into Grace, as if trying to communicate something.

"Don't let the scary gun fool you, I'm one of the good guys." Grace said, putting the gun in the inside of her jacket.

"He's-" Viola tried to speak.

"What? What is it?" Grace as she unties her.

"He's here.' Viola told her.

Grace turns her head and sees Timothy Geoffs standing in the doorway where she had entered. He was in his late forties with a scared face and short dirty hair. The one she remembered that was still there from she was a kid was the scar on his arm. Geoffs looks at Grace, almost as if he knew who she was. "Hello, Gracie." Grace scowls at him with pure bitterness as Viola gets behind Grace. "You and I have some unfinished business."

* * *

Angela Petrelli enters her empty apartment after a long day at Company Headquarters. With Noah out of town, she had to take some of his responsibilities for the time being. She locks some of the door but senses the apartment wasn't as empty as she had thought. However she knew she didn't have anything to fear and didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. "Hello Peter."

Peter was standing next to an open window of the apartment. "You really need to learn to lock your windows." Peter said, not seeming in the mood for ideal chit chat.

Angela turns to face her son. "Suppose I should look into that."

Peter glares at hr, crossing his arms. "Did you do it?"

"Do what?' she asked him.

He walks closer to her. "Did you have my therapist killed than made it look like suicide?" The look on his face was steely, he wanted an honest answer.

Angela moves away, not wanting to face him. "I'm surprised that you would think that I would do that."

"Please, you knew Porter knew what I was and were concerned and when you become concerned, you decide to take a 'special' interest.' Peter whipped around to face her. "I knew the man well enough to know he wouldn't kill himself. And frankly, this stinks of cover up."

She turns to face him and met his gaze. "Peter, I have done a lot of things that I am not proud of… but I know that in my heart that it was the right thing."

Peter just stares at her. "Then be honest with me, were you behind what happened to Dr Porter?"

"No." She said plainly. "Because of what Claire had done, the Company cannot conduct our old tactics without drawing attention. We had been watching him closely to make sure he didn't break patient-doctor confidentiality. You'll be happy to know he kept that promise. Unfortunately, the good doctor was caught in the crossfire with our war against the Circle."

"Wait, you're telling me that one of these Circle creeps killed him?" he said sounding skeptical.

"Yes, I'm afraid in the same manner as Samuel Sullivan was assassinated." She told him. "We aren't certain but we have an agent on the inside of the coroner's office who will confirm our suspicions."

"And you expect me to believe all of this?" Peter asked. "After all that you've done to bury the truth, your credibility is a tad shot."

He goes to make a hasty exit as Angela calls to him. "Peter!"

He spins around and screams. "I won't be a part of this. I refuse to be thrown back into fighting your battles!"

Angela shakes her head. "Whether you want to or not, this is war and you're caught in the middle of it."

Peter looks down than at his mother. "Something's never change, I guess."

"Is there anything else you came to talk to me about?" she asked him and he was tempted to tell her about the stuff he found in the box and ask her what she has to do with it but he decides against.

"I bet you probably already knew." He said as he opens the door and walks out, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Peter stops in the hallway and pulls out the tape recorder out of his jacket pocket, pushing play.

"I know it doesn't matter now but wherever you are, I want you to know the truth." He heard Nathan's voice say. "Ma had been hiding more than you'll ever know, Pete."

He presses stop and stares at the recorder. Peter realizes that the things he found were pieces to a much bigger puzzle that he needed to solve.

* * *

There was a knock at the door of Peter's apartment. The knocking sounding frantic as Gabriel walks to the door. "Hang on, I'm coming!" He opens the door and realizes his yelling wouldn't have made a difference as the one knocking at the door was Emma. "Emma? What are you doing here?"

Emma clearly looks upset as tears stained her cheeks. "Can I come in?' Emma tried to say.

"Yeah, of course." He said as he invites her in and shuts the door. "Is everything all right?"

Emma just throws her arms around him and hugs him. He tries to console her as she continues to cry.

"It's okay, It's okay." He said as he strokes her hair.

* * *

Claire, Gretchen and Sandra sat in a lounge area at Company Headquarters, where there are a few takeout dins around them Claire is laughing at a story Sandra had been telling. 'So let me get this straight, the car just hopped over the curb?' Claire asked, still laughing.

"Yes, a few inches from hitting a fire hydrant." Sandra told them.

Gretchen looks at Claire. "Okay, remind me never to get in a car when your brother is behind the wheel."

Claire continues to laugh as Sandra spoke "Oh, Lyle's gotten much better since then… though Doug did develop angina because his early attempts."

The girls giggle as Claire asked, "Speaking of, how are things going with you two?'

"Fantastic." Sandra said. "In fact, there was another reason I came to see you."

"What is it?" Claire asked as she took a sip of water.

"Doug and I… we're getting married."

As soon as the words left Sandra's lips, Claire did a perfect unintentional spit take. "You're what?"

Gretchen got to her feet and hugs Sandra. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Gretchen." Sandra said as she saw Claire trying to make an exit. "Claire, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. I just need to use the little girl's room." Claire said, clearly shocked. "Excuse me."

Claire couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough and Gretchen knew the look Claire had on her face when Sandra said this. She was distressed.

* * *

Tracy was pouring herself a cup of tea in the kitchen which was surprisingly quiet. Most of the students were in different parts of the house. Some of the kids were cheering on Felix who was playing a fighting game against Schuyler while everyone was in their rooms, getting some R&R. She was enjoying her nice moment of quiet which she hadn't gotten since she started at the house.

That moment is literally quickly interrupted by Edgar who zips into the kitchen. "Those kids are going to be the death of me." He said, seeming flustered.

"So, I take it the kids gave you a run for your money?" Tracy asked.

"It's hard to keep up with those punks and that's saying something." Edgar said. "I'm fast but I can't be in two places at once, love."

"This would explain why Samuel replaced you with Eli." Tracy quips.

Edgar points at her. "Not funny." Tracy chuckles as she took a sip of her tea. "So, where's the G man?"

"Tom is taking a call with Company HQ to give his weekly progress report." Tracy replied.

"Not to pry or anything but I've notice you two have gotten pretty close." Edgar said. "Is it just my imagination?"

Tracy sets down her cup and looks at him. "Not sure what we are. I don't want this to sound like some high school drama or anything but it's hard to read him."

"To you, maybe." Edgar said only to have Tracy throw a water bubble made of tea at him which he quickly dodges. "Sore spot?"

Tracy gives him a look as Tom enters the living room. "I like Tom but we need to keep it strictly professional."

Tom listens to this as Edgar speaks. "Take it from someone who has loved and lost, don't wait for him to make the first move or you'll never get the chance to."

Tracy smiles at this. She didn't realize how much he truly cared for Lydia.

Just then, Lacey, Amanda and Tess walk into the kitchen and Tom walks in as well. "Ms Strauss? I don't mean to sound like a snitch but Gwen is losing it." Lacey said.

"What happened?" Tracy asked.

* * *

Gwen sat on her bed, looking blankly at the wall when Tracy and Tom walk into the room. "Gwen, Lacey told us what you did." Tracy said.

"I just wanted to be left alone." Gwen said with a blank sad expression.

"Fighting is against the rules of the house, you know that." Tom replied.

"It won't matter." Gwen told them.

Tracy and Tom stare at each other than at Gwen. "What do you mean?"

Gwen looks up and looks squarely at Tracy. "Because the house isn't gonna be here anymore."

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Tom asked.

Gwen looks down. "You'll see."

All of a sudden, they hear a commotion downstairs. Tracy and Tom race down. Gwen gets up from the bed slowly.

* * *

Tracy and Tom race down and see several students clamoring around the front door. "What's going on?" Tracy asked them.

"I don't know. We tried to open the front door but we can't." Tess said.

Tracy examines the door and sees the knob was melted to the door frame. "Did you check the back door?" she asked.

"Yes, but it's the same thing." Schuyler replied.

The three adults huddle around one another as Gwen makes it down the stairs. "Let's not do anything to panic the kids. " Tom said quietly. "We need to show them there's nothing to fear."

"That's when you're wrong." A voice that sounded like Tracy called. Everyone turns to the living room to find Barbara sits in a chair. Her fire device sparks as she gets up from the chair and walks towards them. "This would be the perfect time to get real scared."

Everyone looks at her and it's evident her striking appearance to Tracy as Tracy stares back at Barbara.

* * *

The kids at the halfway house crowd around one another as Tracy continues to stare at Barbara. She was shocked by this – she was aware of the fact that there was a third sister amongst her and Niki Sanders but she couldn't believe she was staring back at her. "Barbara?" Tracy managed to get out.

"Hey sis." Barbara said sweetly."I'm glad we finally get to meet. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"What do you mean?" Tracy asked.

"You see, I'm here to do a little job for my boss." Barbara said as she looks at Lacey. "I think you may know him?"

"What-?" Lacey began.

'Your daddy." Barbara told her. "Kiddies, unfortunately I have to break some bad news. You all have to die."

The looks on the kids' faces fill with terror. Tony steps forward past the other kids. "You're kind of outnumbered, lady. I know we can take you. I sure as hell can." Tony told her as his eyes glow red. "Bring it, bitch!"

"Huh, okay then." Barbara smiles as she shoots a stream of fire at Tony's eyes. He screams in agony as Tracy fires an ice blast at her which causes her to stop. "Damn, I knew I could light a fire under the ice queen." Barbara smiled. "Questions? Comments?"

Lacey and Tess rush to Tony's side as he writhes in pain. "How can you be so cruel?" Tess asked, screaming.

Barbara grins sinisterly. "For giggles." She turns to look at Gwen. "But I can't take all the credit for this, I'd like to share the spotlight with my partner in crime. Gwen, take a bow for us."

Everyone turns to face Gwen who looks at the floor, "You did this?" Tess asked, thrown by the revelation.

Barbara walks to Gwen who flinches at this. "Well, not willingly of course but it took a bit of… persuasion." She pulls off Gwen's scarf roughly to reveal Gwen's severe burn on her neck which causes Gwen to gasp in pain.

"Dear god." Edgar replied as Gwen sobs softly.

Tracy glares at her sister, she's had enough. "Get out of my house!"

"Sorry sis, but I can't do that." Barbara said. "And for the record, this isn't technically your house so that means I have no problem doing this." Suddenly she lights the curtains in the living room on fire which then creates a large fire. The students jump back as the fire begins to spread.

Tracy was at a loss, she didn't know what to do.

* * *

Molly and Noelle sat in the living room, jumping at the sounds of the scary movie they had been watching. "Oh, that is so gross!' Noelle replied in disgust.

"Of course he's gross, he is a zombie." Molly said, she really didn't seemed phased by this. She'd been through much worse then this. "Where's Ethan? He said he was going to make more popcorn and it's been ten minutes."

"Don't know but don't worry. He always does this." Noelle said as a scream is heard from the movie.

"I'll go see if he needs help." Molly said as she gets up off the couch. "Be right back."

As Molly leaves, something on the screen makes Noelle cringe. "Okay, that is not the proper way to use a defibrillator!" she said a little grossed out.

* * *

Molly walks into the kitchen, calling for Ethan. "Ethan? You in here?" She looks on the floor and finds the popcorn bowl on the floor. She picks it up and sees a door that leads into another room.

Molly walks through the open door and finds some sort of art studio with molding clay and a furnace inside. She looks around at some of the sculptures: one of which was of a young man on his hands and knees, screaming as waves of energy flow around him.

"Whoa." She uttered as she turns to see Ethan who is busily sculpting something. It was a figure holding a woman by the neck. She notices that the woman looks exactly like her aunt Grace. 'Ethan, what are you-"

She turns him around and sees something shocking but familiar- Ethan's eyes were completely white. He didn't even acknowledge her due to his trance like state. He finishes up and closes his eyes. He opens them and they had gone back to normal as he turns around to find Molly standing behind her.

"Molly, what are you doing in here?" he asked frantically. "Can I ask, how much did you-"

"You have an ability, don't you?" Molly said bluntly. Ethan was astounded by how nonchalant she was. "It's okay, you're in good company. "

"Really, okay." He breathed a sigh of relief and Molly chuckles.

* * *

Audrey, Mike and Milton crowd around the monitor as Milton tried to get the connection back up again to the security cameras. They saw Grace coming face to face with Geoffs when Milton lost connection. "This thing is worse than dial up!" Milton yelled.

"Can you get the picture back up?" Audrey asked.

"We need to get the picture back up." Matt yelled as he and Noah stood a few feet away.

Milton looks back him. "Hey, you want to try this? This isn't like trying to install cable, okay?"

Matt sighs. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Grace."

"God only knows what Geoffs is doing to her." Audrey replied.

Noah nods. "She'll be fine. Grace is strong."

"If something happens to her, Molly will never forgive me." Matt replied. "Is this why you asked for her help. To have her to do your dirty work?"

"I'm sure you've already read my mind to find that out." Noah said

Matt glares at him. "If anything bad happens to her, I'm going to hold you personally responsible."

Noah nods, he knew he meant it.

* * *

Grace was thrown hard at a wooden crate in the warehouse. Her body made a pretty good sized dent in the crate which sent splinters of wood fall to the floor. Grace touches her lip and finds it was bleeding from her left side.

She looks up and half smiles at Geoffs who stood a few feet away and Viola was huddled in the corner of the room. He holds Mike's gun in his right hand smashes to piece. "You had enough?" Geoffs asked as Grace wipes the blood from her lip.

"I can stand to go another round." Grace said, getting to her feet.

Geoffs smiles. "I have to admit, you've aged well."

"I don't know whether to take that as an inssult or a comliment." Grace said getting to her feet.

* * *

"Got it back!" Milton yelled.

Matt and Noah gather with the others as they see Grace face to face with Geoffs and Viola cowering in fear. They see Grace pacing forward

"And to be frank," they heard Grace say

* * *

"My dead mother hits harder than that." Grace replied with a wicked smile.

Geoffs didn't like her tone as he grabs her by the throat. Grace gasps as he squeezes tighter. Grace reacts quickly and kicks him in the stomach which causes him to throw her into the air. She does an elegant air leap and she lands with her legs and knees first, crouched down. She gets to her feet as she removes her jacket and throws it to the ground. The two engage in an another stare down until he charges at her.

Geoffs swings a few punches only to have Grace dodge them except the last one which causes Grace to whip onto a column in the warehouse. She recovers right before Geoffs could hit her with his powerful strength. He throws a punch only to have Grace duck and his fist punches out a huge chunk of the cement column, powdering it. He throws another punch and again Grace gives him the slip and Geoffs takes another hunk out of the column.

Viola looks hopefully at Grace only to have her hopes dashed when Geoffs grabs Brace again by the throat. "Have to admit, I admire your spunk. Your mother would be proud." He said as Grace moans nervously. "I'm still going to kill you though."

Grace groans as Geoffs throws Grace clear across the factory floor, turns, smiles.

Grace slides a bit as she lands, rolls, comes up on her feet - right next to Viola. She looks back to Geoffs and sees he's looking away from them. Grace makes a decision and she picks up Viola. "Come on, let's go." Grace said as Viola nods timidly

Geoffs turns round and finds Grace walking away with Viola. "Hey! Hey, that's mine!"

Grace didn't stop and she runs into the other room with the young girl as Geoffs charges after them.

* * *

The group outside continues to watch the action from the computer. Milton just shakes his head in awe. "Dude, Grace is like a freakin' badass!"

Audrey smiles. "Took the words out of my mouth, whiz kid."

"Just keep an eye on her. " Noah said.

Matt looks at him. "Let's hope her luck doesn't run out."

Noah just stares at him as they stare back at the monitor.

* * *

Emma sat on the couch at Peter's apartment as Gabriel hands her a glass of water. She takes the glass and drinks from it. "Thank you." She said.

"No problem." He said. "So you found out your dad isn't who you thought?"

"Yes, it's crazy isn't it?" she told him.

He gives her a warm smile. "Not as crazy as you'd think."

"I don't know what to do about this." She replied.

Gabriel sighs. "Confront her about it. It's the only way you're going to find out why she lied."

Emma looks down. "I don't know if I can."

"I can go with you if you want." Gabriel offered.

She shakes her head. "I have to face this alone."

"Just know that you don't have to be." He replied. Emma smiles and embraces him as we hear Peter walk through the front door. He sees them embrace and just watches this.

* * *

Tracy and Tom Balfour busily try to put of the fire. Tracy using her ice and Tom with a blanket but the fire was getting bigger and hotter. Barbara stands in the middle of the living room, unaffected by the fire. Her eyes flicker with intensity and malevolence.

"Edgar, get the kids out of here!" Tom yelled coughing at the smoke.

"How the devil do you expect me to do that?" Edgar yelled as the kids gather around him.

"Think of something!" Tracy yelled back. The fire began to move up the stairs as the kids go that way.

"What do we do?" Amanda asked, coughing like the others.

An idea sparks in Lacey's face. "I have an idea. Follow me!"

Seeing no other options, they follow Lacey into the kitchen. Tess and Schuyler carry the injured Tony and Felix stays close to Lacey.

Tracy stares back at her sister and walks closer to her. "Stop this! They're just kids!"

"Yeah, so was I and yet I was still being experimented on like a lab rat!" Barbara snapped as the fire intensifies.

Just then, the floor under Tom's feet gives way and his right foot falls through the floor. He tries to pull it out but it was stuck. "Tracy! I'm stuck!"

Tracy turns to face him and sees his predicament. She rushes over to him and uses her freezing to freeze the wood around his foot. The wood breaks and she is able to pull him free.

"Aw, look at the love birds." Barbara mocks them. "Hope you don't think-"

Suddenly, Barbara is struck from behind with a burning piece of lumber. She turns around to find Gwen holding the wood. "Shut your damn mouth, pyro bitch!" Gwen spat.

Barbara glares at Gwen and shakes her head. "Shame." She uses the fire of the wood to burn Gwen. Gwen quickly finds herself being engulfed in fire. Her screams of agony make Barbara smile with girlish glee as Tracy and Tom look horrified. Gwen's fiery corpse falls limply on the floor.

* * *

Outside the backyard of the house, the back door blows open but this wasn't Barbara doing. Amanda had blown an opening through as the kids rush out. Tess and Schuyler take Tony out of the burn building. Edgar grabs Amanda and zips out. Lacey would be the last one out only to have a piece of burning debris fall in front of the exit.

"Lacey!" Amanda yelled. She was about to use her ability but Edgar stops her.

"No, she isn't the only one in there. Any movement could send the house crashing on her, Tracy and Balfour." He ordered.

Lacey looks around and sees Tracy and Tom are still trapped.

Barbara stares at her sister and Balfour and smiles cruelly. "Sorry sis but I want you to know that this is gonna hurt me more than it hurts you,"

At that moment, Tracy and Balfour literally go through the floor. The two of them were gone and Barbara was pissed. She throws a chunk of a coffee table at the front window. She waves her hand and the roaring fire in front parts. Barbara sighs and walks out of the house.

In the backyard, Lacey appears from the ground with Tracy and Tom in her arms. Tracy and Tom get up as the group watches the house burn.

Tracy couldn't believe it. Everything she had built had been destroyed in the blink of an eye. By her sister. She falls to her knees, devastated.

* * *

Grace runs through the warehouse, holding on to Viola. Grace was half dragging the young girl as she continues to look back. The two end up in a storage area and Grace opens the door as she kneels down to her level. "Listen to me, I need you to stay in here and don't come out until I say." The young girl nods. "Also do me a big favor."

"What's that?" Viola asked, still looking pale.

Grace touches her face. "Don't be afraid." Viola nods putting up a brave front as she goes into the storage room. Grace looks around sees the crates around make the room very maze like. She smiles, this was perfect, and walks to her left.

* * *

The group continues to watch the monitor, looking worried. "What is she doing?" Audrey asked as she sees Grace leave Viola alone.

Matt smiles. "Think she has a plan."

The group stares at each other and back the monitor.

* * *

Timothy Geoffs walks into the area the girls had gone into. He paces around, looking for any sign of them. "You know I hate it when people touch my things." He said, still looking.

"She isn't property, Timmy." Grace's voice echoed.

Geoffs smiles as he walks over to where the voice came from. "Big mistake, girl. And it may just be your last." He peaks over a crates expecting to find Grace but no one was there. This left him confused.

"Oops, gotcha." Grace's voice called out, The echo of her voice seem to come from everywhere and nowhere.

"Show yourself!" he called out.

Grace's laugh echoes as she spoke. "You don't like it when you're not in control, do you?"

Geoffs continues to search as we find Grace, standing atop a crate. He looks up but before her could react, Grace leaps down and grabs him by the neck using her legs then tosses him. It was a full on huracanrana which Grace did perfectly. Grace got to her feet as Geoffs got up as well. "Cute trick." He replied.

"Got plenty more." She told him.

"It's a shame I have to kill you. The boss would've loved you." He said, confusing her.

"Thought you worked alone." She said.

Geoffs smiles. "When the world changes, you have to change with it. He's going to remake the world and I am going to have front row seats. The Circle is going to be on top while the rest of the world falls."

Grace rolls her eyes. "And yet you still rely on the terror of small children to power you up. The only reason you do that is because you're a weak pathetic loser who couldn't get it up except for someone under age."

Geoffs scowls her and back hands her which causes her to fly a few feet away. A fraction harder and he could've snapped her neck. She laughs as she lifts her upper body using her arms. "What's so funny?"

Grace places her hands flat on the ground. She closes her than opens them to reveal they were pure fuchsia instead of pure white. The look on Geoffs' face read 'Oh crap.' Grace lets out a fierce and powerful sonic scream from within that shakes the ground.

* * *

The groups outside sees the windows from the outside of the warehouse shine with a fuchsia light. "What is that?" Mike asked.

"Everybody down!" Noah yelled and they did so as the windows explode and the scream echoes loudly.

After a moment, car alarms blare and dogs are howling within that radius and every ounce of glass had shattered to pieces, including Milton's laptop monitor.

"Holy shenikes!" Milton said as he checks his computer.

Noah looks around and sees everyone is recovering from the blast. 'Is everyone all right?"

Matt gives him a look. "Where's Grace?"

Audrey looks around and sees something coming out of the warehouse. "Look!"

Everyone turns to see Grace walk towards them with Viola holding her hand. Noah and Matt walk over to her as she hands Viola over to Audrey. "Vi, go with this lady. She'll take you back to your mom and dad." Grace said, as if she was a bit drained. Viola goes over to Audrey as Grace grabs her head.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"I think-" but before she could say anything, Grace passes out. He and Noah catch Grace.

"Grace? Grace!" Matt yelled.

Noah looks at her than at Matt. "We need to get her to a hospital."

* * *

At Peter's apartment, we see Peter had passed out as well as Emma and Gabriel try to rouse him. "Peter! Peter, wake up!" Gabriel yelled, smacking him lightly.

"What's wrong with him?" Emma asked.

Gabriel looks at her, he didn't have an answer. He looks back at his unconscious friend.

* * *

Molly and Ethan sat in his art studio and we see pieces of clay scattered all over the floor. Molly picks up a piece that had Grace's face one it. "So, you can sculpt the future?" Molly asked.

"Yeah ever since I was ten." Ethan replied. "And when they come true, the clay hardens but if it doesn't come true-"

"It shatters into pieces?" Molly asked and Ethan nods. "Does Noelle know?"

Ethan looks down "I can't tell her. I don't know how she'll react if I tell her."

"I know how you feel." Molly said.

"So, you and your aunt have powers too?" Ethan asked.

Molly nods. "But hers is way cooler looking than mine."

"What can you do?' he asked

"I can find people. I have to think about the person and I can see what they're doing." Molly replied. Ethan stares at her. "It sounds lame, huh?"

"Are you kidding?" Ethan said. "Can we swap?"

Molly smiles. She's glad to have found a kindred spirit. "We'd better get back to Noelle. We left her alone with the movie and she's probably hiding under the couch."

Ethan laughs at this and the two exit the studio.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the parking lot of a supermarket, Ethan's mom Mabel sat in her car. She was yelling into her cellphone. "Please tell me no one can connect me to her." She said as she waited for an answer. "I get you're busy but I need to know that these people can't hurt my son. No one can know who he is. The world cannot know Ethan is blood relation to Claire Bennet. You do understand me, don't you Mr Bennet?" She again waits for an answer. "Good."

Mabel hangs up and leans her head back against the seat.

* * *

Claire stands in the girls' restroom, staring in the mirror. Gretchen walks inside and Claire smiles. "What took you so long?' Claire asked.

"Had to make sure your mom didn't suspect anything." Gretchen said. "Claire, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Claire replied but Gretchen didn't buy it.

"Claire, it's me. You don't have to be brave around me." Gretchen told her which made Claire smile.

Claire looks down. "It's just- it's hard to live with the fact that my parents aren't together anymore. I get that their problems are _clearly_ my dad's fault andthat Doug makes my mom happy while my dad is doing great with Lauren but-"

"You still wish they were together?" Gretchen asked with sympathy.

"Sounds selfish, huh?" Claire replied.

"They're still your parents and you want what's best for them right." Gretchen said and Claire nods. "They're happy, right? So, that's all that matters."

"Gues you're right. "Claire said as she has a bit ofan epiphany. "You know what, I think it's time I act like an adult before I go and ruin my mom's happiness." Claire said determined. Her phone rings and she checks the caller ID. "It's my dad." She answers the phone. "Dad? What- Oh, oh god. I'll be there."

She hangs up and Gretchen looks at her. "What? Where are you going?"

Claire gives her a look. "We're going to Chicago."

* * *

Tracy stares at the burnt remain of the house as Balfour limps over to her. When he got his leg caught in the floor, he twisted his ankle and now he was on crutches. "Is everyone safe?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, Edgar is watching the kids since they all went to the hospital to offer Tony support." Balfour replied.

"Glad he's doing that. I can't bring myself to face the kids. I failed them." Tracy said as she watches the coroner cart away Gwen's remains. "I failed her."

Tom gives her a supportive look. "But she saved us. Bought Lacey time to save us."

"But she's still dead." Tracy said. "Every time I try to do the right thing, I end up paying and taking other with me."

Tom looks down. 'Got a call from HQ. They're sending the big guns to do damage control."

"Better late then never I guess." Tracy replied sarcastically. "Still trying to piece this together. Why would she do this?"

"What I'm trying to figure out is how come you didn't tell you had a twin sister." Tom asked.

Tracy sighs. "I'm a set of three, Tom. A few years ago, I found out I hada double... Niki Sanders, at her funeral. I even met her son, my nephew Micah. Also found out she, myself and that twisted lunatic you met tonight were Company test subjects."

Tom looks taken aback. "I- I had no idea."

"It's one of the many things I don't like to talk about." Tracy said. "I want someone to pay for this and if it has to be my sister, so be it."

Tom saw a fire in her eyes as Tracy walks around the front yard and examines the burnt wreckage of the house.

* * *

Audrey and Matt were in the hospital waiting area of the hospital they had taken Grace after her collapse. This wasn't just any hospital, this was the same hospital the two of them found Ted Sprague at his dying wife's bedside. Matt nervously paces while holding Grace's tan jacket and Audrey notices. "Parkman relax. You're kind of making me sea sick." she said.

"Oh, sorry." Matt replied.

"I know you're worried about her but the little spitfire is going to be fine." Audrey retorts.

Matt sits down next her. "I made a promise to her niece that I'd watch over her. She knows how reckless Grace can be."

'Her niece?"

"You may know her, she was the reason we met in the first place." Matt said, giving her a huge clue.

"Molly Walker." Audrey puts it together quickly. "Wait, you mean to tell me that Evelyn Salt over there is related to Molly Walker?"

Matt nods. "My powers have shown me that it truly is a small world."

Audrey smiles. "So, last time I heard you and Janice were separated while you were shacked up with a girl half your age."

"What, have you been spying on me?" he asked, thrown by this.

"I have my sources." she replied.

'Well your sources will be happy to know that Janice and I are back together and happily living with our son." he states.

'The baby was yours?" she asked. "How do you know?"

He smiles. "Kid's special...just like his old man."

Audrey smiles as they see Grace slowly walk over to them. She was rolling down her left sleeve where they had resently drawn blood. She still seemed a bit wobbly. "Anybody get the number of the bus that hit me?"

Matt just grins. "You almost die and you make jokes."

"Please, I laugh in the face of danger." Grace replied. "Then apologize when I end up in the ICU."

"How are you feeling?" Audrey asked.

"Good, except I see five of each of you." Grace said as Matt hands Grace her jacket. 'Wondering why I-'

"Don't feel worse. You can thank Noah for that." Matt told her.

Grace raises an eyebrow. "He dosed me with Claire's regenrative blood, didn't he?"

"Pretty much." Matt said. She looks around and sees Noah and Milton were gone.

"Where are Bennet and Geek Squad?" Grace asked, rubbing her head.

"They had to go. Something about Company business after they drop off Geoffs in Company jail." Matt told her. Grace smiles. "But they aren't done with us."

Her smile fades as she gives him a look. "You read my mind?"

"No."Grace twirls her head. "Yes… sorry."

"It's okay. Starting to get used to it." She replied.

Just at that moment, a man in his late thirties with blond hair walks over to them. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Grace Foster. The police said I'd find her here."

'And you are?" Audrey asked curtly.

"Sorry, I'm Bill North. Grace rescued my daughter Viola after she was kidnapped." the man said.

Grace looks and Matt and he shoots her a thought. _'He's telling the truth.'_ She then steps forward.

"I'm Grace." she said.

"There are no words that can express how grateful I am for what you did." Bill replied.

Grace beams shyly. "No big deal. Just glad I can help."

"Try telling that to daughter. She can't stop talking about how brave you were. She thinks you're some kind of superhero."

Grace laughs nervously. "That right?"

"If you don't believe me, you can hear it for yourself. Viola, sweetie, come here!" Bill said as he called over his daughter who was sitting next to her mom. She sees Grace and quickly walks over to the group.

"Hey!" Grace said as she kneels down to her level.

"I forgot to thank you for saving me... and kicking that guy's butt." Viola said.

"No need. Just seeing you with your mommy and daddy is thanks enough." Grace replied as Viola hugs her which catches her off guard.

"Thank you." Viola said softly and Grace beams.

"You're welcome." Grace said as softly.

"Come on Viola, time to go home." Bill said and they begin to leave.

"Mr North?" Grace called as Bill turns. "Take good care of her." He nods and the father and daughter left hand and hand. Again, another pang of envy.

"Grace, have to say. You really impressed me today." Audrey said as Grace turns to face her.

"Um, thanks." Grace said sheepishly.

"Wish we hadn't gotten off on the wrong foot." Audrey replied.

Grace sighs. "Oh about that, I just did that 'cause I was bored."

"I figured." Audrey replied as she offers her hand and Grace shakes it.

"What does that mean?" Grace asked.

"It means, he's your problem now." Audrey retorts as she looks at Matt. "When we went our separate ways years ago, I was worried about someone watching his back. Now I see he's in capable hands."

As she goes to leave, "Audrey?" Matt spoke and she turns to him. "It was good to see you again."

Audrey smiles. "Same here." And with that, she leaves.

"So, what did go on between you two?" Grace asked.

Matt shakes his head. "Come on, we have to go."

"Go where?" she said as she put on her jacket.

"Noah wants us to meet a contact who's going to give us our next assignment." He said.

"Oh joy." Grace said with a less than thrilled tone.

* * *

Peter woke up on the couch in his apartment. He came to after his fainting spell as e looks up and finds Gabriel standing over him. "What- what happened?"

"You caught Emma hugging me, which was platonic by the way so don't think anything of it, then you passed out." Gabriel said.

"Oh, I didn't even- Why did I-" Peter began as he sees Emma is gone. "Where's Emma?"

"I took her home, said she had to go home." Gabriel replied.

Peter begins to get up. "Is she okay?"

"She wants to tell you and promised me not to tell." he replied.

"And you alway keep your promises?" Peter joked.

"Very funny." Gabriel replied with an annoyed tone. "I'm actually more worried about you. Why did you faint?"

"I- I wish I knew." Peter said as looks around and the stuff from the deposit box was gone. "Where are-"

"I put them in your room. Out of sight from… you know."

Peter nods. "Got it."

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Peter gets off the couch and answers the door and on the other side was Angela. "What are you-"

"Porter was murdered." Angela told him.

"Your shrink?" Gabriel asked Peter.

"Yes." Peter told him. "So what does that mean?"

"I need help… from the both of you." Angela said bluntly. "You have to find the Failsafe."

Peter and Gabriel share a look of confusion.

* * *

Emma walks down the hall of her apartment and finds her mother and Julie standing outside her door. When she sees her mother, Emma wanted to run but there was another part of her that wanted answers. "What are you doing here?" Emma signs.

"I wanted to talk to you." Dr Coolidge said. "Your sister convinced me that you needed to know how this happened from me first."

Emma stares at them then goes to unlock and open her front door. She stands by the door and motions them to come in. Dr Coolidge and Julie go inside as Emma follow them in and closes her door.

* * *

Matt and Grace are in the SUV he was driving all day as Grace looks at her hands, opening and closing the palms of her hands. "Are you all right?"

"What? Oh, yeah. My hands feel kind of tingly." Grace said.

Matt smiles. "Claire's blood is still in your system."

Grace makes a goofy grin. "Neat."

The car arrives at Griffith Observatory and they walk out of the car. The two walk towards the main building and look around the front of the building. They look for their contact and Grace getting impatient. "So where is this guy anyway?"

"Don't know, Noah said he'd be here.' He replied.

Grace groans. "Look, I'm tired and if this guy doesn't show in the next ten seconds, I'm going home."

"Good thing I'm here on time, then." A familiar voice calls. Matt's eyes widen as Grace just looks surprised. The two of them turn around and Grace's face lights up like a Christmas tree as we see who it is: Mohinder Suresh.

"Mo!" she runs over and hugs him tightly.

"Hey there, Shriek." he said as they share a friendly embrace. "It's good to see you."

"Same here. What are you doing-" She breaks away as she realizes who he was. "Wait, you're out contact?"

He nods. "I'm afraid so."

"Thought you were done with this?" Matt asked.

Mohinder sighs. "I wish it were that simple."

Matt and Grace share a look. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"The Company wants us to stop the Circle and find the Failsafe." he told them.

The two share looks of confusion and look at him. "Oh, okay." Matt replied.

* * *

Barbara sits on a park bench, looking around for any cops when someone sits down next to her. She smiles at this. "Hi there, boss man." Who sat next to her was Forrest Maxime who looks dapper in a suit.

"You got the job done." he asked.

"Yes sir, I sent the Company a message.. a flambe." she said sinisterly.

"Good, it's all playing out well." Forrest replied.

"Hey, I got a kick out of it too."Barbara retorts. "It was fun to watch the normally calm and cool Tracy Strauss come unglued."

"What about the files?" he asked and with a smile, she hands over the files Gwen had given her. "Excellant. He'll be pleased."

"So, we going home?" she asked.

"Not yet, now I have to go to work." He said with a devilish grin.

* * *

I know it's not my best work but I tried very hard. Thank you for your patience.

New Characters (again I don't own the actors 'cause that's slavery… JK.)

Julie (Emma's sister) – Elizabeth Mitchell (Juilet from Lost of course)

Timothy Geoffs – Jeff Kober (think this dude is creepy So I did a little typecasting)

Viola North – Sierra McCormick (I watch the Disney Channel, I'll admit it and this girl was awesome in Supernatural so..)

Bill North - Jake Webber (He fits the role of the kindly dad and isn't as creepy as Kober)

* * *

To my frequent readers: I want you guys to give me a full review and not just one line. Tell me what you think and I want your opinion with full details on the categories below-

Favorite Moment:

Best Line:

Most Badass Moment:

Best 'Holy #%$' Moment: (The moment that made you say that)

Funniest Moment:

Best Return of Recurring Character:

Scariest Moment:

I really want to know. Thanks again for being patient. :D I also whoever spots the Buffy reference I got in here gets Whedonverse Brownie Points :P


	7. Notice to All My Readers

**_Notice to All Readers_**

I know every Heroes fan has heard of the 13 part mini series that is coming - Heroes Reborn.

Heroes fans are excited for the news. I know I am! However this kind of puts me in a tough position with my story.

I am planning to do a bit of reworking on previous chapters to possibly get a better focused story. I've hit a writer's block of epic proportions! Also I've got several projects going on at the moment and Heroes: Season Five Volume Six Brave New World has suffered because of it. I love my readers, you guys are the coolest and, albeit, incredibly patient individuals!

What I want is to get some input on how I can improve your reading experience. Leave a comment in a review or PM to give me some input or helpful hints. Please be kind with the advice.

Also, as a bit of treat, I'll give you all titles for different episodes that could come in the future:

Chapter Seven: Code of Conduct  
Chapter Eight: Pathways  
Chapter Nine: Catalyst  
Chapter Ten:  
Chapter Eleven: Anywhere But Home  
Chapter Twelve: Elegy  
Chapter Thirteen: The Lesser Evil  
Chapter Fourteen: Fearful Symmetry  
Chapter Fifteen: Rendition  
Chapter Sixteen: Double Jeopardy  
Chapter Seventeen: What's Past is Prologue  
Chapter Eighteen: Darkest Before the Dawn  
Chapter Nineteen: Fear As a Weapon  
Chapter Twenty: Beneath the Surface  
Chapter Twenty-One: End of the Road  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Best Served Cold  
Chapter Twenty-Three: The Devil You Know  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Battle Lines  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Ascension

I've left Chapter Ten blank because that's the flashback episode of the season, similar to 'Six Months Ago' in Season One, because Chapter Nine will (Spoilers) will feature the first face to face showdown between Grace and Gabriel/Sylar playing on Peter and Sylar's first face to face encounter in Season One in 'Homecoming'.

If you want, you guys can offer me some suggestions, feel free and I'll give credit where it's due.

Thanks again to everyone for your patience!

T.T.F.N.

Lydia


End file.
